


Violating the Rules

by CNWinters



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: Blis, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Otalia - Freeform, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 104,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNWinters/pseuds/CNWinters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blis (Blake/Doris) tale that mirrors the Otalia story set during the '1 year later' time frame of Guiding Light with Olivia and Natalia trying to play matchmaker to the couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PART ONE

**Chapter 1**

"Turkey on Rye?" Blake asked as Doris strolled up to the counter at Company. The mayor had a newspaper in her hand.

"Am I that predictable?" Doris asked as she slapped the paper down on the bar.

"Slightly." Blake grinned. "For the past year you’re here at least twice a week - sometimes three times. It’s usually turkey."

"Then let’s do something different. Hmmm...Ham with swiss on wheat."

"Extra mayo?"

"Hold the mayo. I’m trying to lose ten pounds."

"Why? You look fantastic," Blake gushed.

"Awwww, you’re sweet... You’re a liar. But you’re sweet nonetheless. I guess it’s true - all the good ones are straight, taken or both," Doris replied with a slight smile.

The redhead blushed. "One ham on swiss coming up," Blake said and then walked to the back for a few moments. She returned and proceeded to put a glass of water in front of Doris with two lemon wedges on the side.

Doris looked at the glass and smiled. "I noticed you don’t even ask anymore. You just bring two lemons."

"It’s either this or... maybe wine instead?"

"Again, I’ll ask...am I that predictable?"

"You look a little tired."

"I thought I looked fantastic."

"You do, but with the slumped shoulders it looks like it’s already been a long morning and it’s going to be a longer afternoon without a drink."

"You’re a perceptive woman, Mrs. Cooper."

"I’m not officially Mrs. Cooper yet."

"That’s right. When’s the big day again?"

Blake playfully swatted at Doris with her dishtowel from her shoulder.

"You know it’s December, Silly. You always ask me."

Doris grinned. "And you always end up telling me again."

"You win... So, wine?" Blake asked holding the bottle.

"Just one. I drove here and I don’t want your Loverboy throwing the book at me for drunk driving."

"And you don’t want to endanger anyone."

Doris paused. "Sure. That too I guess."

Blake shook her head. "You’re something else."

"What?"

"You act like you don’t care about others, but it’s obvious you do."

"Of course I care about the citizens of our fine community, particularly the registered voters."

Blake poured Doris’s wine.

"Say what you will, but I know the truth about you, Doris Wolfe." She re-corked the bottle and asked, "Anyway, how’re things at the F-O-L?"

Doris looked confused. "F-O-L?"

"The farmhouse of love."

Doris chuckled. "How would I know?"

"You’re best friends with Olivia so I figured you’d know the real story."

"First, I know Olivia Spencer. I wouldn’t say we’re best friends and if I were, the first rule of friendship is keeping confidences."

"Not best friends, huh? That’s not the way Natalia explains it. She says she’s come to the Beacon, on more than one occasion mind you, and found you two gossiping like chatty schoolgirls."

Doris snorted and waved between them. "You mean like what you’re doing now."

"Come on, what’s the story?!"

"You and Natalia seem close. You don’t believe what she tells you."

"She really doesn’t say much anymore. It’s kind of sad in a way. I think it’s because I’m Chessie’s step-mom - okay, not officially, but soon enough. I think she’s afraid to say anything for fear I might go back to Frank. I miss the friendship I had with her before he and I got involved... Wait. You don’t think the reason she’s quiet now is because she’s jealous, do you?"

"Jealous that you’re with Frank?"

Blake nodded in response.

"Trust me. No one is jealous of that," Doris replied.

Buzz yelled that Doris’s order was up and Blake turned to the window.

What Blake didn’t see was the melancholy, yearning expression that came over Doris’s face as she watched Blake silently reach for the plate.

Chapter 2

"I’m breaking rule number one of the Lesbian Handbook," Doris said.

"A handbook?" Olivia asked. "There’s a handbook?"

"No. It’s more of an unwritten code than a handbook per se, " Doris replied.

The two of them were sitting in Olivia’s office.

"So what’s in this metaphorical ‘handbook’ of yours?"

"Rule #1: Never fall for the straight girl."

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, that turned out horrible for me."

"No." Doris waved her finger. "You and Natalia - you’re different."

"How so?"

"Neither one of you were attracted to women before you met."

"So two ‘negatives’ make a positive, then?" Olivia asked looking confused.

"Yes, and therefore, nullifies the rule."

"Now there’s nullification to rules?"

"Yes."

Olivia snorted. "I didn’t know being a lesbian carried so much homework with it. So who’s the straight girl?"

Doris only bit her bottom lip.

"Doris, who is it?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise me you won’t laugh."

"Fine."

"Or groan."

"Fine."

"Or-."

"Who it is!"

"It’s Blake," Doris whispered.

Olivia paused a beat. "Frankie’s Blake?"

Doris just nodded.

Olivia sat up a bit straighter. "The soon to be Mrs. Frank Cooper? The man who got dumped by his last fiancée for a woman? THAT Blake?" Reactionary, Olivia let out a moaned in uncertainty.

"You promised you wouldn’t groan."

"Yeah, that was before I knew who it was. I thought it was gonna be some trollop who’s a few years older than your daughter."

"Welllll, it’s not, okay? And for some reason Blake’s under the impression that you and are best friends."

"We are... aren’t we?"

"Of course, but I don’t want her to know that."

"So you’re ashamed of me?"

"What?! No!"

"Then why-?"

"She’s nosy, okay? I don’t want her digging for info on me is all. It’s already bad enough you’re sleeping with one of HER closest friends."

"I’m not going to stop sleeping with Natalia to please you, Doris."

"Fine, just don’t tell Natalia this, alright? Keep it between us. If Natalia knows I’m attracted to Blake I’m sure Blake will get it out of her."

"Why?"

"Why? Blake’s pushy. And funny. And attentive. And gorgeous. And...Oh, god..."

"Straight?"

Doris sighed deeply and nodded.

Olivia cleared her throat. "Well, that answers the question of ‘Why Blake?’ but tell me...Do you think she feels the same?"

"No," Doris said firmly. "We’re on two totally different levels and she’s...clueless about how I feel, because, again...the straight gal...I think it’s best if it stays that way."

"Her in the dark?"

Doris nodded again.

"Why?"

"She deserves to be happy."

"And you can’t make her happy?"

"She has FRANK! Frank can make her happy. And yeah, I’ll admit it. He’s a good man - he won’t cheat on her, he’ll provide for her, protect her..." Doris sighed again.

Olivia chuckled.

"I’m glad you’re amused," Doris said flatly.

"Boy, where have I heard all that before? Oh right! It’s what I used to tell myself, and the WORLD, when Natalia was engaged to him."

"It’s different!" Doris insisted.

"How so?"

"Natalia was head over heels for you and Blake thinks I’m just a regular at the restaurant...You know, I find reasons to go into Company. I’m there so much that she’s learned what I like to eat and drink before I even say it. How sad is that?" Doris finished with a groan and put her head on Olivia’s desk.

"So what are you going to do about this?" Olivia heard the mayor mumble something. "What?"

"Wallow in my misery," Doris said more pronounced, but still refused to raise her head.

On the other side of town, Blake was balancing an overnight bag and Francesca as she knocked on the farmhouse door. A few seconds later, Natalia opened the door with a smile.

"Mama!" Francesca exclaimed and lunged for Natalia, who managed to catch her.

"She missed Mama," Blake said as she walked inside closing the door behind her.

"MumMum?" Francesca asked as looked around the living room while Natalia settled her on her hip.

"MumMum’s at work, Pumpkin," Natalia answered.

"MumMum ByeBye?"

"Yes, Mum went Bye-Bye, but she’ll be home tonight."

Francesca began to wiggle so Natalia put her down and immediately the toddler crawled to her toy box by the gated staircase.

"Would you like some coffee, Blake?" Natalia asked.

Blake considered it. "Yeah, I’ve got time. Besides, I wanted to talk to you."

Natalia looked concerned. "Did something happen with Francesca?"

"Oh, no! She’s fine. I’ve never see a child with such a sweet disposition. Unless she decides she wants something - then all bets are off."

"I’m convinced she gets that from her Mum." Natalia smiled and waved Blake to follow her.

"I was curious about something is all," Blake said once they were in the kitchen.

"What about?" Natalia asked with her back turned toward the mug cupboard.

Blake licked her lips and asked, "When did you realize you were gay?"

Chapter 3

"When did I realize I was gay?" Natalia repeated Blake’s question. ‘About three seconds after I slept with Frank,’ she thought. But she didn’t bluntly voice the words. Besides, Blake was Frank’s fiancée now - it just wouldn’t seem proper.

"Yeah," Blake went on as she grabbed a mug and poured a cup of coffee in the farmhouse kitchen. "Was it gradual? Did you wake up one day and then think, ‘Hey! I’m gay!’ Tell me...how’d it happen?" Natalia chuckled slightly at her friend’s curiosity. "I’m serious here," Blake added.

"Why? Do you fancy someone of the... fairer sex?" Natalia teased.

Blake waved her off. "No." Natalia just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Okay," Blake admitted. "I’m curious about somebody. I wouldn’t say it’s an attraction because I’m engaged to Frank and-and he’s a sweet man."

"He is," Natalia concurred with a nod. "But is he the right man, sorry... is he the right PERSON for you?"

Blake took a drink and shrugged as both women took a seat at the table.

"I’d be crazy to walk away from him," she answered. "Is it like what I had with Ross? No. Ross was one of those once in a lifetime loves, and you know what I mean." Natalia nodded again. "So with Frank it’s not fireworks, but more of a...slow burn." She then quickly added, "Not that a slow burn is a bad thing. Some great infernos start with the smallest of embers...With Frank, it’s just, you know...different from Ross. But I don’t want to talk about me. I want to talk about you. When did you know?"

"I wouldn’t say I’m gay."

"You live with a woman."

"Really? Thanks for pointing that out."

"Then what would you call yourself?"

Natalia paused. "Olivia’s wife, well, in Iowa, and hopefully everywhere someday."

"I’m confused."

"I’ve never looked at a woman and said, ‘Yowza, she’s gorgeous!’ except for Olivia."

"There’s been no other woman at all."

"Nope."

"She’s your one and only?"

Again, Natalia nodded and this time she said, "She's my Ross, you could say - the one I was meant to be with. It doesn’t matter what the town thinks - we know the truth, and that's all that matters. You faced ageism with Ross probably and I face homophobia with Olivia. So on a certain level you get how biased people are hurtful, right?" Blake nodded. "And no matter how much people might hurt you, you probably felt the way I do. I'd face anything because she's the greatest love I've ever known...she just happens to be a woman."

"So if you’re not sexually attracted to her...?"

Natalia laughed. "Oh, I’m attracted."

"But you said you’re not a les-."

"Blake," Natalia stopped her. "I fell in love with Olivia’s personality, but even that took time...lots of time, actually, because the woman can be a royal pain in the butt. HOWEVER, once I started to see the real person inside, I knew she was someone I loved. It was only then that I began to wonder what it might be like to kiss her and hold her and..." Natalia blushed. "You get the point."

"No, please go on," Blake teased. "I’m toying with the idea of a lesbian romance novel."

"What I’m saying," Natalia said ignoring her, "...is the emotional attraction came before sex appeal. Now all she has to do is look at me from across the room and I...well..." Natalia blushed again and took a drink of coffee.

"You still didn’t really answer my question."

"Yes, I did. I’m not gay."

"Fair enough. New question then...When did you know what you felt was more than friendship?"

"When I had an inkling or when I knew for sure?"

"Both."

"I’d say the first inkling was when I made a dinner for Olivia and her boss, Mr. Decker, and some business associates, here at the farmhouse before I ever considered buying it. At one point that night she looked at me like...I don’t know...Like a husband might look at a wife that he’s proud to show off."

"She made you feel like a trophy?"

"No, I felt...cherished. For the first time since I was a small child, I felt I was important to someone; that she prized the fact I was in her life. And the thing is, she never said a word that night. I could see everything in her eyes. I think that’s when I realized my connection to her went beyond employee loyalty or friendship. It was becoming a love affair. And I told myself I was falling for the house, but I think the truth is I was falling for them both." Natalia smiled.

"When did you know for sure?"

"Immediately after Francesca was conceived," she answered honestly. "I knew at that moment I was running from her. I...I used Frank to try to escape what I was feeling about Olivia and...I don’t regret the act because we have Francesca. She wouldn’t be who she is without Frank and I wouldn’t trade her for anything. But... I do regret the pain I caused Frank."

For a long moment, neither of them said anything.

"Doris," Blake muttered.

"What?"

"I, uh, I think I’m falling for Doris Wolfe."

Natalia’s jaw drooped - not instantly; more like a slow motion slide as the knowledge and the tone of Blake’s words sunk in. "That’s, uhhh, wow..."

"You can’t say anything to Olivia, please. Doris said yesterday that she and Liv aren’t best friends but-."

"Oh, please. They’re Butch and Sundance - I’ll leave you to decide who’s who," Natalia joked. Blake snorted, but then looked serious as she faced Natalia. Before Blake could make her request again, Natalia read her expression. "I won’t mention this conversation to Olivia. I promise. But I think you’ve got a bigger question to consider."

"Which is?"

"What are you going to do about this growing affection?"

Blake sighed. "Wallow in my uncertain maybe?"

"Does she feel the same? Has she expressed any interest in you?"

"Honestly? I don’t know. I think she speaks in double entendres sometimes. You know, a phrase that could be understood in two ways, with one way that’s usually risqué or flirty?"

"Give me an example," Natalia replied.

She looked down to see Francesca crawling toward her, dragging along her favorite stuffed bunny rabbit. The young one gripped the chair with her little hands and used her mouth to hold the rabbit by the ear. Natalia smiled down at her ingenuity and then settled her daughter, and her pet rabbit, in her lap. That didn’t stop Francesca from continuing to chew on the bunny’s ear though.

Blake thought for a moment about Natalia’s question. Then she snapped her fingers. She remembered the week before when Doris was eating her turkey sandwich at the counter of Company.

"You can cook?" Blake asked skeptically as they chatted.

"Yes, I can," Doris replied confidently.

"I think you’re making that up," Blake jabbed.

"Well..." Doris leaned slightly over the bar, cocking her head slightly to one side. "...I’d love to have you for dinner sometime..."

Doris’s eyes locked unflinching on Blake’s. A devious, sexy smirk hung on the mayor’s lips. In response, Blake found she too leaned a little closer and she began to lick her own lips. She didn’t realize it immediately, but she was actually holding her breath waiting for the mayor’s next move. Doris cleared her throat and leaned away slightly, breaking the spell.

"...oh, and Frank too, of course," Doris added and took a bite of her sandwich.

Back in the farmhouse kitchen, Blake told Natalia, "It’s almost like she wanted to..."

"Have YOU for dinner." Natalia nodded.

"Exactly! And I gotta admit if she’d leaned across the counter anymore I might have dragged her back to the kitchen...Does that make me gay?"

Natalia busted out laughing, but it was obvious that Blake was not amused.

"I’m sorry," she apologized. "Do you want my opinion, really?" Blake only nodded. "You’ve got just under two months until the wedding, right?" Again, Blake nodded. "Maybe you should tell Doris the truth."

"Which is?"

"You think she’s hitting on you, but you can’t tell."

"And then what? Whether she is or isn’t, what’s the point? I don’t know what comes next."

"True. I guess I wouldn’t want to be in your shoes. Wait. I was in your shoes. I chose Olivia...Sorry. I’m horrible at helping you here," Natalia said honestly.

Blake groaned. She crossed her arms on the table and then rested her chin there. Almost as if sensing she needed a pick me up, Francesca held out her bunny to Blake. Both women smiled and Blake took the offered stuffed animal.

"Will this make Mama Blake happy?" Blake asked as she hugged the bunny.

The nearly one-year-old nodded emphatically.

Even in spite of her indecision at the moment, Blake had to smile.

Chapter 4

Doris was drinking her iced tea, minding her own business, when Blake walked up.

"You’re coming, right?"

Doris looked behind her to see if she was the one being asked the question.

"Coming?"

"To the Company Halloween Costume Party this Saturday?" Blake pointed to the flyer behind her. "Olivia and Natalia are coming."

"Uhhh, no," Doris chuckled.

"Oh, come on! There’ll be games! You can dress up and everything."

"Why would I do that?"

"It’s fun."

"I’m the mayor."

"Mayors can’t have fun?"

"Historically, mayors in costumes end up not getting re-elected."

"I’m not saying dress up like a Nazi for cryin’ out loud."

"That’s scary."

"What?"

"When you think ‘costume party’ your mind automatically goes to ‘Nazi’ outfit."

"No! I’m saying you can have a costume that’s not a public relations disaster."

"Like what?" Doris countered. ‘I can’t believe I’m actually considering this.’

"I don’t know. Let’s go shopping."

"You’re gonna dress me up for Halloween?"

"Yeah! It’ll be fun!"

‘Don’t do it, Doris. Don’t do it, Doris. Don’t do it, Doris.’

The mayor sighed, "Fine."

"Yayyyy!" Blake said as she did a little clap at the same time. "How about tonight at seven? The Halloween shop is open late all this week."

"Which one? There’s like 100 in town right now."

"The Westwood Plaza on Elm and Main. They’ve got the biggest selection and for the record there’s only six."

"Six what?"

"Six Halloween shops."

"You know how many there are?"

"Of course! I love Halloween."

"Obviously," Doris said dryly and then started to grin.

"What?" Blake asked indignant.

"You’re like a big kid," Doris said fondly.

"It’s not a bad thing."

"Not at all - it’s actually rather endearing." There was no mockery or condescension in Doris’s voice.

Blake smiled. "Why’s that?"

"You can find child-like joy in something in this world, even if it is only one night a year."

Blake smiled even bigger. "So you will go?"

"Yes," Doris replied and then chuckled softly. "God help my reputation, but yeah, I’ll go."

About an hour later, Olivia was in her office when she heard a knock on her doorframe.

"Do you even work?" Olivia teased. Doris didn’t say anything. She slowly walked inside and took a seat. "What rule did you violate THIS time?" Olivia asked when Doris remained silent.

"I agreed to let her take me Halloween shopping tonight."

Olivia howled. "Oh, you MUST be whipped."

"Oh yeah, well, what about you, huh?"

"What about me?"

"Did Natalia finally decide on your costume?" Olivia looked away guiltily. "Ha! I’m not the only one whipped."

"Hey, I like her idea because Captain Jack Sparrow is really cool and I can do the accent pretty damn good. Plus, Natalia thinks he’s sexy so I’m game."

"And are you gonna wear all the accessories like...the sword?" Doris laughed at the suggestive nature of her words.

Olivia looked taken aback, but she then started to grin. "Well, now that you mention it..." Doris and Olivia both laughed as Olivia added, "That might be a cool surprise for her. I wonder what it’d be like to walk around all night with something like that-."

"Don’t shiver me timbers here, okay?" Doris she shook her hand to stop further comments. "I don’t need the visual, alright?"

"Well, what about you? What are you going to be?"

"I have no idea," Doris replied. "Maybe I’ll dress up like a cop. Blake likes cops, right? She’s gonna marry one soon."

"Not just a cop, but THE cop. The man who could make your life realllllllly uncomfortable."

"Thanks, Liv. A little insecurity is just what I needed now."

Olivia grinned and wrinkled her nose. "Anytime...So when are you going costume shopping?"

"Tonight at seven - the one on Elm and Main."

"Hmm, You know, we still need our costumes. Maybe tonight we can..."

"No."

"Why?"

"I don’t want you spying."

"I won’t spy. I’ll just...shop."

"You’ll spy."

"It’ll stop you from being alone with her for too long," Olivia offered. Doris sighed. "You know I’m right. And didn’t you say the other day that the less you’re alone with her, the less-."

"Okay-okay-okay," Doris answered quickly. She sighed again and added, "You win."

Olivia held up a finger and dialed her phone.

"Hey Sweetie. How about we grab dinner out and do our Halloween shopping tonight?...Great...Nope, that’s it. Love you...Bye." Olivia hung up and turned to Doris. "All set! Looks like it’s a double date at the costume shop"

"Double date? You’re an ass."

Olivia only laughed.

Chapter 5

Olivia had on Captain’s Jacks’ bandana, hat and dreadlocks, along with a fake beard and goatee. She applied more eyeliner and then turned around to Doris, who was sharing her dressing room and trying to decide which outfit to put on first.

Olivia swiveled around and with an English, almost drunk-sounding accent she asked, "Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?"

Doris grinned as she slipped the white, tight dress over her head. "Not bad," she complimented. "Nice accent."

 

Olivia held up her finger, her body swaying slightly. She swaggered over and adjust Doris’s lapel, which showed off much of her cleavage. "So Blake picked this one for you, huh?" she whispered. Doris nodded and rolled her eyes. "Then I’ll repeat... Ms. Wolfe! Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?"

"Hey!" They both heard Natalia voice from the other side. "Are you in there playing pirates with Doris?"

"Are you jealous?" Olivia teased.

"A little," Natalia chuckled. "Get out here. I wanna see."

"Don’t worry Natalia," Doris said before Olivia moved the curtain back, "Your swash is the only one she wants to buckle...or unbuckle, I should say."

Olivia hopped out, sword and pistol in hand, reading for action. But she stopped in her tracks, with the fake weapons slipping to the ground.

"Am I that disarming?" Natalia asked in her Elizabeth Swan outfit and then smiled. "Should I take that look to mean yes?" she asked when the hotelier didn’t say anything and stood slack jawed.

With a cat that ate the canary grin, Olivia closed the short distance between them and said, "My eyes are confused."

"Confused?" Natalia chuckled.

She came mere inches from Natalia’s ear. "Confused....Do I focus on the blonde locks or the busty vest?"

"If you stand a few feet away you can see both, oh Capt’n my Capt’n," Natalia offered. "Nice goatee by the way."

"You should see my sword," Olivia countered sexily.

"I see it over there. It’s pretty big."

"No, not that one." She smirked.

"Do tell," Natalia said as she pulled Olivia closer by the hips.

"I think I like the pirates idea," Olivia growled and began to nip at Natalia’s ear. Any thought of going any further now was cut short by Emma’s squeal.

"Mommy! You look like Jack Sparrow!"

"Captain..." Olivia held up her finger, her body swaying slightly slipping into character. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

Emma laughed, "You sound like him too."

"So the vote is yes for pirates this year?" Olivia asked her daughter in her normal voice.

"Yep, and Blake and I found a costume for Chessie too," Emma said holding it up as Blake walked over, holding Francesca.

"What is it, Bean?" Olivia asked.

"An Octopus! See?"

"You want to dress your sister as an Octopus for her first Halloween?" Natalia asked.

"Yeah, it goes with the whole sea theme. Besides, it was this or the lobster and I like this one more."

Blake nodded in agreement. "True. The lobster looks more like a cockroach, huh, Em’?"

Emma nodded. "I was going put it on her, but she’s getting cranky."

"So a pirate for you too, Em?" Olivia asked.

"Nope, I’m gonna be this," she said as she held out the bag with a mermaid on it. "It’s still a water kinda person, right? Besides, I think this is much prettier than pirates."

"I think Ma looks very pretty," Olivia replied and then raised an eyebrow at Natalia.

"Mom, that outfit of Ma’s isn’t pretty," Emma replied. Olivia was going to reprimand her when she immediately added, "She’s sexy. I don’t wanna look sexy - I wanna be pretty."

Natalia was thankful when Emma darted away, going back to the showroom floor.

"I can’t believe she said that," Natalia replied.

"She didn’t lie. You are sexy," Olivia replied.

"I’m mortified," Natalia whispered.

"No, don’t go there," Olivia said firmly. "You are sexy and beautiful and I’ll be the envy of just about every man there...and a few women, like Doris."

"I heard that," Doris said from the other side of the dressing room.

"Come on," Olivia said. "Blake’s out here. Show her the outfit she picked for you," Olivia called over.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I said no!"

"You’ve got it on, so just step out."

"No, Olivia."

"Time to walk the plank," Olivia said.

She pulled back the curtain and tugged Doris out of the dressing room.

"Oh, wow," Natalia said and began to grin appreciatively. She turned to Blake. "I take back what I said about not noticing other women."

Olivia did a double take of her wife’s reaction. "Oh, hell no," she giggled. "Eyes on the captain," she said pointing to herself.

Natalia blushed and turned away for a moment. That’s when she noticed Blake staring at Doris and licking her lips. Natalia smiled even wider and leaned over to Blake’s ear.

"You’re lookin’ at her like a yummy piece of candy."

Immediately, Blake took her eyes off of Doris and focused on arranging Francesca’s sweatshirt ‘just so’ as a form of distraction.

"I gotta admit Doris," Olivia said as she waved her hand up and down in front of the mayor. "You, uh, you got quite a rack there."

Playing along, Doris smiled and asked, "Thanks! Ya think so?"

Olivia just nodded.

Then Doris’s mood shifted from one of merriment to incredulousness. She gave an exaggerated, frustrated sigh. "I’m teasing, Liv. You realize there is no waaaaaay I’m wearing this in public."

"You look great," Natalia offered, to which Blake happily nodded.

"It’s an optical illusion - trust me," Doris replied. "Gravity didn’t suddenly stop, okay? I can barely breath in this thing and... no. Just no. I can’t be seen in this."

Suddenly, she heard a camera click and looked over to see Blake snapping a shot on her cell phone.

"Give me that," Doris said with an outstretched hand.

"No."

"Yes, I said give it here."

"No, it’s mine."

"You publish those photos anywhere and you’ll ruin my career."

"I won’t publish it. It’s for me."

"Yeah, right, this from the woman who ran SpringfieldBurns and aired everyone’s dirty laundry online."

It was obvious Doris regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. Shaken, Blake handed Francesca to a confused Natalia and Olivia looked at everyone trying to think of what to do next as Blake stormed out.

"Rule six," Doris muttered. "Don’t insult her unintentionally...Shit."

Chapter 6

"Blake?" Doris called out as she trailed behind the woman, trying to catch up to her without ‘spilling out’ of the naughty nurse costume. "Blake stop," she tried again. When Blake was almost at the door she yelled, "Christina Blake Thorpe Marler!"

Blake came to a grinding halt and turned around sharply to face Doris.

"Not even my mother-!"

"I’m not your momma," Doris said as she closed the distance. "I’m not your sugar daddy either. But I am an ass who’s trying to apologize. So will you stand there and listen? You don’t have to accept it, but I do expect enough respect that you hear what I have to say, if for no other reason than I put on this ridiculous outfit for you."

Blake folded her arms across her chest. "Talk."

Doris reached up and pulled Blake’s arms free so she could wrangle her wrists. She held Blake’s arms down at her side.

"Body language says a lot," Doris said coming inches from Blake, yet still not releasing her. She could feel the younger woman’s pulse quickening as she held her wrists. "You cross your arms and it tells me that anything I say will go in one ear and out the other, so do I have your attention now?"

‘Hell yes I do,’ Doris thought silently with great confidence. She could feel Blake’s blood rushing under her fingertips and see the younger woman’s breathing still hadn’t slowed, although she’d stopped. In fact, she was perhaps breathing even harder since she’d been captured.

"Yes," Blake replied and looked over at some shoppers who were watching them. "People are staring," she whispered.

"I don’t give a damn what they think right now. But I do care what you think and I’m sorry I hurt you with my comment. I got scared with the thought of what might happen with that picture. And yet, here I am, in the middle of the store now." Doris realized but quickly shrugged it off.

"I told you I wouldn’t hurt you. I figured you’d trust me by now, but..."

"Why do you want that picture anyway?"

Doris really wanted to hear what Blake had to say. Why was a picture of her in a sexy outfit so important if is she had no intention of displaying it for the world to see?

‘Why do I want it?’ Blake considered silently. She was about to be married soon. She wasn’t gay and Doris, well, Doris did flirt with her, but really she would flirt with Olivia too the same way. The truth was ever since she came out, Doris was just...a flirt. Period. ‘The truth is you shouldn’t need it and getting rid of it’ll make her feel better.’

"Here," Blake said instead as she reached into her purse, breaking their connection. She pulled out her phone. She turned it around to Doris and pressed the button to erase it. The image disappeared and Blake put it back into her purse. "I don’t blame you for not trusting me. I’ve hurt lots of people, but... it really wasn’t my intention to hurt you," Blake replied. "I-I like you, Doris. Only god knows why, but I do."

"Thanks," Doris said indignant.

"I just know how many times you went up against Ross and the Coopers and..."

"Yes, most of Springfield. Your point would be...?"

"In spite of it, or maybe because of it, I think you’re pretty intrigue and I can’t say that about many people in this town after all these years. I was just having fun, and yeah, I have to say, you’re quite beautiful. This is a side most people don’t see behind the Ann Taylor suits."

"Anne Klein and Yves Saint Laurent, too, but whatever," Doris corrected.

"Fine. And Evan Picone too. You know the one? That blue one with the black buttons..."

Doris smiled. "My favorite foods and now my wardrobe?" she teased. "If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’ve taken quite an interest indeed."

"I have," Blake said as she took Doris’s hands in hers.

Suddenly, despite wearing next to nothing, it began to feel warm for the mayor in the store. "The point is..." Blake continued, "...that picture confirmed something I suspected."

"Which is?" said confidently, while trying to ignore her growing provocation of having her fingers locked with Blake.

"You’ve got an... aphrodisiacal...side."

"Aphrodisiacal? Is that even a word?" Doris tried to joke, but her voice shook slightly.

Blake nodded and licked her lips.

"It means arousing or intensifying sexual desire." Doris swallowed hard as Blake’s eyes practically caressed a path down her body and back up again until they locked eyes. "Whether you care to acknowledge it or not, Doris Wolfe... I can see..."

"See what?" Doris muttered.

Blake licked her lips as she focused on Doris’s mouth.

"...you’re very desirable and I’m sure someday you’ll make some lucky lady verrrrry happy," she drawled.

"Mom!"

Both woman heard the noise and then turned to see Ashlee Wolfe there and struggling with her words.

"Wha-Whhy-Who put you in that?"

First, Doris was shocked to see Ashlee, and second, she forgot what she was wearing and appeared confused by her remarks until she looked back to see her cleavage staring back up at her. Blake let go of Doris’s hands and it took all of Doris’s strength not to reach back for them again. Realizing the moment was lost between them, she turned to her daughter.

"What are you doing here?" Doris asked.

‘Damn it! Rule eight,’ the mayor thought, ‘When planning a seduction, make sure your kids aren’t around to interrupt the festivities."

Chapter 7

"What am I doing here?" Ashlee parroted her mother. "No, ‘Nice to see you’ or ‘I’m happy you’re here’?"

Doris shook her head.

"Of course I’m happy! I just thought you were at school." She closed the distance as she pulled Ashlee into an awkward embrace given the cumbersomeness of the outfit.

"Can you...get dressed?" Ashlee asked. "This costume is both disturbing and distracting."

"It’s Blake fault," Doris said as she waved toward the woman, who had now vanished. ‘Damn.’

"Blake?"

"She wanted me to wear this."

"Are you and Blake...?"

"No, no! No...no...no, we’re not, ya know...no."

"That’s a lot of no’s. Is this a case of she doth protest too much?" Ashlee teased.

"Please. She’s marrying Frank Cooper in two months."

Ashlee snorted. "Like Natalia Rivera?"

"Stop," Doris said with a wave of her finger.

"Fine. As long as you promise to get dressed."

Doris sighed and headed toward the dressing room.

"So how did you get here? I didn’t buy a ticket."

"Olivia did."

"Olivia?"

"She said the Coopers were having a big party this weekend and asked if I could get away early from school and here I am."

"She didn’t say a word."

"She wanted to surprise you, but I have to say that outfit is more surprising than anything."

"It was just for fun."

Ashlee stopped Doris for a moment before she could get back into the changing room.

"What’s really going on, Mom?"

"What do you mean?" Doris said fudging any knowledge.

"With Blake," Ashlee stressed.

"There’s nothing between us - not...like that. She and I are friends. I told you."

Ashlee paused a moment. "You know she tried to seduce Coop while we were dating?"

"Ashlee," Doris sighed. "Everyone makes mistakes."

"No, I get it and I’m beyond it. What’s done is done and I’ve formed a great relationship with her when we finished his book. So I’m okay with it if you two are... you know-?"

"Ashlee!" Doris said frustrated. "I told you. She’s straight," she insisted. "She is my friend - only a friend, and one who’s engaged to Frank."

"That’s twice you’ve mentioned her engagement," Ashlee pointed out.

"So what?"

"So who are you trying to convince - me or you?"

Doris growled. "Do you think I’d be with someone who tried to seduce your boyfriend?"

Ashlee giggled. "Everyone in this town tries to sleep with everyone at some point, so why not?"

Doris opened her mouth to speak, but the words never had a chance to come out.

"I did have a reason for approaching Coop," Blake said from behind Doris. The mayor stiffened when she realized Blake probably heard her fervent refusal of being interested in her. ‘Shit,’ Doris thought, but didn’t say anything. Both Wolfe women turned to her and waited for her answer. "I’d been a very long time since I’d had sex."

"That’s it?" Ashlee asked.

Blake shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much... But he was in love," she said with a grin.

"I told you I don’t hold it against you, Blake," Ashlee said.

"I know. You’re quite forgiving. Doris is a good mother who’s raised a pretty terrific kid," Blake complimented.

"Thank you," Doris replied. "Now if you don’t mind, my Anne Kline is calling me."

With that, Doris slipped into the dressing room to change.

Olivia, still in costume, walked up to Ashlee.

"I see you made it."

Ashlee did a double take and then started laughing.

"I thought you were a dude, Olivia. That’s some fancy costume. Is that real chest hair," Ashlee asked as she began to reach up to feel it.

"Hey! Hands off the Captain," Natalia said from behind, making Ashlee jump.

"Oh! I wasn’t...I mean, I didn’t wanna, you know...It just...Is that glued on?"

"Yeah, I’m covered in paste," Olivia replied. "This is my test run... So it works?" She held out her hands and did a small twirl.

"I honestly thought you were a guy," Ashlee chuckled again.

"Then the illusion is complete!"

"Well maybe not entirely completely. If you wanted to go all out you could..." she said as she motioned to Olivia’s crotch.

"You are soooooo much like your mother sometimes," Olivia chuckled. "In fact, she’s the one that gave me the idea."

"You mean you’ve got...?" Ashlee then looked to Natalia who began to blush. "You know what? I don’t want to know. Between naughty nurses and... well-hung pirates...I’ve had enough for one evening."

Chapter 8

"So?" Ashlee asked her mother they sat on the sofa. They were both dressed in PJ’s, each with a cookie and a glass of milk.

"So what?"

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"No."

"Are you...interested in anyone?"

"No."

"Are you running back into the closet since the election’s coming up?"

"No."

"Do you say anything besides no?"

Doris sighed. "Why the third degree?"

"No, third degree. I’m just curious."

"What about you? Any special guys in your life?"

"We’re talking about you right now."

"I’d rather discuss you."

"Too bad Mom. Tell me the truth. There’s no one you’re interested in?"

Doris paused. "No, not really."

"Not really isn’t an outright denial."

"Ashlee..." Doris sighed. "Yes, I am interested in someone."

"Who is it?! Do I know her?!"

Doris paused again. She opened her mouth, but then closed it without a word.

"Mom, you promised me, remember? No more secrets?"

"It’s pointless because she’s straight."

"Who is it? Someone at work?"

Doris said nothing at first. "Sure."

Ashlee groaned. "That’s a lie."

"Yes, it is. That’s very perceptive of you."

"So it is someone I know?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you won’t tell me who, which means, chances are, I know this person. It’s not Olivia, is it?"

"Oliv-NO!"

"Well, you two seem so ‘buddy-buddy’ and she did pay to have me come home."

"No, Liv only has eyes for her...hot tamale."

"Aren’t tamales Mexican? I thought Natalia was Puerto Rican?"

"Fine. Her hot pastel then."

"Oh god! It’s not Natalia, is it?"

"Ashlee!"

"They say the person mostly likely to have an affair with your spouse is your best friend."

"Not in this case."

"What’s wrong with Natalia?"

"There’s nothing wrong with Natalia."

"I think she’s very pretty, and sweet, and funny... and I’m not even gay."

"Are you sure? Because it sounds like YOU want to date her."

"Mom!"

Doris grinned. "Trust me. She’s just as taken with Olivia. Friendship aside, they have what most people would die for."

"What?"

"True love. I wouldn’t mess that up. I...I wouldn’t come between two people who deserve happiness."

Ashlee cocked her head. "So this mystery person is married too, huh?"

"Ashlee?"

"Umm?"

"Eat your cookie already and go to bed."

The next day Doris was in Olivia’s office again at 11:45 in the morning.

"Lunch?" the mayor asked as she knocked on the open door frame.

Olivia looked up. "Yeah," she said and held up a finger. She dialed her phone. "Keira? I’m off to lunch. I’ll be back for that 2 PM meeting."

"Yes, Ms. Spencer," she replied.

"Thank you again for bringing Ashlee home," Doris said as she walked in deeper.

Olivia beamed. "I thought you’d be surprised."

"I was. I figured I wouldn’t see her until Thanksgiving. Of course, she’s like a dog with a bone now since she thinks I’m interested in someone."

"Aren’t you?"

"Yes, but that’s someone I can’t have, and knowing Ashlee, if I tell her then she’ll go blabbing to Blake. I don’t want that."

"Honestly?"

Doris thought a moment. "Yeah, Blake and Frank deserve some happiness."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Don’t you deserve some happiness?"

"Yeah, and I will. Once she’s officially married it’ll be easier to...move on, you know? Perhaps focus on someone else? Besides, it’s not that long before the big day - it’s less than two months. I can hold out that long and keep my mouth shut."

A short silence passed between them. "Whatever you think is best," Olivia said.

Doris just nodded.

"So," Olivia said upbeat to lighten the mood. "Did you decide on a costume for Saturday? You said the sexy nurse was out of the question."

"Yes," Doris groaned. "It’s really hard to find something."

"Why?"

"Why? Because I have to pick something that won’t offended voters."

"It can’t be THAT hard, can it?"

"Consider this: I can’t do a ‘profession’ because then voters might say I’m making a mockery of their jobs. I can’t do any goddesses or witches because then I’ll be called a pagan lover. No devils, vampires, demons or ghouls because the Christian conservatives would say I’m pushing Satan’s ‘agenda’. I can’t do any Superheros - Wonder Woman, Batgirl, Supergirl - because, let’s face it, they just look weird. Oh, and no ‘animal’ costume because the Peta crowd would have my head for exploiting creatures who can’t speak for themselves."

Olivia laughed. "I didn’t realize finding a costume was such a difficult task."

"See why I didn’t plan on going?"

"Well, would you like to be a pirate too? Get in on our costume theme?"

"A pirate? Are you kidding? That’s up there with gangsters and pimps. No felon outfits of any kind."

Olivia laughed. "So DID you ever decide on something?"

"Yes," Doris replied. "It’s something that’s sexy, but not too over the top. Plus, it seems like a choice that won’t offend anyone."

"What is it?" Olivia asked.

"You’ll see on Saturday."

"Oh, come on."

"No, you might try to talk me into something else and I am NOT trying on another costume."

"That’s violating one of your rules, isn't it?"

"By not telling you my costume?"

"Exactly. Rule 27: Always tell your best friend what you plan to wear for Halloween so she can critique you."

"That’s not a rule."

"No?" Olivia asked with a smile. "Well, it should be. Besides, why should you be the only one making up rules here?"

Doris grinned. "I’ll give you that...but I’m still not telling."

Olivia pouted.

Doris chuckled. "Does that look work on Natalia? Because it sure as hell doesn’t work on me."

"Really? Not even a little?"

"Nope, not in the slightest."

"Damn," Olivia pouted again.

"Come on. You bought my daughter a plane ticket. Least I can do is buy lunch."

Doris motioned with her head for Olivia to follow as she left the room.

Chapter 9

While Olivia was heading to Towers with Doris for lunch, Blake and Natalia were at the farmhouse. Blake watched with a grin as Natalia was changing Francesca’s diaper, or at least attempting to. The baby kept squirming. She laughed as she continued to try rolling over and away from her mother.

"Chessie, please," Natalia said in frustration. "Stay still."

"Look what Momma Blake has," she says as she held up a stuffed toy that looked like a red, black and white worm. She held it above Francesca’s head just out of reach. "It’s Mr. DirtyPuss!"

Natalia grinned. "That is the worst name for child’s toy."

"Blame Frank. I wanted to call him Mr. Squirmy."

"Let’s go with that," she said as she rapidly finished up Francesca’s diaper, thankful for the distraction. "All done," she announced to Francesca. "Now you get Mr. Squirmy back."

Blake gave Francesca the worm and the child happily began to chew on him.

"So? You got the invitations back from the printer?" Natalia asked.

"Oh, yeah! I brought one."

They walked into the kitchen and Blake took it out of her purse and handed it to her. The wedding invitation opened from the center. It had two rings on the front, which locked the pages together.

"Oohh fancy," Natalia teased.

"Stop," Blake chuckled. "I’m...trying to do this right."

"Seriously, they look beautiful, Blake. Are you excited?"

Blake paused a moment. "Yeah."

"Oh boy, hold her back!" Natalia teased.

"I’m not sure if excited is the word I’d use. Nervous maybe?"

"Why nervous?"

"Mmm...Frank is a sweetheart. He pulls back chairs, opens doors, helps with coats..."

"I remember - a real gentleman."

"Yes, and that’s so rare, you know?"

Natalia nodded. "But is there more?"

"What do you mean?"

"Being polite is great, but what other qualities do you love?"

"He’s considerate."

"Doesn’t that fall under polite?"

"Well, yeah, I guess, but by considerate I mean he’s concerned about me and my feelings. He’s not buried in the 19th century, but then again, I think he’d like me to stay home. He’s given me that option, but I can’t NOT work!" Suddenly, Blake’s eyes went wide. "Not that staying home is a bad thing! Or-or that you don’t work by staying home! You work all day long and all night, Natalia! And-and-."

Natalia healed up a hand. "No, I get it. I planned on working outside the home after Francesca was born, because it didn’t seem fair to Liv."

"So what changed your mind?"

"Olivia. She mentioned that I worked so many jobs outside the home until that point that I’d done more than my share. Money’s not a concern for us, thankfully, and she wanted Emma and Francesca to have a stable home life, which was something I could give them."

"Are you happy?"

"Very." Natalia smiled. "In fact, when we discussed it the first time, she said something interesting. "

"What?"

"She said she knew what she was asking from me was a lot - I’d be taking on a 24/7 job. At the time, it seemed silly, but she was right. She also said if I decided I needed a break - a nanny, a housekeeper, whatever - all I had to do was asked, but I’ve managed everything."

"Whatever happened to uh...Jane! I think it was Jane, wasn’t it?"

Natalia nodded. "She works for the Beacon now. She researches and scouts out properties to consider for the franchise, so Liv’s kept her on payroll."

"That’s cool."

"Yeah, but what about you?"

"What about me?"

Natalia bit her lip. "How can I put this?"

"Just say whatever you want."

"Okay. Are you in love with Frank or are you just ‘in like’? Know what I mean?"

"Yes, actually I know exactly what you mean."

"Then what’s the answer?"

Blake was silent for a long moment. "I’m not sure." Natalia shifted uncomfortably at her answer. "That’s bad, huh?" Blake added.

"Not necessarily," Natalia said, waving her off. "You might just have a case of wedding jitters; cold feet."

"Yeah."

"It’s not like you have ‘butterfly’ feelings for anyone else, right?"

Blake looked away.

"Oh no," Natalia shook her head. "Who?"

"I told you," Blake replied still not meeting her eyes.

Natalia tired to recall and then asked, "Doris? You’re still hung up on this?"

Blake nodded guiltily. "It’s crazy. I know! But there’s just something about this woman that I can’t get out of my head." Natalia sat there shaking her head in disbelief. "What?!"

"Doris is...trouble, okay?"

"How so?"

Natalia grumbled a bit before she spoke. "Olivia loves her - as a friend. And I think if I needed anything she’d help me because of Liv. When it comes to her love life though..."

"What?" Blake asked again.

"She’s... a player. A love ‘em and leave ‘em kinda woman. She ‘dates’ a lot and never seems to have the same woman on her arm at any function. I quit trying to remember the names of who she steps out with. And as for getting to know them, forget it. I know the next event she’ll be bringing someone new, so why bother or get attached?"

"People said the same thing about Liv, until she met you. Maybe Doris hasn’t met the right one yet either?"

"Do you think you’re the one?" Natalia asked point blank.

Blake didn’t quite have an answer, but she did have to smile when she looked behind Natalia. Unsure why Blake’s mood had turned from solemn to cheerful, she looked over her shoulder.

Chessie stood naked from the waist down, holding her diaper with a great sense of accomplishment. Natalia could only shake her head and smile.

"Let’s get her dressed and go to Towers for lunch," Natalia said. "I’ll get the diaper. You get Mr. Squirmy."

"One stuffed worm coming up," Blake said and gave a thumbs up sign.

Chapter 10

"Mum-Mum-Mum-Mum-Mum-Mum-Mum-Mum!"

Francesca continued to jabber excitedly as Natalia held her at the Towers restaurant lobby, waiting for the maître d' to return.

The baby stretched her arms out, and made a grabbing motion, toward the table behind them. Natalia turned and smiled instantly upon seeing Olivia and Doris where Francesca pointed.

Olivia was already rising to her feet before Natalia arrived at their table. She opened her arms and Francesca practically leapt into them, making all three of them chuckle. Even Doris and Blake had to smile at the display.

"Is Baby AhGoo happy to see MumMum?" Olivia asked Francesca.

Francesca nodded emphatically.

"Really? I couldn't tell," Olivia said more to her wife than her child.

Francesca leaned over and gave Olivia a sloppy kiss on the cheek, which Olivia returned.

"What about you, huh?" Olivia asked Natalia and then tapped her other cheek.

Natalia leaned over and kissed Olivia softly.

"Better?" Natalia asked.

"It's a start," Olivia replied nonchalantly, which earned her a gentle slap on the arm.

"I should warn you," Natalia began to say as she motioned to Francesca. "She had a Zwieback biscuit in the car, so she's a little-."

"Sticky," Olivia and Natalia both finished at the same time.

Olivia turned to Francesca, who had her sticky little hand, gripping her neck and Armani wool jacket.

"I'm sorry," Natalia said meekly as she tried to set about cleaning Olivia and their daughter with the diaper wipe. "We didn't expect to see you here. And you know how excited she gets when you're in a room."

"Yeah," Doris teased, "that's not your kid at all," she told Olivia.

Francesca, upon hearing Doris's voice, turned around and began to reach for the mayor.

"What? Am I chopped liver now that you notice Aunt D's here?" Olivia asked as she tickled Francesca's belly to try to divert her daughter's attention, and perhaps spare Doris’ Donna Karan suit.

Doris stood up and took the jacket off.

"See Spencer? I'm doing this the right way," Doris teased. Only then did she reach for the baby, who went willingly.

"Don't fall for it, Chessie," Olivia said as the baby settled on Doris's hip. "I hear she kisses allllll the babies in town."

Doris leaned down to Francesca's ear and softly said, "Sure, but you, Princess, well, you are my favorite 11-month-old."

Francesca smiled and giggled as Doris got her belly button.

Natalia looked over at Blake who seemed to be beaming as she watched Doris play with the baby. There is an unspoken admiration that hinted on the prospect of something more. Natalia knew the look well - it was the same one she felt herself giving Olivia anytime she thought of them moving beyond friendship in the early days. But now wasn't the time or the place to discuss it... again. Natalia turned and watched as Olivia's eyes narrowed just a slight bit as she watched Blake, who continued to admire Doris. Just as quickly as the look came, however, Natalia could see Olivia was dismissing the idea.

Blake cleared her throat. "Chessie seems like she's really taken a shine to you."

"What can I say? The kid’s got good taste," Doris gloated.

"She doesn't always warm up to people like that," Blake complemented.

"Well," Natalia offered, "she does see Doris more than others."

The maître d' came back and told Natalia, "When you're ready, we have a table available for you."

"Oh wait," Blake told the maître d', who had begun to walk away. "Is it a table for four?"

"Yes ma'am," he answered and pointed to the staircase above. "It's right there."

"Thank you," Blake replied. "Perhaps you two could stay longer for lunch?" She asked Olivia and Doris, although her eyes never left Doris’.

"I don't see why not," Doris answered.

Blake’s smile was large and instantaneous.

"Doris?" Olivia began, sounding somewhat authoritative, "Didn't you say you had, uh, a meeting this afternoon? The Road Commission I think?"

Doris didn't take her eyes off of Blake as she replied to Olivia.

"That's tomorrow, so I'm free right now. You two lovely ladies lead the way," she said as she motioned Natalia and Blake to the upper level.

Olivia squinted again because she swore she saw Blake blush for a moment before they began to the table above them. Instead of commenting on it, Olivia gently took Doris by the elbow.

"You realize I was trying to get you out of spending more time with her, right?"

"It's just lunch. How harmful can it be?" Doris said brushing her off. She then looked at Francesca in her arms as she began to walk away. "Your Mum Mum takes things too seriously sometimes."

The mention of her mother started Francesca into another round of jabbering the word "Mum".

Olivia could only follow behind and shake her head.

Chapter 11

"Last week Clarissa said it was a veterinarian. This week it’s law. I never know what she intends to do. But that’s okay – she’s got tons of time to figure it out," Blake said to the table of four women (and one baby).

She took another scoop from the sundae bowl that she and Doris were sharing. The mayor watched the spoon travel to Blake’s lips with much interest.

When they first sat down, Olivia tried to position Doris and Blake on opposite ends of the small table, the farthest away. But Doris maneuvered around her at the last minute. As a result, Olivia sat with Doris on one side and Natalia, with Francesca in a high chair between them, on the other. Blake, however, was seated Doris’ immediately left, with their kneecaps touching.

"Here," Doris said as she raised her cloth napkin.

"What?" Blake asked.

"You missed some."

Doris gently wiped the chocolate syrup off of Blake’s chin while she steadied her face with her other hand, softly capturing her face. Their eyes locked on one another as Doris’s fingertips grazed Blake’s skin.

Olivia was in the process of drinking her water when the scene began to unfold and she started to cough and wheeze, breaking them from their revere of each other.

Natalia reached over and rubbed Olivia’s back.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Olivia only nodded.

Reluctantly, Doris moved her hands away and Olivia thought she recognized disappointment on Blake’s face.

"Drink much?" Doris teased. "Well, quite a bit some nights," she said answering her own question. "You should be in better practice, Spencer."

"Ha. Ha," Olivia said without merriment. "Are we about done here Madam Mayor?"

"You guys can take off," Doris offered.

"You drove me here," Olivia countered.

Natalia began to open her mouth.

"Well, I..." she stopped, however, when she felt Olivia lightly kick her from under the table. "I-I-I would take you, but I need to get the baby home for her nap."

"That’s okay," Olivia said to Natalia grateful that her wife took the hint. She turned to Doris. "Besides, I need to talk to you about that thing."

"What thing?" Doris said, baiting her.

"You know, that thing."

"There’s a thing?"

Olivia took a deep breath and blew it out slowly as if formulating what to say next. "The tax break for the Beacon," she whispered.

Doris looked confused for a moment and then she felt Olivia’s toe hit her shin too. The mayor winced slightly and through clinched teeth said, "Oh, that thing." She reached down and tried to nonchalantly rub the pain away.

"Yeah, grab your purse," Olivia ordered Doris. With a soft expression she turned to her whip cream covered daughter. "You be good for Ma, Baby Agoo. You hear me?" She leaned over and gave her a raspberry on the cheek, making the baby squeal.

Olivia rose, taking Doris by the elbow with her. Natalia stood too.

"Will you be late?" she asked.

"No, I’ll try to get out early actually," Olivia said.

She briefly released Doris and pulled Natalia closer by the hip. Using her nose, she nuzzled the hair away from Natalia’s face. Then she kissed Natalia partially on the cheek and partially on the earlobe, making the younger woman moan involuntarily. When she pulled away, she had a look of accomplishment.

"Early is good," Natalia sighed contently as she briefly locked hands to say goodbye.

"Natalia," Doris nodded politely. She then turned to Blake and gave her a polite nod too, her eyes lingering on Blake in a more than friendly adieu.

"Ms. Marler," Doris purred.

Blake grinned slyly.

"No ‘Mrs. Cooper’ this time?" she provoked.

Unable to help herself, a seductive grin took shape on Doris’s face.

"As you like to remind me...You’re not Mrs. Cooper..." Doris licked her lips and then added, "... yet."

Blake rose to her feet and stood mere inches from Doris, coming eye to eye with her. Another inch closer and their breasts would be touching. The mayor looked unnerved and she flinched when Blake cupped her cheek. Doris held her breath and her eyes fluttered closed for just a brief second. The next sensation she felt was Blake wiping her other cheek with her cloth napkin.

"You missed a spot too," Blake cooed.

Doris’s legs looked like they were about to buckle, but Olivia gave her a tug.

"Great! Everyone’s clean! Let’s go!" Olivia said a little louder than necessary. "Ladies," Olivia said as a means of goodbye, again. She didn’t wait for a response and literally dragged Doris to the elevators.

The doors opened and Olivia pushed the button. They stood wordless. Once they were inside the closed elevator car, she faced off with Doris.

"What the hell was that?!"

"I don’t know," Doris practically cried. "I get around her and I-I can’t help it. Now there’s another rule broken: Number 11."

"Listen to your best friend when she’s trying to save your ass?!"

"Don’t let the straight girl know she’s turning you on. She saw it Olivia. I know she saw it."

"Ha! She saw it? Are you kidding ?! All of Towers saw it!" Olivia began to mimic Doris, "It's just lunch. How harmful can it be?... Oh for the love of God, Doris."

Back at the table, Blake sat wordless as Natalia finished cleaning up Francesca.

Blake cleared her throat. "Did it seem that I liked it when she...?"

"Yep."

"Did Doris seem to like when I...?"

"Oh yeaaaah," Natalia drawled.

Blake sighed. "Oh boy."

Natalia tossed the dirty wet nap on the table.

"Again, the question is...what are you going to do about it?"

Blake still didn’t have an answer.

Chapter 12

"Can I ask a question?"

Natalia pushed her peas around on her plate as she and Olivia sat at the dinner table. Olivia was looking at a newspaper and Emma had already finished and left, going up stairs to finish her homework.

"Sure," Olivia replied, her eyes not leaving the page.

Natalia watched Olivia intently.

"Does Doris have the hots for Blake?"

Olivia rustled the paper and held it up a little higher to shield her face. "What?"

"Don’t ‘what’ me, here." Natalia stole the paper away. Olivia sighed. "Did a pod person take your place at lunch today? You saw what happened."

"It... was nothing. They... They’re messy eaters."

"Like when you used to clean my face, right?"

"Exactly."

"Like when you were in love with me and couldn’t tell me."

"Exac-...well, no, this is different."

"How so?"

Olivia’s tongue skimmed across her teeth she thought about the question.

Finally, she said, "I have no idea. Besides, what about Blake?"

Natalia suddenly took an interest in her peas again. "What about her?" she asked.

"Licking the spoon, undressing Doris with her eyes, the blushing. I mean she practically had her boobs pressed against Doris."

"You sound jealous." Natalia teased.

"There’s only one set of breasts I want pressed against mine and they don’t belong to Doris or Blake."

"Tell me the truth or they might not be pressed against you for a long time," Natalia retorted.

Olivia looked flustered and conflicted. "T-That’s...extortion. No using sex as a weapon, Mrs. Spencer."

Natalia grinned in response. "Please, we both know I couldn’t hold out," she admitted as she stood up with her plate in hand.

"Damn right," Olivia said, swatting her wife’s backside as she walked toward the sink.

"Watch it," Natalia warned.

With a devilish grin, Olivia followed. She pressed the front of her body snuggly against Natalia’s back.

"If you’re forced to, ummm, take matters in your own hands... I’d love to watch it."

"Oh would you now?"

Olivia pulled Natalia’s hair to one side and her lips began to suck on the exposed neckline.

The younger woman whimpered in response. "Liv? What do you think you’re doing?"

"Turning on my wife," Olivia mumbled, her lips refusing to give up its prize of Natalia’s skin. "Is it working?"

Natalia giggled at first. "Emma is still awake and Chessie will be up from her nap any minute."

"You didn’t answer my question."

Natalia didn’t reply. She took one of Olivia’s hands, led it up to her breast, and instigated a squeeze.

"I’ll take that as a yes," Olivia replied as she clutched a bit harder.

Natalia’s first reaction was a deep moan, but then she asked, "What’s gotten into you tonight?"

"With any luck? You," Olivia giggled.

Natalia chuckled too and turned in Olivia’s arms. Their lips met for a moment and then she asked, "No, really. What is it?"

Olivia shrugged. "I’m not sure. Seeing Doris and Blake flirt all through lunch-."

"Ha! You saw it too! So I didn’t imagine it."

Olivia said nothing and looked away.

"Okay," Natalia continued. "I get it. I see now. Doris wants Blake too but she’s sworn you to secrecy and you can’t say anything because it might get back to Blake. Am I warm?"

Olivia didn’t show any emotion at all.

"Come on, Liv! Does Doris like Blake or not?"

"Wait." Olivia held up a finger.

"What?"

"You said Doris wants Blake too."

"So?"

"So that means Blake is into Doris."

Natalia cleared her throat nervously. "Well, not exactly."

"Oh really? Then what else does it mean?"

Natalia paused and then looked frustrated. "Does Doris like Blake or not?! Just tell me!"

"You know..." Olivia smirked and walked back to the table to get her dinner plate. "...the old Olivia Spencer might have broke confidences and answered that question. But the new and improved one that you’ve helped create, well, she understands the value of friendship and intimacy and knows there are certain rules to abide by."

"Bullshit," Natalia replied.

"Oooh! Look at you with the vulgarity and everything," Olivia giggled.

"I’m serious."

"So am I! You rarely swear!"

Natalia threw her dishtowel at her wife.

"Would you be serious please? All jokes aside?"

Olivia released a heavy sigh. "I’ll try," she said honestly. "But you only get one question. Agreed?"

Natalia’s jaw set for a moment in frustration then she asked, "Fine. Does Doris like Blake or not?"

"If I answer this question do you promise it stays between us?"

"I promise."

"Swear to God?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Doris does like Blake. She enjoys her company."

"She enjoys her company? That’s it?"

"You asked your question and I answered, did I not?"

"Liv, I meant does Doris-?"

"Nuh ah." Olivia tisked her finger. "You asked one question and you got an answer. End of discussion."

"Son of a bitch."

"That’s two you owe the swear jar, Sister," Olivia retorted.

Before Natalia could reply the sounds of Francesca cooing from the baby monitor interrupted her.

"Our daughter has great timing," Olivia said as she left the room to retrieve her.

Chapter 13

Doris was in front of Company...pacing.

"This is crazy. This is crazy. This is crazy," she muttered to herself.

Suddenly, the door opened and she found ‘Captain Jack’ looking at her.

"Dammmmn. You did it. Sexy, not slutty and no particular group should hate you. You’re a smart woman, Doris Wolfe."

"Is that a compliment, Olivia Spencer?" she shot back.

Olivia waved her finger. "Captain Jack Sparrow," she corrected her in a drunken English accent.

"Please stop doing that."

"But I’m having fun," Olivia pouted. "And later tonight, I’ll have more fun."

"So did you, uhhh?" Doris tried to motion to Olivia’s nether regions.

"Go for the ‘sword’?" Olivia asked. Doris just giggled. "I’ll never tell...Anyway, you better get in here. There’s a pretty pussy inside waiting for you."

Doris crossed the threshold and Olivia pointed to Blake, who was dressed in a spandex Catwoman outfit serving drinks. The body-hugging garment accented every curve.

"Oh dear God," Doris mumbled.

Olivia giggled quietly and said, "Here kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty," which earned her a slap from Doris.

"She looks like Julie Newmar," Doris said in amazement.

"You like Julie Newmar?"

"Are you kidding? She was my childhood crush. The red hair, the skin-tight leotard...Oh dear, God," Doris muttered again. She turned to face Olivia. "This was such a bad idea. Did she see me yet? Can I duck out?"

Olivia looked over at Blake. The younger woman spotted Doris and nearly dropped the drink tray. Fortunately, Frank - in his Adam West Batman get-up - saved the day. She handed the tray to him and made her way over.

"No escape," Olivia said. "And get that confident smirk ready because she’s making her way over here." When Blake was a few feet away Olivia said, "I’ll see ya later," and made a hasty exit back to Natalia, who was talking with Phillip and Beth.

Doris reached to pull Olivia back, but it was pointless. So with as much false bravado she could muster she turned to Blake.

Blake was still a little slack jawed, which settled Doris’s nerves a bit.

"You look..." Blake didn’t continue. She reached out and began to finger the blue chiffon of Doris’s bikini bottom.

"Good choice?" Doris asked with assurance.

Blake only nodded.

"Better than the naughty nurse then?"

Again, Blake just nodded. She let the material fall from her fingertips.

Doris bit her lip. "Be honest. It’s not too risqué, is it? You haven’t really said anything."

Finally, Blake found her voice and said, "No," but it sounded gravely so she cleared her throat before she continued. "You, uh, pulled it off - sexy, but not over the top. I’d say if you were in pink you’d look like Barbara Eden from ‘I Dream of Jeanie’."

Doris motioned to Blake’s costume, looking a bit tongue-tied.

"You look..."

"You like?" Blake said as she did a little twirl.

Doris smirked and said, "Nice tail."

"You mean this thing, of course?" Blake said as she grabbed the cattail attached to the suit and gave it a circular twirl.

Doris grinned and then hesitated a bit and said, "Yeah, of course."

"I’m glad you approve," Blake said cocking her head slightly to one side, exposing her neck slightly.

Doris knew when a woman was flirting and she was certain Blake was baiting her. Doris didn’t take it automatically though. After all, there was a benefit in playing hard to get.

"Looks like it’s 60’s TV night around here." Doris then motioned over to Frank. "I don’t see Robin anywhere though."

"Well, where’s Major Nelson?" Blake shot back.

"Didn’t you hear? She was tossed out before the ‘Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell’ repeal," Doris retorted.

Blake laughed. "I’m sorry. That’s horrible. I shouldn’t laugh."

"It would be horrible if I had a real Major Nelson, but I don’t...I’m flying solo."

Blake stood looking at Doris, neither woman spoke. There’s eyes just continued to devour each other silently. Blake didn’t notice that Frank was calling her. Doris did but she ignored it. She didn’t want the moment to end. After the third time of saying her name, Doris motioned her head to Frank.

"Chief Cooper’s calling you, Kitty."

"Huh?" she said unsure what Doris was talking about.

"Blake!" Frank said louder.

The noise startled Blake and she snapped her head around to look. She held up her finger and then turned to Doris again.

"Looks like we need more wine," she said as she walked away, returning to Frank.

Just then, Ashlee walked up, nonchalantly, dressed like Bozo the Clown. She moved so casually you’d think she was dressed in normal attire, rather than crazy hair, face paint and huge shoes.

She was holding a tray of wine glasses. Doris took one and then two. She downed one immediately and held the other in her hand.

"A clown," Doris finally said, looking her daughter up and down. "Really?"

"Everybody loves a clown." Ashlee remarked dryly. Doris smiled. "Besides, I don’t need a sexy outfit. Unlike you, I’m not here to woe Blake Marler."

"Ashlee," Doris sighed.

Before she could say anything more, Natalia omitted a flabbergasted cackle that made everyone look over. They all wondered what had surprised her so much to make such an outburst. She and Olivia were standing in the secluded corner and Olivia had a firm hold on Natalia’s wrist as if she was guiding her wife’s hand.

Natalia was completely red as she waved to the group and gave a meek, "Sorry."

Olivia began to chuckle too and Natalia buried her face in Olivia’s neck trying to hide. Olivia said something, that made Natalia pulled back with a smile. Then she motioned her head down to Olivia’s waist, and the older woman shrugged in response.

"What was that about?" Ashlee asked her mom.

Doris shrugged and Ashlee walked away to serve more drinks.

To no one in particular Doris said, "I’m betting Natalia found the sword."

Chapter 14

Natalia nodded in approval as Doris walked over.

"Nice threads," she complimented Doris.

"Don’t be getting any ideas Ms. Swann - the Captain might chop off my head."

Natalia just snickered.

Near the snack table, Olivia was checking out the spread that ‘gangster’ and ‘moll’ Buzz and Lillian just finished placing on the table. She reached for a carrot when Reva came over dressed as a witch. Olivia stopped and looked her up and down.

"Reva, it’s supposed to be a costume party. Why aren’t you dressed?" Olivia smirked.

"Ha. Ha," Reva shot back. "Josh wanted me to wear this I’ll have you know."

She pointed to him and Olivia looked over to see him dressed as a vampire.

"He does know you better than anyone judging by that outfit."

Reva grinned. "So, tell me, is this a dry run for your sex change operation I’ve heard about?" She waved her hand up and down at Olivia’s costume. The ‘captain’ just smiled. "Really," Reva continued. "You look like a dude. Is Natalia getting bored with the Sapphic side of life?"

"You seem awful interested in my sex life, Reva. I’ll just save you the trouble and tell you now...you’re not my type."

Olivia popped an olive in her mouth and headed back to Natalia and Doris before Reva could reply.

"Gather ‘round everyone," Blake announced. "We’d like to start the games since everyone’s here now."

From the door, Phillip and Beth - dressed as zombies - and Rick and Mindy - dressed in togas - waved at the gathering. Matt entered behind them dressed as a gladiator.

"I can’t believe you talked me into this," Rick grumbled to Phillip.

"What are you complaining about? You didn’t even buy a costume. That’s a sheet from your linen closet."

Rick pitched his thumb to Matt. "Make way for Mr. Studly over here."

"Don’t be jealous because I still have the physique to pull this costume off," Matt gloated as he passed them and walked deeper into the room.

"Now," Blake continued to the crowd, "since Ashlee is overseeing the kitchen and acting as judge in the contests, we’ve got equal number of guys and gals, I thought we’d have a battle of the sexes. Girls on one team and Guys on the other, okay?"

The crowd nodded and shrugged, but they lacked the enthusiasm that Blake conveyed.

"Come on everyone! This is gonna be fun! Who’s with me?!"

Crickets chirped from a nearby open window.

Finally, Doris offered a, "Yay!! What’s first?!" She tried to sound engrossed, but it didn’t quite work.

"Thank you for that fake fervor, Doris," Blake remarked dry.

"Hey." Doris shook her finger. "It’s more than your getting now. It’s not a group of party-goers; it’s an oil painting."

"True. But let’s change that. Now we have seven contests-.

"Seven?" Rick whined. "I just came for the booze," he said. "Can I just go drink in the corner?"

"No!" Blake replied.

"Well, technically," Mindy began, "the first team to four would win. We could stop after that."

"We’re not stopping!" Blake said. "The first game is bobbing for apples. Each team will pick a gladiator for their side and the first one to get three apples wins!"

"Gladiator, huh?" Josh chuckled. "Matt is perfect for it."

"It was a figure of speech," he argued.

"Yes," Rick added, "But you don’t have to worry about getting wet and being soaked the rest of the night. Just take off your plastic armor."

"He’s got a point," Josh replied.

Matt sighed. "Fine, I’ll do it."

Blake turned to the women. "What about us?"

"It’s your party," Reva said. "You should do the first game."

Natalia, Doris, Mindy, Beth and Lillian all nodded while Olivia said, "For once I agree with Reva. Besides, I’m not getting my goatee wet."

"Yet," Doris muttered to Olivia under her breath. Olivia tried her best to look offended, but she ended up smiling anyway.

"No one wants to do it?" Blake asked. All the ladies shook their heads. "Fine. Looks like it’s you and me, Matt."

"I changed my mind," Olivia said.

"You’ll do it?" Blake asked hopefully.

"Oh hell, no. I just think Reva should do it since her mouth is the biggest one here. She’ll catch more apples."

"Behave," Natalia warned and Olivia pouted.

Reva giggled. "She’s got you on a short leash, doesn’t she?"

"Reva," Josh grumbled. "You’re team mates. Play nice together."

It was Reva’s turn to pout. "Fine," she mumbled.

Ashlee had wheeled out one red wagon that contained an oval bucket filled with water and three apples. Buzz followed behind her with the same thing. One was placed in front of Matt, who finished taking off his silver plastic torso shield to reveal a set of six-pack abs that mimicked the armor. After he did, he looked over to see all the women grinning. In particular, Olivia and Natalia were grinning at each other and whispering.

"Hey," Matt said indignant. "I’m in shape."

"Oh no!" Olivia said, "Natalia and I agree. I just told her all that bicycling paid off." Natalia nodded in agreement.

"NOWWWWW you two notice?" Matt teased. They both shrugged. "Check this out," he said and then started to make his pecks intermediately move up and down.

As if on cue, all the women began to chuckle at once.

"You should have stopped while you were ahead," Natalia told him.

"A bit too much?" Matt smiled.

"Just a tad," Reva added.

"Enough of the sexy poses," Ashlee said. "On your mark." Matt and Blake settled on their knees in front of their buckets. "Get set!" They both put their hands behind their back. The groups began to get a bit more vocal with a few cheers. "Goooo!"

Matt and Blake began to fish around for the apples as their fellow teammates rooted them on. Matt was the first to snag some fruit and the men gave up a loud cheer.

"Come on, Blake!" Reva yelled. "You hear that! Get your head in the game!"

Even as Reva was talking, Blake had her first apple in her mouth.

"One to one!" Ashlee yelled.

Matt got the next one immediately after and Rick said, "Prove you’ve got the biggest mouth here, Matt! One more to go!"

Matt shot Rick a dirty look before he dove in to snag the final apple. At the same time, Blake managed to get her second. Before he could get it out of the bucket though, it slipped from his teeth.

"Two and two!" Ashlee yelled.

Both teams got a bit louder and rowdier as the combatants went into the final stretch.

"Come on Matt! Get it! You can’t let a girl beat you!" Frank yelled and then chuckled.

Matt looked over his shoulder in annoyance. "Next time YOU’RE THE ONE doin’ this."

"Come on Blake!" Olivia yelled. "This is war!!"

After the third time of missing her final apple, Blake took a deep breath and then plunged her head completely into the tub. The women cheering around her laughed for a moment.

Although it wasn’t super deep, half of Blake’s head was submerged. Her mouth forced the apple to the bottom of the bucket as her teeth dug into the skin. She quickly immerged and spit the apple to the floor.

"Ladies win!" Ashlee announced. As the men groaned, the women all cheered.

Blake’s face and hairline was totally soaked...along with the top of her cat leotard from the splashing water.

Ashlee tossed Matt and Blake a towel and they began to wipe off their faces.

Doris couldn’t help but grin.

"We won," Blake said as she watched the happy expression on Doris’s face.

"Yes we did..." She then leaned over and asked in a whisper, "Is it cold in here?"

"Well, the water felt pretty cold."

Doris nodded down to Blake’s bust line and her erect nipples that were straining against the spandex material.

"You don’t say?" Doris teased.

Blake looked down. "Oh, god," she said mortified. She hung the towel around her neck, covering the rigid peaks. "I’m sorry," she added as she quickly shuffled toward the kitchen.

"I’m not." Doris called out to Blake retreating form while admiring the woman’s backside. She had to chuckle immediately afterward.

Chapter 15

The ladies ended up winning the next three games. One was Pass the Orange, which involved transferring an orange down a line only using their chins. Olivia, being the supportive friend, swapped places with Doris at the last second so the mayor could ‘hand off’ to Blake. Doris did her best not to inhale too deeply when her nose was buried in Blake hair. The second game was Push the Peanut, in which Natalia thoroughly crushed Phillip. Each person had to push a peanut, still in its shell, with only a toothpick in his or her mouth to a finish line. Reva beat Josh in the third game, Ghostly Waiter. She had to blow up a three balloons and then balance each one on it’s own plate. Walking as fast as she could she had to move across the room to set up the ‘three course’ meal without the balloons falling off. With no hope of coming back to win the night, the men conceded defeat and the group begged for no more games.

"Then what are we gonna do the rest of the night?" Blake argued.

"Get drunk?" Rick suggested. "I’m not on call and I plan to take full advantage."

"How about spin the bottle?" Phillip asked.

"We haven’t played that in years," Beth added excited by the idea. "Well, I haven’t. I can’t say about anyone else."

"So? What do you say?" Frank asked, "We get in a circle of boy, girl, boy, girl and the closet the bottle goes to the opposite sex we kiss?"

"That’s not really fair," Blake pointed out.

"Why not?"

"Not everyone here kisses the opposite sex. I say you kiss where it lands."

Frank scratched his head. "I don’t know," he said.

"I’m secure enough in my sexuality to kiss anyone in this room," Josh replied with a smug grin. "What are you worried about, Frank?"

"For starters, your father isn’t here."

"True," Josh conceded to Frank.

"Or your son," Buzz added.

"Fine," Blake said. "No family, but no gender bias. Oh! And if it lands between two people you get to pick who," Blake said. "Agreed?"

"Spin the bottle is kind of...old hat. What about something different?" Doris suggested.

"Like?" Blake asked.

"If you want to do a game that involves sucking face why not...In the Dark or Kiss for a Reason or Animal Kisses...At least those take skill and not just random chance."

Blake looked around and some people seemed to know the games while others appeared confused.

"How do you play them?" Blake asked.

"With In the Dark you select a group of spectators and a group to be blindfolded. Everyone walks around and when you bump into someone, you kiss them and then take off the blindfold to see who it is. It’s fun for the people watching too because they can see what’s coming while the folks kissing don’t."

"That sounds pretty fun actually," Matt replied.

"Even if you’re locking lips with me?" Rick asked.

"It’s 50/50 in a room full of beautiful ladies. I’ll take my chances." Matt grinned.

"What’s the animal game?" Reva asked.

"Animal Kisses is where everyone chooses a partner, then each person selects an animal and writes it down on a piece of paper," Doris explained. "Each group then has to guess their partner's animal. If they guess right, then they kiss the person who wrote that animal. If they are wrong, the next person goes and so on. Of course, chances are I’ll be paired with Matt, which isn’t terrible, but the chance of him kissing a woman who’d have the slightest bit of interest in him as a man would be pointless. No offense," she added to him.

"None taken," he said with a nod and a polite smile.

"Now, Kiss for a Reason, can be fun," Doris said. "Every person playing writes on a sheet of paper where on their body they would most like to be kissed, or where their most intimate kiss was. Next, all the pieces go into a hat. Everyone then draws a paper and reads what they selected. After reading the paper, they take one guess as to who they think it belongs to."

"Then what happens?" Lillian asked, sounding interested.

"Well, if they get it right, they don't do anything and the next person goes. If they get it wrong though, the person who it belongs to must come forward and the two must have a long, intimate kiss."

Everyone began to nod.

"That one!" Blake said. "Everybody agree?" She got a chorus of agreements. "Cool! Doris, come help me get the paper and pencils!"

As the rest of the group enjoyed the food and drinks, Doris walked with Blake back into the kitchen until they reached another door. Inside was a small office. There was a tiny desk and barely room for one body, let alone two.

"Over in that filing cabinet..." Blake pointed. Doris looked. "... There’re pencils inside. We should use all pencils or all pens, right? That way no one knows for sure who wrote what?"

"Yes," Doris nodded. She found about six of them. There wasn’t enough for everyone, but they could share.

"I’m not sure if I said it yet, but...thanks for coming," Blake said sincerely as she cut up several slips of paper, trying to keep them even.

"Thank you for inviting me."

"Be honest. You didn’t want to come."

"Not at first, but I’m glad I did. That catwoman suit was not to be missed."

Doris smiled as she nervously played with the pencils in her hand.

"Can I be honest now?" the redhead asked.

Blake rose with the finished papers in hand.

"Sure."

Doris swallowed hard as Blake came within inches of her. The office was so small, suffocating almost, that Doris had nowhere to turn away even if she wanted to.

"I was wondering what you’d think of this outfit."

"You did?"

Blake nodded. "Do you like it?"

Doris could feel her palms sweating. She bit her lip.

"Yes," she said above a whisper. She then cleared her throat and in a slightly louder voice she asked, "What did Frank think of it?"

Blake’s expression hardened. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Bring up Frank."

"He is your fiancé," Doris challenged. "If you’re in a sexy outfit then it should be for his benefit, shouldn’t it?"

Blake reached out and gently grabbed Doris’s hands that held the pencils. The mayor’s hand was practically in a fist. Blake took a step closer in the already cramped office. Before she could say or do anything else though they heard Frank’s voice.

"Did you find the stuff?"

Blake dropped Doris’s hand but their eyes never looked away for a moment.

"Yes," Blake replied, still focusing her gaze on Doris. "We’re on our way."

Chapter 16

"Now everyone did this correctly, right?" Blake asked as she went around and let everybody drop their slip of paper into Matt’s gladiator helmet.

"Yes, Blakie," Frank answered.

Doris leaned over to Natalia and whispered, "You lost your shot."

"What shot?"

"If you’d married him you’d be the one with the cutesy nickname like Natie."

Natalia snorted. "Olivia calls me Tali sometimes."

"Yeah, but that sounds sexier than Blakie or Natie – Golden Retrievers are called Blakie or Natie for God’s sake."

Natalia grinned. "You seem a bit jealous Frank has a nickname for Blake."

Doris paused a moment; then grinned mischievously. "I don’t want Frank giving me a nickname."

"That wasn’t what I meant." Natalia slapped her arm with a giggle and Doris grinned larger.

Olivia walked up with two cups of punch. "Every time I turn my back I swear you’re making time with my lady, Wolfe."

"Aye Aye Captin’ ," Doris teased. "She’s a beauty, but don’t worry. No mutiny yet. She’s still happy with your...rudder skills."

"Oh god, that was awful," Olivia replied. "Even for you."

"I’ll give you that," Doris agreed.

"Okay, now remember..." Blake continued. "Listing where your most intimate kiss was doesn’t mean ‘body part.’ It’s physical location like under an apple tree. Got it?"

"You mean I can’t write penis?" Rick asked seriously.

"Rick," Blake sighed. "Did you write penis?"

The group giggled.

"No. Relax, Blake."

She ignored him and went on. "Now remember, you reach in. Grab a slip of paper and read it out loud. If you get it right, you don't do anything and the next person goes. If you guess wrong though, that person has to come forward and the two of you must have a long, intimate kiss."

"But no family," Buzz repeated. "I love you, Son. But..." he let the sentence hang.

"I hear ya," Frank agreed. "So who’s first?

"Doris," Blake said. "You read yours first."

Doris opened up her sheet of paper. She looked at it for a moment and grinned slightly.

"Bedroom in a blackout," she said.

As soon as Doris read the words, she knew whom it belonged to. Years before, after court one afternoon, she ended up chatting with Ross Marler about their lives. The reason she remembered him talking about how he and Blake got together was because of the blackout. Of course, it could have been someone else who wrote that slip, but chances are it was Blake. If she fledged ignorance, she’d have a kiss. Finally, she’d know for sure just how soft her lips were. She looked around the room to see everyone looking at everybody else. She narrowed in on Blake, who looked hopeful and, incidentally, licked her lips.

"I’d say... it’s Blake Marler."

Blake’s hopeful expression seemed to fall for a moment, but she quickly recovered before everyone looked her way.

"Y-Yes, she’s right," Blake answered. "How did you know?"

"Ross," Doris answered. "He mentioned the blackout and how he helped you back to your room and that one simply act, well, it changed his life forever." The group, for the most part, gave an awwww. "He loved you, Blake, but it’s good to know you’ve found love again."

Doris sincerely meant it, but she couldn’t hold her happy express for too long. She began to play with the end of her paper. When she looked up, she wasn’t sure what she saw in Blake’s eyes. It was a mix of doubtful gratitude. Blake was thankful for the well wishes, but she didn’t quite believe the happiness Doris perceived really existed. At least, not the type of love she had before – one built on passion, respect and understanding.

"So who’s next?" Doris asked, trying to keep things moving.

"I’ll go," Olivia replied. She opened her paper. "Under bleachers at a softball game," she read. "Oh this could be just about anyone...I swear if this is Reva and I get it wrong, Natalia you better lie and say it’s you. Hell, anyone but Reva will do."

As the group laughed, Doris and Blake both grinned. But when they looked over at each other there was still an undecided tension between them. If Doris didn’t know any better Blake seemed ‘wounded’ – that rather than miss the question and get a kiss, Doris did answer correctly.

‘If that’s true,’ Blake thought, ‘Then she really doesn’t want me.’

Blake shook it off and went back to enjoying the game. Doris sighed inwardly.

‘Rule 28: Never make a woman you admire feel rejected...Damn.’

Chapter 17

After playing three rounds of Kiss for a Reason, and losing constantly, Frank managed to talk them into playing spin the bottle instead. Rick gave the bottle a spin and it landed between Phillip and Lillian.

"I get my pick, huh? My best friend or my former mother-in-law…lucky me."

"We did say family was off limits," Buzz mentioned.

"You’re just afraid your wife will succumb to my skills at lip locking," Rick taunted Buzz. Everyone in the room laughed, including Mindy. "Hey, it’s the truth."

"Somehow I don’t think you’re lips are that powerful," Josh added.

"Oh yeah? Pucker up, Pal and see for yourself!" he taunted.

Unexpectedly, Josh took the challenge. He kissed Rick forcefully on the lips for a good three seconds and then sat down again.

"I’m not that impressed," Josh said as he took his seat as everyone around him chuckled.

"I’m offended," Rick said as he folded his arms across his chest. "I’m a great kisser when it’s not a sneak attack."

"Aww, don’t worry," Mindy complimented. "Your kisses are perfect, Dear."

The room gave a collective, ‘Awwww.’

"You know," Matt says as he looked around, "…I was thinking... just about everyone in this room is related," Matt chuckled. "But technically Phillip and Rick aren’t related so they should kiss."

Rick wagged a finger. "Your time’s coming buddy and if you pick me, I’m gonna make it memorable. Believe me."

"Maybe." Matt shrugged and then he added, "but for now you need to pucker up for Phillip."

Rick motioned Phillip toward him and then they met in the middle. They gave a quick peck and then began to move back to their seat. The crowd around them grumbled.

"That doesn’t count!" Reva complained.

"Fine!" Rick said as he leaned forward again. He wrapped his hand around the back of Phillip’s head and kissed him soundly on the lips for 4 seconds as everyone hooted and hollered. "Happy now?" he asked the group. Without waiting for an answer, he rolled the bottle to his best friend. "Phillip. Spin!"

Phillip laughed as he gave the bottle a whirl. His spin ended between Doris and Beth.

"Gee," Matt teased. "I wonder who Phillip HAS to pick here."

Everyone chuckled.

"I’ve always wondered what it’s like to kiss a lesbian," Phillip joked.

"Not to mention another of your father’s ex-wives," Rick mentioned to a few chuckles.

"Well, now’s your chance," Beth offered Phillip. "Because it ain’t happening again. At least not with me in the same room at the same time."

"I think my daughter’s saying this is the closest you can expect to a threesome," Lillian joked.

Everyone chuckled again.

Beth laughed. "Exactly. I’m strictly..." She blushed and purposely didn’t finish the sentence.

"Dickly?" Reva piped in.

"Yes, Reva," Beth answered red-faced.

"You know, Phillip, this whole not kissing a lesbian thing... technically..." Reva let the sentence hang as she waved toward Olivia. "Been there, done her."

Natalia grinned and tossed her empty plastic cup at Reva’s head, which she deflected.

"No, Olivia doesn’t count," Phillip replied. "She was very straight at the time."

Blake chuckled. "That’s right. Natalia hadn’t ‘turned her’ yet."

"Heyyyyy," Olivia and Natalia both whined as the group giggled. Olivia added, "No one ‘turned’ anyone gay here...Except for maybe Rick – Phillip seems to have a little gleam in his eye that wasn’t there before."

The group chuckled again and then Doris asked, "Are we gonna do this or not?"

"Don’t sound too excited, Doris," Frank teased sarcastically.

"No doubt," Natalia agreed. "Quick! Hold her back!"

The party chuckled again.

Phillip looked to Beth for confirmation one last time. She grinned and waved her hand in invitation so he leaned over to the mayor. Doris took a deep breath and blew it out slowly in disgust. Phillip moved back for a moment.

"I’m actually a pretty damn good kisser, I’ll have you know," he added indignant. "Don’t be so morose."

Doris and the rest of the group had to laugh. She regrouped and nodded.

"Make it worth his while, Doris. Like I said, it ain’t happening again," Beth added.

Doris started to giggle again, but then she recuperated once more and she moved toward him again. She closed her eyes when she was inches away. She reached up and put her fingers under his chin drawing him in closer. Her lips nipped a few times at his before she pulled him in deeper. Their lips and tongues explored each other for a few seconds.

Blake had imagined what kind of kisser Doris might be, but to actually see it – even if it was with Phillip Spaulding – was more than she anticipated. Her mouth felt dry and she began to subconsciously lick her lips. Olivia was seated next to Blake and turned to see the woman’s reaction. Olivia was certain now... Blake wanted Doris too.

That prospect though opened up so many possibilities... and problems. The biggest issue was the man who sat to Blake’s left – Frank Cooper. Having one woman leave you for a lady was one thing...but two women back to back?

Doris, for her part, could only think about Blake while she kissed Phillip. She knew the younger woman was watching her every action. She couldn't help imagining it was Blake's lips repeatedly seeking contact. Thank goodness Phillip's cologne was more unisex rather than manly. It wasn’t an overly powerful fragrance so it helped create the illusion in her mind that the lips taking hers was Blake. When Phillip’s large hand made contact with her face though, the fantasy was shattered and she came back down to reality with a crash, although she didn’t let it show to the onlookers.

The group began to laugh and cheer the pair on as the kiss continued – except for Blake. She stayed fixed on the sight before her, imagining what it might be like if she was lucky enough. Doris was the next spin and maybe, just maybe...

"Wow," Phillip complimented as he pulled away. "You, uh, know how to kiss," he complimented.

"For a guy, you’re not so bad yourself Phillip," Doris teased, which made the room laugh. "My turn?" she asked.

He nodded toward the bottle and Doris gave it a spin. It slowed down and almost stopped as it came near Natalia and Olivia. It moved even slower when it got to Olivia and Blake. But it came to a complete stop between Blake and Frank.

The crowd giggled and chuckled at the location and Olivia and Natalia shared a glance of happiness and optimism. Of all the places it could land, Doris was in luck. Blake tried not to show her excitement too much. Now she’d finally have her wish. She’d know what Phillip Spaulding just found out. She’d discover how soft and lush those lips of Ms. Wolfe felt.

Her heart fell when she heard Doris say, "Frank. I pick Frank."

Chapter 18

Olivia and Natalia were confused as they looked at each other.

Olivia started to ask, "Why Frank?" but the question only got as far as a ‘Waaa’ sound before she stopped herself. She quickly made up for it and instead said, "Whhhy you little minx. Taking all the fellas for yourself, huh? What the hell kinda lesbian are you anyway?" Olivia teased.

The group laughed, Doris included.

"Olivia," Doris continued the banter, "Remember what I said this week? It’s my goal to kiss every man you’ve ever kissed in Springfield." She looked over at Josh and pointed. "You’re next," she warned him.

"Uh! Hello?!" Buzz said pointing at himself.

"Fine," Doris sighed. "I’ll flip a coin."

Everyone around the group was heartily laughing and smiling...except Blake. She did grin and she chuckled slightly, but she didn’t have the level of merriment. She couldn’t. Once again, Doris was purposely avoiding anything physical with her, particularly when she had the chance to be physically close. She thought she was going a job of hiding her disappointment, but someone noticed.

"Don’t look so glum, Blake," Ashlee said. "It’s not like she’ll steal Frank away from you."

"I’m not glum," Blake replied. "I’m just getting bored is all."

"She’s just jealous she didn’t get picked," Natalia teased.

To the group, it was a good-natured jab. They had no idea about Blake’s recent indecision. She smiled at Natalia in a way that, to an outsider, looked natural. To the two of them though, Blake was annoyed and it was an unspoken warning to shut up.

Ignoring Natalia’s remark, Doris turned to Frank.

"Come here, Chief. Give me my kiss and your wife can move onto a new game to torture us all."

Everyone chuckled. It was on the tip of Blake’s tongue to yell, yet again, that they weren’t married. However, she stopped herself and snapped her jaw shut. She turned to Frank and then motioned to Doris.

"Go for it, Frank – the lady’s waiting!"

Frank blushed awkwardly, but didn’t move. So, Doris slid across the small divide and took a seat in front of Frank, sitting cross-legged. She put her hands on his knees and stroked his legs as a few gathers hooted and whistled.

"Like she said... I’m waiting Frank. Show me what you got."

In that instant, Olivia realized exactly what Doris was doing. Sure, she probably didn’t want to kiss Blake in a roomful of spectators, but it was more than that. Doris was sizing up the competition. Olivia grinned at her friends’ cunning.

Unknown to him of Doris’ intent, Frank decided to meet the challenge. He captured the back of Doris’s head and led her to his lips. It wasn’t exceedingly forceful – not like Josh kissing Rick – but it wasn’t as smooth, calculated or graceful as Phillip’s kiss either. He wasn’t overly ‘sloppy’ or overly ‘dry’. Truth be told, Frank was...average – not horrible, but no potential fireworks either. In that instant she wondered, just what the hell Blake saw in Frank. Blake was a woman who wrote romance novels for god sakes – she loved action, adventure... sex. And Frank was... as vanilla as they come.

When they pulled away, Frank asked, "So?" as if wanting a critique.

Doris grinned. "So far in the ‘Olivia lip off’, Phillip is the guy to beat."

"Damn it," Frank muttered as the rest of the group laughed. "That’s okay. There’s only one woman whose opinion matters on the subject."

Doris looked over and caught the expression on Blake’s face. It was a smile that masked the unease she was feeling. When Frank leaned over and awkwardly kissed Blake, Doris had no choice but to look away. She used the guise of going back to her position to avoid seeing the excruciating display.

The rest of the night was spent drinking and talking, with no more games. Even Blake was grateful. She wasn’t sure how much more rejection from Doris she could muster.

Doris ended up having more drinks than she expected. She spent the evening ruminating if she made the right choice about not kissing Blake. The alcohol, however, provided no answers – if anything, it all seemed even cloudier than before. Now wasn’t the time or place to do anything about it.

A couple of hours later, Olivia and Natalia were the first to announce they were leaving. Doris agreed it was time to call it a night for her too. Ashlee offered to give her mom a lift home, but Olivia and Natalia beat her to it. Besides, they were already set to go so Doris took their offer instead, saying she’d see Ashlee later that night, or the next morning.

While the others bid their adieu with waves and good-byes, Blake excused herself to walk them outside. She thanked them for coming, but before Doris could climb into the backseat of the Nissan, Blake moved Doris out of the door’s way and shut it to give them some privacy.

"What time are you picking up your car tomorrow?" she asked.

Doris took her time as she examined Blake head to toe in her cat costume. She found herself licking her lips.

"Why?" Doris asked.

"I’d like to talk to you."

Doris swayed slightly. "About what?" she asked.

Blake reached for Doris’ shoulders to steady her. "About tonight."

Doris looked at Blake’s palms against her and smiled. Perhaps she found some courage. Maybe it was just a few too many rum and cokes. Doris couldn’t say.

Either way though, she put her hands on Blake’s hips and switched positions so Blake was against the back door of the car. She could hear Blake’s breath catch in her throat. Immediately, she placed her thigh between the apex of Blake’s legs, pressing their bodies firmly together. She ground into the younger woman slightly as her lips came so close to Blake’s ear it tickled the flesh.

"What about tonight?" On the word ‘tonight’ Doris’s lips lightly snared Blake’s earlobe, making the redhead whimper. "I have no interest in Frank Cooper..." Doris slurred, "...if that’s what you’re worried about." Her lip then nipped ever so slightly at Blake’s neckline. "His fiancée on the other hand..." She pulled back, but not before nuzzling her cheek against Blake’s. "Now she’s a different story."

Chapter 19

Doris’s hands were still holding onto Blake’s hips as Blake’s back rested against the backdoor of Olivia’s car.

"D-Doris..." Blake tripped over her tongue. She opened her mouth again, but no words came. She felt her palms perspire. They somehow slipped from Doris’s shoulders to her biceps now and her fingers began to knead the flesh of the mayors’ upper arm.

Doris didn’t reply. She simply looked down at Blake, focusing on the shorter woman’s lips. A few more inches and Doris’s lips would be able to cover the strawberry blonde’s.

Olivia’s door suddenly opened, shaking each woman from her admiration.

"We have to leave," Olivia said annoyed. When neither woman moved immediately, she added, "...now."

"She’s so pushy," Doris said with a smile as she stepped back two paces.

The move was enough to give Blake space to open the backdoor. She widened it and took Doris, by the hand, leading the woman inside. Upon making sure the genie costume had cleared the door, Blake leaned inside.

"Thank you all for coming," she told everyone inside the car. She got some expected pleasantries in return. She then turned to Doris. "I’m really glad you made it."

Blake closed the distance and kissed Doris - partially on the cheek and partially on the lips; completely slow burning.

"I’ll see you soon," she whispered. She pulled back and said, "Night, ladies," before she closed the door and headed back toward Company in what seemed without a second glance.

Olivia put the car in gear and pulled away. Doris looked out the back window and noticed that Blake stopped just short of the door and watched the Nissan as it pulled out of sight. She turned forward again with a grin.

"What the fuck?" Olivia said, looking at Doris through the rearview mirror.

"Olivia!" Natalia admonished.

"Really?" Olivia asked again, ignoring Natalia’s reprimand. "She’s going to be married soon."

"I know," Doris whined.

"Doris...?"

"I know."

"What in the world are you thinking?"

"I know!" she whined again, but more annoyed this time.

"You can’t steal Frank’s girl."

Doris snorted. "Do as I say not as I do?"

Both women began to squawk their arguments at that remark, which only made Doris laugh.

"You didn’t steal Nat; settle down. I’m just teasing," Doris said.

"You’re drunk," Olivia added.

"Maybe a little," Doris replied and then giggled.

"Well, if you’re gonna get sick tell me and I’ll pull over."

"I’m not THAT drunk for Pete’s sake!" There was a brief silence and then Doris said, "Frank is a boring kisser." Olivia and Natalia both began to laugh. "Really," Doris stressed. "Why did you two ever fuck him?"

Rather than be upset by the question or the vulgarity, Natalia chuckled.

"Wait!" Olivia said with a wave of her hand. "She can swear, but I can’t?"

"There’s a difference."

"How so?"

"She’s not the woman I’m fucking," Natalia said dryly before everyone started to chuckle.

"I could be, ya know?" Doris said leaning forward so she was between the pair.

"Over my dead body," Olivia replied.

"As tempting as your wife is Ms. Spencer...Nah, I’d rather have you alive and well than your hot chick in my bed," Doris replied. Natalia seemed to blush and look offended at the same time. "Honestly... Why did either of you fuck him?" When the car went silent again, Doris laughed once more, "Please, quiet down. One at a time."

Olivia and Natalia both laughed.

"She slept with him first," Natalia said. "She should go first."

"Why did I sleep with Frank?" Olivia repeated the question. She thought a moment. "I was in love with someone else."

"Same answer," Natalia replied and then laced her fingers with Olivia’s.

The two women smiled at each other. Doris watched the pair holding hands.

"Do you think Blake could ever love me? Or is that dumb? Be honest."

Olivia looked into the rear view mirror to see Doris’s hopeless expression. Her own heart broke a little. She turned to Natalia to measure her reaction. She watched her wife literally biting her lip to keep quiet. Natalia knew something and whatever it was, she was trying her hardest to keep quiet. Knowing she expected an answer, Olivia cleared her throat.

"I think when you let down those walls... when you’re really yourself...anyone could love you...even Blake Marler."

Doris still looked sad as they approached the mayor’s estate. Rather than turn down the drive, Olivia went beyond it. Doris and Natalia both spoke up and pointed as they passed by.

"Not tonight," Olivia replied. "You’re coming home with us."

"Olivia," Doris started.

"No arguments," Olivia replied. "I remember what it was like being love-sick over a beautiful woman and feeling isolated. I had one person who listened to me ramble so it’s only right I return the favor. So no...Tonight you’re coming home with us. Case closed Ms. Prosecutor."

Doris grinned from the backseat.


	2. PART TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See Part One for Summary

Chapter 20

Doris was tucked away in the spare guest room. In their bedroom, a freshly showered Olivia slipped between the sheets where Natalia was reading a book.

"Hey, Capt’n Jack. No sword?" Natalia teased without looking up.

"No sword. My plans to play ‘Shiver Me Timbers’ fell apart when my First Mate had too much rum... I’m sorry."

Natalia closed the book and looked over at Olivia with great affection.

"I thought I was your First Mate."

"Nah, you’re my favorite lass and a lovely one at that."

Natalia smiled. "You took good care of Doris tonight. You’re a wonderful friend, Olivia Spencer."

"Thanks. Now spill it," Olivia whispered.

"Huh?"

"You know something about Blake."

Natalia fledged being ignorant and went back to her book.

"I don’t know what you mean."

"You lie. You lie like a rug, woman!" Olivia pointed a disapproving finger while Natalia giggled. "I saw you tonight when Doris asked if Blake could love her. You were biting your tongue so hard I’m shocked it’s still attached."

"Oh, don’t worry. My tongue is still fully functional," Natalia purred as she let the book slid to the floor and she captured Olivia’s earlobe between her lips.

"Oh God," Olivia groaned in arousal. Suddenly, she pulled away and waved her finger again. "No!" she said forcefully, but keeping her voice low. "You’re not distracting me here!"

Natalia straddled Olivia’s lap.

"Are you sure?" she asked as she cupped Olivia’s face in her hands.

Olivia stuttered. "St-stop seducing me."

"Is it working?"

"Yes!" she answered flustered which made Natalia giggle again. "I’m trying to help my friend here!"

"Fine," Natalia sighed, yet stayed in her position. "One question. You get one."

"Does Blake love Doris?"

"That’s your question?"

"Yes."

Natalia began to grin. "Blake does love Doris. She enjoys her company and she values their relationship."

Olivia’s jaw tightened. "Is this payback for my answer to the same question last week?"

Natalia shrugged. "Payback, comeuppance – personally, I like retribution... it sounds more...biblical."

"Ha. Ha."

Natalia dropped a kiss on Olivia’s nose. "Goodnight, Dear."

She quickly left Olivia’s lap and made her way back to her side of the bed. But Olivia followed her and pinned her to the bed – her hands locked around Natalia’s wrists as her center held down the younger woman’s thigh.

"Two can play this game, Rivera," Olivia whispered huskily in Natalia’s ear. By the sound of the moan, the older woman knew she had her full attention.

"No fair," she muttered as Olivia hovered just inches above Natalia’s lips.

The younger woman tried to reach them, but couldn’t.

Olivia tisked her. "Nuh, nuh, nuh, my Dear. Turnabout’s fair play."

Natalia groaned again as Olivia chuckled and sat up. She took a place in the center of the bed and was quiet for a moment.

"All jokes and all kidding aside, Natalia...Doris is really smitten. Is it all one-sided?"

Natalia sat up too and cleared her throat.

"It’s not." Then she groaned again, buried her face in her pillow for a moment, and made a frustrated noise. "M-a-brey-dend," she muttered unrecognizably.

"What?" Olivia asked as she took the pillow away.

"I’m a terrible friend," she repeated. "Blake made me promise not to tell anyone, Olivia. Not even you, so you can’t say anything."

"Didn’t you see Blake tonight?" Olivia continued.

"Yes," Natalia replied as if knowing exactly what Olivia was going with the conversation.

"No one else noticed, but she seemed shattered that Doris let every opportunity to kiss her go by."

"I know."

"And at the car when we were leaving-."

"I know."

"If anything Blake might be relieved to have a way to bridge the gap of getting to know Doris in a new way."

"Honestly, Liv, she’s not sure how she feels about Doris. She’s attracted and she’s scared and she’s...she’s ‘me’ about a year and a half ago...I don’t think she’s ready to make any kind of leap."

"If she’s this undecided maybe she shouldn’t be marrying Frank yet?" Olivia suggested.

Natalia grinned for a moment. "Yeah, it’s not like anyone’s dragging HER down the aisle to marry the guy."

Olivia snorted and then said, "Again. Ha.Ha."

Both women smiled at each other and a small silence passed between them.

"What are we going to do?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"There are rules to friendship and one of them is keeping a secret. I can’t let Blake know I said anything."

"Tali," Olivia whined.

"I know you’re the hopeless romantic – it’s one of your most endearing qualities – but if it’s meant to be then God will find a way."

Olivia sighed heavily. "Maybe you could talk to Blake and ask if she might be interested in-."

"No," Natalia answered before Olivia could finish. She started to settle back into bed. Once set, she turned out the light.

There was a brief pause and Olivia said into the darkness...

"You’re no fun." She made a noise like she was goosed and then added, "I stand corrected."

Natalia giggled.

Chapter 21

Doris was driving Ashlee to the airport.

"You’re pretty quiet today," Ashlee replied.

"Hung over," was Doris’s only reply. She wore sunglasses although it wasn’t that bright outside, to keep the light at bay.

After a few seconds Ashlee said, "I think she really likes you."

"Who?"

"Who do you think?"

"Ashlee..."

"Yes?"

"Please drop this."

"I can’t. I’ve waited years to see you happy with someone. You deserve this. Sure, you haven’t always been the most honest or kind."

"Thanks," Doris said sarcastically.

"But neither has Blake," she went on. "That’s why you’re perfect for each other. Two battered souls looking for redemptions in a world that’s-."

"Ashlee," Doris sighed. "My head hurts. And we’ve only got a few more minutes together so I’d rather not spend it talking about Blake Ma-Cooper."

"She’s not a Cooper yet."

"Ashlee," Doris growled in warning.

"You should go for it, Mom. I think she really likes you."

Doris pulled into the parking area and stopped to pull a ticket. She drove a short distance and found a spot. She pulled in and when she put the car in park she faced her daughter.

"I’m glad you’re interested in my life. I am. But Blake is not a free woman. She’s not even a gay woman. So this conversation is moot." Ashlee opened her mouth to speak. Doris held up a finger. "And trust me, I’ve been a lesbian a lot longer than you’ve played lesbian matchmaker. I know how these things go. Women are curious and when that curiosity is gone it’s back to the Ole Boys Club. I am TOO damn old to be anyone’s fling."

"Can I talk now?" Ashlee asked.

Doris nodded.

"I don’t think you would be, Mom." Doris sighed. "No, hear me out. I heard you now please hear me."

"Fair enough."

"After you left last night she moped around. Frank couldn’t figure out why she was sulking, but I do. She wants you. And even if she doesn’t quite know how it all fits together I think if you opened that door and showed her you were interested in more than being a friend she’d explore that."

"Exactly," Doris nodded. "She’d explore and I’d be left high and dry. Well, maybe not dry. She’s pretty sexy."

"Mother, no," Ashlee said waving her hands.

Doris smirked. "Hey, you’re the one that wants to talk about my love life. Deal with it."

"Sure, but there are limits, Doris."

The mayor smiled. "It’s been awhile since you called me Doris."

"True, but I just had to distance myself there for a moment so I wasn’t scarred for life."

"I think you’ll survive," Doris told her. "And I will too. With or without Blake Mar-Cooper."

"I like how you keep calling her Cooper," Ashlee remarked. "Just remember though...as she keeps saying too...she’s not married yet."

"I’m not going to steal her away from my police chief...at least if I have any hope of being re-elected. It’s hard enough to get people to vote for a lesbian let alone one who’s a wife stealer."

Ashlee let out a heavy sigh. "What would it take Mom?"

"What do you mean?"

"To even think of Blake as a partner...what would it take?"

Doris considered it. "She’d have to choose me."

"I’m telling you, she would. She just needs a sign. You know, something that makes her know she’s got a shot?"

"She told you this?"

"Well, not in so many words, no. But-."

"Ashlee, I love you. I love that you want me to find someone, but my life is not empty. I have a beautiful daughter, a great job, great friends and maybe someday a great woman on my arm. If that happens, well, great. And if not then that’s fine too. So thank you for your concern. Thank you for the inside information. But if anything does happen...it’s going to have to be her to make a move."

Ashlee was a bit disappointed but she heard the finality in her mother’s voice and knew this conversation was over.

Chapter 22

Doris got back from driving Ashlee to the airport, with a promise from her that she'd be home for Christmas break. At the moment, she was sitting in the small parking lot of Company. She looked at her watch and wondered why no one was around since it was just after eight o'clock in the morning.

Then she remembered... it was Sunday. They would be opening at nine. She couldn't put her finger on what possessed her to drive to the diner, but she was here now. She reached down to put the car in reverse to leave when she watched Blake walked out the door.

She noticed Blake's body language first. The woman paced back and forth with her arms wrapped tight around herself. Yes, it was a little bit cold that day, but there was more to the gesture. It appeared as if she was trying to cocoon herself from the world.

Doris felt torn.

Should she get out or just wait and hope that Blake didn’t notice her there? As soon as the thought formed in Doris's head, Blake seemed to look over and they made eye contact. Her decision was then made for and she turned off the car.

Doris then noticed that Blake's mood shifted - she suddenly seemed more relaxed and her hands dropped to her sides as she smiled. Against her better judgment, Doris found herself smiling as she exited the car, carrying her coat, which she pulled from the backseat.

"You're going to freeze out here," Doris said as she walked up the steps, the coat extended. Before Blake could offer a protest, Doris put it over the younger woman's shoulders and secured it with a slight tug. Blake lost her balance a little bit and lean towards Doris, but the mayor caught her by the upper arms and held her in place. Like the night before, they stood inches apart again, only this time they were both stone sober.

"W-What are you doing here?" Blake asked.

Suddenly, Doris felt as if she wasn't supposed to be there, but she recovered enough and said, "I could ask you the same thing. Do you often just stand around outside?"

Blake blushed. "Noooo, I just needed a break. Get some air."

Doris paused and contemplated a response for moment.

"Does it often get suffocating in there?" she asked as she nodded her head towards Company.

Blake realized Doris was hinting at more than just the building itself.

"Frank's here," she said.

Doris chuckled. "That really doesn't answer my question. Soooo, does that attempt at an answer mean yes?" she teased.

Blake began to chuckle too, but the opening of the door distracted both of them. They turned see Frank standing there holding Blake’s coat, a slightly confused expression on his face.

It was then that both women noticed Doris was still holding onto Blake’s arms. The mayor didn’t want to pull way too fast because she may look guilty. Besides, all she was doing was letting a friend borrow her coat. Girls love to share each other's clothes all the time. This is no different. That's what Doris told herself. But the expression on Frank's face hinted that he realized something else was happening... And it wouldn’t be crazy to think that he was right if he thought Doris had an interest in Blake that went beyond friendship.

"I guess I'm too late," Frank said. Neither woman moved... or breathed. "I see you have a coat. Hello, Doris," he greeted her in a friendly tone.

Doris realized in that instant Frank's shock didn't come from Doris holding his fiancée. It came from the fact Blake was wearing a coat already. He was totally oblivious and she wondered silently how this man became the police chief and the owner of Blake's heart.

"Frank," she said in polite acknowledgment of his greeting.

Blake motion back to the door. "Thanks, but I’m set. I'll be back in after a little bit," she told him.

Frank did take the clue and nodded before he made his way back to the restaurant.

Doris decided in that instant that whatever was happening between them, no matter what they wanted to call it, it had to end. No matter how attractive she was to the publisher, Doris had to put those feelings aside.

"Listen," Doris sighed at the same time as Blake said, "I wanted to ask-."

They both smiled for moment, and against her better judgment, Doris said, "You go first."

"This Friday, Olivia and Natalia are coming over for dinner - it's just a small little get-together to say thanks for bringing Ashlee back home for the weekend. I really would like you to be there too. You're taking them out on Saturday, right?"

Doris was confused. "Well, yes, but I'm not sure why you're having a party when it's my daughter."

"Are you kidding? I love Ashlee."

"You do?"

Blake snorted. "Of course. You mean you don't?"

"Yes, I love Ashlee, she's my daughter!"

Blake laughed, "You seem so shocked to hear that she's lovable."

"It's not that. I never knew another woman that... loves her the way I do."

"There are few people in this world worth dying for, but if it came down to it, she's one of them. She's smart, beautiful, and funny in her own quirky way. She has a good heart... Not unlike her mom." Blake grinned affectionately. "The difference is, she’s not afraid to show the world."

"So unlike me, huh?"

Blake nodded slightly. "I think there's only a select few that you let your guard down with. I've seen it before and I like what I see."

Doris began to look uncomfortable and she knew she had to say something. But before she got the words out, Blake went on.

"I was sad to see Ashlee leave me and go to California – because, let’s face it, great help is hard to find. But I know she's doing well there. So, I'm happy for her. Still, it was great to see her for the weekend and I want to thank Olivia for bringing her here to see us. It was a nice surprise. So my offer still stands, will you please come to my dinner to celebrate Ashlee and Olivia's generosity?"

Doris was now stuck. How could you say no? She knew she couldn't.

"Red or white?"

"Excuse me?"

"What kind of wine should I bring?" Doris sighed.

Blake smiled. "I’ll let you know...Now you were going to say something, remember?"

Doris grinned too. "I just wanted to say..." We can’t see each other? Yesterday was a mistake? "... in spite of having a few too many and..." Rubbing my body against you? Nearly kissing you? "...perhaps coming across like..." A horny teenager? A sex starved lesbo? "... an ass... I just want to say I did have a good time and I hope nothing I did or said embarrassed you."

"Embarrassed?" Blake thought about the word and then grinned. "No, I wasn’t embarrassed last night."

"Well, uncomfortable then."

"No, I wasn’t uncomfortable either."

"Blake," Doris said in frustration. "I’m trying to say I’m sorry for groping you last night."

"Why should you be sorry?" Blake asked and took two steps closer.

"Because..."

"I’m not sorry," Blake said with a shrug. Doris looked both confused and happy all at once but she didn’t let it show for more than two seconds.

"You had a few, yes, and you’re inhibitions were down," Blake said. "Who can blame you for wanting this?" she teased with a dramatic wave of her head from her head to her feet. "I’m all that and a bag of chips!"

Both women chuckled slightly, but it subsided as Blake took a step closer. She took Doris’s hands in hers and the mayor held her breath a moment. Doris looked over her shoulder to the door. She wasn’t sure if she was wishing Frank would come back or if he’d be firing bullets any moment in her direction to make her stop.

"I’m flattered," Blake told her. "It’s not everyday one of the most gorgeous lesbians in Springfield has her arms around me. Well, correction... single gorgeous lesbians – I do hug Natalia quite a bit."

Doris wasn’t sure what to say and she remained still has Blake leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Can I keep the coat until this weekend?"

"Uhh, sure," Doris said still dumbstruck.

"Thanks... See ya Friday."

"Friday." It came out like a mumble.

And with that, Doris felt Blake release her hands and watched the woman walk back into the restaurant. She turned and made her way to her car. But as she opened the door, she looked straight ahead into the restaurant. She watched Blake raise the lapels of the coat and inhale deeply before taking it off.

Doris was certain. More than flattery was happening here. Blake Marler wanted her...and Blake wasn’t a Cooper yet.

Chapter 23

Doris wasn’t looking at anything in particular. Her mind was still reeling as she sat in her office. All she could think about were ways to get out of Friday evening but her mind was coming up empty. She was actually startled when she looked up and saw Olivia standing there.

"Earth to Doris," Olivia teased as she waved her hand. In her other hand, was the Springfield Journal.

Doris grinned and looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't let it bother you. I know the truth."

"The truth?"

"Yeah, it'll be okay."

"It's easy for you to say. She has my coat - or more to the point, she sniffed my coat. And now I'm roped into dinner on Friday."

Olivia paused. "What are you talk about?"

"Blake. What are you talking about?"

"You didn't see the story, did you?"

"What story?"

Olivia looked nervous and took two steps back. "Nothing. I remembered I'm late for... something at the Beacon... yeah."

"Stop Spencer. Show me." She nodded toward the newspaper.

Olivia put the newspaper down on the desk, which was open to the editorial section. The headline read, "Mayor Wolf Mocks Arabians." The story was accompanied by a picture of her going into Company dressed in her Genie costume for the party.

"Are you serious?" Doris said out loud to no one in particular. She then looked up at Olivia. "See? This is why I didn't want to get dressed up."

"Hey, on the bright side you look pretty damn good. Over half the women in Springfield couldn't pull off this outfit, but you rocked it. So I say kudos!"

"I should have just dressed up as a ninja. That way they wouldn't know it was me."

"True. But then Blake's jaw wouldn’t have dropped like it did when you walked in the room. And chances are you’d then here from some Japanese defamation league. "

Doris grinned slightly. "Her jaw really did drop, didn't it?" she asked conspiratorially.

Olivia nodded. "Umm hmm and there were quite a few times throughout the night I caught her staring at your... assets."

Doris closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "Why is she marrying Frank? Do you know? I'm honestly asking."

"Well, Frank’s a g-."

"Don't say good man."

"He is."

"So what? There's more to finding a partner than just picking someone who's good. What about attraction? What about passion?!"

Olivia shrugged. "They've both been hurt. Maybe it's just easier for them to play it safe? I don't know."

Doris shook her head and then she grinned slightly. She waved her finger at Olivia.

"You and Natalia."

"Yes? What about us?"

"You have passion for her. She has desire for you. You can see it when one of you walks in a room - you positively.... light up. The two of them, it's like... seeing a good friend. There's no spark, no friction."

"No desire," Olivia added.

Doris began to stare off in thought. "Exactly," she muttered. "I might've spent years in the closet, afraid to be who I was to the world, but I didn't lie to myself. There was genuine passion for the women I was with. I see Blake now and I feel... sad. I know she's missing out on being in love. She loves Frank. I know she does, but she's not in love with him." Doris looked back at Olivia. "I'm mad too -- angry with her."

"Mad?"

Doris nodded. "She's being a coward. I know because... she sniffed my coat."

Olivia couldn't help but smile and giggle. "Come again?"

Doris snorted. "I went to Company this morning. Why? I don't know. Because I'm masochistic perhaps." Olivia grinned. "The point is I saw her there, outside; it was cold so I gave her my coat. As I was leaving I saw her through the window... she sniffed my coat and brought it closer to her like she was..."

"Remembering you fondly."

"Yeah," Doris bit her nails for a moment. "You know I've always known how to handle myself. I've been in court with cold-blooded killers. I've ran an entire city with... cold-blooded councilman." She grinned slightly, but then looked serious. "This woman though... when it comes to her, I don't know what to do here, Olivia. It's like I'm lost."

On the other side of town, Natalia and Blake sat in the farmhouse kitchen drinking coffee.

"Lost?" Natalia asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of like time stands still when I'm with her. I don't know what day it is. I don't know what time it is... All I can see or hear or think is... her. But it's probably just cold feet, right? I'm having second thoughts on getting married next month so I'm creating this infatuation in my head. That makes sense, doesn't it?"

Natalia paused and then asked, "Are you crazy?"

"Not the last time I checked."

Natalia pursed her lips.

"Out with it," Blake told her.

"I just don't think it's my place to say anything."

"Natalia, you're the only one I can talk to about this; the only one who might understand."

"Understand what exactly?"

Blake held her tongue for a moment and then admitted, "I'm scared."

Natalia seem confused at first. "What are you afraid of?"

"Everything?" Blake offered as if unsure where to start.

Natalia grinned sympathetically. "That's a bit broad, wouldn't you say? How about we start with just one thing?"

Blake opened her mouth and then closed it before she actually began to speak. Everything seemed to come out in a rush at that point.

"What if I’m gay? What will the people in town say? What will my mother say? My kids? The boys are overseas, at boarding school, but Clarissa? She's here. What will happen to her? Will she lose her friends? Will she resent me? Oh, and let’s not forget Frank. How on earth is he going to work for Doris if I'm with her. He's already had one woman leave him for another woman. How will he deal with this? How much will this hurt him? And honestly, all this is pretty moot if Doris isn't genuinely interested in me? And even if she is interested, is that something that I want to pursue? Because what if I'm not gay? Am I throwing away my last chance at happiness with Frank?"

Finally, Blake took a breath.

Natalia cleared her throat. "This is going to take a while. Let's start with the first question, ‘What if you’re gay?’" Natalia paused and considered the question. "You're right. This is tough. I can't answer that question for you. But if you really want my opinion...?" Blake nodded in response. "The first thing I'd recommend is postponing the wedding. Don't make the same mistake I made... with the same man I made a mistake with. I think that would hurt him more than anything."

Blake sighed heavily. "Easier said than done."

"I know. Believe me, I know."

Back in the mayor's office, the deputy mayor walked in with a copy of the newspaper that Olivia had brought.

"You’re a day late and a dollar short, Randall," Doris told him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I just got in and read the news. Should we issue a statement?"

"Go ahead and type something up and let me see it. We'll take it from there."

"Very good." He nodded and left the room.

"Maybe I can send him to dinner on Friday. Issue a statement on my behalf."

Doris smiled and Olivia followed suit.

"Something tells Ms. Marler wouldn't stand for that," Olivia observed.

Doris sighed. "I did it again you know?"

"What?"

"Rule 23 - Never let a woman take one of your garments if you're not sure where you stand romantically. I gave her the damn coat and she looked good in it. She looked like..."

"What??"

Doris grinned and then said, "...mine. She looked like she could be mine."

Chapter 24

Doris had her hand in the air and a lump in her throat. She let her fist make the connection, knocking on the door of the house Frank and Blake were renting.

The door opened so swiftly it startled Doris a little.

Clarissa had a large smile that turned into confusion.

"Oh, hey," the teenager said. "I was expecting someone else. Doris, right?"

"Uh, yeah is your mom and Frank here?" she asked.

"Mom’s in the kitchen," she nodded.

A car pulled into the driveway and Clarissa waved to them.

"Come on in," she told Doris. "I’m on the way out." She turned and shouted inside. "I’ll see you tomorrow, Mom!" With a backpack in her hand, she bounded down the porch steps to the waiting car and climbed inside.

Doris was closing the door as Blake came around the corner talking loudly.

"Did you remember to bring-?"

"The wine?" Doris asked as she held up the bottle.

Blake blushed. "I’m sorry for shouting. I thought Clarissa was here. I was going to tell her to remember her overnight bag."

"She did leave with a bag in her hand," Doris offered. "She invited me in and left. I hope that’s okay."

"Was she at least civil?" Blake asked as she closed the distance between them.

"Completely," Doris answered.

"Good. She’s 13 and suddenly knows-it-all. I’m sure Ashlee skipped right over that phase."

"Ha! You must be thinking of another Ashlee and not mine," Doris countered.

Blake reached up and tugged on the collar of Doris’s brown leather bomber jacket.

"I think I might end up taking another coat of yours," she said. "I love this one too."

"You seem to really like my outerwear," Doris teased. "If you take all my coats, I’ll be pretty cold."

"Maybe I’ll just trade your coat from Monday with this one?" Blake suggested, her hands still not leaving Doris’ collar.

"Let me see if I understand this: You want me to trade my coat for...my coat?... That seems fair."

"Like you said, I could take both and leave you with nothing. I’m willing to make sacrifices."

Doris chuckled. "Well, since you put it that way..."

Blake gave her a little tug. "Come on in the kitchen."

When they rounded the corner to the empty kitchen, Doris looked toward the living room / dining room area.

"Where’s Frank?"

"Work," Blake sighed. "Duty calls. He’s not going to be making it tonight."

For a moment, Doris panicked. She wasn’t sure she could handle time alone with Blake without doing something wildly inappropriate. But then she remembered, she wouldn’t be alone long. Olivia and Natalia would be coming over. It’ll be a nice...double date...

_Oh god I need a drink,_ Doris thought.

"That’s too bad," Doris answered, realizing she needed to say something about Frank’s absence. "Do you mind if I open the wine?"

"Oh, that’s great," she said. "Let me get you a corkscrew."

Doris went to work on the wine bottle when the phone rang.

"Hello...Hey! I hope you’re both hungry. We’ll have extra food tonight since Frank’s stuck at the office."

On the other end of the phone, Natalia’s eyes went wide and she grinned. She started to snap her fingers to get Olivia’s attention. Her wife stopped zipping up Francesca’s coat to see what the commotion was about.

"Yeah, that’s why I’m calling," Natalia said trying to sound disappointed. "We’re not going to be able to make it."

"You’re canceling too?" Blake asked.

Doris’s eyes went wide and she pulled the cork out of the bottle fast with a pop. Back at the farmhouse, Olivia looked confused.

"Yeah, Francesca seems to have a case of the sniffles. I told Olivia to go over but she doesn’t want to leave us here while she’s off having fun. Anyway, I’m sure you and Doris will have a great time without us." She winked at Olivia, who began to see what was happening. She grinned at the deviousness of her wife.

"I’m sure we will, but I have all this food I was going to make. How about tomorrow night then? I know Doris planned to take you guys out but maybe you could all meet here if Chessie’s feeling better?"

"That sounds like a plan. I’ll give you a call tomorrow."

Blake turned to Doris as she still spoke to Natalia. Doris began to fish around her in her pocket. "Okay, I hope she feels better...Okay...Bye." Blake shook her head. "That was Natalia. Seems Chessie isn’t feeling well."

"What’s wrong with her?" Doris asked.

"Natalia didn’t say exactly."

Doris nodded. "If you don’t mind I need to step out and make a call. I meant to do it earlier today and I forgot. I’ll just be a minute."

"No, go ahead," Blake said. "I’ll see what I can do for dinner since I have five pounds of marinating salmon to decide what to do with now."

Doris didn’t reply. She walked to the porch and at the second ring a voice picked up without even saying hello. Instead, Doris heard, "You’re welcome, Madam Mayor."

"You’re wel-?" Doris hissed. "So tell me Spencer, what’s wrong with Chessie?"

"Not a thing," Olivia replied honestly. "My wife lies like a rug..." Doris heard the sound of a slap followed by Olivia saying, "Ooooouch."

"Give me that," the woman heard Natalia say through the phone before a brief rustle, "Doris? She’s on the fence. She’s scared. She wants to make a move, but doesn’t know how. You have to step up." Doris didn’t say anything. She considered Natalia’s words. "Doris?"

"I’m here. I’m just thinking. I don’t...I don’t know what to do either."

"Oh for goodness sake," Natalia sighed. "Pour on the charm, just not too heavy. Be genuine. Be yourself. Be flirtatious. Compliment her. Get in her personal space now and then like a touch on her hand, a pat on the knee, a rub on the shoulder... I can’t believe I’m giving pointers to you on how to be a lesbian," Natalia sighed.

"You and me both," Doris muttered.

"Look, just do it."

"Are you sure?"

Natalia sighed in frustration. "You know those ‘rules’ you have that you keep telling my wife? Well, I’m breaking one of mine right now. I’m telling you that Blake is attracted to you, okay? I told Olivia we needed to stay out of this. But we’re getting involved by staying away tonight. This confession is the last confidence I’m breaking. Got it? So go back in there and... be the woman!"

With that, the phone line disconnected.

Chapter 25

Doris rounded the corner and found Blake looking worried in her kitchen.

"You’re not leaving me too, are you?" she asked.

Doris seemed confused. "No. Why would I?"

"You walked out to make a call. I figured you’re having someone call back in five minutes to say you’ve got to leave so you can ditch too."

Doris grinned. "If I don’t want to be somewhere I’ll just get up and walk away. So for the record, I do want to be here...if you’ll have me?"

At first, Doris didn’t mean it as an innuendo but that’s how it came out in the end. Blake grinned and bit her lip.

"Absolutely. I’m just not sure what to make now for dinner," she added in clarification. "I want to save the fish for tomorrow."

"How about I cook for you?"

"You? Cook?"

"Me. Cook. Yes."

"You were serious about being able to cook?"

Doris giggled. "Yes, let me make you something."

"What are you going to make?"

"Well, what do you have? I’m going to assume Irish dishes are out. You don’t seem like you’d have any corned beef brisket or lamb readily available around here."

"No. No cabbage and potatoes either," Blake added, with a slight grin.

"Do you like pasta?"

"I love pasta."

"Well, let’s see," Doris said as she took off her jacket and tossed it on the chair before walking back into the kitchen. "Do you have a food processor or blender of some kind?"

Blake said nothing at first. She simply stared and grinned at Doris.

"Sorry. I, uh, yes. I do."

"Okay, why don’t you get that out? Where’re your herbs and spices?"

Blake was still watching Doris.

"Oh, huh, over here," she said as she opened the cabinet.

Doris put her hands on her hips.

"Is there something wrong with me?" she asked as she examined her own body the best she could.

"No, not at all! I’m just surprised is all!"

"Surprised?"

"You look... casual."

"You said to dress casual. Is this... too laid back?"

"No! I’m just used to seeing you with your hair up and in the suits. The jeans and white oxford is a switch, but it’s not a bad thing. Not at all. You look... softer." Suddenly, Blake looked concerned. "Not that you’re not soft. I’m sure you’re plenty soft-ish. You know... It’s just... I’m going to shut up." Blake chuckled nervously.

Doris took a steady breath to calm her racing nerves as she remembered Natalia’s advice. She took two steps toward Blake, until inches separated them. With confidence she wasn’t entirely sure she possessed, she reached up and gently captured Blake’s chin with her thumb and forefinger.

"I know what you mean," she said calmly.

Blake took a ragged breath as she debated about reaching up to hold Doris’s hand in place a moment longer. Realizing she might miss her chance to feel Doris’s hand touching her skin, Blake did reach up and stroked the back of Doris’s hand. The touch was electric but Doris didn’t dare show the effect it had on her.

"Business or casual," Blake said. "You look... majestic."

 

"Majestic, huh?" Doris prodded. "Not sure I've ever been called regal before."

Blake nodded. "But you are. Your shoulders are always square; your head high, every time you enter a room... you always look so confident; dignified."

Blake's mouth was open slightly and her eyes looked somewhat half lidded. Doris grinned inwardly at the effect her own touch was having on the younger woman. She knew if she closed the distance, Blake would offer no resistance. She knew it wasn’t quite time though. Besides, she’d rather work Blake into an irresistible frenzy and have the strawberry blonde come to her. Doris let her finger slide from the tip of Blake’s chin as she pulled her hand away.

"Now. Pasta. What kind do we have?"

She grinned inwardly when she swore she heard Blake stifle a frustrated sigh.

"Uhhh, spaghetti and um, fettuccine, I think."

Doris grinned openly now. She knew the inability to remember what was in her pantry was partly brought on by her attention.

"I’ll need a few other things," Doris said getting back to work. "Fresh basil leaves are better," she said as she pulled down a bottle of dried ones. "But these will do if you don’t have any."

"Sorry, I don’t."

"No problem. What about Parmesan or Romano cheese?"

"I have parmesan," she said going to the refrigerator.

"Now. Olive oil, minced garlic and pine nuts?"

"Yes, yes and no." Blake pulled out the jar of minced garlic along with the parmesan cheese.

"How about walnuts or pecans instead?"

"I do have pecans!" Blake said as she went to another cupboard. "So what are we making?"

"I’m making YOU pesto," Doris told her with a wink. She turned her back to the younger woman and went to work.

Doris began to put the ingredients into the blender as Blake handed her some measuring spoons. She was surprised half the ingredients were already in.

"Aren’t you going to measure how much to put in there?" Blake asked.

Doris shook her head. "Nope. I’m good. Oh, but I will need a spoon for the minced garlic or my fingers will smell for days."

Blake giggled. "I think you’re just showing off now Madame Mayor."

"Of course I am," Doris retorted. "Is my attempt to impress you working?"

"Yes, it is," Blake giggled again. She blushed at how adolescent she sounded. "Of course, I haven’t tasted what you have for me."

Doris quirked an eyebrow and turned to Blake slowly. Blake laughed even harder. "You know what I mean!"

"Do I ever," Doris shot back.

Blake slapped her playfully on the arm.

Chapter 26

"This was delicious," Blake said as she as she took her last bite of her pesto fettuccine.

"It was okay," Doris said. "I’m not totally embarrassed by it, but I can do better. Fresh basil really makes a big difference."

"Maybe you can let me compare sometime soon?" Blake asked hopefully.

"What do you mean?"

"Why don’t we meet at your place this week? You make the pesto and I’ll bring dessert."

"You want to have dinner at my house?"

Blake suddenly felt insecure. "Unless you think it’s a bad idea since it’s an election year."

Doris went from a look of astonishment to one of confusion.

"I’m not sure I’m following you."

"Well, you know, the female mayor, who’s dated women, is now entertaining the soon-to-be wife of the police chief. It could be seen as... scandalous."

Doris smiled. "Scandalous? In this den of depravity? How long have you lived in Springfield?" she teased.

"You hush," Blake said with a smile as she threw her napkin at the mayor, which she caught and tossed on the table.

"Thanks for protecting my... standing in the community, but we’d have to do a whole lot more than have dinner to cause waves with these people," Doris laughed.

"You aren’t the least bit worried about this election?"

"It’s hard to unseat an incumbent. People see the name Wolfe, recognize it and check the box."

"Is that why you’re not out campaigning much this time?"

Doris gave a non-committal shrug. "Sure."

Blake could sense something more. As Doris got up to start to clear the table, she rose too and grabbed Doris’s wrist.

"No, you cooked. I’ll clean. That’s only fair."

Doris looked down and realized Blake still hadn’t let go of her wrist.

"Technically, we both cooked," Doris answered.

"Fine, then we’ll both clean. Meet me at the sink," she said with a smile as she let go and reached for some of the plates. "Then you can tell me why you’re lying about not campaigning," she added.

Doris giggled nervously and sat down. "I didn’t lie. I just..."

"Fine. You’re not lying. You’re not being entirely truthful then." Blake sat again too.

Doris snorted and shook her head. "How could you possibly know that?"

"That you’re not being truthful?"

Doris just nodded.

Blake pinned Doris with an affectionate yet uncompromising gaze.

"I could see it in those baby blues of yours...Now spill it."

"It’s dumb."

"Is it the lesbian thing?"

Doris chuckled slightly. "The lesbian thing?" she parroted.

"Well, is it?"

"Yeah, in some way it is."

"How so?"

Doris knew Blake wasn’t going to let this go so she resigned herself to answering the question.

"It makes me uncomfortable."

"What makes you uncomfortable? Being a lesbian? Or being out?"

Doris considered her response. "Neither. I just don’t want to discuss my love life." Blake waited for Doris to explain. "Not with you – I mean with the public... It took a long time for me to come to terms with who I am. I tried to be straight — I dated boys in high school and a few men at college, but it was always women who really turned my head and made my heart thump. Then when I got to college, I started to think maybe I was bisexual. At least I did until Sharon Abberway kissed me at a frat party. Three seconds after my initial shock, I realized immediately why I never felt that thunderbolt girls talk about feeling when kissing their boyfriends." Blake smiled affectionately. "Even after that though, I tried to hide from it...run away. I’d just float from one lady to the next. I wouldn’t say I had relationships with women. It was more like... encounters. But after awhile I felt hollow, like something was missing. I wanted more out of life. I wanted a family, and at the time, well, I never imagined people would be as out as they are today. So given the climate at the time, and knowing I’d never have a man in my life, I went to the sperm bank... and I had Ashlee," Doris said affectionately.

"And you never told her, huh?"

"Noooo," Doris replied. "I still kept my life to encounters; not relationships. When I was young, I didn’t want to own up to who I really was. I was afraid of how people would treat me. After Ashlee, my reluctance was about how narrow-minded homophobes would treat her. Then, by the time she was old enough to understand what a lesbian was, well, I felt like I’d lied to her for too long and she’d never be able to forgive me if she knew the truth. So I spent twenty years or so..."

"Lonely."

Doris just nodded and went back to picking up their wine glasses.

Blake stopped her again, sensing her pain. "Hey, it’s like you said, it’s different today. You could have a real relationship with a woman."

"I could, huh?"

Doris looked down to see that Blake’s fingers were now intertwined with hers. Whether it was a supportive gesture or one of invitation she wasn’t sure.

Blake nodded and gently released her. "So tell me, why the reluctance to campaign this year?"

"The world is still filled with homophobes."

"I’m not sure if it’s as bad as you think."

"Blake, I’m running independently because my party dropped me for not conveying the proper family values."

"Your FORMER party is filled with assholes on many issues. Sorry, but it’s true."

Doris grinned. "Perhaps. But the last thing I want is to be standing at the mall, talking about job creation, and instead fending off questions about my sex life...or lack thereof." Doris giggled. "It’s just easier if I stay away. I send postcards, mail brochures, do radio spots...Of course this is all thanks to the backing of a large financial donor who runs a hotel and has a vested interest in gay rights."

"The Hiltons?" Blake teased knowing. Both women chuckled. "Seriously," Blake continued, "you’re a very clever woman, Doris. I’m sure you could spin it and get people back on target about your message if they prod."

"Your faith is astounding," Doris replied. "And unfounded."

Blake was taking a sip of wine and held up her finger.

"Astounding to you perhaps, but not unfounded," she insisted. "I’ve heard alllllllll about you, Doris Wolfe."

"Again, the rumor mill-."

"Not rumors. Ross."

"Ross Marler?"

"Yep."

"Ross talked about me?"

"Oh, all the time," Blake chuckled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, because you scared him."

Doris laughed heartily. "What the hell does that mean?"

"The whole Santos trials for starters. You were the Assistant District Attorney and Ross hated to go against you in court. He didn’t respect many people in the D.A.’s office, but you were one of them. However, he said there was something he had in his favor since you never seemed to win a case." Blake grinned playfully.

"Hey! It wasn’t my fault! It was-!"

"An incompetent police department," Blake finished. Doris seemed surprised Blake knew what she was about to say. "The cops were often Ross’s saving grace and he admitted as much. On more than one occasion, he mentioned how worried it made him to go up against you in court. And Ross was not a man who was easily scared."

Doris grinned nervously. "Just what else do you know about me?"

Blake smiled back. "Oh lots. Wanna hear what Buzz Cooper thinks?"

Doris groaned and hung her head.

Chapter 27

"I wasn’t the most supportive person when it came to Coop and Ashlee," Doris replied in understatement.

"Yeah, me neither," Blake confessed embarrassed. "I have no idea what I was thinking by trying to seduce him. I was just lonely and he was... just there."

"I’ve had nights like that," Doris said as she raised her wine glass.

Blake grinned. "You want a testament to how wonderful your daughter is? She forgave me for being an ass."

"Ashlee is anything if not forgiving. Don’t know where the hell she gets THAT from since vendetta is my middle name sometimes." Blake smiled at Doris’s statement. "Buzz and Ashlee are a lot alike, I think," Doris ruminated aloud. "That’s why she got along so well with the Coopers... even after the whole election thing." She ended with a groan.

"Buzz mentioned how he gave you a job when he thought he won."

"He didn’t have to do that," Doris said. "He’s... he’s a good man."

"He said one of the first duties was meeting the school board superintendent to discuss the budget. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah, that guy was an ass."

"Well, Buzz remembers too. In fact, he never forgot. You forced the superintendent to pay him the respect he deserved as the new mayor. He also never forgot how you didn’t fight Marina’s reinstatement to the force a few days later."

"Well, there was no point in being... petty."

Blake grinned. "And what about Frank?"

"What about him?" Doris asked.

"When Frank was part of some trumped up charge of unprofessional conduct at a crime scene for flirting with someone, you appointed Mallet to take his place. Why?"

Doris grinned uncomfortable. "Okay, here’s the situation. I’ve inflicted my fair share of pain on that family, so I figured I owed them. By naming Mallet, it would be easier to get Frank in again once everything blew over."

"How so?"

"Another person, like my pain-in-the-ass cousin, might not have been so willing to vacate the position of Chief once Frank was cleared."

"True, although you kept Mallet on until your cousin took over. But then after Chief Wolfe stepped down..." Blake let the sentence hang knowingly.

"Yes, I gave Frank the Police Chief position again, but he needed it. So much had gone wrong for the guy that year and with my ‘niece’ on the way, I figured he could use the extra money."

Blake laughed, "Are you listening to yourself? You’re making excuses for being nice."

This time Doris did stand up and take a couple of her dishes to the sink.

"I’m not making excuses," she insisted.

"Then what is it?" Blake asked as she followed.

Doris considered the question as she started the water. "I don’t know, but it’s not excuses."

Blake chuckled again as she walked over with a few dishes. "You’re afraid to let people see you, Doris -- the real you anyway."

Doris felt a little annoyed now. "The real me, huh?"

Blake nodded.

"I don’t think I’m the one who’s hiding here."

"What does that mean?" Blake asked.

Doris turned completely away from the sink and faced Blake who was still putting the dishes in one side. Her fingers took the courageous journey of hooking around Blake’s ear to put some wayward hair behind it. Blake didn’t turn to face Doris. Instead, she reached over and turned off the water.

"W-what are you doing?" Blake asked.

Doris didn’t answer right away. She watched as Blake tried to look at Doris out of the corner of her eye without turning to face her. She grinned as she leaned over slightly to the now exposed ear.

"You seem to know me so well," Doris taunted. "You tell me... What am I doing now?" Her voice was slow; methodic,

The only noise for a few moments was the sound of tiny drips that left the faucet and tapped against the stainless steel sink.

"I-I’d say you’re trying to distract me," Blake said as she slowly moved dishes and pots into the sink, although her mind didn’t really register the act. She moved mindlessly; her eyes avoiding Doris’s at all cost.

"Hmmm... well... you seem...distracted..." Blake closed her eyes briefly at Doris’s words. She only opened them when Doris added, "I’ve got an idea."

"What?" Blake said, sounding almost breathless.

"We’ve talked about my life for a while -- tell me something about yours now."

Blake licked her lips before asking, "What do you want to know?"

Doris took a long moment to look at Blake from head to toe. Although Blake was still focused on the dishes, she could feel Doris’s eyes casing every curve of her body. For her part, Doris didn’t hide her admiration of her. In fact, she moved closer and cocked her head slightly to one side.

"Have you ever kissed a woman?" Doris whispered.

Doris swore she watched Blake swallow hard.

"No," Blake giggled nervously.

"Not even once?" Doris teased gently.

Blake could only shake her head.

"Have you ever thought about it? ... Be honest."

"Honest?" Blake asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"Honest," Doris whispered as her nose began to nuzzle Blake’s hair slightly.

"Yes, I have."

Doris smiled at the answer and licked her own lips before she asked, "More than once?"

Blake could only nod. Her hands were shaking now and she reached out to grip the steel in front of her for support. Doris covered her hand over Blake’s and was rewarded when Blake parted her fingers slightly so their digits could lock.

"When’s the last time?" Doris asked in response. "Again, be honest."

Blake chuckled nervously again, and tightened her grip on Doris’s fingers. Their proximity was so close that Blake could feel Doris’s growing erect nipples straining against the fabric of her bra and shirt, pushing against her arm.

Doris remembered Natalia’s advice and stayed rooted, unshaken by Blake’s anxiety. She was sure Blake could feel her arousal for her, but rather than run, she forged ahead.

"Tell me," Doris moaned tenderly. It sounded almost as if she were in physical pain as she burrowed her nose deeper into Blake’s hair. "Tell me please," she whispered.

Quicksilver shot to Blake’s center at the timbre and need in Doris’s voice and she found herself moaning in response. She finally turned and jade eyes met azure. Blake was noticeably distracted by how dark and sapphire-like Doris’s eyes had become.

"So," Doris said, "When’s the last time you thought of kissing a woman?"

Blake reached up with her free hand and stroked Doris’s chin. "A half second ago," she said with a slight grin.

Doris smiled as well. "Me too. The question now is...what are you going to do about it?" she asked self-assuredly.

Blake’s palm cupped Doris’s face. Her fingers worked into the ash blonde tresses as her fingertips gently squeezed her scalp. Blake pulled Doris toward her and her mouth literally watered in anticipation. She was millimeters from Doris’s lips when the back door opened with a slight bang, making both women jump and shoot away from each other.

"Sorry, I got stuck at work ladies," Frank yelled as he closed the door and took off his coat in the unseen laundry room. "Blake? You here?"

Blake stayed at the sink while Doris walked over to the table to collect the last of the dishes.

"In the kitchen," she called out, her voice cracking slightly.

Frank walked into the room with a smile.

"Hey Frank," the mayor said as she picked up the final two plates, talking them to the sink as her hands shook slightly. She tried her best to hide the adrenaline rush she was feeling and quickly placed them in the sink with a slight clatter.

"Hey, Doris," he replied as he made his way over to Blake. He kissed his fiancée on the cheek, but the affectionate gesture barely registered with her. Her eyes still followed Doris’s movements.

"Where’s the rest of the gang?" he added as he looked around the kitchen.

"Just us," Blake said, her voice still sounding a bit shaken. "Chessie was feeling under the weather."

"What’s wrong?" Frank asked concerned. "Is she okay?"

Doris could hear the genuine concern in his voice and felt about two inches tall for what might have happened moments before. Sure, Frank Cooper might be as exciting as watching plaster dry, but he genuinely cared about other people – in particular, his family.

"Nothing serious," Blake offered. "Just cranky and probably teething. No need to worry."

"Oh. That’s good," Frank said, "So you gals got to hang out then?"

"Yeah," Doris replied. "But it’s getting late and I’ve got a busy day tomorrow. I have some bids I need to review for... park equipment... and other things I didn’t get to during the week. So I’m going to call it a night I think."

"I didn’t mean to run you off, Doris," Frank said apologetically. "I’m pretty beat so I’ll be heading to bed soon anyway. You gals can have the whole place to yourselves."

"No," Doris said decidedly. "I’ve... overstayed my welcome, I’m sure and I do have things to do in the morning." She quickly turned and walked back to Blake and extended her hand. "Thank you for having me over."

Blake looked at the offered appendage a moment. Knowing she wouldn’t get the moment back from a few minutes ago, she took Doris’s hand and gave a halfhearted shake.

"You’ll be back again tomorrow though, won’t you? Olivia and Natalia are coming, remember?"

Doris seemed torn.

"It depends on how much I get done tomorrow. But if not, give them my regards and be sure to thank Olivia again for bringing Ashlee home." Doris looked at both of them and then waved as she said, "Goodnight."

She picked up her leather coat on the way out and didn’t look back.

Chapter 28

Olivia, Natalia and Blake sat in Blake’s living room the next night.

"And she bolted?" Olivia asked.

Blake nodded and took a sip of her wine as Chessie slept in the crook of her arm. "She said, ‘It depends on how much I get done tomorrow’ so, as you see..." Blake motioned around them. "No Doris... And no Frank since he’s working."

"Are you still going to marry Frank?" Natalia asked.

"Of course," Blake replied. "I’m convinced this is just... a distraction. Cold feet. And as for Doris...let’s be honest, she’s got a reputation of not really having a steady woman in her life. I don’t want to throw away this chance for something with Frank just to have a fling with Doris. With you two, it was different -- you truly loved each other; went to hell and back for each other... this thing with Doris seems ‘casual’ by comparison... know what I mean?"

Natalia nodded in agreement while Olivia gave a frustrated, "No!" Both women looked in the hotelier’s direction. "Our life has been... a soap opera, okay?" Olivia continued. "You can build a real relationship on mutual attraction alone. Besides, how did you end up with Frank this last time? You meet ‘on-line’, right? Nothing about your relationship screams to hell and back yet you decided to get married. Why not go for Doris?"

"It’s her choice, Olivia," Natalia said.

"I know it’s her choice but that doesn’t means she’s making the right one. If anything, why not just postpone the wedding?" Olivia suggested.

"Can we talk about something else?" Blake asked. "How’s the franchising going of the Beacon?"

"It goes," Olivia answered, annoyed.

"Why are you being grumpy?" Natalia asked.

"Because Frank’s gonna get his heart broke again. Mark my words," Olivia replied.

"Since when do you care about Frank’s heart?" Natalia asked.

"He’s the father of our daughter," Olivia replied.

"Another reason right there," Blake said. "Chessie. If I give up Frank then I give up Chessie too."

"Bullshit," Olivia muttered.

"Liv!" Natalia reprimanded in a heated whisper.

"It’s an excuse, Blake."

There was a knock on the door and Blake unsure of whom it might be. She did appear somewhat hopeful though.

"Maybe she made it after all."

Since Blake’s arms were filled with the sleeping baby, Olivia said, "I’ll get it" and walked to the door. Unseen by Natalia and Blake, they heard Olivia’s laugh and the muttered sounds of joyful expressions.

"You have a nomad visitor here," Olivia said happily.

Blake turned around and looked surprised.

"Mom! What are you doing here?"

"Do I have to have a reason to visit?" Holly asked as she leaned over and kissed Blake on the cheek.

"Holly, this is Natalia," Olivia introduced. "Natalia, Holly Bauer."

"It’s nice to meet you," Natalia came over and extended her hand. "I’ve heard a lot about you."

"Oh my. The good or the bad?" she teased.

Natalia smiled. "All good. Both of these ladies love you very much."

"I could say the same about you too," Holly replied. She turned to Olivia and said, "She’s more gorgeous than her picture. You did well for yourself, didn’t you, Honey?"

Olivia promptly blushed. "Yes I did," she still managed to say confidently.

Chapter 29

Francesca began to stir in Blake’s arms, rubbing her eyes, as she woke up from her nap.

"Awww," Holly said softly as she looked over the top of the sofa. "She looks like an angel."

She began to play with Francesca’s dark curls and the baby cooed, which made Holly chuckle softly.

"How old are you little lady?" she asked the baby.

"She’ll be a year November 26th," Blake answered.

Francesca moved to her bottom and then scaled the sofa pillow so she could stand. Once on her feet, she tried to balance herself and raise her hands to Holly to be picked up, but she promptly fell on her backside. Blake, however, had her hand on the baby’s back so she didn’t fall completely off the couch.

"What a brave and friendly girl you are," Holly complimented the baby.

A look of determination took shape on Francesca’s face and she stood up again with an annoyed grunt, which made Olivia and Holly both chuckle.

"Oh this one’s got spunk," Holly teased. "You’ve got your hands full. Believe me. I know the type." She stroked the back of Blake’s hair for good measure.

Before Francesca fell again, Holly reached for her and pulled her into her arms. Once the baby was resting on Holly’s hip, Francesca immediately began to play with Holly’s large shinny necklace, captivated by the sparkle. Holly turned to Olivia.

"Okay, you HAVE to tell me...How did she get your eyes?" she asked and turned to Blake. "Natalia has brown eyes I know. Does Frank have green eyes?"

"Nope. Blue," Blake answered.

"That’s amazing," Holly marveled as she went back to look at Francesca again, who was still entranced by the medallion.

"Olivia said it’s from all the eye sex we used to have," Natalia remarked.

Holly giggled. "Is that some lesbian slang us straight folks don’t know?"

"No," Olivia replied with a chuckle. "Natalia and I spent a lot of time looking intently at each other although we never said we were in love." Olivia paused a beat. "Not unlike a certain author and attorney who shall remain nameless."

"Oh for Pete’s sake," Blake sighed while her mother said conspiratorially, "Doooo tellllll."

"You’ll love this," Olivia replied captivatingly.

Holly smiled. "I arrived at the right time then?"

Olivia nodded while Blake insisted, "There’s nothing to tell."

Olivia and Natalia both laughed at that, but Olivia continued in a proper sounding voice and asked Holly, "You know Doris Wolfe, Esquire, do you not?"

"The attorney at the D.A.’s office?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes, but she’s not in the D.A.’s office anymore. She’s in the mayor’s office."

"She works for the mayor?"

"She IS the mayor. And, believe it or not, your daughter has the hots for her."

"Is that true?" Holly asked incredulous with a smile.

"Are you trying to ‘out’ me to my mother, Olivia? Sheesh."

"‘Out you?’ Please," Olivia waved her off. "You’re not gay. You never kissed her. You sat here tonight and swore you’re going to marry Frank." Under her breath she muttered, "God knows why."

There was a small stretch of silence until Holly said, "You didn’t deny it."

"Mother," Blake whined.

"So...?" Holly pressed.

Blake gathered her thoughts. "I am fond of her. Yes."

Holly walked around the sofa, Francesca still in her arms, as she took a seat.

"So let me see if I’ve got this right..."

"Oh, here we go," Blake muttered.

"She’s older than you, I’m assuming?"

"Yes."

"...And an Attorney?"

"Yes."

"... Who is now the Mayor of Springfield?"

"Yes."

Holly muffled a laugh. "... I can see how she’s soooo not your type."

"Mother," Blake whined again as the trio laughed.

Chapter 30

"Are you sure you don’t want to stay here tonight, Mom?" Blake asked. "We have the room."

Olivia, Natalia, Holly and Francesca were all bundled up to leave.

"I’m positive. I have a room at the best hotel in town – that Super 8 by Elm Avenue."

"You’re not funny," Olivia giggled.

"You’re laughing," Holly retorted and turned to Blake. "Seriously, I’ll stay here before I leave, I promise."

"You’re not going to sneak out of town?"

"No. Like I said, I’m going to be here for the Thanksgiving Ball, so before I leave we’ll do a ‘Girls Night In’. Tonight though, I’m Beacon bound. Besides, I need to be Olivia’s eyes and ears to make sure the standards are still up to par."

"Okay," Blake said as she opened the door. "You guys drive safe."

They exchanged kisses and Blake closed the door behind them. Natalia moved swiftly ahead to get Francesca into the warmth of the car as Olivia and Holly walked side-by-side.

"Is Doris a good woman?" Holly asked.

"She hasn’t always done good things," Olivia admitted.

"Welcome to Springfield."

Olivia grinned. "But yes, she is and she really likes Blake... a lot. And Blake likes her too, but I think she’s more afraid of failing at love with Doris and being alone so she’s settling for Frank. Know what I mean? Don’t get me wrong Frank’s..."

"A good man."

"Yes. He’s safe, dependable...like a Subaru or a German Sheppard."

"But she needs more."

"Yeah... you do know what I mean." Olivia nodded. "Now Doris, on the other hand – she’s unpredictable. She makes Blake laugh, makes her heart race, challenges her...supports her...I’m not dumb. I know my opinion is biased, but... they click in a way that Blake and Frank just don’t and I think she’s making a huge mistake by...settling. Not just for her sake, but for Frankie’s too."

Holly took a deep breath and blew it out slowly, but then she smiled.

"Thank you for your candor as always, Olivia."

Olivia began to grin slowly watching Holly’s demeanor.

"What’s up?" she asked.

"What ever do you mean?" Holly asked, her smile turning devilish.

"You’re up to something," Olivia remarked. "What is it?"

"Oh, you’ll know soon enough," Holly replied and started to her car. "Lunch tomorrow? Towers at noon?" she said over her shoulder.

"Sure," Olivia replied. She watched Holly for a moment longer and then caught up to Natalia who was waiting in their car.

Olivia hopped into the driver seat and shook off the chill.

"So that’s Holly, huh?" Natalia said casually.

"Yeah, it was good to see her tonight. I really miss her sometimes." Olivia put the car in drive and began to pull away.

"I could tell. You really... have a connection with her."

Natalia seemed to force a smile and Olivia picked up on it. Rather than be annoyed, she started to chuckle.

"Oh my! Is that the green eyed monster I see?"

"What?" Natalia asked.

"Are you jealous of Holly?"

"Noooooo. That’s crazy," Natalia answered automatically. After a moment of Olivia’s continued glances in her direction as she drove, Natalia shifted in her seat to face her lover and said, "Okay. A little." Olivia laughed harder. "Don’t laugh at me."

"You have no reason to be jealous," Olivia assured her and took her hand.

"Logically, I know that. Emotionally, it’s a different story."

"Doris is my friend too. I’ve never see this side of you with her."

"Doris is your friend. But this is different. I never saw you look so in tune with another woman like that... beside me, I mean. It was a little unnerving is all. The two of you together just ooze sex appeal."

Olivia chuckled. "Ooze sex appeal? What does that mean?"

"You both talk with your hands when you get excited about something. You draw out some of your words so they roll off your tongue. You both have a naughty sexy smirk."

"I’m not into Holly, but I’m thinkin’ you might be."

"Stop," Natalia giggled and playfully swatted at Olivia. "Don’t tell me you can’t see it."

Olivia thought for a moment as they pulled up to a stoplight. "Maybe a little. But Holly and I aren’t lovers. Never have been; never will be. I’m quite taken by you, Dear." Olivia took Natalia’s hand and gave it a lingering kiss.

Natalia joined their fingers together. "Good answer," she complimented as they drove on.

The next morning, Doris was at her computer, typing an email, when her assistant, Marsha, knocked on the door.

"Come in," she said without looking up.

"You have someone here to see you, Mayor Wolfe."

Doris continued to type. "You’ll have to be a little more specific, Marsha."

"She says you had a meeting, but I don’t see it on your calendar."

"Then send her away or tell her to reschedule."

"Time is of the essence, Madam Mayor," a voice said from the doorway. Both Doris and Marsha turned to see Holly standing there. "I need to talk with you... privately."

Marsha looked unsure of what to do. "Mayor Wolfe, should I call security and-."

"No, it’s okay." Doris cut her off. "This is Chief Coopers’ mother-in-law."

"Well, not officially. They’re not married yet," Holly mentioned.

Doris ignored the remark and turned to Marsha. "Leave us and please close the door on your way out."

Marsha didn’t question the direction. She merely nodded and gave Holly a polite nod as she left the room.

"So what brings you by the mayor’s office?" Doris started.

Holly smiled deviously. "Rumor has it you don’t have a date for the Thanksgiving Ball this weekend."

"That is true," Doris answered honestly, unsure of where Holly was going with this.

"Neither do I so... wanna go together?"

Chapter 31

"You want to date me?" Doris asked Holly.

"Just for one night."

Doris smiled. "If I had dollar every time I’ve heard a woman say that, I’d retire. I’m not interested in one night stands anymore, but thanks for the offer," she added diplomatically.

Holly sighed. "I don’t REALLY want to date you."

Doris didn’t seem too shocked by that answer and looked for a moment as she was considering the woman’s words. "Okay, I get it," she said as she got up and made her way around her office desk to stand face-to-face with Holly. "I see what’s happening here. You were into Ross, but Blake stole him away. So now, since Blake seems to be into me, you want me. Is that it?"

"No, again, I don’t really want you, but I want Blake to think that very scenario you mentioned."

"Why?"

"To get her goat? Force her hand?" Holly said throwing out options.

"To get even? Is this a little ‘best revenge served cold’?"" Doris countered.

"No. It’s to show her that you’re not going to sit and wait for her to make up her mind. She needs to see that someone else, a real potential love interest, might someday take you away from her. In short... something to get her ass in gear."

"Why would you do this? You don’t really know me? Revenge against the Coopers?"

"Fuck the Coopers."

"No thank you..." Doris said dryly. "Now tell me why you want to help."

"You’re special to Olivia Spencer and Olivia Spencer is special to me. She’d rather see my daughter with you than Frank and I trust Olivia with my life and my family’s life...And that’s all I need to know... So what do you say?"

Holly smiled charismatically and Doris began to grin for a moment, but the expression left as soon as it came.

"You could lose her, you know?" Doris warned. "We both could. This could backfire tremendously and she’ll stop speaking to both of us."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. But I have faith it could be just what she needs."

"What makes you so confident?"

"Olivia and Natalia are on your side so I don’t see Blake forsaking either of us... in the long run. I will admit in the immediate it might be...difficult."

"You mean horrendous."

"Sure, horrendous but the pay off is worth the pain up front." Doris seemed unmoved by Holly’s words so she added, "No one ever earned anything worthwhile without some sacrifice or risk, Doris. You know that I’m sure."

Doris considered Holly’s words and then smiled.

"I’m wearing blue sequence, v-neck. Don’t clash."

"Would a silver, one-shoulder evening gown work?"

 

Doris snorted. "It’s a date."

A few hours later, Holly walked into Towers to see Olivia sitting at a table alone so she made her way over.

"My plan is in motion!" Holly whispered excitedly.

"I knew you had something going on."

"I have a date for the Thanksgiving Ball."

"Really?"

Holly nodded as Olivia took a drink of her water. "Doris Wolfe."

Olivia immediately wheezed into her glass.

"Are you insane?" Olivia asked after she caught her breath.

"I have been, but right now, no. This is perfect."

"This is suicide."

"It’ll make Blake jealous if she really wants Doris."

Olivia chuckled. "Blake’s smart. She’s never going to believe you’re really there WITH Doris just because you show up arm in arm."

Holly considered it. "You’re probably right. I’ll have to kiss her or, you know, something like that."

"Something like that?"

"Yeah, kiss, cuddle... play a game of grab ass."

Olivia laughed and rubbed her temple. "You think you can do all of that?"

"I could try."

"You have to be pretty convincing to fool Blake."

Holly considered Olivia’s words and then said, "Kiss me."

"What?"

"Yeah, kiss me so I can make kissing Doris look convincing."

Holly didn’t wait for an invitation. Rather than sit across from Olivia as she’d been doing, she slid over to the seat immediately to Olivia’s right.

"I’m not kissing you," Olivia laughed.

"Why? Are you afraid someone might think you’re gay. Hello, Olivia. Everyone knows."

"Exactly. Everyone knows I’m with Natalia and if they see me kissing you in the middle of the room, they’ll talk."

"Fine." Holly looked around. "Over there then." Holly pointed to a corner by the elevators.

Olivia looked at her watch and then sighed, "Forget it. Here is fine. But I’m telling you, even if you’ve never kissed a woman, it doesn’t matter. It’s no different."

"Look any help is appreciated, okay?"

Olivia sighed. "Fine. Do this."

Olivia motioned Holly toward her. She placed her fingertips under Holly’s chin to draw her even closer. Her lips touched Holly’s gently and first, as if testing the waters. Then she became more self-assured and snared Holly’s top lip and then her bottom lip before completely enveloping both lips. When they pulled away Olivia said, "See? No different. If you do that, then people will buy it."

Holly nodded and then looked over Olivia’s shoulders and pointed. "Uh oh...You mean people like Natalia?"

Olivia turned to see Natalia standing there with a shell-shocked expression. She stood up and from half way across the room said, "It’s not what it looks like."

Natalia’s bottom lip began to quiver before she began to rush toward the elevator.

Chapter 32

"Natalia! Come back!" Olivia said as she gave chase.

She was fortunate that the elevator wasn’t waiting and Natalia had to push the button.

"Don’t," Natalia whimpered.

"It’s not what it looks like. Please come back to the table," Olivia stressed.

"It’s my fault," Holly said from behind them.

Natalia glanced at Holly for a moment, but then turned her back to the woman and proceeded to repeatedly push the elevator button again.

Holly walked over. "Last summer I came to visit Blake and Olivia told me about you." That got Natalia’s attention and she turned to face Holly. "I could see she was in love, probably more in love than she’d ever been. I could see it in her eyes, but she was torn. She didn’t trust you so I told her to ignore her fear and follow her heart...And now Francesca has two Mommies."

"Lovely," Natalia said unenthused. She turned back toward the elevator and pressed the button again.

The doors opened, but before she could get on the elevator Holly stood in the way blocking her path and looked to Olivia. She told her, "Call Doris," and then turned to Natalia and said, "I wanted practice kissing a woman. That’s all."

"So my wife just offered her lips?" Natalia complained.

"Nooo, I badgered her and she knows how insistent I can be," Holly said. "You see I have a date to the Thanksgiving Ball with Mayor Wolfe. My goal is to force my stubborn daughter to take a chance on genuine, scary, head-over-heels love, which I believe she feels for Doris, but again... note the stubborn part. I need to make my night with Doris look convincing, to show Blake what she’s missing, so I asked Olivia for some tips. That’s all."

By now, Olivia had Doris on the line. "Hey Doris, I’m not sure why I’m calling you." Holly began to snap her fingers and motion for the phone. "One sec," Olivia said as she handed it over to Holly.

"Hey," Holly said with no introduction. "We need you to tell Natalia who’s taking you to the Thanksgiving Ball. Here she is."

Holly handed Natalia the phone with a nod for her to take it.

"Hello, Doris?" Natalia said unsure. Holly and Olivia watched the conversation from one side. "I’m not sure. That’s what I need you to tell me." There was another pause and both Olivia and Holly seemed to collectively hold their breath. "You are...So basically you want to make my friend jealous...No, that sounds kind of mean actually..." Holly and Olivia looked at each other concerned. "Yeah, I know it’s couples only... I walked into Towers and I found Olivia kissing Holly – or Holly kissing Olivia – I don’t know. I was told it was innocent ‘practicing’... I agree. It does sound pretty asinine and juvenile." Her voice was harsh as she looked at Olivia and Holly while agreeing with Doris. "Okay. Thank you Doris." She handed the phone back to her wife. "She wants to talk to you."

Reluctantly, Olivia took the phone and said, "Yeah?" Although Holly and Natalia couldn’t make out the words, they could tell by the volume and inflection on the other end that Doris was not happy. All Olivia could say repeatedly was a meek, "I know" in between Doris’s rants. Finally, Olivia said, "Look, yell at me later. Right now my wife needs to shout." She hung up and put the phone in her pocket.

"I’m sorry," Olivia said. "It was dumb. I was stupid. I didn’t-."

"Everything I’ve heard so far about all of this is dumb and stupid," Natalia replied firmly. "And what about Blake? Huh? This will hurt her."

"I agree," Olivia replied.

"At first," Holly added. "It might. But she could ruin her life by marrying Frank. You know what I mean... literally. Do you want that for her? Or would you rather her see what life would be like for her if Doris found someone else?"

"I’d rather the two of them just talk about how they really feel," Natalia answered.

"Like you and Olivia did when you first lived together? How easy was that?" Holly countered.

Natalia sighed reluctantly. "Point taken."

"So will you help?" Holly asked.

"No," Natalia replied immediately. "Blake should know the truth."

Chapter 33

"Blake should know the truth," Natalia repeated, "But it’s not my place to say. So no, I won’t help you, but I’ll forget this conversation ever happened. That’s as far as it goes."

"I’m doing it for her benefit," Holly stressed.

"And another thing," Natalia went on, ignoring the comment, as she waved a finger at Holly. "If I catch your lips on my wife’s, for whatever reason ever again, you won’t need to fear the devil because I WILL beat the HELL out of you. Do we understand each other?" Natalia didn’t wait for an answer to her rhetorical question. She reached and took Olivia’s hand, pulling her to the elevator, telling her, "We’re having lunch at home... alone." As they both made their way into the elevator and the doors began to close, Natalia told Holly, "I’ll see you this weekend."

The doors closed. Holly stood slack-jawed for a moment, but then she began to smile.

"You finally found the one you always wanted, Olivia," she muttered to herself. "Good for you."

~~~~

The end of the week came and Doris found herself in the backseat of a limousine seated next to Holly.

"Natalia’s right," Doris said as the car slowed down and approached the Springfield Country Club, site of the Annual Thanksgiving Ball. "This is a huge mistake."

"It’ll be fine," Holly assured her. "You’ll see. If there’s one thing I know about Blake, it’s that she HATES coming in second. Her whole life she’s come in second to someone. This will prompt her. Believe me."

"What do you mean?" Doris asked.

"She’s never had anyone pick her over someone else; not really. She was always the ‘runner up’."

"How so?" Doris asked.

Holly shrugged. "Well, if you look at her track record, it’s clear."

Doris began to get aggravated with Holly’s lack of explanation.

"Why not take it from the top?" she said frustrated.

"I was Ross’s first choice," Holly said.

"Lucky you," Doris said sarcastically.

"Back in the day, Eleni was Frank's first choice and Alan Michael's first choice too actually. If you consider it, Frank’s first choice this last time was Natalia, but since she’s smitten with Olivia, and Blake is single... See the pattern?"

Doris began to get a sad look on her face as Holly finished.

"What is it?" Holly asked.

Doris bit her lip for a minute. "I’ve never been anyone’s first choice either," she offered.

Before Holly could reply, the car came to a stop and someone outside opened the door.

A young man held out his hand and said upon seeing her offered, "Good evening, Madam Mayor, and welcome."

"Thank you," she said politely as she took his hand and let him help her from the car. She turned and did the same for Holly and immediately some lights flashed from cameras.

"Paparazzi?" Holly giggled.

Doris smiled and nodded. "Yeah, everyone wants to know who’s on the Mayor’s arm."

One of the reporters waved for Doris to approach so she walked over.

"Mayor Wolfe," a young man asked who held a camera that said WSPR-TV. "Is Ms. Bauer accompanying you tonight?"

"Yes," Doris said politely. "She’s doing me the honor of celebrating this holiday event, which I’m sure will be a great success as always. It’s wonderful to see so many Springfield residents lending their support to help the less fortunate by attending this evening. I hope we have another record breaking year."

"Speaking of," the reporter continued, "Unemployment this summer hit an all-time high. With the election coming up in the next month, are you concerned voters will turn to new leadership? Rumor has it your cousin, former Police Chief Wolfe, has entertained the idea of running."

"Actually, a report due to come out next week shows that the unemployment rates dropped and job growth rose in the months of September and October, while the rest of the country did the opposite. While this job growth isn’t as high as I would like, I’ll admit, Springfield is fairing much better than other areas of the state and the country. I’ve maintained that lowering the tax rate for businesses has allowed them to hire more staff."

"What about the rumors regarding your cousin?" another reporter asked.

Doris smiled and took Holly’s hand. "You shouldn’t believe everything you hear," she told him. "And even if it is true, I’m not concern. While I love my cousin – he’s family, after all – I’ll handle him as I would any opponent. Now if you’ll excuse us, we have an event to attend."

Doris gave Holly a slight pull and she followed. Some reporters continued to ask questions as the pair made their way into the foyer of the club to the coat check station.

"You have grace Madam Mayor," Holly complimented.

"Pphhff," Doris waved her off. "That was nothing. You should have seen this summer when I came out. Once I let them ask every question they could think of, they finally let it go. Tonight though is not about self-promotion."

"What is it about exactly?" Holly asked as she took a number for her coat.

"Having fun," Doris told her. "Some good times with good friends. That’s something I haven’t had much of in my life."

"Then lead the way," Holly said optimistically as she wrapped her arm around Doris’s.

Doris grinned and they walked into the cocktail lounge that led to the reception hall. Doris looked around and shook a few hands as they made their way through the bar area. Her eyes scanned the area but then stopped at the bar. She automatically smiled as she watched Blake sitting at the bar in a red sequin dress, with a slit that ran up her right leg. She was laughing with someone about something. Everything else seemed to slip away for a moment and the only thing that Doris could focus on was Blake. She was so engrossed that she didn’t hear Holly’s question.

"I’m sorry," Doris apologized. "What did you say?"

Holly giggled. "She’s not the only woman in this room, ya know?"

"I’m sorry," Doris apologized again and gave Holly her full attention. "I’m being impolite."

"Not impolite," Holly said. "Grant it, if you were a man who I was interested in, I’d be spitting nails right now. But as a mom who truly does want the best for her daughter... your reaction is a good thing."

Doris grinned and reached a hand up. She tenderly cupped Holly’s face and kissed her softly on the lips. She was grateful that she had Holly’s support when she knew so many people would condemn her for falling for the Chief’s ‘woman’. Having Holly in her corner made Doris think, even if only for a few fleeting seconds, that Blake could be hers someday.

It wasn’t a kiss of passion, far from it...but that’s not exactly what Blake witnessed as she looked over to see Doris’s lips covet her mothers’.

Chapter 34

"What the fuck?" Blake muttered under her breath as she watched Doris kiss her mother. Buzz and Lillian, whom she was talking to moments earlier, didn’t hear the profanity given their nosy surroundings.

"What was that, Dear?" Lillian asked.

Blake took a long swig of her drink while she was seated at the bar. She turned back to face Buzz and Lillian.

"I'm just surprised to see my mother here... with Doris Wolfe."

She pointed in their direction and they looked to see Doris and Holly approaching, hand-in-hand.

Buzz looked back at Blake, who seemed to wear an angry expression. He opened his mouth to ask about the reaction, but thought better of it and shut it without a word.

Before the ‘new’ couple could say anything upon arriving, Blake asked her mother, "What are you doing here? With her?"

Holly didn't immediately answer. She turned to Buzz and Lillian and wished them a good evening. Then she told her daughter, "It's a ‘couples only’ function - no singles allowed. Speaking of, where's Frank?"

"He's meeting me here. He's running late."

"Well, we could stay out here and keep you company."

Blake looked directly at Doris and said, "Please. Don't let me hold you two back from your evening."

Doris had a pained expression and she opened her mouth to speak. Before she could say anything though, Holly took her hand and pulled her away.

"She's upset," Doris said concerned as they made their way to the hall entrance.

"She should be," Holly said defiantly.

"If I didn't know any better, I’d say you took great delight in hurting her back there."

"Well, you don’t know. Okay?"

"Yeah, Ross might've wanted you first, but she ended up with him in the end. I think that still sticks in your craw. Tonight has very little to do with me winning her attention and everything to do with you getting even."

"That's not true."

"Really?"

By now, they had arrived at the entrance and Doris handed her tickets to a well-dressed young man, who thanked her by name, having recognized her. He opened up the access of the velvet rope so she and Holly could enter.

The hall itself looked exquisite. Round tables encompassed a dance floor on all sides. The area was filled with festive fall colors of red, brown, yellow and orange. On the far end, sat a buffet being loaded with various kinds of h'ordeuvres. The gatherers were dressed in formal attire – women in evening gowns and men in suits and tuxes.

"Doris," Holly began as they walked along, "I promise I'm not trying to intentionally hurt Blake. She needs to understand that if she doesn't take action soon with you, she could lose you."

"So you know me that well, huh? You think I’ll find some ‘distraction’ that will make me forget about her?... I'm not sure who you think smaller of - me or her?"

"Are we fighting?" Holly asked with a slight grin. "Because usually it takes me a little longer to piss someone off on a date."

"Consider me a new record then," Doris retorted.

"I see you made it," Olivia said as she and Natalia approached the pair. "No Blake yet though."

"She's in the lobby waiting for Frank," Doris offered. Then she added, "which is where I'm heading... You're in Holly." Doris motioned around them. "Have fun."

With that, Doris turned heel and walked back out to the bar.

A few moments later, as Blake sat alone at the bar nursing a vodka tonic, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Doris standing there.

"Frank doesn't know he’s missing. And in case I don't get a chance to say it later, you look wonderful tonight."

Blake cleared her throat. "That little... display... the one I witnessed a few minutes ago..."

"What display?"

"Why did you kiss my mother?" Blake asked, cutting to the quick.

"It wasn't a ‘display’ as you call it. She said something that touched me."

"Really? I think you did it to make me jealous?"

Doris didn't seem to know how to answer at first. "Uhhh..."

"It did, you know? I'm not sure why though," Blake answered honestly. "I mean...Well, it's obvious that the two of you are not a couple and even if you are I shouldn't care, right? I have someone... although it doesn’t appear so at this moment," she added as she acted like she was looking for Frank.

"Blake," Doris tried to intercede in her ramble, but failed.

"Maybe seeing you two reminded me of Ross? Maybe... maybe it’s something more. Maybe I didn’t like..." Blake seemed to be struggling with her words. She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them to look squarely at Doris. "Maybe I didn't like you kissing any woman, no matter who it was?" Blake began to giggle and held up her glass. "Maybe I've just had too much vodka tonic," she said before taking a drink.

Doris looked back at the reception hall. "Why are we sitting here? Let's go inside."

"Couples only, remember? You have a date. I'm the one who apparently is going stag."

Doris got a determined look on her face and opened her palm to Blake.

"Not tonight. We're going in together."

Blake looked at the offered appendage and then met Doris's eyes.

"Aren’t you concerned what people will say?" she teased.

"At one point in my life, I would have. But the truth is, if I had my wish... no, if I had my choice," she corrected herself, "... you would be the one I walked in with tonight." Doris’s voice got small, almost child-like, and she added, "...even if I’m never your first choice."

Doris started to lower her offered hand in disappointment, as she hung her head, but Blake took Doris’s hand into hers. She reached up and stroked Doris’s cheek with her free hand.

"Hey," Blake said softly as she stood up, yet been released her grip, "Let's see if we can make some waves tonight. Springfield’s gotten waaaaay too boring lately."

Doris giggled like a naughty schoolgirl, and Blake soon joined in as she pulled her towards the entrance of the reception hall. The ticket taker from a few moments ago looked between her and Blake.

"She's with me," Doris said to him as she nodded her head toward Blake, who still held onto her hand. She gave her ticket to Doris, who then gave it to the young man.

For good measure, Blake not only tightened her hold on Doris's fingers, her free hand began to grip Doris’s bicep in a rather possessive fashion. Doris took the opportunity to allow her hand to encompass Blake's, which held her arm tightly. To anyone they look very much like a couple, especially by the smile on Blake’s face.

"Mayor Wolfe," the young man began nervously, "I saw you bring someone else in here only a few moments ago."

"True," Doris replied, "but I'm trading that one in for this newer model."

Blake laughed and slapped Doris lightly on the arm before resuming her grip.

"You're bad," she whispered, not so quietly in Doris’s ear.

"Ma'am," the young man continued, "I know Ms. Marler is engaged to Police Chief Cooper and –."

"Great, then when he finally arrives you can show him in," Doris interrupted.

"Ma’am, I'm not sure if he would appreciate you escorting his fiancée to the –."

Doris reached out, grabbed the young man by one of his lapels, and brought him closer so she could speak directly into his ear.

"Do you really think it's wise to let the police chiefs’ fiancée wait in the lobby rather than letting her join the party? Or maybe the better question should be... do you want to pay parking tickets for the rest of your natural life in Springfield? I'm giving you the chance to get in good with the mayor's office AND the police station. So here's how it's going to be: You're going to open that velvet rope so this lovely woman and I can walk inside. Understand?"

She pulled back slowly and logic won out as the young man release the rope. He motioned them to walk through.

Doris complemented the young man on his intelligence as she led Blake inside the hall, still clinging to her arm.

"Thank you for getting me inside," Blake said.

"You’re very welcome."

"But don’t think for an instant that we’re done talking about you dating my mom."

Doris began to stumble in her speech for a starting place, but couldn’t find one.


	3. PART THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See Part One for Summary

**Chapter 35**

"So?" Blake asked as she still clung to Doris’s arm, turning heads as they walked along.

"So?" Doris parroted.

"Why are you dating my mom?"

"I’m not dating her!" Doris laughed. "She’s still with Ed."

Just then, Doris’s cell phone chirped in her purse.

"Saved by the bell," Blake quipped as Doris held up a finger and pulled it out.

"Oh for god’s sake," Doris sighed as she looked at it.

Blake gave her a curious expression and Doris turned it around and showed the picture message addressed to her and Holly. It was a shot of her kissing Holly and the text read, ‘What the hell is going on?! ~Ed’

"Who sent Ed a picture?" Blake wondered out loud.

Doris looked around the room and locked eyes with Rick, who quickly looked away.

"I got a suspicion," Doris said as she nodded to Rick.

Holly, Olivia and Natalia walked up to the pair.

"I see you made it past the guard," Natalia remarked to Blake with a considerate smile.

"Did you see this?" Doris said as she gave her cell phone to Holly. "Sorry," Doris apologized to Natalia for not recognizing comment immediately. "Yes, I got her inside since Frank’s...Where the hell is Frank anyway?" She turned to Blake.

"Stake out," she replied.

"He’s the chief and we’re not THAT understaffed. Detectives should be doing that work; not him."

"It’s someone big, I guess. Ressel? Rissor?"

"Rizzoli?" Doris asked.

"Yeah! That’s it."

"You know the guy Frank’s watching?" Olivia asked.

"I know OF him," Doris remarked with a look of concern. "We tried to convict him a few years ago with no luck. He’s a real scumbag with ties to the Italian mob."

Olivia smirked. "Maybe he has better attorneys than the D.A.’s office?"

"Not so much better attorneys but better hitmen. Witnesses have a habit of turning up a little bit dead." Doris turned to Blake. "Frank thinks he can build a case against him?" she asked Blake.

"What do you care?" Olivia asked before Blake could answer. "You’re not the D.A. anymore."

Doris suddenly acted as if she wanted to drop the conversation. "Right. You are completely right. I’m off the clock." She looked over to see Holly typing on her phone and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Replying to Ed."

"That’s my phone, not yours."

"I know," Holly said as she continued typing. "I just answered his question and said, ‘screwing your wife’ – he seems ticked off now."

"You did what?!" Doris asked.

"Yeah, it’s not nice to dump me for my daughter," Holly said as she typed nonchalantly. "Oooh, he says he doesn’t care if you’re a woman or not. He’s gonna kick your ass." Doris ripped her phone from Holly’s hands. Just then, Holly’s own cell phone began to ring. "I’m betting this is Ed." She pulled it out and looked at the name. "Whatta ya know," she said as she hit the button. "Hello Sweetie," she said with a laugh. "I see your busybody son sent you a picture," she told him as she began to walk away to talk in private.

"I’m gonna kill Rick," Doris growled. "Now I got a doctor who wants me dead."

"Better than a cop," Olivia teased. "At least doctors don’t carry loaded .38’s."

"Thanks, Liv, for pointing that out," Doris said sarcastically. "I need a drink," she sighed and took Blake’s hand. "Would you care for a drink, M’lady?" she asked.

"Why certainly," she replied. "Lead the way."

Without a word, Doris led Blake up to the bar located inside the hall as Natalia and Olivia watched them walk away.

"You both look lovely tonight," Buzz said, startling them both. "Sorry," he added.

"No problem. I just didn’t hear you back there," Olivia replied. "You look quite debonair yourself Mr. Cooper."

"Thanks. Now that the pleasantries are over spill it, Princess," Buzz told her.

Olivia laughed. "Spill what?"

Buzz nodded to Doris and Blake who were up at the bar, shoulders touching.

"Doris. She comes here with Holly and ends up with Blake. Is this Ross Part Deux?"

Olivia giggled. "No. Doris has no interest in Holly."

"What about Blake?" Buzz asked.

"Blake has no interest in Holly either. That’s her mom."

"I know that Ms. Smartass!" Buzz said annoyed and then groaned. "Quit being evasive and tell me what’s going on."

"What’s the question exactly?" Olivia asked.

Buzz looked exasperated. "Is-Is something going on with Doris and Blake?" he sputtered out.

Olivia shrugged and he gave up. He turned to Natalia.

"She won’t talk, but I know you’ll crack. Now be honest with me, Natalia. Do you know what’s going on between Doris and Blake?"

"Truthfully?" Natalia asked. Buzz nodded. "I can honestly say, without a doubt, I have NO idea what’s going on."

"So there is something going on though? I mean I saw that look on Blake’s face when she watched Doris kiss her mother. It wasn’t really anger -- it looked more like... jealousy."

"Well, there’s not doubt that Blake and Doris have been getting closer over the past several months," Olivia offered. "Maybe Blake felt her mom might ‘steal’ Doris in someway. You know how Blake and Holly have always butted heads and been super competitive. Maybe that’s all you saw Buzz."

"Yeah, like you at Frank and Natalia’s engagement party at the farmhouse."

"That was different. I was..."

"In love?"

"I was going to say drunk," Olivia replied.

"Drunk on love?" he muttered.

"Buzz," Olivia sighed.

"I don’t want to see Frank get hurt again. One woman leaving you for a woman, fine. But two in a row? He’d be the laughing stock of Springfield."

"If you’re so curious, talk to THEM," Olivia told him. "Come out and ask what they are to each other... And then let us know because I love gossip. It’s nice not being on the receiving end of it for once."

"I-I-I’m not gonna ask! Besides, what can I say?"

"You’re a smart man, Buzz." Olivia complimented. "I’m sure you’ll figure it out."

With that, Olivia led Natalia toward the bar.

Chapter 36

Olivia and Natalia stood between Blake and Doris at the bar. Olivia motioned the bartender over and requested a red wine and white wine. As he went to prepare the drinks, she turned back to their friends.

"You two better be careful," she said. "Buzz is getting suspicious."

"Suspicious of what?" asked Blake.

Olivia shrugged. "He's got in his head that there's something going on between you two." She turned to Blake. "Yeah, he said you looked jealous when your mom came in with Doris."

"Well..." No one in the small circle of friends said anything. They simply waited for Blake to continue. "... I was just surprised to see them both here."

"That's all?" Olivia asked.

"Yes," Blake insisted.

The bartender set two wine glasses on the table and requested eight dollars. Olivia gave him a twenty and told him to keep the change as she picked up the glasses, handing the white wine to Natalia.

"Have fun ladies," Olivia said as she led Natalia away by the elbow.

Doris didn't quite look at Blake as she began to speak and said, "So I guess, before, when you said that you were jealous you really weren't?"

"I didn't lie to you," Blake said.

"But you just said-."

"To her, yes. I don't want her to run back to Buzz."

"I don't think Olivia would do that. But even if she did..." Doris sighed heavily. "You know what?" She said as if reconsidering her statement. "It's really none of my business. I just came here to have fun."

Blake grinned. "I thought you came here to make waves?"

"Let's stick with these drinks for now, and see where the night takes us."

Doris motioned Blake to follow her to a nearby vacant table. Blake pulled up a chair and motioned for Doris to take a seat. Doris seemed quite pleased, and perhaps a little girly, with a gesture. From the other side of the room, Olivia and Natalia watched the pair.

"Even Buzz sees it now," Olivia said.

"So?"

"So?" Olivia repeated. "So why aren't they together?"

"Fear."

There was a brief silence between them as Olivia waited for Natalia to add more. "That's it?" Olivia finally asked.

"You mean to tell me that you don't remember what it's like to be in love with someone who may or may not return your feelings."

"But they do return each other's feelings. That's my point."

"It's more than that though. Blake has spent her entire life identifying as a straight woman. She's engaged to one of the most considerate men in Springfield. She'll be changing a big part of how she perceives herself. That's a hard hurdle to get over, no matter how much you love someone."

Olivia turned her body slightly more to face Natalia. "Do you regret loving me?" she asked.

"What!? No! We're talking about Blake here."

"Sorry, but it sounds like loving me is difficult."

"I'm simply saying I understand how scary it all can be at first. Love itself is always scary. When you offer your heart to someone there's always that fear of rejection or the chance that they don't love you the same. You worry about what happens next. Now add the social stigma of a same-sex couple. When that person you love is someone society tells you is wrong to love that makes it even harder. And please, don't tell me that I'm wrong. Look how long it took us to admit how we felt about each other. Heck, think of the first time you told me that you loved me. You were a nervous wreck, crying your eyes out."

"Not my most suave moment, I know," Olivia said with a slight grin.

"Being suave isn’t important. But being sincere is. And you were so honest that day. So open and raw... I loved you too and I just wanted to make you happy. You seem so gung ho about me marrying Frank -- as if the best thing I could do for you was to leave you and go with him. But in the end, I couldn't marry Frank - it wasn't right for him to have a wife that could give him 100%. It wasn't right for me to leave the person I really loved. It wasn't right for you to walk away without giving us a chance to be a couple. For crying out loud, even after I left Frank, at the altar no less, you STILL didn't want to be with me. You ran, but I followed. So although I know you love Doris, as a friend, and you want what's best for her, and possibly even what's best for Blake, you need to remember what it was like. They're doing the same dance, Olivia, but it's up to them to set the pace."

"Whatever will be will be, huh?"

"The future's not ours to see," Natalia replied.

Olivia started to grin. "Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"For not giving up the chase."

Olivia leaned over and kissed Natalia gently on the cheek, which the younger woman warmly accepted.

Chapter 37

Doris and Blake seemed wrapped up in their conversation, talking and laughing with each other, with little notice of the world around them.

"So who’s your all-time favorite?" Blake asked.

"Ever?"

Blake nodded.

"Tina Turner," Doris said.

"Me too!" Blake said excited.

"Well, you’re probably not as huge a fan as I am," Doris answered. "I have every album on my iPod."

"I don’t, but I do have all her work from the 80’s on mine."

"Which is your favorite?"

"Album or song?" Blake asked.

"Both," Doris decided.

"My favorite album... Break Every Rule."

"Really? Doris replied.

"Yep. Lots of solid songs from beginning to end."

"I figured you’d say ‘Private Dancer’ since that was the bigger hit."

"My favorite song is on ‘Private Dancer’ though," Blake said.

"Let me guess... What’s Love Got To Do With It?"

"No, although that one is good and quite popular, it’s not my favorite. Actually, I’d say I have two favorites - a tie between ‘Show Some Respect’ and ‘Steel Claw’."

Doris laughed and Blake looked indignant.

"I know they didn’t win individual Grammy’s like ‘What’s Love-."

"No!" Doris said quickly. "I’m not laughing at your choices. I’m laughing because you really do love Tina Turner. You couldn’t just pull that response out of your ass unless you really were a fan."

Blake grinned and then began to sing Steel Claw at its fast pace.

"It's just a television wonderland. Just one more fairytale about a rich bitch lying by the swimming pool. Life is so cool. Easy living when you make the rules."

Doris then took over singing, "Last Friday was the first time. It only took about a half a minute on the stairway. It was child's play. The odds come out even when you give up believing in the..."

Blake and Doris both began to sing the chorus together.

"Cold law, steel claw. Try to get on board you'll find the lock is on the door, well I say no way! Noooo way! Don't try to get out, or there'll be hell to pay!"

They both erupted into a fit of giggles and couldn’t go on.

"You know Steel Claw! You really ARE a fan too!" Doris complimented.

Blake shrugged. "My childhood was... tumultuous. And music was grounding in a way, something I could always turn to and would be there for me. I know that probably makes no sense."

"No, I get it completely," Doris replied. "It’s an escape from turmoil and I use it. When my day gets too rough today, I pop in my earbuds and just let everything slip away for a few moments."

Blake smiled. "I never realized how much we actually had in common," she remarked.

Doris put her finger on her temple, as if in thought, and said, "Here's something that's different. I have the power to marry people and you don't." Blake started to laugh and shake her head. "It's true," Doris continued. "As mayor, I have the same authority as a judge when it comes to marriage."

"No. I'm not doubting that," Blake replied. "In fact, I’ve seen you marry more people than Father Ray and most of the preachers in town. The funny part is I can marry people too."

"Get out!" Doris insisted.

"No, I really can. I'm an ordained minister."

Now was Doris's turn to laugh. "You? A minister? I... didn't think that you had found God."

"I'm not super religious, but I do think there is a higher power."

"Then why are you a minister?"

Blake blushed. "I would ask you not to laugh, but I know that you will. So, it's pointless for me to even ask. I might as well just tell you, right?"

"Exactly."

"Well, I really REALLY wanted to marry Ross. So much so that I got my certificate of ministry so I could perform the ceremony myself." Doris tried to hide her smile by turning away. "It's okay," Blake told her, "I know how insane it sounds... now. Of course, at the time, it seemed perfectly logical."

Doris dropped all pretense of trying to hide in began to chuckle.

"So how’d that worked out for you?" Doris asked.

"Well, it amused him. But he still refused to marry me... Of course, I eventually won, but it wasn't an easy road."

"I'm told that true love never is," Doris replied.

"What about you? Have you ever really been in head over heels, crazy blind love?"

"Once," Doris replied. "But not enough to be ordained."

"A woman I'm assuming?"

"Yes, we were in college. She was actually my first lover, well, female lover. I was crazy about her -- totally adored her. She would've been someone that I would come out for, even back then."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say, she cared for me, but she wasn't head over heels. Then little by little things kind of fell apart. I realize that staying with her hurt more than letting her go. She wasn't too broken up about it, of course. And, like I mentioned before, I just spent the rest of my time at college... floating -- no commitments, lots of one night stands...being the Bunsen burner for some girls who wanted to ‘experiment’ and later just a distraction for sexually bored housewives."

"That must've been lonely."

"It was. Back in the 80’s, the AIDS epidemic was hard on everyone, but especially when it came to public opinion of homosexuals. I felt pushed back in the closet even more. So, I never saw myself having a big house with a white picket fence, a wife, a dog and 2.5 children. But I also knew I didn’t want to be alone... And I loved kids. So I made the decision that once I had a job at a law firm I wasn't going to get a cool sports car or nice home. I bought a trailer instead and with the rest of the money, I got Ashlee."

Blake smiled. "Things are different now though. You could have that picket fence home that so many people take for granted."

"Part of the problem is finding a woman who’s brave to take that leap and not care what other people say about her."

"Welllll," Blake said with a teasing quality to her voice. "I can’t speak for other women, but personally I came here with the intent to stir things up."

"What do you suggest?" Doris asked, playing along.

A few couples were out on the floor dancing to Lady Gaga’s ‘Bad Romance’... badly.

"Do you dance?" Blake asked. "If not, you couldn’t do worse than them," she said pointing.

"There’s something wrong with the funky chicken that Phillip and Rick are doing out there. I mean really...they look gayer than we ever could. How do you upstage THAT?"

Doris and Blake both laughed. Blake began to sing along as she pointed to the pair on the dance floor. "They don’t waaaaana be friendsssss."

"Ha! I think I need to take a picture so Ed can see his son is gay now too."

The song immediately merged into a remix of ‘Night Fever’ by Tina Arena.

"Wowww," Doris said in amazement.

"What?"

"I’m impressed. Most DJ’s just play American Top 40 pop hits. This DJ is playing the Tina Arena version."

"Who is Tina Arena?" Blake asked.

"She’s an Aussie."

"How do you know that?" Blake giggled.

Doris blushed. "I love music and my iPod has everything, besides Tina Turner. This is a great version actually because she doesn’t change the lyrics to make it ‘hetro’."

"Oh, it’s ‘Night Fever’," Blake said as the vocals started. "I love this song," she added.

Doris nodded. "This song takes me back to middle school. Well, not THIS version - The BeeGee’s one."

Blake giggled. "Middle school, huh?... I was... three."

"Oh for god’s sake," Doris groaned. She put her arm in the air and yelled, "Check please!"

"Stop!" Blake laughed as took Doris’s extended hand and pulled her to her feet. "Forget waves tonight. Let’s make a tsunami," she said as she pulled Doris toward the dance floor.

Chapter 38

Blake walked backwards as she held Doris’s hands in hers. She sang along to ‘Night Fever’ as they moved. Doris simply smiled.

"And that sweet city wooooman,

She moves through the liiiiight,

Controlling my minnnnd and my soullll.

When you reach out for meeee, yeah, and the feelin' is right..."

Now the dance floor, Blake paused. "Hey. Who leads?"

Doris took Blake’s hand. She spun her around until Blake’s back was against her torso. She rose up slightly to peer over Blake’s shoulder, coming just millimeters from the younger woman’s ear.

"Do you know the Shadow Step?"

"Maybe? I don’t know dance move names," Blake said unsure. "You lead and I’ll see if I can follow. Okay?"

Doris began to move and Blake followed along naturally, swaying to the rhythm and staying in step with Doris. Seeing how well they danced together, other couples began to give them space as Doris twirled Blake around, singing in her ear softly.

"Here I am,

prayin' for this moment to laaast,

Livin' on the music so finnne, born on the winnnnd,

Makin' it minnnnne."

At one point, she moved Blake so they were finally standing face to face. She then asked, "Do you know the disco hustle?"

"I thought it was just a line dance," Blake said.

Doris shook her head and then motioned Blake closer.

"Here like this," she said as she began to lead her around, arm and arm, hip to hip.

Doris twirled Blake to the left and then the right, repeating it several times. Blake kept up with Doris’s hand change and they began to dance face-to-face, palm-to-palm in a fluid movement. Doris laughed happily that Blake was able to keep up without missing a beat and nodded her approval.

By now, a crowd had settled around the dance floor, cheering them on. Holly, Olivia and Natalia looked on, all smiles. Doris twirled Blake back into a Shadow Step and bent her back slightly before spinning her lose again.

When Blake twirled back into Doris’s arms she turned slightly and said, "Do you really want to make waves?"

"What do you have in mind?" Doris asked.

Blake spun away from Doris again, but didn’t release her hand as she extended out. Instead, she turned the tables and twirled Doris to her, thereby taking the lead in the dance. Now she had her torso pressed against Doris’s back.

As the music continued to pound steadily through the speakers, Blake ceased moving for about eight counts. Rather than dance, she let the back of her hand make a lazy path down the front of Doris’s body. It started at Doris’s cheek, ran down her neck and through the center of her cleavage until her hand came to rest on Doris’s hip. The crowd got even more vocal and animated by hooting and hollering.

By now, Rick and Phillip, who were also in the crowd, had worked their way near Olivia and Natalia.

"They’re really good partners. They look like they’ve danced together for years," Phillip complimented to Olivia in amazement.

Olivia turned and nodded. That’s when she caught a glimpse of Rick with his camera phone out again.

"Frank needs to see this," he muttered loud enough for Olivia to hear.

"Excuse me," she told Phillip as she pushed him back slightly. He looked confused, but then he watched Olivia snatch Rick’s phone. Rick, caught of guard, helplessly watched Olivia take some flowers out of a nearby vase. She then dropped the phone into the water before replacing the flowers on top of it again.

"What the hell, Olivia?" Rick complained.

"You’re an ass," was all Olivia said. She started to clap in time with the beat and motioned Phillip to do the same, which he did. Soon, the rest of the party began to follow along.

Doris got bolder and took the lead again. She pulled Blake toward her. One hand slid possessively to Blake’s hip while the other worked it’s way into her hair. She gently pulled on the strawberry blond tresses and Blake followed Doris’s cue. She let her head fall back, exposing her neck. Doris softly gripped Blake’s jaw and then let her palm slide down the length of Blake’s body to her pelvis. Then she slid her hand over to the slit in Blake’s dress and caressed Blake’s leg.

Once more, Blake followed along and raised her leg, allowing Doris to support it. Without prompting, she wrapped her naked leg around Doris’s. There wasn’t an inch between them and Doris could feel Blake’s pelvic bone arching into her leg. She involuntarily groaned into Blake’s ear.

Chapter 39

Blake was, literally, still wrapped around Doris on the dance floor as the DJ merged into another Bee Gee’s song. This time it was the original, "How Deep Is Your Love?" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3zWP1V9Eo0c

The couples that had cleared a path for Doris and Blake now retook the dance floor to dance around them. Doris and Blake stood unmoving and Doris seemed nervous.

"Did you want to sit this one out?" she asked.

Blake shook her head as she put her leg back to the floor. She took Doris into her arms and began to dance. http://www.ehow.co.uk/video_4396830_rumba-dance-demonstration-music.html

"You know how to rumba?" Blake asked. Doris didn’t reply. She simply began to dance in the ‘quick-quick slow’ box step. "Answers that question," Blake remarked with a grin. Doris smiled, but avoided Blake’s eyes. "What is it?" Blake asked.

Doris shook her head. "Nothing," she said, finally looking Blake’s way. "I never did this..."

"What?"

"Slow dance with a woman...Well, not in a room full of straight people that is."

"Mostly straight people," Blake corrected.

Doris giggled. "True."

"I have to confess something," Blake replied.

"What?"

"It’s nice to dance with someone who doesn’t step on my feet and knows their turns."

With that, Blake spun Doris under her arm and brought her back again.

"Frank can’t dance I take it?" Doris asked.

"He has rhythm," Blake complimented. "And he does well on his own, but when it comes to dancing with a partner... Yeeeh, not so much."

This time, Doris spun Blake around and brought her back. "Why?"

"Right there," Blake said. "You move your hand slightly to let me know which direction you’re going to spin me. You give me a clue and I pick up on it. With Frank..."

"He’s clueless?" Doris teased. Blake tried not to chuckle and Doris immediately apologized. "Sorry. I couldn’t let that one go without some kind of comment. I know what you mean though. I’ve danced with him."

"You have?" Blake giggled. "When?"

Doris nodded. "That double wedding last year – the Cooper Lewis nuptials. Of course, we didn’t do anything like this. It was just a little back and forth sway with him."

"Oh, so my dance is more meaningful then?" Blake grinned.

"Much," Doris said sincerely, locking eyes with Blake. This time the younger woman didn’t look away or appear embarrassed.

A short silence came between them. They simply smiled at each other before Blake said, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not letting me sit outside at the bar. For not stepping on my feet. For... not really dating my mother."

Doris grinned. "Don’t get me wrong. Your mom is a lovely woman. Ed’s a lucky man. But Rule Number 16 is never date the mother of the woman you’re..." Doris suddenly stopped mid-sentence.

"Never date the mother of the woman you’re...what?" Blake asked.

It was on the tip of Doris’s tongue to finish and say, "...you’re in love with," but instead she cleared her throat and said, "the woman you’re good friends with. It always ends badly...or so I hear."

"You’ve never done it, huh?"

"No," Doris replied. "And I never plan too. But I do have a question for you."

"What?"

"Earlier tonight, you said that you didn't like me kissing any woman, no matter who it was. My question is... why should it matter?"

Blake’s eyes widened, but she didn’t have an immediate response.

Chapter 40

Blake was speechless as they continued to dance.

"Really," Doris continued, "why should it matter who I kiss?"

"You’re right. It shouldn’t."

"But it does."

Blake didn’t immediately reply.

"I don’t know," she whimpered slightly. "I don’t know why, but it does. I wish I had the answer. I do, but..." Blake began to focus on her footwork rather than look at Doris.

Doris couldn’t help but notice her distress.

"Hey," she said gently, coming in closer to force Blake’s eyes up. "I’m not pushing. We’re here to have fun, right?" Blake only nodded in response. "So you don’t have all the answers? That’s okay. I won’t pass judgment. God knows I’ve had my own share of questions lately. So let’s just keep dancing, alright?"

Blake grinned. "I wish you showed this side to more people."

"What side?"

"Well, Ashlee is such a caring, compassionate person. She didn’t learn that on her own."

"Sometimes I wonder," Doris joked.

"I don’t," Blake said in all seriousness.

The two women took a closer step together and moved to the right when they ‘ran aground’ into someone standing there. They both turned to see Frank there.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked, smiling at Blake.

Blake didn’t immediately answer or have a reaction. She seemed frozen. Doris took a deep breath and looked to Blake who appeared as if she didn’t want to answer the question. The mayor released her and opened her arms to Frank, buying Blake sometime to form a response.

"Fine. But just this once, Chief," Doris joked.

Frank smiled while Doris and Blake forced a grin to their faces.

"No, Doris," he said. "Not you, but maybe later."

"Ohhhh, you wanted to dance with herrrr," she said in mock surprise. She turned to Blake and gently took her hand, giving it a squeeze, which Blake returned. Then she placed it into Frank’s.

"You kids have fun."

Without a word, or a look back, she left Blake on the dance floor with Frank. She failed to see Blake watch her longingly from around Frank’s arm.

Doris went straight to the bar and raised her hand to one of the three bartenders. Olivia looked to Natalia to see if she witnessed what she just saw.

"Do you mind if I...?" Olivia motioned to Doris and let the sentence hang.

"Go to her. She needs you," Natalia said. "If you’re lucky enough, convince her to come back to the table."

Olivia smiled. "I love you."

Natalia returned the smile. "I love you too. But hurry up before she downs that drink and bolts."

Olivia kissed her and then made her way to the bar. She gently tapped Doris on the shoulder.

Doris turned. "Don’t even," she muttered.

"Don’t even what?"

Doris leaned closer to Olivia and whispered in her ear. "Try to make me talk about my FEEEEEELINGS. I can’t talk about it, okay? I’m on the verge of tears as it is. Dancing with Blake is one thing – it’s fun and games. Crying over her is political suicide. And, yes, it’s stupid and, yes, I know better, but... I’m not discussing this. Not here. Not now. Okay?"

Olivia nodded, but Doris didn’t look at her in the slightest. The depressed mayor went back to her scotch, wrapping both hands around the glass. She took a sip and rested it back on the bar, her hands not leaving the hold around it.

"I’m going to finish this and then go home," Doris replied.

"They haven’t served dinner yet."

Doris finally looked Olivia’s way. "I’ll grab a burger or taco on the way home."

"Don’t do that," Olivia said. "You paid for dinner. Come eat with us."

Doris snorted. "Really? I have to sit and watch the lovebirds Frank and Blake for the rest of the night? No thanks." Doris took a long swig this time and grimaced as it burned her throat.

"Sit with me and Natalia," Olivia replied.

"Even better – I can be the third wheel. I’m sure Natalia would love that."

"Hey," Olivia said getting annoyed. "For your information, she told me to convince you to come back to the table."

"Please! Where do you think..." Doris began raising her voice. She lowered it and then said, "Where do you think Blake and Frank are going to sit? Blake is Natalia’s best friend. Just forget it, Olivia. This fiasco of a night is over."

Olivia squared her shoulders and left. Doris didn’t immediately watch her departure, so she didn’t see her take Blake aside from the other side of the room. When Doris did start to look around, she saw Olivia standing face-to-face with Blake, looking none too happy, while Frank chatted with Matt and Rick.

"You and Frank are not sitting with us tonight. Go sit with Matt and Rick please," Olivia told Blake.

"What?"

"Don’t ‘what’ me. You really don’t know why?" Olivia asked incredulously.

Blake suddenly looked guilty. "Olivia..."

"Save it," Olivia said, waving a finger. "And here’s a piece of free advice: Piss or get off the pot. I’m sick to death of watching you hurt my friend."

Blake watched Olivia turn briskly and storm away. From the other side of the room, Doris wore a confused expression as Olivia closed the distance between them.

"Gimme that," Olivia said as she took Doris’s drink in one hand and grabbed the mayor’s elbow with the other. "They’re sitting with Matt. You’re with us. You can leave, but not until after dinner."

"Oh, is that your final word, is it?"

"Yes it is," Olivia said firmly as she pulled Doris along.

Chapter 41

"Your wife is incorrigible," Doris told Natalia as she and Olivia arrived at the table.

"That’s a polite word for pain in the ass," Olivia said with a smile as she led Doris to a seat next to Natalia. She set down Doris’s scotch.

"Don’t I know it," Natalia remarked to Doris with a grin.

"Hey," Olivia said indignant, but then smiled too. "I resemble that remark."

Natalia continued, "Sometimes it’s one of her most admiral qualities and at other times... not so much."

"This is one of those ‘not so much’ times," Doris huffed as she took another drink.

"Oh, quit whining," Olivia said as she took a seat on the other side of Natalia.

"I saw you talking to Blake," Natalia said to Olivia.

"Me too," Doris added. "Why?"

"I told her that she and Frank will be sitting with Matt tonight... and a few other choices words."

"Oh no," Natalia and Doris both sighed at the same time.

"What words?" Natalia asked.

"Nothing... too... bad," Olivia drawled.

"What did you say?" Doris asked firmly.

"I told her to quit jerking you around."

"She’s not jerking me around," Doris defended.

"The hell she’s not," Olivia remarked and then lowered her voice. "Blake’s..." Olivia looked to Natalia and decided to change her train of thought as she turned back to Doris. "Holly’s daughter. However, I like Holly more than Blake. Enough said."

"Thank you for protecting me. Having someone look out for me, aside from Ashlee, is a first. But, really, I’m a big girl and I can take care of myself," Doris replied. She finished her drink and motioned the waitress over. "Scotch please?" she asked. The waitress nodded and then headed toward the bar.

"Really?" Olivia said. "You were ready to leave tonight because Frank showed up."

"No," Doris corrected. "I was ready to leave because Blake will be spending the evening interacting with him while I sit alone. There’s a difference. I have no issue with Frank. He’s done nothing except be a fiancé. Blake, on the other hand..." Doris let the sentence hang.

"Exactly," Olivia said, "Blake, on the other hand, is not acting very ‘about to be wed’ and she’s jerking you around. This is why I... like Holly more than Blake."

"You can say you don’t like Blake," Natalia offered. "I won’t be offended."

"Fine," Olivia said. "I don’t like Blake."

"I do," Natalia said.

"I do too..." Doris said and then added, "...too much than I should apparently."

"Well," Olivia said sarcastically, "Let’s all hop on the ‘I love Blake’ bandwagon."

Natalia and Doris both giggled.

"No one is picking sides here," Natalia told her.

"I am," Olivia replied. "I’m picking Doris."

Even Doris had to laugh.

"Again, thanks for the support, but it’s unneeded. Like I said, I’m going to eat and then call it a night. That way it doesn’t look like I’m running away. But I do have a question."

"Yes?" Olivia asked.

"If you hate Blake, why the push for the two of us to get together?"

"I don’t hate Blake. I said I don’t like Blake."

"There’s a difference?" Doris asked as the waitress returned and put the drink in front of her. Doris handed her $20 and thanked her before the young woman went to the next table.

"Look," Olivia began, "Blake’s fine if she’s not playing games, but she does this. It’s her thing. It’s like when Natalia left last summer and she didn’t fill in some very important parts like, for starters, I didn’t do anything wrong to make Natalia leave. THAT would have been very helpful to know. She could have told me that without saying anything about the pregnancy, but no, she didn’t. She wanted to stir the shit and feel important by knowing something I didn’t. I’m hoping that you can temper that trait and teach her to be... less oblivious and more considerate and attentive to detail."

Doris and Natalia both had to smile and Olivia eventually cracked a grin too.

From the other side of the room, Blake sat next to Frank. For the moment, she seemed to be unmindful to his conversation with Matt. Instead, she stared vacantly at the table where Natalia and Doris were all smiles as they talked to Olivia. A hand on her shoulder startled her and she looked back to see her mom standing there.

"Hey," Holly said softly. She leaned down to Blake’s ear. "You know, you could always stand up, walk over to that table and ask her to dance again."

Blake tried to muster a grin as her mom rose back up again. She appeared to have the onset of tears in her eyes.

"It’s not as easy as you make it sound," Blake said softly as she spared a glance to see if Frank heard.

Holly leaned down again and this time she kissed Blake on the cheek before she spoke.

"Aww, Sweetie, it’s easier than you think. You just need to be brave."

She gave Blake’s shoulder another squeeze and it was then that Frank noticed her.

"Hey Holly!" he said as he rose up and gave her a hug. "So what guy did you seduce to get inside here tonight," he teased.

"Aren’t you being a bit presumptuous, Frank?" she teased back. "For your information, I’m here with Doris Wolfe." Frank’s jaw dipped slightly. "Yes, lesbians are allowed to bring dates here too."

Frank began to stumble. "I’m-I’m sure they are. I just didn’t think you-."

"Frank," Blake said annoyed. "Doris isn’t dating anyone, my mother included. She told me as much. She just did it so my mother could get in while she’s visiting."

"Oh!" Frank replied. "Good. I mean, not that it’s bad if you...I just mean I’m glad you and Ed are still together."

"We are," Holly remarked. "Contrary to any photographic evidence that might suggest otherwise," she said as she shot daggers at Rick, who looked away. Frank looked confused, but Holly didn’t say more to him. "If you’ll excuse me, I’m off to thank my ‘date’ again for letting me take part tonight."

As Holly began to walk to Doris’s table, Frank turned to Blake.

"Hey Blakey," he said. "If you’d rather we sit with your mom and-."

"No," Blake cut him off. "I mean, we’ve already got our place here. Besides, you don’t get a chance to talk to the guys often with all the hours you’ve been working. I’m good right here tonight."

Frank smiled and kissed her on the cheek as he took his seat again. "I’m quite a lucky guy to have a lady looking out for me like that."

Blake gave him a small grin. He went back to his conversation while she went back to watching her mother run her fingers along Doris’s shoulder blades before taking a seat next to her.

Sure, her mother didn’t have Doris...But neither did she.

Chapter 42

"So," Holly began Doris as she took a seat, "The white knight arrived to save you from dancing all night with my daughter." Doris gave her a dirty glare. "Sorry. I was just teasing," she added.

"I’m not really in the mood, Holly," Doris answered.

"Fair enough," she said neutrally.

"I think I need another scotch," Doris said as she stood up quicker than her body thought it should move. She swayed slightly, but held the table for support.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked. "Maybe you should switch to soda and forget the scotch."

"Okay, MOM. I’ll take that under consideration." Doris made her way to the bar without looking back.

"She’s gonna get drunk and do something she regrets," Natalia replied.

"Get drunk? She’s already there, Sweetie," Olivia said as she watched Doris start to flirt with one of the female barkeeps. "And what is it with Doris and bartenders?" Olivia added in a sigh.

"Uh oh. Blake’s headed to the bar too," Holly said as she pointed out her daughter.

Olivia pinched the bridge of her nose. "This might not end well."

Up at the bar, the twenty-something bartender had her palm extended to Doris. The mayor made lazy patterns along one of the lines.

"This is your heart line," Doris said as her fingers caressed the woman’s skin.

"And what does that mean?" the woman said in a breathy voice.

From two patrons over, Blake watched.

"It tells you what you can expect in love," Doris said with a seductive grin.

"Is that so?"

"Absolutely. See how it ends under your finger here?" Doris said as she caressed the woman. "That means you’re an idealist when it comes to love and you put your partners on a pedestal."

"No kidding?" the barkeep replied with a sexy smile.

"Do me next," Doris heard a woman say.

Suddenly, there was a hand shoved between her line of sight and the young woman’s hand. Doris turned to see Blake standing there. She held the barkeep for a moment longer and then released her when someone yelled the bartender’s name. The young woman gave a meek apology and scurried away.

"Do you, huh?" Doris said casually with a slight slur. She turned to face Blake completely and took possession of her hand, her fingertips dancing over the skin. "You have very soft hands," Doris complimented. "I meant to tell you earlier, but... you know... I didn’t get the chance when Romeo showed up."

"Forget about that. Tell me what you see?" Blake said wiggling her fingers.

Doris stroked Blake’s palm. "Your heart line... it’s long and it starts higher than average."

"What does that mean?" Blake asked, taking a step closer to Doris to give others some space to get their drinks.

"You can be narrow minded; stingy with money."

"That’s... sexy," Blake said sarcastically.

"You’re emotional."

"Isn’t everyone?"

"This long line makes you more emotional than most – more likely to be jealous; possessive... Like demanding a palm reading to make me let go of a pretty girl’s hand."

"Not funny," Blake said, although she grinned.

"However, since the line is long you have a chance at a long, joyful, permanent relationship... if you make the right choices and break away from your rigid nature."

"I’m rigid, huh?"

"Yep. It’s all right here. See how perfect your heart line is? No breaks. That shows you have difficulty with being flexible or opening your mind to possibilities."

"So how do I become open-minded then? Cut off my hand perhaps?" Blake teased.

"No – there’s hope for you without going to THAT extreme."

"Really?"

Doris asked, "See this spot?"

Blake nodded.

"This is your Head Line-Life Line Connection. They not only touch, but they’re tied together for quite a distance here."

"And that means?’"

"You have a sensitive side and there’ll be changes in your personality at a pivotal point in your life -- Changes that put you in conflict with your... rigid nature."

"Which one wins out?" Blake asked.

The bartender put down the scotch in front of Doris, but she didn’t pay it any attention. Instead, she focused on Blake. She let her fingernails rake against Blake’s skin – not too forceful, but enough for her to feel the sharpness. The strawberry blonde licked her lips in response to the contact. Doris leaned into Blake and whispered in her ear.

"As for which one that wins... that’s up to you."

Doris slipped more gracefully from her stool than she imagined she would. She picked up her glass and allowed her breast to rub ‘accidentally’ against Blake’s arm that still rested on the bar. She turned to go, but then she stopped and walked two steps back to Blake, coming mere inches away from her ear.

"Oh, and tonight, when you’re fucking Frank and you’ve got your eyes shut tight and he makes note of how much wetter you are than usually... don’t worry. I won’t let him know it’s because you’re thinking of me." Blake’s expression hardened, and Doris countered it with one of her own. "Don’t ever interrupt my seduction of a beautiful woman only to go home with someone else again," she warned.

With her drink in hand, Doris made her way back to her table and Blake turned to the bartender to order a double.

Chapter 43

Doris grinned as she looked at the table and her plate of chicken, potatoes, green beans and squash.

"Hey, I go away and food magically appears! Cool!"

"What just happened up there?" Holly asked before putting a fork full of potatoes in her mouth.

Doris took her seat again and picked up her flatware.

"Your daughter stepped in before I could complete my seduction of a very young, and very firm, bartender. I ALMOST didn’t go home alone tonight," she said before putting a piece of chicken in her mouth.

"That might be a good thing since it’s an election year," Olivia reminded her.

"Please," Doris sighed after she swallowed. "It’s no big deal," she added before taking another bite.

Olivia gave her an unconvinced look. "You brought Holly, spent the night dirty dancing with Blake and then tried to take the bartender home. It makes you look... how should I put this... shallow."

"Fuck you," Doris laughed, which attracted the attention of a nearby table.

Olivia and Natalia both gave nervous, apologetic smiles on Doris’s behalf.

"Maybe you should just go easy on the scotch," Olivia suggested to her in a soft voice. "You’re becoming an angry drunk. We’ll eat and then we’ll go home. Okay?"

"I’m not angry," Doris said. Her bottom lip began to quiver. "I’m... sad. I’m stupid for thinking... things I shouldn’t think. I just... I’m an idiot and fool and..."

"You’re not. Believe me," Natalia told her. "Let’s forget about it for now and just eat some more, okay?"

"And eat your veggie’s too," Olivia pointed with her fork.

"Oh, my god! You ARE my mother!" Doris said.

"Tonight you need a mom," Olivia replied.

"I know," Doris said sadly. "I’m an idiot and fool and..."

"Just eat," Natalia sighed. "No more talking."

Doris sadly nibbled on her food for the next few minutes. When she put her fork down and reached for her scotch, Natalia stood up and moved behind Doris to help get her to her feet.

"What are you doing?" Doris asked.

"Please come with me," Natalia told her.

"Why?"

"Because I asked nicely and I’m your best friend’s wife."

Doris thought about it a moment. Finding nothing to argue with regarding that logic, she nodded her agreement.

Natalia turned to Olivia, who was also standing at this point.

"Can you take Holly to her hotel and meet me at home after you’ve finished dinner?" Natalia asked.

"Sweetie, Doris is my friend. You don’t have to-."

"Actually, this is something you can’t help with Liv, but I might. And, believe it or not, she’s my friend too."

Natalia leaned over and kissed Olivia, who still seemed preoccupied with why Natalia could help yet she couldn’t.

Natalia smirked at Holly. "I can trust you to keep your lips off my wife, right?"

"Completely!" Holly smiled.

"Good. I don’t want any pics like Ed got tonight with Olivia front and center."

"You won’t... Take care of her," Holly said as she nodded toward Doris.

Natalia nodded back and then took Doris’s hand in hers. Seeing that Doris wasn’t balancing too well, Natalia linked arms with her instead, trying to balance the older woman.

"Where are we going?" Doris asked as Natalia guided her along.

"The farmhouse. I’m going to put you to bed."

"I don’t think Liv would approve," Doris teased and started to giggle.

Natalia smiled. "I said put you to bed; not take you to bed. There’s a big difference."

"Awwww... I’m striking out everywhere tonight," Doris complained.

"Not necessarily."

"Excuse me?" Doris replied, questioning if she just heard Natalia right.

"Doris, you might just get lucky tonight after all," Natalia told her. "But first we need to find your limo."

Chapter 44

Reporters were flashing pictures and bombarding the pair with questions. Where was Holly Bauer? Why was Doris leaving with the Beacon’s Owner’s wife? Would she explain her dance with Blake ‘soon to be’ Mrs. Cooper? Before Doris could reply, Natalia led Doris into the back of the limo and followed. She told the driver where to go and then put up the privacy divider.

"Okay, I’m drunk," Doris slurred as she motioned to the divider. "But I’m not THAT drunk, Natalia. You’re Rule #2 – never make it with your best friend’s girl... unless everyone agrees it’s okay, and since Liv isn’t here to-."

"Doris, shut up," Natalia chuckled. "I swear I think you pull these rules out of your butt."

Doris giggled. "Of course I do, I don’t even pay attention to the number I assign them. But I do have to say making out with your bff’s significant other is high up on any list."

"That’s good. But I’m not here to make out with you," Natalia said. "Remember a few weeks ago when I told you I was going to break one of MY rules and I told you that Blake is attracted to you?"

"Yes... Kinda... Things are getting foggy."

"I’ll have this conversation again in the morning, if you like, but I’ll tell you this now: It’s more than attraction. She’s falling in love and she’s scared as heck."

"Of me?" Doris asked.

"Of everything. I’ve asked her to postpone the wedding until she knows what she wants to do. She loves Frank, but like me, it’s more like friendship -- she’s ‘in love’ with you."

Doris smiled for a moment. "She is? Really?"

"Yes, and I’m telling you this because you need to know you’re not a fool. What you’re feeling is real and being returned... I almost made the same mistake Blake’s making and I might have if Olivia hadn’t poured her heart out to me. Do you see what I’m saying?"

"So I need to have a weepy meltdown in a graveyard?" Doris asked.

"Well, that’s been done -- don’t be trite," Natalia teased.

"Don’t be trite," Doris snorted. "You’re funny Rivera," she added with a smile. She then started to look serious again. "What should I do?"

"First? Sober up," Natalia said firmly.

"Yeah... I was a pretty big ass to Blake and you guys, huh?"

"Well, not us. We have thick skins. Not sure what you said to Blake though."

"I might have mentioned something about her sleeping with Frank, but in less polite terms."

"Yeah, that sounds like an ass. An apology might be in order... Again, when you’re sober, so no drunk dialing tonight."

Doris giggled. "Not even one call?"

"No!" Natalia waved her finger. Doris just smiled. "Second? No more getting drunk. This is the second time you’ve gotten lit over her. It’s becoming a habit and it ends tonight."

Doris let out a long sigh. "You’re right. I need to stop that."

"Good. For now, just close your eyes and get some rest."

"Hey... Why are you helping me? You know I was the one that sent Rafe up the river."

"True, but you’re also the one that helped him get home sooner and forced him to grow up, which was a good thing," Natalia replied. "I know you pretty well, Doris. You and Olivia are different garments, but cut from the same cloth."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that you can be self-serving, but in the end, your conscience wins out and you do the right thing... even at that risk of your security and self-interest... That’s one of the most Christ-like things people can do and I admire that trait you and Olivia share."

Doris put her head back on the seat. "Me? Christ-like? That's something I never thought I'd hear... I’d be good to her, you know?... Blake... I'd be good."

"I know you would. And I know you envy what Olivia and I have, but you can have it too, Doris. And not with Holly or a bartender you met in the last hour. That's why I'm the one taking you home. So really, you've got some information you can use to your advantage. You did get lucky tonight. For now though, just rest. Figure it all out tomorrow."

Doris closed her eyes and let out a long sigh.

After a few moments, they were at the farmhouse and Doris was about half asleep when they arrived. The limo driver helped Natalia get Doris into the farmhouse and she made sure to tip him extra, although he said it was no trouble to help them.

Once he was gone, Natalia had Doris take off her shoes and put her hands on the living room closet as she got behind her.

"Are we getting kinky?" Doris asked with a grin.

Natalia giggled and then leaned over to Doris's ear. "Ooh, you'd like that wouldn't you?" she teased in a sexy voice.

"Fuck Rule #2! Come here!" Doris joked as she laughed and tried to turn around.

"You stop," Natalia said, keeping her in place, chuckling as well. "No kinky infidelity."

"You’re no fun."

"You’re just getting undressed. You can’t sleep in that evening gown and I’m worried you’ll hurt yourself if I leave you to your own devices tonight."

Doris giggled. "And what devices do you have Natalia, umm?"

"None you’ll ever see," she said with a grin as she unzipped Doris’s dress. Once the zipper was completely down, Natalia pulled Doris back and held her steady while Doris let the dress fall off her shoulders and pool at the ground.

"This way," Natalia said as she helped Doris step out of the garment.

She then led Doris to sit on the edge of the sofa. She took off Doris pantyhose after a small struggle and told her to sit still. She’d return with Liv’s nightshirt. By the time she got back though, Doris was already asleep against the sofa in her matching blue bra and panties in the same hue as the dress she wore that night.

"I gotta admit," Natalia muttered. "Blake could be one lucky woman."

"I heard that," Doris muttered back.

"Oh you did not," Natalia chastised.

"I’m tellin’ Liv you think I’m hot."

Natalia had to chuckle now and the sound made Doris open her eyes and slowly sit up with a grin.

"Arms up," Natalia commanded and Doris complied without a fight. "At least you’re easier to dress than Chessie," she complimented.

She dressed the mayor and then directed her to a pillow at the opposite end of the sofa. Doris snuggled in and Natalia got an afghan from the closet and placed it over her gently.

"Natalia?" Doris said in a sleeping voice, her eyes closed.

"Yes?" she replied as she collected Doris’s dress from the floor and began to hang it in the closet.

"Liv’s lucky to have you."

Natalia smiled. "I know you looked after her while I was gone last year...I’d say she’s lucky to have us both."

Doris grinned, eyes closed, and it was only seconds later when Natalia heard the mayor give a light snore.

Chapter 45

Later that same night, Blake was knelling on all fours. Her eyes were shut tight as Frank rocked behind her on the bed, gripping her hips. He began to reach up to cup her swaying naked breast. Before he could get a firm grasp, she stopped his hand and moved it back to her hip.

"Just your fingertips," she urged.

Frank’s large hands would break the illusion in her mind. She was happy when silently he complied and went back to bucking within her at a steady pace. Blake lazily closed her eyes again and focused back into her fantasy.

Everyone had left the hall from that night except for her and Doris. They continued to dance, but at one point Doris turned Blake around to face one of the tables. The mayor nipped at the back of Blake’s neckline as her hands came up to caress her breasts.

"Do you want me to take you?" Doris asked.

Blake wet her lips.

"Yes," she muttered.

"I didn’t hear a ‘please’," Doris said as she pinched Blake’s erect nipples through her dress.

Blake groaned and turned slightly to look at Doris from over her shoulder. She made a blind sweeping gesture at the nearby table, clearing it of its objects above with a large clatter.

"Please take me," Blake whimpered.

In a lightening fast move, Doris urgently pushed her forward into the table and roughly pulled up Blake’s dress. The author’s breath caught in her throat as her palms landed flat against the table. Doris grabbed her by the hips and raised them up slightly. Then she reached down and began to rub her fingers against Blake’s soaked center.

"So wet," Doris admired as she continued to fondle the redhead. Blake began to move her hips in time with Doris’s stroke. "You want more don’t you?" the mayor said.

Blake grunted and nodded her head.

"More," she managed to mutter.

Doris ripped the G-string Blake was wearing and tossed it on the table in front of her. Without warning or invitation, Doris slipped two fingers into Blake and after a few strokes included a third.

"Oh, yeah," Blake said as she rode Doris’ hand.

"You like that?" Doris grunted. "You like me fucking you?"

"Yes!" Blake called out. "Fuck me harder," she panted as her hips continued to pound in sync with Doris’s now soaked fingers.

Doris’s thrusting picked up pace and force. Both of them grunted and moaned together. Doris picked up the G-string and held it to Blake’s mouth.

"Bite it," she ordered. "See how good you taste while I make you come."

Blake bit down on the fabric and let out a shrill cry that was muffled.

The only thing was... she wasn’t in the hall. The fabric she felt in her mouth was the comforter she shared with Frank. She’d buried it in her mouth as her orgasm ripped through her body. With a few more thrusts, Frank gave a mangled cry of satisfaction and fell limp to the bed beside her.

Blake still hadn’t turned to face him when she heard him chuckle.

"What?" she asked, still not turning around to face him.

"You were incredible," Frank complimented. "Please take me, More, Fuck me harder..." he said quoting her. Blake panicked for a moment. She wondered if she mentioned Doris’s name at any point. She quickly put herself at ease since Frank seemed happy with her vocalizations. "I’ve never heard you this talkative before. I liked it," he said in a sleepy voice.

She didn’t reply. She rolled over, still not looking at him. As she hung onto his arm, he began to drift into sleep. Once he was out, she got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and then threw some water on her face.

"Damn you Doris Wolfe... You knew exactly what would happen tonight...You were right..."

And for the moment, Frank Cooper was none the wiser.

Chapter 46

The next morning, Doris had on sunglasses as she sat behind her desk, cup of coffee in hand. It appeared as if every muscle in her body must have ached.

"Hey," Olivia said noting her friend’s demeanor from the doorway. "How’s your head?"

"Never get drunk on scotch," Doris muttered.

"Are you STILL drunk?" Olivia asked as she entered the room.

"No, just feeling pretty rocky. Was it a late night for you? I don’t remember you coming in."

"No, I got home less than a half hour after Natalia. You were OUT though," Olivia giggled.

"Your wife thinks I’m becoming an alcoholic... oh, and that I’m hot."

Olivia grinned. "Women CAN drive you to drink. I know first hand," she sympathized with a shrug. "And for the record, I agree with her on the hottie thing."

Doris grinned and immediately had to hold her temple in pain.

"I need to stop this," she muttered.

"Yes, you should."

"Besides, I’m not as young as I used to be. I don’t bounce back as well as I once did."

"Natalia told me what she said to you... Have you talked to her?"

"Blake?" Doris asked. Olivia only nodded. "No, I’m waiting until I feel a little better. My impending apology might not go over too well if I look this rough."

"Who knows? You might be able to play the sympathy card," Olivia suggested. "It’s hard to fight with someone when the task of breathing looks painful for them."

Doris grinned in spite of her throbbing head. "So what brings you by?"

"Came here to see if you wanted to grab lunch?"

"Oh god no," Doris said and put her hand over her mouth. The thought of food still made her nauseous.

"Well, how about dinner tonight?"

"Can I let you know later?" Doris asked.

"Why don’t you just stop by if you’re up to it? Around six?"

Doris nodded and Olivia turned to leave.

"Liv?... Thank you. I’m sorry if it seemed like I didn’t want your help last night. I really do value you... Natalia too."

Olivia smiled. "No problem," she said before she left the office.

As the day progressed, Doris did feel better. She knew she had to see Blake sooner or later, so she made her way to Company in the late afternoon. There was only one other patron in the restaurant and he looked like he was on his way out, since he was tossing some money on the table.

"Hey," Doris said as Blake noticed her at the bar.

Blake walked over with her pad in hand.

"Would you like to place an order?" she asked coldly.

"I’d like to apologize," Doris replied. The jingle of door created by the man leaving made her turn her head for a moment, but then she re-focused on Blake. "I had such a great time talking and dancing with you last night. One of the best nights I’ve had with a woman in... years." Doris smiled for a moment. "But everything kind of went to hell in a hand-basket, especially after I had a few too many upon Frank’s arrival. So, I’m sorry if I offended you with my childish behavior. I have no right to make comments about your relationship with Frank. It’s none of my business."

"You’re right. It’s not," Blake said, her arms folded across her chest.

"And that’s why I’m here... to say I’m sorry... and to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Blake said as her arms dropped to her side and a frightened sound came to her voice. "You’re leaving Springfield?"

"No," Doris grinned slightly at the innocent assumption, but then she appeared sad. "I’m... leaving you."

Chapter 47

Blake didn’t know what to say at first and Doris wasn’t continuing her train of thought.

"You’re leaving me?" Blake stammered. "W-What does that mean exactly?"

"It means I can’t be your friend," Doris answered. "I’m sorry, but I’m... too close to just be friends, so I have to walk away. But my apology, whether you decide to accept it or not, is sincere and it still stands."

Doris gave a short nod of finality and left the bar stool. She put her purse strap over her shoulder and made her way to the exit. Blake didn’t move at first, but then she realized that Doris was really leaving, for good, and she moved as quickly as she could to block the exit.

"Don’t go," Blake begged her.

"I have to. I’ll just end up hurting both of us." Blake still didn’t move for her. "I’ll see you around," Doris said as she moved past Blake and opened the door.

Blake shouted toward the back, "Buzz! I’m taking five!" and then she followed Doris outside, sans coat.

"Doris!" Blake began as she gave chase. "I forgive you, okay? A-And I’m sorry too."

Doris stopped a few steps down the porch and looked up at Blake.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Obviously, I’ve done something to make you want to leave and... whatever that is, I’m sorry. Just don’t go."

"This is already hard enough," Doris told her with a slight whimper. "Don’t make it harder..." Doris wasn’t sure what more to add so she said, "I wish the best for you and Frank."

She started down the stairs.

"So what? I can’t call you now? I can’t talk to you at all?" Blake asked in annoyance.

Doris stopped. She considered it and turned around. "That’s exactly what it means."

"I don’t understand why," Blake said as she rubbed her arms to stay warm. "Please come inside. It’s freezing out here. I’ll get some coffee, we’ll talk and-."

"There’s nothing to discuss. You want Frank. End of story."

Doris turned again to leave.

"That’s a coward’s answer," Blake shot back. She sounded angry now.

"Excuse me?" Doris said take a few steps back up to Blake.

"I think you’re selfish to throw away our friendship," Blake countered.

Doris laughed at the ridiculousness of her statement.

"You’re delusional, Lady!" she said getting angry.

"I’m delusional?!"

"Yes, if think the only thing happening here is friendship! It’s much more and you know it!"

Doris began to descend the stairs again.

"That’s it, Doris! Run away!" Blake taunted her.

Doris threw her purse down in anger and went back up the steps. Blake’s hand immediately went to her hips in defiance, as Doris faced off against her.

"Me?! I’m not the one RUNNING here! Look at yourself!"

"What about me?!"

"You’re the real coward! You’d rather be with a man who is so far from your ‘type’ it’s not funny."

"I don’t have a ‘type’ and I wish people would stop saying that!" Blake countered.

"Hell yes you do! And you’re looking at her right now!"

"Oh really?!"

Doris held up her hand and began to extend her fingers one by one.

"Wealthy, Powerful, Attractive, Older...Hell I’m even the D.A. turned Mayor for God’s sake! Let’s be honest! The ONLY thing I lack is a penis, which is incredibly overrated I might add! So, I’m not the one running! You’re the one who’s too busy RUNNING to Frank to avoid what you really feel!"

Doris was winded after her speech, but Blake was the one who took a deep breath to regain a sense of calm.

"Let’s just settle down, alright?"

"No!" Doris said, her resentment stronger than ever as she waved her finger. "This is the problem. Things get too hot; too passionate and you want to ‘calm down’! What happened to that idealistic romance writer, huh?! That woman who threw convention away?! A woman not afraid to fall for someone that society told her wasn’t the right fit for her?! Where is that brave woman who’s not afraid to follow her heart?! And don’t tell me that being with Frank is following your heart because we both know that’s a lie!"

"So what am I supposed to do?" Blake cried.

Doris didn’t overanalyze her next move. She simply reacted. She captured Blake’s face in both hands and brought the woman into a searing kiss.

Chapter 48

At first, Blake flinched and tried to move away, but Doris held on, refusing to let her go. After three seconds, and Blake’s reaction of flight subsided, the younger woman relaxed and even moaned as Doris deepened the kiss. She pulled back enough to shift her face in the other direction and recapture Doris’s eager lips without prompting.

One of Doris’s hands continued to steady Blake’s face while the other reached down to Blake’s backside. The mayor’s fingers kneaded her denim-clad derrière while pulling their bodies closer together. Blake’s hand found the small of Doris’s back while the other hand traveled upward, her fingers snaring into Doris’s hair, bringing her closer.

Blake felt a surge of desire flutter within her belly and within seconds she could feel her arousal growing damper between her legs the longer Doris kissed her. She wondered if her knees would able to sustain her as her desire grew. Her center began to ache. She moved slightly to the left so her leg could make contact with Doris’s thigh and her pelvis could connect to Doris’s center. As she deepened the kiss again, her pelvis instinctively surged forward and she was reward with Doris’s soft moan in her mouth.

Doris slowly disengaged herself from Blake.

"This..." the mayor said sounding breathless as she rested her forehead on Blake’s, both of their eyes closed. "This is why we can’t just be friends... Goodbye Blake."

Doris didn’t wait for a reply. She released her and quickly gathered her purse before she darted away.

All Blake could do was touch her lips, which Doris had just burned with her ardent kisses just seconds before her rapid departure. Her mind was reeling with sensations. The feel of Doris’s lips controlling every nerve ending in her body. The sounds they both made that only heightened her arousal. She quickly realized that the last person who ever truly made her burn like this was Ross... it wasn’t Frank and that reality hit her hard. Blake finally gathered her wits, but by then Doris was already in her car, pulling away.

Suddenly, Blake felt very cold. The late November wind whipped over her heated skin, making her feel even more chilled. She rubbed her arms and then dashed back inside of Company, only to be met by Buzz looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Care to tell me what that was about?" he asked.

Blake looked shocked and scared.

Chapter 49

"Blake?" The strawberry blonde recognized a woman’s voice, but her mind was swimming. Why did Buzz suddenly sound like Doris?

The last thing she remembered was how Doris’s lips were burning hers on the steps of Company and then facing Buzz, who wore a curious expression. She shook her head to clear it. Suddenly, she was standing behind the lunch counter.

Blake was now she completely confused.

She blinked a few times and focused on Doris, who was still seated at the bar, with a look of concern. Blake quickly realized everything that happened – the chase, the kiss, all of it - was a figment of her overactive imagination. Doris was still there, sitting before her, looking at her with a worried expression.

"Are you okay?" the mayor asked Blake.

"I-ah...I’m sorry. I zoned out. What did you just say?" Blake asked.

"I said if I try to continue this... friendship... I’ll just end up hurting a lot of people... Please know that I’m not mad at you - far from it... I don’t want you to think you have to avoid me if you see me in public, or at our friends’ homes, because you don’t. As for us, in private though, like when it comes to hanging out socially as we have been... I think it’s better if we no longer spend time alone... So again, I’m sorry for the comments I made last night and I hope you’ll accept my apology."

Blake was dumbstruck. Doris was... leaving... for real this time.

The mayor slid from the counter stool and left the building without another word. Blake immediately thought of her daydream. She might be able to make it a reality, regardless of what Doris might have just said. She looked to the closing door, but before she could take a step, Buzz appeared from the kitchen.

"Someone here?" he asked.

Blake seemed torn about what to do. Her shoulders slumped and she said, "Doris just stopped in... but... she’s gone."

Buzz quirked his head to one side.

"You okay?" he asked. "She didn’t start any trouble, did she?"

"No, no," Blake said quickly. "She, uh, stopped in for a quick coffee to go," she lied. She then motioned to the vacant table. "I’m gonna clean up. Did you need anything from the back?"

"I’m good," Buzz replied, not entirely convinced that Blake was being truthful.

Blake quickly took the dishes to the back and put them in the sink. She rested her hands on the counter and hung her head. She willed herself to fight the urge to cry. How could she explain to Buzz what happened? She wasn’t even sure herself.

Knowing there was nothing she could say, she took a deep breath and pushed the thought out of her head. That’s when she heard the door jingle. By the happy sounds Buzz made, she knew it had to be someone they knew. Maybe Doris had reconsidered and came back.

With a sense of hope, Blake made her way to the dining area to see Natalia there with Francesca and her aspiration soon deflated. Buzz was making over his granddaughter, getting her to giggle and laugh with his antics. Natalia immediately sensed something was wrong with Blake.

"Hey, Buzz," Natalia said. "I think I’m a little hungry after all. Think you could whip me up a Buzz Burger and a salad?"

"You got it," he replied and headed back to the kitchen.

"What’s wrong?" Natalia asked as soon as Buzz was out of earshot.

"What gave it away?"

"The long face. The watery eyes. Did Frank say something to-."

"It’s not Frank. It’s Doris... I’m about to be married in a few weeks, right? So what if Doris Wolfe doesn’t think she can be around me?"

"Doris said she doesn’t want to be around you anymore?"

Blake nodded. "What should it matter, right? I have other friends."

"But it does matter, doesn’t it?"

Blake just nodded. "At the dance, Olivia told me to piss or get off the pot."

Natalia wasn’t sure what to say at first.

"Well, that sounds like my wife," she finally said with a grin. "Although I wish she’d not be so hot headed and remember what it’s like to be in this situation."

"She’s right."

"She is?"

Blake nodded. "I... I need to put this behind me, right?... I do, but..."

"But...?" Natalia asked.

Blake looked over her shoulder to make sure Buzz wasn’t nearby.

"I don’t want to... But I don’t want to hurt Frank and I feel trapped between two really great people."

Chapter 50

"You want Doris?" Natalia asked.

Blake nodded.

"And you want Frank?" Natalia asked.

Blake nodded.

"I’m confused," Natalia said.

"Join the club," Blake sighed. "I know Frank, but I want to get to know Doris too, experience her, find out what kind of partner she might be. I already know she’s... fun... a-and smart and..." Blake started to blush and giggle at the same time. "I can’t believe what I’m thinking lately. Hell, even when she was telling me goodbye today I was fantasizing about kissing her! There’s something about her that’s just so...."

Natalia chuckled a little. She looked over Blake’s shoulder to see if Buzz was still in the back. In a soft voice, she filled in the blank.

"You think she’s sexy," Natalia offered. "Not like streetwalker sexy; more like librarian sexy or lawyer sexy and you’ve been having naughty thoughts. Am I close?"

"Yesss!" Blake said trying to keep her voice down, but still show her level of excitement for Natalia guessing it right. "Plus, she looks hot in glasses!" Blake giggled. "I must sound ridiculous!"

"Ooooh, no. Olivia is sexy in glasses too! I swear sometimes I just wanna reach across that desk in her office when she’s reading and..." Natalia blushed and changed the subject, "But this isn’t about me. You were saying..."

"I better make sure I knock extra loud on Olivia’s office door if its’ closed, huh?"

Natalia giggled again. "Stop. You were talking about Doris."

"Right... Doris isn’t drop dead gorgeous and she’s not ‘cute’. She’s... ‘smart sexy’ like Tina Fey..."

"Or Olivia Spencer," Natalia offered with a grin.

"Yeah, she’s breathtaking in a way without being too over the top beautiful," Blake said sounding near swooning. "Like last night, when she walked into that hall... To be honest, I didn’t even notice my mom there at first. I couldn’t take my eyes off Doris. And then, when we were dancing, she held me and..."

"What?" Natalia smiled.

Blake looked over her shoulder for Buzz.

"It’s okay," Natalia told her. "I’ll warn you when he comes out. Go on. When you were dancing..." she prompted her.

"She felt... solid."

"Solid?" Natalia giggled.

"Yeah, solid like toned and built, but not overly muscular. She was in great shape and that says a lot."

"Such as?"

"The confidence she shows the world isn’t some rouse of deep insecurity. She really is confident and she takes pride in herself, how she looks, how she... feels." Blake blushed again and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"So you like how she feels?" Natalia teased knowingly.

"I love how she feels. But it’s not just physical because I felt... safe... protected... When I was in her arms dancing, it seemed like everything would be alright; nothing else really mattered at that moment."

"That’s good, isn’t it?"

"Not when I’m about to marry Frank. You know exactly what I mean."

"I do."

"And Frank is a good man. He’s a... sweetheart who respects me, but...I’m not sure if he has genuine passion for me... or vice versa. But I also know there’s more to life than passion and Frank fills those other spaces really well. So... I’m confused. I wish..."

"What?"

"I wish I could date them both -- see how I’d fit into their lives; how they’d fit into mine. But it’s only three weeks to the wedding."

"Please postpone it," Natalia begged. "Don’t do what I did and leave him at the altar."

"I honestly don’t know what to do. I think of Doris and... Yes, I like how she feels physical, but I also like how I feel emotional about myself when I’m with her. You know what I mean? I’m front and center with her. I have her undivided attention. She hangs on my words and maybe that’s only because it’s so new and exciting. Still with her... I feel... like me. Does that sound dumb?"

Natalia shook her head. "No, I get it. I’ve never felt more like myself, the real me, then when I’m with her – Olivia, I mean," she clarified.

"Right! So many people in this town think they know me, Frank too, but she really does. Frank knows my history, yes, but with Doris, well, it seems like she knows my heart. And... we get each other; we’re in sync."

"You looked pretty in sync on the dance floor." Natalia grinned.

"Exactly! We were in perfect time; in perfect step with each other and we’d never danced together EVER until last night. Do you know how hard it is to dance like that with someone? It can take years and still never feel that smooth. But with her... it was... instinctual... I knew when and where she was going to move and I followed. It was fluid and graceful and amazing and... it was pretty damn hot so I’m sure sex with her would be phenomenal." Blake smiled and blushed again.

Natalia giggled. "You both looked as hot as you felt, lemme tell ya."

Blake turned completely red at that point and buried her face in her hands. She mumbled, "It was that obvious?"

"To most people watching, it looked like two friends having fun. To me and Olivia, we knew better and saw it for what it was."

"And what was it exactly?"

Natalia grinned. "Two friends falling in love."

Blake grinned for a moment and then she looked sad.

"Problem is," she sighed, "I don’t want it to end. But Doris said we can’t see each other and she doesn’t want to be my friend anymore."

"Well, maybe you shouldn’t be," Natalia replied.

"So I’m just supposed to walk away? Throw away a great relationship with her?" Blake asked getting annoyed.

"That’s not what I said," Natalia replied. "I said maybe you shouldn’t be friends anymore. Maybe you both need something more than friendship."

Blake considered Natalia’s words silently.

"One Buzz Burger!" the chef announced as he carried his plate over.

"Shoot! You know what?" Natalia said, "I just remembered something I gotta do. Darn it!" She looked to Blake. "Could you guys watch Chessie for me? I should be back in about an hour."

"I would love it," Buzz said. "I don’t get to spend enough time with my granddaughter."

"Thanks," Natalia said. "And Blake, why don’t you come over for dinner tonight? We’ll talk more then, okay? I mean, if you don’t have plans."

"Frank’s still working that Rizzoli thing and Clarissa’s at her friends tonight, so I’m more than free."

"Good," Natalia said. "How’s six sound?"

"I’ll be there," Blake said, "and if it’s easier I’ll just bring Chessie with me."

"Are you sure? That’s longer than I’m asking."

"Go! Get out!" Buzz yelled at her as he took the diaper bag and then the baby. "We got it under control, don’t we Sweetness?" he added softly to Francesca, who cooed happily at her granddad. "See?"

"Thanks guys," Natalia said and then darted out the door.

Several minutes later, Doris sat behind her desk. The exterior office lights were out since she was the only one working. She was focused on a spreadsheet, with her glasses perched on her nose. She had the phone to her ear and when she looked up she suddenly had a pissed off Latina standing on the other side of her desk.

"Hey Larry, let me call you back. Something just came up."

Doris hung up without a goodbye. She took off her glasses and she heard Natalia mutter something about Blake being right about the glasses.

Rather than comment on the mumble, Doris said, "You look annoyed. Who’s in trouble this time? Me or your wife...?" She paused and then added, "... or both?"

Natalia growled.

Chapter 51

"Should I take that growl to mean Olivia and I are both in trouble?" Doris asked.

"You’re an idiot," Natalia grumbled.

"Okay, so it’s just me. At least I’m narrowing it down," Doris replied dryly as she stood up from her desk. "What did I do?"

"You really don’t know?"

"I’m guessing this is about one real estate agent – slash – author – slash – waitress."

"How could you just turn her away, especially after what I confided to you?"

"Actually, it’s because of what you said that I did it," Doris answered.

"I was trying to bring you together; not pull you apart! I gave you an inside scoop so you’d be more confident when you talk to her. I don’t understand what’s going on in your brain!"

"If it was just me who was in love, I could deal with it," Doris explained. "It would my burden to carry on my shoulders alone. If she’s feeling the same way, then the only thing my presence is doing is making her upset because she’s not free to feel the way she does. That means I need to leave so she can figure things out."

"And she can’t do that if you’re around?" Natalia challenged.

"I don’t think she can."

"Doris," Natalia sighed in annoyance.

"Honestly, I know what’s going to happen here because it’s happened before."

"Explain."

"Contrary to popular belief, absence doesn’t make the heart grow fonder. Most times it shows that what you thought was real emotion was just a reaction to a situation; not anything genuine."

"She’s crazy about you Doris."

Doris seemed to brush off the comment and continued with her train of thought.

"At this moment? Perhaps. But maybe I’m just an escape from the boredom of Frank. And don’t tell me Frank’s not boring – he’s like watching wallpaper dry," Doris challenged. "Should she throw away a good, stable life with him for a fascination with a lesbian that might wear out once it’s ‘old’ or when she realizes lesbian sex isn’t what she wants? No, she shouldn’t."

"But she’s an adult," Natalia countered. "That’s HER decision to make; not YOURS. And you’re taking that away from her! Oh! You sound like Olivia! She did the same thing to me, trying to decide what was best for me without even asking me what ‘I’ wanted. Don’t sell Blake short!"

"Difference here is I might not be Blake’s ‘Olivia’, okay?" Doris said as she began to whimper. "I might not be Ms. Right, okay?"

"Okay," Natalia agreed in a gentle voice hoping it would ease Doris’s growing anxiety.

"What if I’m only... Ms. Right Now?"

Doris sounded scared; vulnerable, which was something Natalia had never seen. That’s when Natalia knew what Doris was feeling ran much deeper than a fascination alone. Based on her conversation earlier, she knew the same was true of Blake too... But she was out of ideas regarding what to do.

"What if you’re wrong?" Natalia posed kindly and sympathetically, trying to keep Doris calm. "What if her feelings for you are real and Frank’s the one she’s just killing time with? Did you think about that?"

"I have," Doris said evenly. "But if I leave, she’ll re-focus on Frank. She can decide if she wants to get married, like she planned. If I’m around, I’m just going to confuse her; bring her more doubt. If I’m out of the picture she’ll find out if..."

"She really misses you," Natalia finished.

Doris just nodded, but then she cleared her throat and said, "Now, although I’d love to stand here in the middle of my office and talk about my non-love life, I really do have work to do. I took too much time getting ready for that dance that I’m stuck here this weekend playing catch up. Olivia did invite me to dinner tonight so, if you like, you can continue to berate me then, alright? Liv said to be there at six, so how’s that work for my flogging?"

Natalia opened her mouth to mention Blake, but instead said, "That... sounds great, actually. I’m sorry to bother you."

"Fine. I’ll see you soon and you can continue with the scolding. Until then..."

Doris gave her a slight shoo of her hands to make her go away. She quickly went back to her phone and missed the smirk Natalia was wearing as she left the office.


	4. PART FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See Part One for Summary

Chapter 52

"You did what?" Olivia asked.

She was now home for the evening and Natalia stood in their kitchen making spaghetti sauce while they talked.

"It’s perfect!"

"Or a murder/suicide in the making."

"You’re so over-dramatic sometimes," Natalia sighed.

"So you're certain neither one of them knows the other will be here?"

Natalia grinned. "Actually, this is really your fault."

"What did I do?!"

"I didn’t know you had invited Doris over when I invited Blake, but that’s okay because, again, it’s perfect... After all, God works in mysterious ways."

"Wait. I thought this was my fault; not Gods’?"

"If it goes wrong, THEN it’s your fault," Natalia chuckled.

Olivia had to laugh too. "So, by your logic, if this goes ‘right’ then it’s God at work."

"Yes."

"And if it goes wrong it’s my fault?"

"Right." Natalia smiled.

"Sounds typical."

They both laughed.

"But just to be clear...," Olivia added, "...none of this is just a coincidence, right?"

"Not at all. They’re meant to be alone, in the same house, with no distractions. That way they can talk it out."

Olivia chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I find it hilarious that the woman who initially warned me to ‘stay out of it’ is now as thick as thieves."

"I’m not ‘thick as thieves’."

"Really, Aphrodite?"

"Oh, stop," Natalia said with a grin as she swatted Olivia with her dishtowel.

"So what’s the plan here?" Olivia said as she got a spoon to test the sauce. "Make them spaghetti and then voilà! Lady and the Tramp romance ensues?"

"If we’re lucky."

"Ohhh no, don’t be throwing around the ‘we’ word. When this blows up, I want YOU, and God, to get fullllll credit. And for the record... a bit more oregano. Right now this sauce tastes like salty tomato soup," she added as she pointed her spoon to the pot.

Natalia’s hands went to her hips. "Would you like to cook dinner for our friends, Ms. Bossy?"

"I’d like to go out to eat and just leave them here. We’ll see if the house is still standing when we get back."

"Again, with the dramatics," Natalia sighed. "It won’t be that bad."

"What if it’s not that good?" Olivia posed.

Natalia paused. "I’m trying not to think of that."

"Uh huh. I’m going to go change. Yell if you need me." Before she left the kitchen, she called over her shoulder. "Remember -- more oregano."

Natalia made a grumpy face and an unintelligible grumbling noise.

~~~

About a half hour later, Natalia ran to the kitchen door to let Blake and Francesca inside. Right behind them was Clarissa. The teenager wasn’t overly busty, but she did have a slim figure and some curves. Her long curly hair was held back in a ponytail.

"Hey Sweetie," Natalia greeted the teenager. "I thought you were at a friend’s tonight."

"Change of plans," she said. "Hope that’s okay."

Natalia nodded and then finally said, "Yeah! The more the merrier!" She turned to Blake as she took the baby, "How was she?" she asked.

"An angel," Blake said with a grin. "She might be getting tired though because she was rubbing her eyes on the way over."

"Maybe she’ll go down for a nap," Natalia looked at her watch. It was ten to six. Doris would probably be arriving any minute, if she wasn’t already in the driveway. "I’m almost done with dinner," Natalia added. "Would you mind if you took her up and see if you might be able to get to sleep? Liv’s just getting out of the shower or I’d ask her."

"It’s my pleasure," Blake answered.

"Clarissa? Emma’s upstairs and I’m sure she’d love to see you." Natalia offered. "I know she’s a little younger, but she’s beyond the Hannah Montana phase now. It’s safe if you wanted to listen to some music before dinner."

Clarissa chuckled slightly. "Okay. You sure you don’t need help in here?"

"No honey," Natalia replied. "But thanks for asking. You two just head on upstairs."

Mother and daughter both nodded and walked through the doorway to the living room for the journey upstairs. Natalia heard Olivia and Blake’s voices and peeked in the living room. Then saw Olivia move quickly down the stairs coming over to her.

"Clarissa’s here," Olivia whispered.

"I know," Natalia winced.

"So much for ‘alone time’. Now what?" Doris is going to be-." There was a knock on the living room door. "..here any minute," Olivia finished, going to the door.

"Hey," Doris greeted when Olivia opened the door. "You guys get a new car?" she asked pointing to Blake’s vehicle.

Olivia thought fast and put a finger over her lips. "We’ve got the baby down."

"Ooh, sorry," Doris said keeping her voice low.

"Head to the kitchen and we’ll be right there," Olivia whispered to her.

From the kitchen doorway, Natalia nodded pleasantly, but silently, to Doris, who did the same as the mayor walked into the kitchen. Natalia let the door close and then moved swiftly to meet Olivia in the center of the living room.

"Again I’ll ask, now what?" Olivia asked softly once Doris was on the side of the kitchen door. "This is starting to feel like a French Farce with banging doors and dashes from room-to-room."

"We have dinner," Natalia replied optimistically while keeping her voice low. "You, me, Doris, Blake and the kids."

"Easy as that, huh?" Olivia asked skeptically.

"You have a better idea?"

Olivia put up her hands. "This was your plan, Sweetheart. I’m just here for the train wreck."

Natalia let out a deep sigh. "Fine. Me, Spaghetti and Doris. You and Blake with Chessie. Meet me here in five minutes... we’ll play it by ear."

Natalia walked swiftly back to the kitchen as Olivia took to the stairs.

Chapter 53

Doris sat in the farmhouse kitchen, looking annoyed.

"So you knew Blake was coming here when you came into my office?"

Natalia bit her lip. "Yes, but I didn’t know you were coming until you mentioned it. I asked Blake before I knew about Olivia’s invitation to you, so honestly, I think it’s divine intervention."

"So rather than some miscommunication, God’s looking out for the lesbians then?"

"God looks out for everyone, but regardless, I thought it would be great for you and Blake to talk."

"There’s nothing to discuss," Doris said. "But for the record, I’m okay having dinner with her and Clarissa. It’s when I’m alone with her that things get... wonky."

"Blake doesn’t want you out of her life and honestly your logic for not seeing her alone is... illogical. You’re still going to want each other."

"You’re probably right, so I should just go altogether, huh?" Doris said as she stood up.

"No!" Natalia reached out and grabbed her arm. "Please don’t. Please. Just have dinner and then you can go. Okay?"

"What are you hoping to accomplish with one meal?!"

"I don’t know!" Natalia said honestly. "But I’m certain God put you both here at the same time for a reason tonight. I just don’t know what it is yet."

Doris sighed. "Fine. I’ll stay. But not for ‘God’ -- I’ll do it for you since this seems important to you."

"Thank you!" Natalia said. "Now would you help me cut up the Italian bread?"

Doris grinned. "Ah, I see how you are. You’re making me work for dinner."

Upstairs, Chessie was crashed in her crib asleep, but Blake was pacing in the nursery as Olivia watched.

"What if I say the wrong thing?" Blake said. "What if I scare her off even more? I should just go."

"And what do you tell Clarissa about leaving before dinner? She’ll want to know why you’re afraid of Doris Wolfe?"

"Damn it," Blake sighed. "I’m trapped here, aren’t I?"

"Look on the bright side," Olivia said optimistically. "You get a free meal for you and your kid..." In a less hopeful tone she added, "...and some uncomfortable dinner conversation for the next 30 minutes or so."

They heard Natalia yell up to Emma and Clarissa.

"Girls? Go wash your hands please. Dinner’s almost done."

Blake closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She blew it out slowly.

"Why am I here?" she asked rhetorically.

"Natalia thinks God put you here so thank Him." Olivia said as she led Blake out of the room. "I personally think it’s just a coincidence," she whispered as they walked down the hallway.

Chapter 54

The pair entered the kitchen to see Doris and Natalia setting up the table with the last of the dinner plates and bowls.

Doris and Blake locked eyes and the author nervously said, "Long time no see... It’s been..." She looked at her watch. "...look at that... A whole three hours since you didn’t want to see me anymore."

"Blake," Doris began, "like I said today, there’s no reason we can’t be civil when we’re with our friends. I’m not angry so I hope you’re not mad."

"I’m not mad, I’m... I don’t know... disappointed," she offered.

There was a brief silence and Natalia said, "This is good. We’re talking; getting things out in the open."

"By the way," Blake said to Doris, "You and Ashlee are still invited to Thanksgiving this Thursday at the Coopers." She motioned to Olivia and Natalia. "Everyone will be there."

"Yeah, I’m... I’m not sure if that’s a good idea," Doris said.

"But you just said..." Blake appeared on the edge of tears and didn't finish her argument. Doris had to look away. Before anyone could speak, Emma and Clarissa came into the kitchen. Blake turned and started to gather some silverware so her daughter couldn’t see her.

"Can we help with something?" Emma asked.

"Uhhh," Natalia said, caught off guard. "How about you get the green beans from the pantry and Clarissa, can you give everyone napkins there?" She pointed to the bag on the table.

As the girls went to work, the women began to finish setting the food out.

As they settled into their seats, Blake and Doris reached for the same chair. Their hands touched briefly with Doris trying to pull away quickly and as nonchalantly as possible.

"Sorry," they both said at the same time and then grinned.

"Here," Blake said, pulling it out. "Have a seat."

"Where are you going to sit?" Doris asked, a ting of nervousness in her voice.

"Right here," Blake said as she motioned to the seat next to the one she offered. "If it’s any consolation, I promise to keep my hands to myself," she added with a chuckle, which made the diners chuckle too – for Clarissa and Emma, it was genuine laughter. For Doris, Olivia and Natalia, however, their laughter sounded more like anxiousness rather than merriment.

"Don’t be silly," Doris said as she sat down. "Please sit."

As they began to pass around the bowls of food silently, Doris cleared her throat and asked Emma, "So how’s school going, Em?"

"Good," she replied.

"Better than good," Natalia complimented. "She has all A’s and one B."

"Yeah, Math. I hate Math," Emma added.

"Don’t blame you," Doris and Clarissa muttered at the same time.

They grinned at each other and Doris leaned over and asked the teenager, "So Math’s not your strong suit either?"

Clarissa moved forward to see around her mother. "I can’t stand math and I’ve been worried about what I’m going to do at college."

"Your mom said you were looking into being a veterinarian or maybe getting into law?"

"You remembered me saying that?" Blake asked happily before Clarissa could reply.

"Of course," Doris remarked. "You’re interested in Ashlee’s life so the feeling is mutual." Doris then looked at Clarissa. "So which one is winning at the moment?"

"I love animals, but I only do ‘okay’ in biology and math," Clarissa said. "So I’m leaning more toward law."

"Law is good because you only need the minimum in math, like one year, unless, of course, you get into something like tax law. Then you need accounting and other math classes."

"Tax law sounds very boring," Clarissa said. She quickly looked concerned. "Oh, you’re not a tax attorney, are you? I didn’t mean to insult you if you-."

Doris held up her hand. "Criminal and family law," she said.

"So you’re like... a real attorney," Clarissa said with a smile and the diners, including Doris, chuckled.

"In a word, yes. But I must say criminal law and family law are just two areas. There are other ‘real’ attorneys who practice things like environmental law, for example. If you like animals then protecting them from corporations might be something worthwhile. That’s one of the facets of environmental law."

"I actually considered that," Clarissa said. "I’m taking some U of S classes now."

"I loved the University of Springfield and got my degree there."

"You did?" Doris just nodded. "I like it so far. This semester I’m studying Geography and Earth Science."

"Really? You’re in classes while you’re going to high school?"

Clarissa nodded.

"Now your mom didn’t mention THAT. Is it tough to balance it all?"

"Not so far. I like the subjects so the classes are pretty easy. My goal is to get one year of college out of the way before graduation. Then it’s only 3 years to my degree and then 3 or 4 years of either med school or law school, depending on what I decide."

"Well, if you pick law you’re genetically pre-destined for it," Doris said with a sincere smile. "Your father was a great lawyer."

"I’ve heard," Clarissa replied.

"Can I offer some unasked advice?"

"Sure."

"If you’re going to do law, be sure it’s because it’s something you love, rather than trying to live up to some ideal of what you ‘should’ be. You don’t need to be the next Marler who’s an attorney."

"You think I’m trying to fill my dad’s shoes or something?"

"No, but you wouldn’t be the first child to try."

"No, I like law because I was part of a forensic and debate club at school. Frank was hoping I’d be a cop since ‘It’s good enough for Marina’ and I liked the investigative side, but really, I don’t think that’s for me. He’s disappointed about the cop thing, but I really liked the mock trial we did and our instructor said I did a great job. Of course, I’m not sure if that’s true, but I really liked being in a courtroom, even if it was fake."

"How about this?" Doris suggested. "Let’s debate this dinner after we’re done. You can show me your stuff and if you want an honest opinion of your skills, I’ll give it to you. No holds barred."

"What will we debate exactly?"

Doris thought a moment. "How good the meal was or wasn’t tonight."

"Hey," Natalia said indignant.

"It’s wonderful, I’m sure," Doris assured her. "We’ll just have someone take a counterpoint for the sake of argument." She then turned to Clarissa, who was grinning. "What do you think?"

"I get to debate the former D.A. about our meal tonight?"

"If you’re not chicken."

Doris then made a clucking noise to give her an extra prod. Blake and Clarissa both grinned at her antics.

"Will you go easy on me?" the teen asked.

"Not a chance," Doris replied honestly.

"In that case, I’m in," Clarissa replied confidently.

"Then good luck, Counselor." Doris grinned and extended her hand to a smiling Clarissa. They shook hands over Blake’s plate and Doris added, "Now let’s dig in."

Blake looked over to Clarissa, who was all smiles, and then she turned to Doris who grinned and gave her a wink, before focusing on her spaghetti.

Chapter 55

After dinner was finished, Chessie began to stir upstairs so Natalia excused herself. Clarissa and Emma went to the living room to set up the ‘courtroom’, while Olivia helped move the dirty dishes to the sink. Blake turned on the water as Doris cleaned off the remaining food on the plates. Olivia tried to tell them not to worry about it, but Blake shooed her away. If she and Natalia provided their dinner, then she would help with the clean up.

Seeing the opportunity of getting Doris and Blake alone, Olivia excused herself to ‘call the Beacon’ before Natalia’s dinner was put on mock trial. That left Doris and Blake alone in the kitchen.

"Thank you," Blake said as she began to clean one of the plates in the soapy water.

"For?" Doris asked as she waited for Blake to hand it over for drying.

"Clarissa’s really excited about your idea. She was disappointed when her plans got canceled with her friend tonight. Suddenly, she had NO friends whatsoever, no one likes her, life is horrible and on and on and on."

"Yes, you can’t use logic when it comes to hormonal teenagers," Doris said as she grinned. "Everything is the end of the world."

Blake smiled. "No kidding. But your trial idea though... I can tell she’s looking forward to it. You made her night."

"It’ll be fun," Doris said as she dried the first plate she was handed. "It’s been awhile since I’ve gotten the chance to strut around a courtroom, even if it is only in the... what did you call it?... The F.O.L. - farmhouse of love?" she said bumping shoulders with Blake.

Blake giggled as she handed Doris another plate before cleaning the next.

"I really did have a wonderful time with you last night at the dance," she said shyly.

"I did too," Doris replied.

"And I... I had no right to interrupt your... conversation with the bartender."

"I had no right to make snide remarks about Frank," Doris offered.

"I accept your apology Doris, so please, accept mine."

Doris turned toward Blake and she leaned in closer as not to be overheard.

"The only reason I was talking to her was because I couldn’t have my first choice... you."

"I’m your first choice? Really?" Blake whispered back.

"Really," Doris replied, keeping their voices down. "But..."

"There’s always a ‘but’, isn’t there?" Blake sighed.

"But you’re taken. That’s not your fault though – I just have a history of falling for the wrong girl," Doris teased.

"So I’m the first choice, but the wrong girl?" Blake said as they both now absently washed and dried the dishes.

Doris nodded. "You have Frank to consider."

"I know," Blake said as she closed her eyes against that truth. "But..."

Doris grinned and parroted, "There’s always a ‘but’, isn’t there?"

"There’s something here, right?" Blake pleaded. "I mean it’s not just my imagination? You really care for me, don’t you? You’re attracted to me?"

"Very much," Doris replied. "Which is why being alone with you, hell even like this, is very hard."

"Why does it have to be hard?"

"Besides my overwhelming desire to kiss you, to touch you, to share... everything with you?"

"I see," Blake replied meekly.

There was a brief silence.

"Do you understand?" Doris asked. Blake nodded and after another small silence Doris added, "You know, what makes it hardest of all?... It’s not just me...You feel it too. This spark... whatever it is."

Blake didn’t speak. She raised her hand with every intention of pulling Doris into a kiss to show her exactly what she felt when the door of the kitchen opened. Blake, instead of caressing Doris as she intended, used her raised hand to run her fingers through her hair as she turned to Clarissa.

"We’re all ready when you guys are," she announced.

"Thanks, Sweetie," Doris answered for them. "We’ll be right there."

Clarissa nodded and left the room none the wiser.

"Time to see your gals in action," Doris said.

"Gals?"

"I mean gal, Clarissa."

Blake grinned. "Nice slip," she teased.

Doris grinned in spite of herself as she left the kitchen.

Chapter 56

"I say Emma gets to be the judge," Doris said.

"Why her?" Olivia asked disappointed as Emma clapped in approval at getting job.

"You think you can do it?" Doris asked.

"I don't see why not," Olivia replied.

"You mean other than the fact that you’re..." Doris faltered for a moment as she thought of a euphemism. "You're cuddling with the cook each night? Oh yes, I'm sure you could be impartial," she added sarcastically.

Olivia sulked a little bit, but didn’t argue.

"Same goes for Natalia and Blake." Doris pointed out. "One IS the cook and the other is the mother of one of the attorneys. The only one far enough removed from this case is Emma." Doris then turned to Clarissa and asked, "Would you agree, Counselor?"

Clarissa grinned at the term used to describe her.

"Well, she is a step-daughter to the cook," the teenager observed. "But I agree, of everyone here, she probably is the farthest removed that we’re going to get."

In the ‘gallery’ (a.k.a. sofa) sat Olivia, Natalia, Blake and Francesca, who was now eating some cold spaghetti in her nearby high chair. The baby was oblivious to what was really happening, but she was interested in all the movement going on around her.

Emma went to the ‘bench’, which consisted of the coffee table that was slid in front of the television. Emma sat cross-legged and took the wooden meat tenderizer that Doris gave her to act as a gavel.

"The prosecution opens," Doris continued, "but we’ll need to decide who's who. I say since the real truth is the meal was delicious, thank you very much Natalia," she said as she grinned at the woman. "For our purposes here, we’ll make the pro argument the defense and the con argument - a.k.a. a bad dinner - the prosecution. Agreed?" she asked Clarissa.

"That sounds fair," the teen replied. "Just to make sure I have this correct, the prosecution thought the dinner was bad and the defense will ‘defend’ the quality of the meal and say it’s good, right?"

"Yes. And you can pick whichever one you want – defense or prosecution," Doris offered.

"Since I don't want to get into trouble with Natalia, I'll be defending the meal."

Olivia leaned over to Blake instead, "No one can ever accused Clarissa of being dumb... unlike me."

Olivia then grinned and got up from the gallery and went over to whisper something in Doris's ear. Doris gave her a confused expression, but Olivia said, ‘"Just do it – trust me," as she walked back to the gallery.

"What did you say to her?" Natalia asked.

"You’ll see," Olivia answered with a grin.

Doris leaned down to Emma and whispered something. Emma then banged the gavel and pointed to Doris who stood at Emma’s right.

"Court is now in session. Prosecutor, your opening statement," she announced. Olivia and Natalia grinned at each other in silent agreement of how cute yet authoritative Emma sounded.

"Thank you, Your Honor," Doris began with a nod to Emma. "While it can be said that Mrs. Spencer as served many wonderful meals in the past, the dinner that was served to guests tonight was far from delicious."

Natalia whimpered.

Doris turned and whispered, "Not really – this is fake." Then she turned back to the room and in a louder voice said, "The prosecution will show, point-by-point, why this evening was not the culinary delight that the defense will claim. Thank you, Your Honor."

Doris then whispered to Emma and nodded slightly to Clarissa.

"Defense, your opening statement," Emma said.

"Thank you, Your Honor," Clarissa began. "I’m here to say that the claims the prosecution have brought against Mrs. Spencer are unfounded and entirely circumstantial." Doris turned back to the gallery and gave them a nod of approval for the jargon and tone in which Clarissa spoke. "A delicious meal was served tonight," the teenager continued with great conviction, "and it was enjoyed by everyone in attendance. To say that this dinner was far from delicious is purely speculative and not based on any solid evidence. Thank you, Your Honor."

"Line?" Emma whispered to Doris at causing everyone in the room to chuckle slightly.

Doris turned back to the gallery and said, "Emma is quite the little actress, isn't she?" She then turned around to Emma. She cupped her hands around her mouth and said in a soft voice, "Prosecution, your first witness."

Emma repeated the line and Doris stood up from her kitchen chair and motioned to the gallery.

"I'd like to call my witness, Olivia Spencer, to the stand."

Olivia looked surprised, but she stood up anyway. She sat in the other wooden kitchen chair that was placed next to the ‘judge's bench’.

"Objection," Clarissa called out as Olivia sat down. Emma wasn’t sure what to do as Clarissa went on but Doris motioned Emma to wait. "Your Honor, the defense objects to this witness being called at this time. We were given no prior knowledge she would testify and the defense is entitled to advance notice to any witness who might give evidence to this case. As a result, the defense can’t properly prepare for cross-examination. It’s also detrimental because we won’t have a witness available who might contradict this witnesses observations or conclusions."

Emma looked to Doris, who was all smiles.

"Verrrrry good, Clarissa," Doris compliment. "I’m impressed!"

"What do I do?" Emma whispered to Doris.

"Say ‘Overruled’," Doris replied.

"Hey," Blake, Natalia and Clarissa said at the same time and Doris chuckled.

"That’s... ‘leading the judge’ and you can’t do that," Blake joked.

"Oh fine," Doris sighed. She handed Clarissa an imaginary piece of paper. "Here’s my witness list. I’ll call her and you call Natalia. How’s that?"

"Agreed," Clarissa said with a grin. "You may continue."

"Thank you, Counselor," Doris replied. "Now Ms. Spencer-."

"Prosecutor," Emma interrupted her. "You forgot something." She turned to her mother. "Will you tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" Emma asked without prompting.

"Emma’s being judge and bailiff. Nice catch, Em’," Doris said.

Emma smiled. "I've seen it in movies and I remembered them asking me at my daddy's trial," she said proudly.

Olivia sighed. "10 years old and she's already had to go to her father's trial," she quipped.

"Yeah, but at least she got the line right," Doris complemented.

"Mom?" Emma said annoyed. "You never said yes. Will you tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"At the risk of having to spend the next week sleeping on the couch? Yes."

Olivia was still facing Emma when she was slapped upside the head with Francesca's rolled up burp cloth that Natalia had thrown at her.

"See? It’s already starting," Olivia pointed out.

Chapter 57

"Ms. Spencer," Doris began as she paced in front of Olivia. "Did you or did you not tell Mrs. Spencer that her spaghetti sauce tasted like, and I quote, ‘salty tomato soup’ at approximately 5:30 PM this evening?"

"Oooohhh you are in so much trouble," Natalia groaned and waved a finger at her wife.

Olivia giggled and then asked, "Can I pled the 5th Amendment so I don’t incriminate myself to a week on the sofa?"

Blake, Clarissa, and even Natalia, had to chuckle.

"No and Judge Spencer?" Doris smiled and turned to Emma. "I would ask that you remind the gallery they need to remain quiet, and not intimidate my witness, or they’ll be expelled from this courtroom."

"Ma’am," Emma said, looking at her Ma. "The Councilor is correct. No comments or you’ll be asked to leave." She then looked at Doris. "You may continue."

Natalia folded her arms across her chest, but otherwise remained silent.

"Thank you, Your Honor," Doris said. "Now, Ms. Spencer please answer the question, did you say the sauce tasted like ‘salty tomato soup’?"

Olivia grinned at Natalia. "Yes, I did."

"Can you tell me what you do for a living?"

"I’m a hotelier."

Clarissa sat on her chair, making notes on a legal pad.

"I am I correct to assume your hotel has a kitchen?" Doris asked.

"It does."

"So would you say you can spot food quality rather well?"

"I can."

"Aside from being a hotelier, have you held any other positions associated directly or indirectly with the food service industry?"

Olivia grinned.

"Remember, you are under oath," Doris reminded her.

Olivia chuckled at her friend’s theatrics and said, "I was a professional chef."

"A professional chef!" Doris announced to the room with a wave of her hand. "Would you say, of anyone in this room, you know more about food quality and if the sauce was like tomato soup?"

"Salty tomato soup." Olivia corrected her and was soon beaned with a stuffed animal that flew from the sofa where Natalia was seated.

Doris chuckled and then said, "Yes, salty tomato soup."

"Yes, I would be the expert out of everyone here, but can I say-."

"And," Doris said cutting Olivia off, "Did you see Natalia prepare the water for the noodles?"

"I did."

"Did she add any oil products to the boiling water?"

"She did. But again-."

"No further questions at this time. Right to recall, Your Honor," Doris said cutting Olivia off again.

"You’re a brat," Olivia complained to Doris. "You’re making me sound like I hate her food."

Doris just smirked and she then looked to Clarissa. "Has your debate team discussed right to recall?" she asked the teen.

"Yeah, you can recall the witness, like if a second party's testimony, say Natalia’s, contradicts evidence given by the original witness, Olivia, on direct examination. With right to recall you can call Olivia back to the stand again."

"Very good," Doris praised and gave a little ‘golf clap’.

"Now what?" Emma asked.

"Oh," Doris said. "You ask Clarissa if she’d like to cross-examine the witness."

"Councilor," Emma said sounding official. "Would you like to... cross the wit...do what she said?" Emma finished.

The room occupants all grinned.

"Yes, Your Honor," she replied.

Clarissa stood up with her pad and approached Olivia.

"You mentioned you were a professional chef, correct?"

"I did," Olivia replied.

"As a professional chef, you would know how to improve this dish?"

"I would."

"And did you offer Mrs. Spencer any advice this evening?"

"I told her to add more oregano to the sauce."

"Now based on how it tasted during the meal, would you say she did as you instructed?"

"I would."

"So what began as salty tomato soup became a delicious spaghetti sauce?"

"Objection," Doris said. "Defense is leading the witness with that question."

"I withdraw the question, Your Honor. I’ll rephrase it," Clarissa said before Emma could reply. "Ms. Spencer, based on your skills as a cook, was it obvious to you that you were being served spaghetti sauce at dinner?"

"It was."

"On a scale of one to ten, with one being the least appetizing, how would you rate this sauce served tonight?"

Olivia considered it. "Honestly? And at the risk of another teddy bear upside the head? I’d say seven. But the reason it’s not a ten had nothing to do with the chef’s ability, but rather the ingredients they had to use."

"Could you explain?"

"The base was made with a canned spaghetti sauce rather than fresh tomatoes or home-made canned tomatoes. Any chef will tell you fresh is always better than anything factory produced."

Doris scribbled something on her pad while Clarissa looked at her notes.

After a brief paused, Clarissa asked, "You told Ms. Wolfe that you witnessed Mrs. Spencer putting oil in the water for the noodles, correct?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

"Maybe a teaspoon."

"What’s the purpose of this act?"

"It makes the noodles less likely to stick together and as I was going to mention before Ms. Wolfe interrupted, we don’t mind the oil."

Clarissa thought for a moment and then said, "No further questions at this time."

Doris stood up. "In light of Ms. Spencer’s testimony, I have some follow up questions."

Emma motioned Doris to continue.

"Now, Ms. Spencer is it true that adding oil to the noodles can be detrimental to the overall enjoyment of a spaghetti dinner?"

"Objection," Clarissa said. Doris smiled proudly. "She’s leading the witness," the teen added.

Doris didn’t turn around entirely to face Clarissa, but from slightly over her shoulder she said, "I was hoping you’d catch that." She turned back to Olivia. "Ms. Spencer, aside from making noodles less sticky, what side effects can it create for the meal?"

Olivia looked reluctant to say anything.

"Come on," Doris coaxed. "You can say it."

"The sauce won’t stick to the noodles as well as it should when oil is added," Olivia said reluctantly.

"You’re making that up," Natalia said in an outburst.

"Am I, Ms. Spencer?" Doris asked Olivia.

"No. It’s really true. The oil, which makes the noodles slippery, will also make the sauce slide off the noodle too. It’s considered better if the sauce clings to the noodle, but like I said-."

"No further questions or witnesses, at this time, Your Honor," Doris said. She then leaned over to Emma.

Emma faced the court. "Ms. Marler, your first witness."

"I call Natalia Spencer to the stand," she replied.

Natalia and Olivia playfully snarled at each other as they passed on their way to and from the witness stand, respectively.

 

Chapter 58

"Natalia Spencer," Emma said. "Do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do," Natalia nodded firmly.

"Mrs. Spencer," Clarissa began. "Is it true your wife was a chef?"

"So she claims."

"Claims?"

"I rarely see her cook a meal here so..."

"Hey!" Olivia laughed. Blake and Doris burst out too and looked at each other with smiles. Natalia had to smile as well and started to giggle.

"Remember," Emma warned as she waved her fake gavel. "One more outburst and I clear this courtroom!" She looked to Doris. "How was that?"

"Now you sound like a judge," Doris replied.

Emma knocked her gavel. "Order in the court... Councilor, go on."

"Did Ms. Spencer tell you how to improve the sauce based on her first taste of it?"

"She did."

"And did you follow her advice?"

"I did."

"So you made the sauce to her standards?"

"Objection," Doris said. "That’s hearsay, Your Honor. Ms. Spencer’s standards have never been discussed."

"Fine," Clarissa said annoyed. "I withdraw the question. Mrs. Spencer, would you say..." Clarissa thought for a moment, "Ms. Spencer prefers her spaghetti cooked a particular way?"

"Objection again!" Doris shouted. "More hearsay."

Clarissa smiled and turned to Doris. "Will you give me a break?"

"Heck, no!" Doris laughed. "I’ve never given a Marler a break in court and I’m not gonna start now!"

Clarissa looked to her mom who just gave her an ‘you’re on your own’ shrug and grinned at Doris.

"Fine," Clarissa sighed again, although she still grinned. "Mrs. Spencer... How do you prepare your spaghetti?"

Clarissa gave Doris a mock glare, as if daring her to object and Blake smiled at her daughter and Doris’s antics. Doris herself had to laugh. She put her hands up and shook her head as she smiled.

"That’s a legitimate question," Doris said and motioned for Natalia to go on.

"Well, it depends," Natalia answered Clarissa. "On the weekends, I usually slow cook the sauce and use my own ingredients like homemade canned tomatoes, garlic, onion powder, Italian herbs and so on. During the week, or when I’m busy like this weekend, I use canned spaghetti sauce and then try to add my own spices to it, as I did tonight."

"What are the usual results?"

"Everyone LOVES it."

"Was tonight usual in that way?"

Doris grumbled a little, but let that go as Natalia said, "Yes, everyone at the table complimented me for the meal and two guests had seconds."

"No further questions. Right to recall," Clarissa said as she took her seat.

Doris strolled up to Natalia.

"You said Ms. Spencer told you to add more spice, correct?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a witness that saw you add it?" Doris asked.

"Are you insinuating I lied?" Natalia asked.

"Just answer the question please, Mrs. Spencer," Doris said in a snotty tone.

"What a biiii... bigggg pain you are!" Natalia censoring herself.

"Permission to treat Mrs. Spencer as a hostile witness, Your Honor!" Doris shouted.

"Objection!" Clarissa said rising from her chair. "My witness is being badgered by the prosecution!"

"Order!" Emma said as she banged her gavel a few times. "Ma, answer the question, please."

"No, no one saw me put in the spice!" Natalia spat. "But Ms. Spencer already said-."

"And did you put oil in the water for the noodles?" Doris asked, cutting her off.

Natalia sat silent.

"We’re waiting Mrs. Spencer," Doris prodded.

"Yes!"

"So you admit that no one saw you physically follow your chef-slash-wife’s instructions AND you admit to using oil in the water, correct?"

Olivia giggled to Chessie as she picked spaghetti out of her daughter’s hair. "Your Ma and Auntie D are funny."

"Yes and yes!" Natalia said.

"Prosecution rests, Your Honor."

"Defense rests too, Your Honor," Clarissa said.

Doris whispered to Emma.

"Would the prosecution like to start their closing argument?" Emma asked.

"We would, Your Honor... If you ask us, this case is open and shut. Was this meal edible? Yes. But that’s not what’s on trial here. We were asked if this meal was delicious. The answer is no. Even by the witnesses own testimony, the sauce wasn’t prepared in the best way possible and the noodles had one destructive element... oil. She used oil," Doris said with such conviction as she pointing her finger at Natalia.

Natalia sulked and said, "She makes me sound like a murderer."

Even Clarissa and Blake had to smile.

Doris ignored her and went on. "When she, Mrs. Spencer, did that the sauce didn’t become part of the noodles and it slid off. She could have used some salt and stirred the noodles often to prevent sticking while cooking but she did not! So again, this dinner could be consumed, yes, but it wasn’t the delight the defense will try to make you believe...I rest my case, Your Honor."

Natalia continued to sulk between Olivia and Blake who both tried to reassure her. Doris turned around in her chair to them, "I’m just kidding; dinner was great," she whispered to Natalia, just to cover her hide a bit more.

"Natalia Spencer made a meal her family and friends have loved on countless occasions," Clarissa said as she strolled around the living room confidently. "She took the advice of a chef – a chef! - And she cooked her noodles as she had many times before, much to the love of all those who ate them. To say that this meal was not delicious is a travesty and quite frankly, subjective. Everyone loved it, from oldest to youngest," she pointed to Chessie who was covered in spaghetti happily still chewing away. "The prosecutor herself had seconds. I ask, if the meal was so terrible as she claims, would that have happened? The answer is no. It would not. And honestly, if you say that this meal wasn’t delicious, then you seriously might need to have your taste buds checked... I rest my case."

Blake and Natalia both gave Clarissa a round of applause.

"Judge Emma," Olivia called out. "What’s your decision?"

Emma looked at both Doris and Clarissa.

"I’m not gettin’ in trouble with Ma. Clarissa wins!"

The room broke out into a host of different noises – some cheers, some groans, some claps.

Blake smiled from ear to ear as she watched Doris extend her hand to Clarissa.

"Congratulations, Ms. Marler," Doris said sincerely.

Clarissa shook the extended hand. "No hard feelings, Ms. Wolfe? Even if the judge was bias and the case was stacked against you?"

Doris smiled. "Not at all. You might not like the decision, but you should always respect the process and the people who righteously uphold it."

Clarissa smiled and tightened her hold on Doris’s hand and gave it another shake.

Blake positively beamed as she watched the two of them together.

Chapter 59

After the group finished their celebratory chocolate cake desert, Blake and Clarissa donned their coats. Olivia ordered Emma upstairs for her bath, which she did begrudgingly.

"Here you go," Blake said as she handed Clarissa the car keys. "Did you bring your learner’s permit tonight?"

"Yeah. Are you letting me drive in the dark?"

"If you can battle Doris Wolfe, you can drive in the dark. Besides, ya gotta start sometime," her mother answered. "Go ahead and hop in. Adjust the seat and mirrors. I’ll meet you out there in a few."

Clarissa nodded thankfully to her mom and then turned to Olivia and Natalia.

"Thanks for dinner," she said. "Despite what Doris said, it was great," she teased.

"Hey," Doris moaned and then giggled.

"You’re quite welcome," Natalia answered with a warm smile for Clarissa.

Clarissa turned to Doris. "And thanks for not taking it easy on me," she said.

"You know," Doris began as she adjusted Clarissa’s scarf and coat. "Lots of people take pride in their children who really shouldn’t. Your moms’ pride in you though isn’t misplaced at all. You’ve got raw talent that can become great potential if you decide to become a litigator." She offered her hand again. "Well done, Councilor."

"You’re not just saying that?"

"No, I’m not," Doris said sincerely.

Clarissa giggled bashfully and took the offered hand, giving it a final shake.

"Thanks," she said as she blushed and went outside, but not before giving everyone else a wave again.

"She’s an exceptional young lady," Doris complimented Blake after Clarissa crossed the threshold and closed the door. "I mean it. You have every right to be proud of her and yourself for raising her."

"What you did tonight..." Blake said with a teary quality in her voice.

"It was nothing," Doris said.

"It was not nothing," Blake said firmly. "She came here depressed because of her canceled plans and now she’s leaving happy with a stronger sense of herself because of you. Taking an interest in Clarissa; doing this trial thing tonight... Don’t say it’s not nothing."

Doris smiled nervously. "You keep it up and you’re going to make me blush like your daughter just did."

Blake took a step closer. She raised her head to come as close to eye level with Doris as she could. She smiled softly and looked directly into Doris’s eyes.

"You have the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen," Blake said sounding mesmerized.

"Blake..." Doris said nervously as she tried to look away.

Blake made Doris refocus by tenderly gripping her chin. She then took great interest in studying her lips. For her part, Doris appeared frozen, unable to move. Before the mayor could shift away, Blake’s lips descended upon Doris. It wasn’t a quick movement or a jarring one, but it was still filled with determination and purpose.

Doris’s first reaction was to move away, but almost as instantly, she knew this might be it -- her only chance to feel Blake kissing her. So, she relaxed against Blake’s seeking lips and the tongue that began to tease her upper lip. Doris opened slightly wider, but it was all the invitation and inspiration that Blake needed to deepen the kiss.

The mayor felt Blake’s hand slid to her throat and then make it’s way to rest at her neck as she cupped her face just under her jaw line. Doris’s hands and fingers gripped Blake’s hips hesitantly, almost in fear; as if she might vanish if she touched her. Once she realized Blake didn’t disappear though, Doris tightened her hold.

At the other side of the kitchen, Olivia and Natalia watched the display speechless, jaws dropped. As the seconds progressed, their shocked expressions turned into smiles.

Doris moaned softly when she realized that kissing Blake was everything she expected. Her lips were soft, plush; moist. She matched her stroke for stroke rather than fighting for dominance. Much like they had done when dancing, they moved in time with each other in graceful movements that only heightened the growing passion.

No, Doris realized after a few moments that kissing Blake wasn’t everything she expected... it was much more. It scared her because it was something more than passion alone. She felt a connection; something that had eluded her for decades. But she also realized something else, this feeling... this love... it was something she couldn’t take or steal... Blake’s love had to be something that was given to her... freely and without entanglements. Right now, that just wasn’t possible and the truth was, it might never be a reality. Reluctantly, and with a heavy heart, Doris pulled away slowly, ending the kiss.

"You WILL be at Thanksgiving dinner with Ashlee," Blake said with playful yet authoritative tone.

She licked her own lips, as if savoring the taste of Doris, while she let her thumb affectionately and lazily glide against Doris’s lips that she’d just thoroughly kissed.

Doris was still speechless as Blake waved a casually goodbye to Olivia and Natalia, who were equally shocked and speechless, but otherwise pleased.

Olivia was the first to break from her dazed yet happy stare when she heard the second backdoor close in the kitchen.

"Doris?" Olivia said as she walked over to her.

Getting no response, she stood in front of her and watched for a moment.

"I think she’s catatonic," she told Natalia. Olivia began to snap her fingers in front of Doris’s face until the mayor jumped.

"Did I just imaging...?" Doris mumbled.

"Noooo!" Natalia said excited. Olivia chuckled at Natalia "See?! I told you two! There was a reason everyone ended up here tonight. There’s a reason Clarissa’s plans got cancel. God is at work!"

"How do you figure?" Olivia asked.

"Blake had to see how Doris fit with Clarissa. And they fit great! And now Blake knows that! I’m telling you, it’s God’s will."

"And it’s not just fortuitous chance? Olivia asked.

"Absolutely not!"

Olivia and Natalia noticed that Doris still hadn’t said anything or moved.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked Doris.

"Can you help me to a chair before I fall over?"

Doris stumbled a bit, but Olivia managed lead her to the nearest chair.

Olivia smiled. "What are you going to do?"

The mayor looked up at her friend.

"I have no idea."

Chapter 60

"Doris is a lesbian you know."

Clarissa was driving while Blake sat in the passenger seat. The new driver didn’t take her eyes off the road.

"Annnddd...?" the teen said to the statement that seemed to come out of nowhere in the silence of the car.

Blake grinned. "That’s one of the things I love about your generation," she said proudly. "When I was your age-."

"Please, Mom. Not a ‘when I was your age’ story," Clarissa teased.

Blake chuckled. "I was going to say when I was your age, if people talked about someone being gay, the reaction was... disbelief or disgust or often both. Today, I say something like that and your reaction is more like, ‘So what?’"

"Well, yeah. What difference does it make? It’s about how she treats others; not who she loves."

"So, what do you think of her?" Blake asked tentatively.

"I think she’s cool," Clarissa said with a smile, which Blake then mimicked. "Even when she was telling me what I should do – about not maybe being a lawyer – she didn’t come off all high and mighty about it. That’s a nice change from...what some people usually say.... It’s just nice is all."

Blake knew who ‘some people’ were.

"Frank cares about what’s best for you and your future," she said.

"Well, sometimes he acts like a know–it-all."

"Clarissa."

"Sorry, but it’s true. I really like the idea of being an attorney, but he doesn’t seem to listen to what I think. Doris though, she actually wanted to see how I’d do and talked about the different types of law to practice, so that was a nice change of pace."

Blake considered what her daughter said.

"Frank can be a great father figure," Blake began, "...which, honestly, is something I regret not being able to give you all these years. He’ll provide that on a daily basis."

Clarissa shrugged. "Emma doesn’t have that – a dad figure 24/7 – and she seems just fine."

"She still has Phillip," Blake pointed out.

"Only since last year," Clarissa countered. "For the past 3 years or so she’s had two moms and she seems no worse for wear... Mom, you’re not a secret homophobe, are you?"

"What?! No!" Blake laughed. "My best friends are gay for crying out loud."

"Fair enough," Clarissa said, "It just seems like all this talk about having a dad around means more than having parents who care, regardless of what ‘parts’ they have."

"Do you feel you’ve lacked something since it’s just been the two of us for so long? I feel bad that there’re no men in your life. Heck, you never see your older brothers except for holidays and... that’s my fault, I guess. They’d rather live at boarding school than here, I suppose."

"That’s not true. They’ve always liked their independence, regardless of you," Clarissa replied. "Me? I like being with you and I did have a dad, but he’s gone. Still, that doesn’t mean you need to find a ‘daddy’ to replace him." Clarissa giggled slightly. "To tell the truth Mom, and don’t get me wrong since he’s a nice guy overall, but I’d pick Doris over Frank if you really want me to have another parent," Clarissa giggled.

Blake snorted. "Why?"

"Well, when it comes to a connection to dad, she’d be perfect."

"Why do you say that?" Blake sounded nervously.

"Aside from being the D.A. and mayor like dad, she knew dad. I’m sure she has stories about him, probably things that you might not have heard because they worked together, right?"

"Yes, Doris was the assistant D.A. for awhile."

"Right. So if I ever wanted to get closer to Dad having Frank as a quote-unquote replacement wouldn’t be nearly as meaningful as hearing stories from Doris about him – about Dad, I mean."

"I know what you meant, Honey," Blake said warmly.

"Plus, when I talk, she actually listens to what I’m saying. You know what I mean? With some people, you can talk and you know that they aren’t hearing a word you say. They’re thinking about what THEY’RE going to say next. Frank does that A LOT. Maybe it’s because of her job as a politician – like she has to listen to what people are saying, or at least act convincingly that she’s listening... I don’t think it’s an act though because she asks follow up questions to what someone says, and not just at the fake trial. She did it too when we were all eating cake."

"You’re quite observant," Blake complimented.

"That’s funny. Doris said the same thing to me tonight. Just one more reason to be a lawyer, I guess."

A silence passed between them as Clarissa drove on. Blake realized that Clarissa had a fun time, but she didn’t realize it was quite so meaningful for the girl. She also realized that if she did call off the wedding, Clarissa didn’t seem like she’d be too broken up about it.

"You know," Clarissa said, pulling Blake from her thoughts, "I’d like to do that again."

"What?"

"Have dinner with Doris and the Spencers. We could do another courtroom debate. Ooh!" She spared glances to her mom as she spoke. "Maybe we pick an Emmy award winning T.V. show to defend or prosecute on the merits of whether it actually deserves its accolades? Something like ‘The Simpsons’. What do you think? Do you think she’d do that?"

Blake chuckled at Clarissa’s excitement. "Hey, focus on the road," she said.

"I don’t know if we’d do ‘The Simpsons’ since she might not watch it, but we could always do another show we both watch. I think it’d be fun," Clarissa said with her eyes front again. "Do you think she would?"

"She plans to come to Thanksgiving; maybe you could ask her yourself," Blake offered.

Clarissa nodded and smiled as they drove on.

Chapter 61

"Hey, Marsha," Olivia greeted Doris's assistant. "Is the boss lady in?"

"Sorry Olivia," she replied. "She hasn't been in yet this week."

"Has she checked in at all?" Olivia asked in concern.

"Oh, yes. She’s just been working from home or on the road. Would you like me to let her know that you're looking for her the next time she calls in?"

"No, thank you. I’ll find her eventually," she said with a considerate smile.

Olivia left the Mayor's office and made her way to Company. When she walked in, she found Blake pouring coffee for the customers. After she finished, Olivia waved her over.

"Can I get you something?" Blake asked.

"Have you seen Doris?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I've tried to call her, but it goes right to voicemail. I thought she was just avoiding me, but you haven't heard from her either? "

"No, not since the spaghetti dinner," Olivia answered.

"Has anyone seen her?"

"Her assistant said she’s called in so she’s okay I’m sure."

Blake gave a relieved nod and then asked. "Did she say anything after I left the other night?"

"You mean about..." Olivia didn't finish the sentence. She looked over Blake's shoulder to see if anyone might be eavesdropping on their conversation.

Blake just nodded again.

"Honestly, she looked pretty shell-shocked," Olivia admitted.

"Is that good or bad?"

"I don't know. Like I said, she hasn't talked to me since that night."

"Do you think that something has happened to her?" Blake asked in concern. "Maybe she’s being held against her will or something? Like the kidnappers are letting her call into work so they don't arouse suspicion. This is Springfield. Anything’s possible."

"No, she spoke to Natalia yesterday. I guess her and Ashlee are still planning on coming to Thanksgiving because she asked Natalia if they could switch dishes. Doris swears that she can cook, but she can’t bake. So she wants Natalia to handle the pumpkin pies while she does the green bean casserole."

"What else did Doris say?"

"That was that. Natalia tried to ask how she was, but Doris just sidestepped the question and said she was busy; then hung up."

Blake began to look disappointed. "Maybe she thinks..." Blake looked over her shoulder and then turned back to Olivia and whispered, "... I'm horrible kisser."

"Yeah. I don't think that's her issue," Olivia said with a touch of sarcasm. "She almost fell over after you left. That's not the sign of a bad kisser."

"Why does it seems like she's avoiding everybody right now then?"

Olivia got a determined look on her face. "Well, she's not avoiding me. I'm going to find her and see what the hell is going on."

"Will you tell me?"

Olivia looked reluctant. "Maybe. I don't want to break confidences with Doris, but I'll try not to keep you in the dark either. That's the best I can promise."

"I'll take what I can get."

Olivia nodded and then turned to go, but Blake called out stopping her.

"Olivia? If you do find her, will you tell her…?" Blake seemed hung up on what exactly she could say. "Tell her I'm worried about her and I apologize if I wronged her in anyway."

Olivia closed the distance between them and whispered, "Are you still going to marry Frank?"

"I honestly don't know."

Olivia pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Look," Blake continued, "I just want to get through Thanksgiving at Marina’s and Shane’s. I'll figure out my next move after that's over."

Olivia wore an annoyed smile and shook her head. She muttered, "No wonder she's hiding."

"This isn't easy and you act as if I should have everything figured out," she ranted in a heated whisper. "How long were you in love with Natalia before you had the guts to say anything? Months; years maybe? How soon were you ready for the stares and the whispers and the snide comments, and maybe even the violence that might happen? Were you ready overnight?"

Olivia looked to the back kitchen. She then took Blake roughly by the hand and led her out the door.

"Do you love her?" Olivia asked once the door was closed. "Or are you just playing games?"

"I'm not playing games," Blake insisted. "But you can't tell me that you don't realize what a huge leap this is for me! Doris has had years, decades, of being attracted to women. She knows who she is. But for me, it feels like I'm just starting to learn who I might be." Blake began to tear up. "Maybe you're so brave that you never get scared. Maybe the thought of loving Natalia didn't cause the least bit of fear. So you can call me a coward if you want, Olivia. But right now, I feel completely trapped and I have no idea how to move. No matter which way I turn I'm gonna hurt someone who's wonderful." Blake threw her arms up in the air. "You don't get it, so you know what? Don't say anything to Doris for me. If she comes to Thanksgiving dinner, I'll talk to her then."

Blake turned around to walk back inside.

"Even with Frank there in the house?" Olivia challenged.

Blake paused in her steps, but she didn't turn around to face Olivia.

"Yes, even with Frank there," she said firmly.

Blake went back inside and Olivia stomped away in search of Doris.

TBC

Chapter 62

Olivia slammed her purse atop the bar at The Beacon. The bartender walked over and recognized she had long day.

"Have you seen my wife around here?" Olivia asked him.

"No, Ms. Spencer."

"Good. Then set me up with extra olives and little bit dirty."

He grinned. "Comin’ right up." He went to work on the martini. "If you don't mind me saying," he added, "you seem a bit... exasperated."

"I can't seem to find our illustrious Mayor anywhere in town and she's not picking up her phone. I've been to her house. I've been to her office. I've been to Company. I've been to Towers," Olivia rattled on. The bartender began to smile. "You find this funny?" Olivia asked in a voice that reeked of his termination.

"Ma'am?" he began as he poured her martini in a glass. "Have you checked The Beacon?"

He dropped in her extra olives and winked. Then he motioned over to one of the high booths in the back. Olivia couldn't see the woman’s body or face, but she recognized the long shapely legs.

"Rather than run around town, next time I’ll just call you," Olivia joked before she walked over to the booth with her drink.

She stood for a moment and then motioned to the seat across from Doris.

"Mind if I sit down? My feet are tried from walking all over this town looking for you."

In front of Doris was a tulip-type glass of scotch, neat. She raised it and motioned to Olivia. "Knock yourself out, Spencer."

"Natalia said you called. So you don’t bake, huh?" Olivia started casually.

"Nope."

There was a brief pause. "I’ve been calling you."

Doris held up her glass. "I’ve been running."

Olivia snorted. "An honest politician. Who’da thought that?" She nodded to Doris’s glass. "How many of those have you had?"

"This is number two since noon. And still pretty filled I might add."

"And how many before noon?"

"None."

"Really?"

"Really. I promised you and Natalia I wouldn’t get drunk over her so I’ve been sitting here, nursing this fantastic scotch, which is waaaay better than what Towers serves."

"Thank you."

"And much more expensive," Doris muttered.

"Gotta pay for quality," Olivia quipped. She picked up Doris’s glass and sniffed it. She took a sip, tasted it and then swallowed. "He gave you the good stuff. That’s good."

"I did ask for the tip top of the top shelf. Would you have him out on his ear if he didn’t?"

"Again, when you pay for quality, you should expect it."

After another small silence Olivia asked, "Are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?"

"I told you. I haven’t drunk that much. There are no elephants here," Doris teased.

"I didn’t say pink elephants," Olivia countered. She cleared her throat and said, "She’s been trying to call you. She says it goes to voicemail."

Doris took a small sip, tasting the whiskey before swallowing. "I wouldn’t know what to say."

Olivia shrugged. "For starters? Leave Frank and come with me?"

"Is that what you told Natalia way back when?"

"This isn’t about me."

"Do as I say, not as I do?"

"Damn it, Doris," Olivia sighed.

"Why didn’t you stop Natalia’s wedding to Frank?" Doris asked leaning over the table in a hushed voice. "I gave you every opportunity to step up that day and you didn’t, so tell me why?"

"We’re talking about you."

"I know we are. And the same reason I can’t tell her to leave Frank is the same reason you couldn’t say the same thing to Natalia! And you know damn well what I mean!"

Olivia didn’t reply. Instead, she took a sip of her martini.

"Shit, this is good."

"Way to be evasive," Doris sighed.

"Sorry," Olivia replied. "Look, I know I suck at giving advice, especially at love when you look at my history of train wrecks. But with Natalia, I got it right because I did the opposite of everything I did in my past. If you ask me Doris, you’re doing the same thing with Blake you’ve done with other women over the years."

"I didn’t ask you," Doris countered. "So just leave me the hell alone, okay?"

"Fine," Olivia sighed. "But if you didn’t want me to find you, why are you in my hotel?"

"Because I figured ‘under your nose’ would be the last place you would look. And I was right... if not for the big mouth bartender, you wouldn’t have seen me here."

"So I should just walk away and not care about you then?"

"Right now, that would be a welcome relief."

Olivia looked emotionally wounded and got up from the table.

As Olivia reached for her glass, Doris try to diplomatically say, "You can’t fix this, Liv."

"I’m not trying to hurt you or make your life more difficult. Honest, I’m not. I’m just trying to help; be a friend. But apparently I suck at that so I’ll finish my drink at the bar...See you at the Coopers in two days."

Olivia walked to the bar with her martini while Doris stayed in her booth, swirling her scotch.

Chapter 63

"I give up," Olivia said as she came through the door looking worn out and defeated.

"So I shouldn’t ask how your day went?" Natalia asked as she stirred the pumpkin pie mixture in the kitchen.

Olivia dropped her briefcase on the nearby chair and kicked off her heels.

"Just kiss me and tell me you love me."

"Awwww." Natalia put down her bowl and wiped her hand with her dishtowel. She kissed Olivia on the lips and then nuzzled into her neck. "I love you... Rough day at The Beacon? I’d say yes since you smell like gin and olives."

"Please don’t yell at me about the drink. I don’t need another woman mad at me today."

"Uh oh," Natalia said as she pulled away. "What happened?"

Olivia took a seat on the edge of the kitchen table. "Our bestest friends in the whole wide world are indecisive pig heads," she pouted.

Natalia had to grin at how child-like her wife sounded. Olivia even kicked her legs back and forth like Emma does from time to time when she’s upset.

"So which one is it today?" she asked with a sympathetic expression.

"Oh, not one. Both. I managed to piss both of them off today," Olivia sighed as she moved from the table and took a seat the nearby chair.

"How’d you manage that?" Natalia asked as she went back to her pie baking.

"Well, I went looking for Doris since she no longer talks to us."

"You."

"What?"

"Doris talks to me. That’s why I’m making pie." Natalia grinned.

"Fine. She no longer talks to me... Anyway, I went to Company thinking MAYBE she was there, but all I found was Blake reading me the riot act for not remembering what it’s like to fall for a girl. Hello? I live with you, don’t I?"

"Is this where I just nod my head and keep my comments to myself?"

"Yes... For the moment...Anywaaaaay, after finding Doris nowhere, I went to the Beacon to unwind. And as luck would have it, guess who’s there at MY bar? Doris!"

"Oh, no. She was getting drunk again?"

"No. Just in a booth... alone... having deep thoughts; none of which she wanted to share with me since she said, and I quote, get the fuck away from me."

"She said that?!"

"Well, no. It was more like my departure from her booth of sorrow would be a welcome relief. She said, I can’t fix this... And she made me sad for not letting me help," Olivia pouted again.

Natalia walked over and pulled Olivia’s head to her chest. Then she kissed her on the top of the head.

"Maybe she’s right, Sweetie."

"Not you too," Olivia sighed.

"No, hear me out. This is something they have to do at their own pace. We can’t push it. We can help, we can encourage, we can be sympathetic. But we can’t force them to do anything." Olivia began to open her mouth and Natalia added, "Even if it is in their best interest."

Olivia deflated and blew out a breath.

"Doris is hurt," Olivia said. "Blake’s scared... And it’s got me thinking."

"What?"

"Please don’t ever leave me. I don’t want to be single again."

"Keep your nose clean, and the martini’s at a minimum, and you won’t have to worry," Natalia replied as she raised Olivia’s head and leaned down for another kiss.

Natalia went back to her baking and Olivia got up and followed, wrapping her arms around Natalia’s stomach.

"You’re being clingy tonight," Natalia giggled. "Literally."

"Is that a complaint?"

"No, I love your arms around me," Natalia replied.

"Truth is, I just want pie." Olivia smirked.

"These are for Thanksgiving," Natalia warned her.

"I said I want pie. I didn’t say what kind," Olivia chuckled as her hands slid down to Natalia’s center.

"Oh, so you want my pie," the brunette laughed.

"Your pie is the best," Olivia complimented with a sexy lean to her voice.

Natalia laughed and turned in her wife’s arms. Then she got a mischievous look.

"You know... Chessie IS napping and Emma won’t be home from Philip’s until late."

"Say no more," Olivia said.

With lightening speed, she took the pumpkin batter and put it in the refrigerator. Then she took a giggling Natalia by the hand and swiftly pulled her toward their bedroom.

Chapter 64

"Knock, knock," Ashlee said as she peeked her head into her mom’s office door.

It was the next day and Doris braved coming into work. She looked up and smiled before making her way around her desk to meet her daughter.

"You made it!" Doris said as she opened her arms.

"Of course, I did!" Ashlee said as they hugged. "Getting out of California and dealing with everyone at the airport was hell, but it’s good to be home, even if it’s just a few days." Doris pulled back and admired Ashlee. "What?" the young woman said, feeling she was under scrutiny.

"You’re making me feel old," Doris chuckled.

"I didn’t say anything."

"You look so... adult. Tall, tan, fit. You’re not a girl anymore."

Ashlee grinned. "Oookay, you saw me last month, Mom."

"True, but you look even more mature."

Ashlee grinned. "I’ll take that as a compliment."

"It was intended as such."

Ashlee pointed at the desk. "I didn’t mean to bother you," she said.

"You’re not a bother, Ashlee."

"Well, I just wanted to let you know we made it in. I was going to swing over to Company and have lunch with Daisy. You’re welcome to come too."

Doris looked really hesitant. "Yeah, no, I mean I can’t. Tell them I’ll see them tomorrow for Thanksgiving, okay? I-I do have some work to do before the long weekend tomorrow. So you go ahead and I’ll see you tonight at home, okay?"

Ashlee knew something was amiss, beyond the fact her mother said ‘okay’ several times. Last time she saw her mom this rattled was when she came out. But she couldn’t place what was wrong now. She only knew something wasn’t right.

"Okay, well, if you change your mind, you know where I’ll be."

Doris nodded and pulled Ashlee into another hug. "I’ll see you tonight, Sweetie."

Several minutes later, Ashlee arrived at Company to see Daisy talking with the Coopers and Blake. Once she crossed the threshold, they all welcomed her with open arms.

"Okay, who’s the lucky fella?" Buzz asked.

"Lucky fella?" Ashlee asked.

"You can’t tell me a beautiful girl like you doesn’t have a boyfriend yet."

"Maybe it’s not a boyfriend," Blake said. "Apple not falling far from the tree and all that."

Ashlee laughed. "No boyfriend. No girlfriend," she said. "Right now, it’s just lots of studying, but I might have more time next semester."

"How’s your Mom?" Blake asked. "It’s been a few days since she’s been in here."

In truth, Blake still hadn’t seen or heard from Doris since the kiss at the farmhouse. Based on her conversation with Olivia the day before, Doris seemed to be avoiding Olivia and Natalia too. Of course, they might have seen the mayor and they were just staying tightlipped. Either way, Doris seemed to be in exile. Although it had only been a few days, to Blake it felt like forever.

Ashlee heard something in Blake’s voice that sounded... amiss, much like her mom’s expression when she asked about coming to Company. She was certain the two were related, but she wasn’t sure how. Then it hit her... Maybe Blake was lying. Maybe she HAD seen Doris, in secret. Maybe the two of them were having an affair behind Frank’s back. ‘After all, it was Blake’s idea to dress Mom up as a sexy nurse for Halloween,’ she thought.

"She’s, uh, good," Ashlee replied. "...What about you? Still getting hitched next month?"

Blake nodded. "Yeah, that’s the plan," she said with seemed a bit like a nervous chuckle. "You should have invited her here to lunch."

"I did actually, but she had to finish some work. I’m going to see her tonight at the house."

"You’re both still coming to Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow at Marina and Shane’s, right?" Blake asked.

"Yeah! Of course! We wouldn’t miss it," Ashlee said.

Ashlee bellied up to the bar for lunch with her best friend and her family, but silently Ashlee couldn’t wait to get home to find out just what the heck was going on with her mother and the soon-to-be Mrs. Cooper.

Chapter 65

"Remember how you promised you’d be open and honest with me about your life?" Ashlee asked as she and Doris sat picking at their dinner.

"Yes."

"Will you keep that promise?"

Doris put her fork down. "What do you want to know?"

"I’m not sure... Is there something, ANYTHING, happening between you and Blake?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Do you have to be evasive?" Ashlee sighed.

"I’m not being evasive," Doris replied. "I’m just curious why you’re... curious."

"I mentioned going to Company and you turn deathly white. Then you start doing that ‘okay’ thing you do whenever you’re real nervous."

"I don’t have an ‘okay’ thing," Doris snorted.

"Yes you do. You end every sentence with a question and use the word ‘okay’."

"Yes, I might get nervous from time to time. I’ll give you that, but that doesn’t mean I’m hiding anything, okay? Shit. That doesn’t count."

Ashlee giggled. "Moving on," she said dryly. "After talking to you this afternoon, I get to Company and Blake spent our first few minutes asking about you..."

"What’s your point, Dear?"

"Did you... sleep with Blake?"

"No," Doris replied. "Next question."

"Mom, you’re not on trial," Ashlee told her. "Look, I’m not going to force this conversation. I was just hoping that we’d actually talk about our lives. But if you still have trouble letting me in then-."

"She kissed me the last time I saw her at Liv and Natalia’s. That’s it. End of story."

"No. Not End of Story... When?"

"This past weekend."

Ashlee opened her mouth in surprise and then said, "She’s engaged."

"True, and I’m feeling a bit nervous about seeing her tomorrow. I haven’t seen her or spoken to her since it happened."

"I’m, I’m not sure what to say, Mom... Do you... Is she... Do you want to be a couple?"

"No," Doris answered. "She’s still engaged to Frank."

"Why is she engaged to Frank and kissing you?"

"Good question. I have no idea," Doris replied. "Well, I have some idea, at least when it comes to the kissing part. She and I... we’ve gotten closer."

Ashlee giggled. "How close?"

"Oh, get your mind out of the gutter," Doris said. "It was one kiss... and some dancing... and I played with her hand at the bar when I was drunk... Oh, and I pinned her against Olivia’s car outside of Company after the Halloween party...Yeah...I think that’s all."

"That’s all?" she said incredulously. "Did anyone see you?"

"Most of the town," Doris replied wryly.

"Mom!"

"So we danced at the Thanksgiving Ball and I read her palm, big deal?"

"You can read palms?"

Doris nodded. "I learned it in college. Great way to touch pretty girls hands and find out who might be interested in you."

"Mom!" Ashlee laughed.

"It’s true," Doris chuckled along.

"Well, did anyone see the car grinding?"

"The car grinding and the kiss? Only Olivia and Natalia saw that."

Ashlee absorbed the information for a moment. "Do you love her?"

Doris considered the question.

"It doesn’t matter," she said in a neutral tone as she stood up and took her plate to the kitchen.

Ashlee followed along. "Of course it matters."

"She has ever intention of marrying Frank."

"Does she love you?"

"I don’t know."

"Really?"

"Really. I don’t know. I... I know she’s attracted to me, but... I don’t think she’s brave enough to love me or... maybe she thinks I’m not worth the risk of loving."

"Mom," Ashlee said sympathetically. "You are worth it."

"It’s a big change to her life and she’s sure to hear about it. Not only am I a woman, I’m a carbon copy of her dead husband."

"You’re not Ross Marler."

"Maybe, but for all I know our similarities might be why she’s attracted to me – I remind her of him in many ways – and maybe that’s another reason she’s scared. She’s worried the town will see her trying to replace me with Ross and honestly... sometimes I wonder that myself."

"And maybe you’re making too much of it all and she just needs time."

Doris looked at her watch. "How much? Because she’s due to be wed in about two weeks."

"Perhaps she should postpone the wedding?"

"That’s a good point, which our friends have mentioned, but even if she did, like I said, I don’t think she’s brave enough to love me openly. And I spent too many years in the closet to go back to hiding. So yes, she might love me... she just doesn’t love me enough you could say... How’s that for honesty?" Doris smiled sadly.

"Oh, mom," Ashlee said again and brought her into a hug. "If that’s really true, it’s her loss. I mean really? You or Frank and she picks Frank?"

"He’s a good guy – a bit of a stiff, but he’s dependable... like a basset hound," Doris said. "And truthfully, I’d make a play to steal Blake away from him if he was an abusive prick, but he’s not."

"He is pushy though."

"Prick and pushy aren’t the same thing."

"Not exactly. I remember when he tried to give me advice about Coop, since he was his brother, although I didn’t ask his opinion. Maybe Blake doesn’t want to get married, but she’s not sure how to say no since she’s this close to the altar and, like I said, Frank can be a steamroller."

"Even if that’s true, I don’t want to be the excuse she uses to tell him no... If she leaves, it has to be for ‘her’ and not about me. Does that make sense?"

"Not really," Ashlee said. "What difference does it make why she leaves if she’s with you in the end?"

"It would matter to me," Doris answered. "Is there anything else?"

"You really haven’t talked to her about the kiss since it happened?"

"Nope."

Ashlee grinned and nodded. "Tomorrow might get pretty darn interesting then."

"And that’s why we’re arriving late, eating dinner and then getting the hell outta Dodge, agreed?"

"Mom!"

"Agree or I won’t go."

"Fine!" Ashlee sighed.

Chapter 66

"You came," Blake said happily as she opened the door.

On the other side of the threshold stood Ashlee, who was holding the large casserole dish, and Doris, who almost seemed to be holding her breath.

Doris put on a grin. "I was ordered by three beautiful women to be here," she replied playfully. "How could I resist?"

Ashlee smiled and turned away. It humored her. She’s never seen her mother flirt with a woman before. In fact, she’d never seen her mother flirt with ANYONE before. When she turned back again, after regaining some composure, she watched Blake’s eyes canvassing her mother from head to toe, with a sexy smirk on her lips. Obviously, based on Blake’s reaction, her mother was more practiced in the art of seduction than she realized.

"Can we come in?" Doris finally asked.

"Oh, yes! Of course, I’m sorry," Blake said stepping aside and letting them in. "I was just... distracted. Come in!"

"I switched dishes with Natalia since I don’t bake," Doris said.

"I know she told me when she handed me the pumpkin pies," Blake replied.

"They’re here?" Doris asked.

Blake nodded. "I told Natalia I didn’t mind since I know what a great cook you are."

Doris looked around and saw Shane talking to his mom and dad with Olivia and Natalia nearby. Frank was talking his daughter, dad and mother-in-law while the twins talked with their sister, Clarissa.

"Where should I put this?" Ashlee asked as she held up the dish slightly.

"Oh, I’ll take it. Doris? Will you collect Ashlee’s coat and follow me to the kitchen? I’ll show you where to hang them."

Doris was no fool. She knew Blake was trying to get her alone. For what purpose, she didn’t know. She might be mad for not returning her calls. She might try a seductive ploy if the look she got on the doorstep was any indication. Either way, Doris took her daughter’s coat and followed nervously behind Blake, going deeper into the living room, still unsure what awaited her.

"Hey Doris; Ashlee!" Frank called out warmly and started over. "Glad to see you guys finally made it! We started to have our doubts."

Doris felt Olivia’s stare from behind him and knew where her next stop would be. They hadn’t spoken since Doris told her to go away and she knew the night would be awkward if they didn’t try to clear the air.

As Frank continued toward Doris and Ashlee, the young woman told her mother in a soft voice, "Go on. I got this." She then gave Frank her full attention. "Long time, no see, Chief! It’s been what? Three whole weeks?" she said, giving him a chuck on the shoulder. "I stopped by Company yesterday, but you were busy working."

The two began to chat with each other, which gave Blake and Doris enough time to retreat to the vacant kitchen.

"I called you," Blake began once they were alone. "I left voicemails, but..."

"I know," Doris said apologetically as she took off her coat and put it over one of the kitchen chairs. "I could lie and say I’ve been too busy, but the truth is... I didn’t know what to say if I picked up."

"Well, if it helps, I’m not entirely sure what I would have said if you did," Blake confessed. "I, uh...I’m at a loss of what to say here now?"

"Well, say the first thing that comes to mind."

"You’re a fantastic kisser," Blake blurted.

Doris blushed. "The feeling’s mutual."

Chapter 67

Blake closed the distance between them, but Doris took a step back, almost hitting the swing kitchen door, so Blake stopped.

"I really want to talk to you. Alone," Blake said. "And not with the entire Cooper family on the other side of that door. Will you see me this weekend? I could make some excuse about Black Friday tomorrow and we could-."

Doris held up her hand. "That’s how it starts, so no."

"What? I don’t understand."

"Making excuses... seeing each other in secret... I spent years with women who wanted me in their bed, but not in their life. I can’t Blake. As much as I love you, I can’t."

Blake began to grin. "Y-You love me?"

"I wish you were a...free woman, but you’re not." Doris released a heavy sigh and then shook her hands. "Let’s just get through this dinner, okay? Let’s not talk about it and just be two friends -- two people with our families together enjoying the holiday, okay?" Doris began to giggle. "Ashlee’s right, I do say ‘okay’," she said to herself. She shook her head and turned her attention to Blake again. "I don’t know how you feel about me... But this isn’t the time or the place."

Blake put her hands in her pockets and looked insecure for a moment.

"What you see as... indecision... is more... fear... But it’s not just me I’m worried about, you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have an election coming up. I’ve already ruined one election for someone I love. That’s enough for one lifetime."

"You love me?"

Blake thought about it and said, "I love talking to you, laughing with you, fighting with you, kissing you..." Blake smiled. "Yeah, I do love you... But if I call things off, and I date you, what’s going to happen when the voters go to the polls, huh? The female mayor dating the police chief’s fiancée? How do you think Springfield is going to view you?"

"I don’t care about that," Doris replied.

"Yes, you do," Blake said with great certainty.

Doris considered it. "Okay, I do care, but it doesn’t mean as much as... other things."

"Like...?"

Doris sighed, "Again, this isn’t the time or the place."

"And again, I offered to talk to you, but -."

"Fine. We’ll have breakfast and go shopping tomorrow on the most ungodly of retail days. How’s that?"

Blake smiled. "You mean it?" she asked hopefully. "No canceling on me? I don’t want to be standing outside at Kohl’s all by myself at 5 AM."

Doris grinned. "Okay, first, there will be no standing outside at 5 AM. Period...If you want, I don’t know, a diamond tennis bracelet I’ll buy you one. But not in the middle of a madhouse at 5 AM." Blake grinned too. "How about this? Breakfast at seven and then we’ll see what’s left on the shelves after that? Somewhere in between, we’ll talk. Agreed?"

"Okay."

"But no lying to Frank," Doris whispered. "If he asks, you promise to tell him the truth. It’s breakfast and shopping, okay? Because that’s what it is -- Nothing more. Nothing less."

Blake admired Doris silently for a moment.

"I really want to kiss you again," she whispered, taking a step closer.

This time, Doris didn’t step back, so Blake moved even closer until they were only millimeters apart.

"Blake, please," Doris pleaded.

"Please what?" Blake whispered as she nuzzled her check against Doris as she gently took position of the mayor’s hips. "Another kitchen; another kiss?"

Doris released a ragged sigh and closed her eyes. She let her hands slide around Blake’s waist.

Chapter 68

Doris was captured in Blake’s arms. She gripped the author firmly by the waist and then said, "No. I meant what I said... Just friends... Please."

Blake pulled back and looked at Doris’s expression. The mayor didn’t look aroused or scared, she looked... hurt. Blake slowly let her arms fall.

"I’m sorry," Blake said automatically.

Doris just nodded and then cleared her throat. She pointed to the coats. "Where should I put those?"

From out of nowhere, the door opened and smacked Doris in the shoulder.

"Ohhh God, I’m sorry, Doris," Frank said as he came into the kitchen. "Are you okay? I didn’t expect anyone right there."

"Fine," Doris said with a grin. "I shouldn’t be so close to the door. I was just on my way out."

"No, I should have opened it slower," Frank insisted.

"Relax, Frank. I won’t sue," Doris teased. She then turned to Blake and said, "The coats?"

"Oh, don’t worry. I’ll put them on the hook back here," Blake said as she motioned to the entry room.

Doris nodded and made her way into the living room. She saw Olivia and Natalia talking to Reva, Josh and Shane.

From her nearby travel playpen, Francesca spotted Doris. She pulled herself to her feet as quickly as she could and tired to extend her arms upward to be picked up.

"Did your mean ole momma’s lock you up, Sweetness?" Doris asked the baby.

"AwwnDee," Francesca said reaching up for Doris.

The mayor had begun to lean over the pen to collect her, but stopped in her movement and asked, "What did you just say?"

"AwwnDee," Francesca repeated.

By now, Natalia and Olivia heard and saw the exchange.

Natalia motioned and said, "I think she’s saying Aunt D."

Doris smiled at the pair and then looked back at Francesca. "Are you saying Aunt D?"

Francesca raised her arms and squeezed her fists open and closed to signal she wanted Doris to pick her up. In an annoyed tone she said, "AwwnDee. Up!"

Doris had to chuckled, as did the Spencers and Lewis’s who stood nearby.

"You have the patience of a Spencer, I see," Doris quipped as she reached down and brought the baby to her hip. "AwwnDee sprung you from the pen. Chessie happy now?"

At the word ‘happy’, Francesca put on a fake, cheesy looking smile and nodded her head insistently. Doris laughed and brought the baby up higher, giving her a big raspberry on the cheek which made the baby giggle.

"Oh, you’re a sweetheart," Doris said as she moved closer to the nearby circle of friends.

"Hello, Doris," Josh said politely. "I was just saying how well Ashlee looks. It seems California agrees with her. She’s a beautiful young lady."

"Thank you," Doris said. "You’re all looking well yourselves," she said returning the compliment before focusing on Olivia for a moment. "Do you mind if I steal Liv away for a few?"

"Just bring her back in one piece," Natalia said. "She’s a lot more fragile than she looks."

Reva and Josh chuckled slightly as Natalia grinned. Doris, however, knew exactly what Natalia was saying. Yes, Olivia could be a very fragile soul from time to time, especially when people she loved harmed her, intentional or unintentional... people like herself. In her own way, Natalia was warning the mayor not to hurt her again.

"I’ll be careful," Doris said diplomatically.

Chapter 69

Once the two women were out of earshot, Doris said, "I’m very sorry for what I said at the Beacon." She was subconsciously swaying with Francesca who was quite content with the movement. "I know you were only trying to help and I know this will sound like an excuse, but... I’m not good at this... you know this..."

"No. I don’t know."

"This being friends thing. I’ve never had many girlfriends. I mean friends who are girls."

"You were captain of your softball team... or was that a lie."

"No, I was. But when you’re the leader, you have to be the boss. And when you’re the boss, you can’t always be one of the gang. I’m sure you know that from running the Beacon, don’t you? Yes, employees might like you, but you’ll never be a real part of the group... But who knows? Maybe you are and it’s just me who feels like an outsider most of the time."

"No, I get it. You are treated differently when you’re a leader. And I’m no expert on friendship either. I can count on one hand how many female friends I have, including Natalia."

"Likewise, so the last thing I want to do is alienate the one friend I like more than all the others... But I did this week... and I’m sorry."

"I’m sorry too."

"You didn’t do anything."

"Well, according to my wife, I live in the moment. I don’t look to the past too often. She’s right, and one reason why is my past...well... it mostly sucks." They both snickered before Olivia continued. "So, I try to focus on the here and now, but by doing that, well, sometimes I forget what it’s like to be in certain situations... Like yours... in love with a beautiful woman and unable to do anything about it. So I should have given you space or... sympathized more."

"Liv, you have no reason to be sorry. I was frustrated and hurt, but I shouldn’t have been mean to you."

"True, but I’m pushy."

"You?" Doris said sarcastically and then grinned.

"Shocking, huh?" Olivia grinned too before looking serious. "Listen, Doris, if you specifically tell me ‘Back off’ I’ll know that’s my cue and I’ll stop pushing. But just remember, I’m here if you need me. After all, you where there for me... even after I blackmailed you."

Doris grinned. "You’re a tough woman to refuse. Although I’ve always been had a weakness for women with a great ass," she countered.

Olivia chuckled, "Were you checking me out?"

"Absolutely, I was in the closet then, not dead." They both chuckled. "Beside, Natalia did end her threat with that perky, ‘Thank you for your time.’ I swear you’d think I just gave her directions to the nearest gas station and not given into her extortion... Anyway, I had to help you guys."

Olivia giggled. "You love us."

"I do." Doris grinned. She kissed Olivia on the cheek and pulled her into a hug as she balanced Francesca with her other arm. The baby was momentarily smushed between them and started to fuss.

Doris pulled back and said, "I have a lot to be thankful for today, you included."

Olivia giggled and then said, "Ditto."

Doris chuckled. "You’re so emotional," she added cynically.

"Hey, everyone," Marina said getting their attention. "Dinner is almost done so we’ll be eating soon."

A little cheer went up in the house.

"Of course after dinner, you know what comes next?"

"Footballllllll!" Buzz yelled and tossed the ball he was holding over to Kevin Marler, who passed it to his twin brother, Jason.

"That’s not all," Shane added, "After the traditional Cooper football game, I’m starting my own Thanksgiving ritual. We spit up into groups and – since I know she’s a great drummer and guitarist – I’m picking Olivia for my band in our annual Rock Band competition on the X-box."

"What about me?" Marina complained while the crowd chattered among themselves.

"Sorry Baby," Shane said. "I gotta play to win. And I gotta say, Olivia knows how to handle the sticks."

"I didn’t think sticks were her thing anymore," Reva quipped.

The group chuckled and went back to their conversations.

"It has been awhile," Olivia shot back to Reva with a grin before turning to her husband. "I might be a bit rusty. You wanna gimme a hand... or two, Joshua."

"Hey!" Natalia and Reva both spat, which made Olivia, Josh and Shane chuckle.

"I’m kidding," Olivia said. "Yours are the only one’s I want," she said before kissing Natalia.

"Good answer." Natalia grinned. After a moment, she began to look confused. "Wait. When did Shane ever come over to play Rock Band?"

"Funny story," Shane began.

"Yes," Olivia said, grabbing his little finger. "A funny story, which, if he decides to tell, will end with his pinky getting broken. So let’s just say we’ve played before and leave it at that."

"Ohhh," Doris said with a look of realization, "was that the night-."

"Zip it, Doris!" Olivia said.

"Okay, now I gotta know what you’re hiding," Natalia said as she folded her arms across her chest.

Olivia sighed and hung her head.

Chapter 70

"It’s not that big a deal," Olivia insisted. She could tell by the look on Natalia’s face she might as well say it. "Fine. I showed up at his dad’s office. End of story."

Shane laughed, "Yeah, I open the door and there she is on my dad’s desk in a skimpy black dress and a bottle of half empty Jim Beam."

"What?" Josh and Reva both asked.

Shane nodded. "Yep. The sexy step-mom fantasy waiting for me right there."

"Oh, god," Olivia muttered as if she were in physical pain.

"When was this?" Natalia asked.

Olivia and Shane looked at each other and shrugged.

"A couple of years ago," he offered.

"Were we living together?" Natalia asked Olivia.

"Yeah." Suddenly, Natalia looked pissed and Olivia quickly added, "NO! We weren’t, you know, together like... together. In fact, it was the day you told Frank you’d marry him... I tried to go back to the standard defense mechanisms – drugs and sex. Didn’t work though," Olivia laughed.

Doris looked confused. "Wait, when did we hook up at lesbian ladies night then?" she asked.

Josh, Reva and Shane’s eyebrows all went ups simultaneously.

"Noooo," Olivia said to the Lewis’s. "I didn’t go there to met her! I ran into her on accident!"

"And then you hooked up?" Reva chuckled.

"Poor choice of words," Doris said. "I meant I saw her there."

"Right! I never slept with Doris!"

"Geeee," Doris sighed. "Do you have to make the prospect of being with me sound so bleak?" she asked.

"Oh stop," Olivia replied quickly. "I just meant you and I never dated or anything else. And for the record, the night I met YOU was the night Frank proposed to her."

"Ahh," Doris remarked. "So Frank’s actions often drive lesbians to drink. Is that what you’re saying?"

Olivia chuckled. "I’m just gonna let that go."

Moments later, the gathering was seated in the dinning room getting ready for the feast.

"Let’s all join hands," Buzz said from the head of the table.

Frank flanked Blake on one side and her son, Jason, sat on the other. Doris sat directly across from her with Ashlee on one side and Olivia on the other. The two women looked across the table at each other and smiled as Frank watched his father.

"Dear Lord," Buzz went on, "we’d like to thank you for all the blessings we’ve received in the past year. We appreciate being able to gather here together and we think of the people who, for whatever reason, can't be here today... Friendships have been strengthened. Love continues to grow and we’re lucky our children and grandchildren are healthy and happy. So here’s to a wonderful 2010 and an even better 2011! Amen and cheers!" he said holding up his glass. "Now dig in!"

A hurrah went around the table as people began to shuffle plates, bowls and silverware. In a short time, people began to eat, trying each other's dishes that they brought. Lots of ooh’s and ahh’s went around the table as people tried the different culinary delights. Soon people were in their own little groups talking.

"Doris?" Clarissa began getting her attention. "I had fun the other night at Natalia and Olivia's house."

"Me too," Doris replied with a sincere smile.

"Would you like to do it again sometime?" Clarissa asked hopefully. "I was telling my mom that maybe we could debate a TV show."

"How so?" Doris asked.

"I thought we pick an award-winning show, one that we both might've watched, with one of us saying they deserve the critical acclaim and the other challenging that."

Doris nodded. "That does sound fun actually. Any ideas on a show?"

"I was thinking maybe something like The Simpsons or The Daily Show? Do you watch either of those?"

"Yeah, I watch Colbert too."

"Cool!"

Frank looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh," Blake said casually, "this week we had dinner over at Natalia's and we put her spaghetti on trial."

"In which Doris made me sound like murder," Natalia threw in and then smiled.

"It was my job," Doris laughed. "I'm never going to live this down, am I?"

"Probably not," Olivia chuckled.

Frank still looked confused. "I'm still not following you."

"We had court battle," Clarissa explained. "Doris was the attorney for the prosecution. And I defended Natalia and her meal and I won."

Frank shook his head. "Still playing lawyer, huh?" He grinned but the tone wasn’t very jubilant.

Doris didn’t say anything, but she could by Clarissa’s features the young woman’s anger started to simmer.

Chapter 71

"Yeah, I’m ‘playing lawyer’. So what?" Clarissa challenged. For good measure she threw in, "Not everyone can be Marina after all."

"Clarissa," Blake said sternly.

"No," she said defiantly. "I'm tired of the snide remarks about being attorney. I don't want to be a cop." She turned to Marina, "No offense. It's just not for me."

Marina put up her hands and said, "Hey, that's fine by me."

"I just think it would be best if you explore all your career options," Frank said.

"Can we discuss this later?" Blake said trying to keep the peace.

"I'm not real hungry anyway," Clarissa said as she got up from the table and went to the kitchen.

"Clarissa, sit down," Frank ordered.

Clarissa ignored him and continued on her way. Frank started to stand up, but Doris stopped him.

"Let me talk to her," Doris said diplomatically as she rose. She didn't wait for Frank to reply. She was already on her way to the kitchen.

"Well," Blake said nervously, "Great turkey, Marina!"

Marina smiled. "Do you mean that or is this just a diversion?" she laughed.

"Both?" Blake replied.

"Then thank you," Marina chuckled.

Everyone began to go back to his or her conversations in the dinning room as Doris looked around the kitchen for Clarissa. Not finding her, she opened the kitchen door and looked outside. She spotted the young woman bundled up in her coat at the edge of the driveway. Doris looked around briefly for her outerwear, but couldn't find it, so she started outside without it.

"Hey," Doris said softly as she made her way over.

"Why does he constantly criticize me?" Clarissa asked exasperated.

Doris shrugged. "He's Frank Cooper."

Clarissa gave her a ghost of a smile. "I wish that he’d just accept me for me. You know?"

"Yeah, it's not easy trying to be something when people tell you that you can't."

"Like being gay?"

Doris shrugged again. "Yeah, but that's not what I was thinking of... I was actually talking about being a lawyer." Clarissa looked confused. "See, I didn't have a trust fund waiting for me like you do," Doris teased. "In fact, my family was pretty dirt poor. And when I was around your age, I really got interested in law. I was determined I was going to be an attorney, but no one in my family graduated from college, let alone law school. Some were lucky to have a high school diploma. Anyway, I saved my money from odd jobs and I studied as much as I could so I’d get a scholarship."

"Obviously you succeeded."

"Yeah, but along the way lots of people, even people I loved, didn't think I could do it. So, keep this in mind. There's only one person in this world that needs to believe in you – and that person is you. So, it doesn't matter what I say, what your mom says, or the Frank Coopers of the world for that matter. The only thing that does matter is how you feel about YOU."

"Can I ask a question?"

"Sure," Doris answered as she kept her hands under her arms for warmth.

"Did you really think I was good the other night or were you just trying to score points with my mom?"

Doris seemed thrown off by the question. "Score points?" she asked.

Clarissa grinned. "I'm a teenager, but I'm not blind."

Doris was speechless.

Chapter 72

"W-what do you mean?" Doris asked Clarissa as they stood outside.

"Never mind. Just forget I said anything," Clarissa said as she started to walk away.

"Hey," Doris said reaching out to make her stop. "Look, I do think you have a lot of talent, especially for someone your age. Hell, I’ve seen law school grads that don’t have the swagger you have – and that confidence can be key in the courtroom. And no, I didn't say that the other night to make your mom happy. I said it because it's true and I meant it."

Clarissa nodded. "And what about my mom?"

"I've never seen her debate. So I can't say if she'd make a good lawyer or not," Doris teased.

"That's not what I meant," Clarissa countered. Doris shivered and the teen wasn't sure if it was because of the question or because the temperature. "You know, after we left that night, she talked about you a lot."

"Oh, well, I really admire your mother too. Any woman who can single-handedly raise a smart and talented young lady like you is worthy of admiration and again, I’m not pandering. Now, if you don't mind, I'm freezing and hungry. Can we please go back inside and eat?"

Clarissa grinned. She quickly took off her coat, put it around Doris’ shoulders and motioned to the house as she began to walk back.

Doris chuckled slightly.

"What?" Clarissa asked.

"Your mom has a habit of ‘stealing’ my coats and you give me the coat off your back. I didn’t think a Marler woman was capable of that."

"I do want that coat back," Clarissa insisted with a smile.

Doris smiled too and handed it back to her as they walked up the steps.

"Just an idea," Doris said conspiratorially, "...if you apologize for leaving, it’d probably get Frank’s goat since I got you back inside when he couldn’t stop you."

Clarissa giggled, "Okay."

As the conspirators came in the dinning area together, Doris said, "Clarissa has something to say everyone."

"I’m sorry, everybody – you too, Frank. I shouldn’t have left and I apologize for storming off the way I did. I keep asking to be treated like an adult, so I should start acting like one. Just because I don’t agree with you that’s no reason for me to just walk away. So again, I apologize."

Doris patted her on her back and they both made their way to their chairs as everyone went back to their conversations and meals. Blake was all smiles and Frank looked like he was spiting nails. Clarissa tried to hide her grin. When she looked over and saw Doris give her a quick wink, she had to stuff potatoes in her mouth to stop from giggling.

Ashlee grinned. She leaned over and whispered, "You’re smooth by gettin’ in good with the kid first."

Doris laughed out loud and quickly covered her mouth.

"Sorry," she told the group for her outburst. She then turned to Ashlee and said, "Stop it," which made Ashlee grin.

After a few minutes, Doris and Clarissa caught up to everyone else when it came to eating. Then Buzz announced it was football time.

"Coopers verses the world!" he said.

"Who am I?" Blake asked. "I’m not a Cooper yet so does that mean I’m part of the world?"

"Yeah, where do I fall since I married a Cooper?" Shane asked.

"You," he pointed to Blake, "are a Cooper my dear. Shane is on his own."

"Thanks," he said indignant.

"Oh, fine," Buzz sighed. "If you married a Cooper of any kind, or will soon, you’re a Cooper, agreed?"

"Yay," Doris told Olivia unenthusiastically, "Well, at least we’re part of ‘the world’. Of course, you slept with both Coopers and your daughter’s part Cooper. Wouldn’t that make you an honorary member?"

"First, I’m not playing, and second... you’re an ass."

They smiled at each other.

"What do you mean you’re not playing?" Doris asked. "It’s only touch football."

"With the cold and the running and my heart? I’m not taking any chances. Besides, Natalia’s the real animal on the field."

"Really?" Doris asked skeptically.

"You’ll see," Olivia laughed. "I’d say you’re lucky you’re on the same team, but... well..."

"What?" Doris asked concerned.

"You’ll see," Olivia laughed again.

Chapter 73

Fifteen minutes later, Doris did see what Olivia meant. Natalia was like a field general.

"Josh you ARE allowed to catch a ball Frank throws! You know that, right?! It’s called an interception so make an effort! Marina is making a mockery of you out here! And you!" she pointed at Doris. "The only way you could cover Blake any further away is if you were in the living room with Liv and Reva!"

"I’m doing my best!" Doris shouted back.

"Your best is crap! Step it up!"

Josh just smiled and shook his head.

Back inside the house, Olivia and Reva watched the game as they let their children watch through the window.

"Natalia’s..." Reva let the sentence hang a moment as they watched Natalia pointing and shouting, "...really into her sports."

"Just football," Olivia replied. She pointed Natalia out to Francesca. "See Ma out there? She looks like a tyrant on the field, huh?" Reva chuckled. "Can you say tyrant?" Francesca garbled two syllables and Olivia replied, "Ehh, close enough."

Buzz hiked the ball as Lillian defended Frank, the Quarterback, while Ashlee tried to break through.

Blake’s twin’s ran a fake while Blake took off in a run. This time, Doris closed in on her. As soon as Blake jumped and landed with the ball, Doris rushed her, but she lost her balance and ended up tackling Blake to the ground accidentally. The two women landed hard; wrapped in a tangled mess.

"I’m sorry," Doris said while Blake chuckled.

"Sure. You just wanted to pin me down," Blake countered and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Really, are you okay?" Doris asked.

Blake raised her lips to Doris’s ear. "I like your body sprawled out on mine."

"Yes, you’re fine," Doris growled, ignoring the remark, as she started to stand up.

"It’s touch, not tackle!" Natalia chastised as she made her way over.

"I can’t win," Doris said to no one in particular. "I play too weak. I play too rough. Gimme a break!"

On the next play, Frank went to Blake again, but Doris leapt and came up with the ball, much to Natalia’s delight... finally. Doris started to run to their end zone with Blake hot on her heels. Ashlee and Natalia managed to defend Frank from stopping her as Doris ran by. Blake was still in pursuit and knew Doris was going to score so she dove and wrapped her arms around Doris’s waist, wrestling her to the ground.

"No fair!" Doris and Natalia were both yelling.

Doris rolled over, still pinned under Blake, so they were face-to-face. Rather than stand up, Blake slid a bit higher and positioned her body over Doris more fully.

"Sorry. I slipped," Blake said knowingly.

Doris chuckled, "Right. You ‘slip’ again and..."

"And what?" Blake challenged.

"You’ll be crusin’ for a brusin’."

"Oh, is that so?" Blake laughed. "You’re really gonna bruise me?"

"Test me," Doris taunted and chuckled at the same time.

"Ooooh," Josh and Shane both mocked as they helped their teammates up.

"Hey," Doris pointed a playful finger at Blake. "You’ve been warned."

Chapter 74

"I think that should be an automatic touchdown," Natalia argued.

"What?!" Frank replied. "Are you kidding?"

"Doris would've scored if Blake had tackled her!"

"What about Doris? She tackled Blake the play before."

"That was an accident. Blake intentionally brought Doris to the ground."

Blake and Doris both had to look away with Doris taking an interest in her shoes and Blake studying the leafless tree nearby.

"How about this?" Josh offered. "We spot the ball where they fell. But we get an additional down. Agreed?"

Natalia grumbled and walked away while Frank nodded.

"Hey guys?" Lillian asked. "What do you say the next point wins? It's freezing out here."

"Second that," Marina and Shane both said at the same time.

"Are you forfeiting?" Natalia asked the Cooper team.

"We’re not forfeiting anything?!" Frank replied firmly.

"Then get to your line of scrimmage!" Natalia replied as she gathered everyone on her team around.

Back inside the house, Reva asked Olivia, "So what's the deal with Natalia and football?"

"I haven't a clue," Olivia said honestly. "But in every relationship there are some things you just don't question. For us, this is one of them."

"Well, she's good," Reva offered and then paused. She took a moment and watched Olivia silently. "Can I ask you something?" Olivia didn't answer, but she did turn to face Reva. "Were there any other women you were ever attracted to? I mean before Natalia?"

Olivia grinned. "Is this a roundabout way of asking me if I've ever been attracted to you?"

Reva blushed. "Well, everybody knows how you and Natalia competed over Gus, then found a common ground, and then fell in love. It just seems kind of similar to the triangle we had with Josh."

Olivia didn't answer immediately, but a slight grin came to her face.

"Reva, I have to admit you’re a great fit for Josh. I'm happy you're both together and making it work this time. But I also have to admit there is no way you're in the same league as Natalia Rivera."

"I get it," Reva replied.

"Hell, you're not even in the same sport as her," Olivia went on.

"I get it," Reva repeated more firmly and more offended.

"You’re not even-."

"I get it!" Reva cut her off and then began to giggle.

Olivia smiled and said, "So to answer your question? No. She's the only woman that I ever wanted." Olivia looked back outside. "All 120 pounds of football fury that she is."

At the moment, Olivia’s woman was at the line and playing center to Josh’s quarterback. She hiked him the ball and managed to keep both of Blake’s twins at bay while Ashlee covered Lillian. Clarissa, who took up with Doris’s team, covered Buzz. In the backfield, Josh, faked to Daisy, who wanted to be on Ashlee’s team, as Doris ran to the endzone.

Once more Blake was in hot pursuit, but Doris had gained a big enough lead that when she looked back over her shoulder she knew she shouldn’t have any trouble catching the ball heading her way. At least she did... until Blake leapt at her and they both tumbled to the ground.

Natalia immediately went into coach mode and started to yell about pass interference as Blake smiled, fully aware of what she’d done although she tried to act naïve.

"I warned you Marler! I told you I’d bruse ya!" Doris yelled as she pinned Blake's body to the ground.

With her hands captured at her wrists near her head, Blake was unable to move. Doris used the rest of her body to pin Blake down so she was unable to roll or move. Hand-to-hand, breast-to-breasts, hip-to-hip they melded together.

Their eyes locked and Doris licked her smiling lips methodically before she descended upon Blake neck.


	5. PART FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See Part One for Summary

**Chapter 75**

As Doris began to suck on Blake's neck, the author’s eyes went wide before rolling back into her head. She let out a noise between strangled scream and a moan as Doris increased pressure of her lips, effectively bruising the skin.

Realizing she wouldn't be able to escape, Blake closed her eyes and for the briefest of moments savored the feeling of Doris possessing her so completely. Doris’ lips released her for a second to catch her breath, but immediately returned to Blake's pulse point, increasing the suction. Blake realized she had to put some kind of fight, if only for show.

She began to try to move her head, but Doris pulled the authors captured arm toward her head. Doris released Blake's wrist, only to take possession of her head with her free hand. The Mayor then used her forearm to keep Blake's arm effectively capture.

The slight pain of Doris's piercing lips on her neck and now Doris's fingers pulling her hair made Blake whimper in desire that only Doris could hear. When the mayor heard the whimper, she omitted a tiny groan of her own, particularly when Blake's pelvis rose slightly and made contact with her already hypersensitive center.

Although only a few seconds have passed, it felt like an eternity to both women. And although Doris would have loved to stay pressed against Blake longer, she also realized everyone was still there. She pulled back and made a loud popping noise for comical effect as she dislodged her lips from Blake's neck.

Doris moved to her feet as fast as her legs and aroused state would allow her. She saw the group approaching. In a teasing gesture, she pointed to Blake, who still lay on the ground looking flush, and said, "I warned ya, didn’t I? What did I say Shane?" Doris asked him.

"If she tackling you again and you’d bruise her," he chuckled.

"See?" Doris pointed. "I kept my word. I wasn't speaking metaphorically either."

The group laughed... except for Frank.

"So?" Natalia asked the group. "Did Doris score or not?"

Clarissa giggled, "Judging by that hickey on mom’s neck? I’d say she scored big time."

Again, most the members in the group laughed.

"I meant the game," Natalia replied annoyed yet smiled.

Doris looked to Frank’s team. "Will someone please say that I scored so we can go inside again where it's warm?"

"Fine," Frank conceded. "You guys win."

A cheer went up for Natalia team as some of the Coopers grumbled.

"We'll get ‘em next year," Buzz said as he put his arm around Marina and the other around Lillian.

Frank was inspecting the love bite on Blake's neck, while Doris watched them. Blake looked just beyond Frank to see the Mayor. Again, unseen to anyone else, Doris grinned and licked her lips before she turned to catch up to Ashlee and Natalia.

"I have to hand it to you, Mom," Ashlee complemented keeping her voice low.

"What?"

"It seems you can make out with a woman right in front of her fiancé without him noticing."

Doris didn't reply -- she smiled as they just headed back towards the house.

Further back, Frank and Blake walked hand-in-hand.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine." Blake grinned.

"You know, Doris had no right to do that to you," he said aggravated.

"I told you, I'm fine. And honestly, I did have a coming..."

"She assaulted you."

"Are you going to arrest her?" Blake laughed.

"If I catch her sucking on your neck again, I might." After Frank's comment, Blake stopped walking and after couple of strides, Frank noticed and turned to face her. "What?"

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't about protecting me, but rather protecting your ego?"

"What you talking about?"

"You seem... jealous."

"Jealous? Of a lesbian pinning down my fiancée and sucking on her neck? Why would I be jealous of something like THAT? It’s not as if a woman I’m in love with has ever decided-!"

"Frank," Blake sighed. Frank didn't say anything. He simply waited for her to continue. When she didn't, he motioned his hands for her to go on. "What?" she asked.

"You acted like you had something more to say. I was just waiting."

"For what?"

"For you to tell me why you feel it's okay for the ‘out’ Mayor to leave a hickey on your neck?"

Blake turned and started to walk away.

Chapter 76

"You never answered me," Frank said as he followed her.

Blake took Frank’s hands. "It’s Thanksgiving. We’re having fun. That’s all. Let’s go inside, okay?" Reluctantly, Frank let her lead him toward the house. Blake figured now was as good a time as any to tell him about her shopping plans with Doris. "Oh, by the way, Doris and I plan on going shopping tomorrow after breakfast."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? Because we thought we’d get some food and hit some stores. Are you telling me that I can’t go out with my friends? Because if you are-."

"I’m not trying to own you, if that’s what you think," Frank countered.

"Really? What would you call it?"

"You just seem to be spending a lot of time with Doris and she might get the wrong impression."

"And how would you know what I do or who I see?" Blake challenged. "You’re rarely home lately."

"I told you. This Rizzoli case is important," he stressed.

"Fine. Make the streets safer, Frank. Just don’t accuse Doris of thinking I want her to keep the sheets warm just because we have dinner or drinks or go dancing."

"Dancing? What?"

"Never mind," Blake sighed. "Doris isn’t getting a wrong impression. She knows where I stand." She didn’t lie... exactly.

"And where do you stand?" Frank asked.

"What does that mean?"

Frank stopped walking and Blake followed suit.

"I can’t believe I’m asking this question, but... are you sleeping with Doris?"

"I am not sleeping with Doris Wolfe."

"Fine. Just to make sure I’m not getting screwed by semantics, let me ask this... Are you having sex with Doris?"

"No. Not with Doris or anyone else for that matter. Hell, I don’t even have sex with you anymore. Most nights I’m alone."

"I told you-."

"Yeah. Rizzoli off the streets. Safer world. Whatever."

And with that, she finished her journey into the house.

Once she got inside, she saw Doris saying goodbye to everyone.

"Are you sure it’s no trouble?" Doris was asking Daisy.

"Oh, no. I’ll bring Ash home. In fact, I might crash at your place tonight, if that’s okay."

"No, that’s fine, Sweetie," Doris told her.

"You’re leaving?" Blake asked Doris trying to hide her disappointment.

"I’m not much of a video game player," Doris said.

"But this is different. It’s not like a normal game," Blake tried to persuade her.

"Hey!" Reva called over to the pair as she looked at the TV screen. "They’ve got ‘Night Fever’ on here," she laughed. "I’ll sing and you two can dance again!"

The people, who were at the ball, chuckled.

"You were dancing with Doris?" Jason asked his mom.

She didn’t answer immediately, but then said, "Yeah, I was waiting for Frank and Doris kept me company at the Thanksgiving Ball. We both liked the song, so we danced. No biggie."

"And she didn’t step on my toes once," Doris joked. Again, Doris noticed that everyone, except Frank, found it humorous. "Maybe some other time though," she added. "You guys have fun."

She started to the door, but Blake followed her and reached out taking her hand.

"Tomorrow?" she asked hopefully. "We’re still getting together tomorrow, right? I told Frank we made plans."

Doris couldn’t help, but notice Blake held on to her, refusing to let go.

"Yeah. How about we meet at Zorba’s Coney Island? 7 AM?"

"I’ll be there." Blake grinned.

"See you then," Doris replied as she gripped Blake’s hand. She released her and then waved to the room. "Happy Thanksgiving everyone," she added before she walked out.

"Whose band do you want to be in, Mom?" her other son, Kevin, asked. "Team up with me, Jason and Clarissa and we’ll be like the Jonas Brothers."

"Hey," Clarissa said indignant. "I’m a girl."

"Jonas Brothers and sister," he corrected himself. "What do you say?"

"Actually, we’d be more like the Partridge Family if I joined," Blake countered.

"Who?" Kevin asked.

The room groaned and chastised him.

"What?" he asked.

"Even ‘I’ know who the Partridge Family is," Clarissa above the din. "Did you go to Europe and become stupid?"

"Enough," Blake warned her and then turned to Kevin. "I’ll explain who they are later... and feel old beyond believe in the process."

"So is that a yes?" Kevin asked.

"Actually, I think I’m going to sit this out. I’ll just go clean up the kitchen."

"Nooo," Marina insisted. "I don’t want you cleaning up. I can do it later."

"It’s no trouble," Blake said.

"Yeah," Ashlee said, "and since I’m not really very musical either, I’ll help you."

"Oh, you don’t-." Blake tried to say.

"No. I insist. I want to help... Besides, I really haven’t had much of a chance to catch up and see... what’s new."

By the look in her eye, Blake knew Ashlee had some serious questions, so, reluctantly she followed the young woman into the kitchen.

Chapter 77

"Are you still getting married?" Ashlee asked, her voice uncharacteristically quiet as she dried the dishes Blake was washing.

Blake looked over her shoulders to see if they were still alone in the kitchen.

"I don’t know."

"She loves you."

"She does? Did she tell you that?"

"When I asked her if she loved you, she said it didn’t matter."

"So she didn’t actually say the words then?"

"She thinks you’re getting married, so she’s protecting her heart... Just tell me the truth... Do you love her?"

Blake began to grin, but then looked somber again. "Let’s say I’m very attracted to her."

"Do you like her at least?" Ashlee countered.

"Yes. Very much," Blake said without delay.

"So you’re attracted and you like her... Then you don’t need more," Ashlee replied.

"Ashlee, you’re young and-."

"Yes. I AM young. So what?" she argued. "You think I don’t know how love works? I think you’ve settled into a ‘safe life’ and you’ve forgotten what fire and passion are about. I can’t claim to know you all that well, Blake, but I’ve seen the way you write. You need passion as much as you need air. Sure, Frank might fit the bill now, but let’s be honest; does he captivate you like my mom does? I saw the way you looked at her when you opened that door today."

"Oh really? How did I look?"

"Like you wanted to devour her and believe me that’s... freaky. I’ve never seen my mom act... like a normal woman. I’ve never seen anyone treat her like...a person. But I know what I saw at the front door and I know what I saw on that football field. Love bites aside, you truly enjoy and... enchant each other."

"It’s not that easy."

"It is," she said, her voice starting to rise. She lowered it again and took a step closer to Blake. "What about the Thanksgiving dance?"

"What about it?"

"James Spaulding sent us a video he shot that night. Be honest... you felt more alive with my mom on the dance floor than you have in years, didn’t you?"

"Yes," Blake said with a slight whimper.

"I know because I saw that smile on your face – both your faces. My mom hasn’t loved many people in my lifetime. And I’m not talking about lovers – I mean just people in general. I can count on one hand who’s important to her. But when she does love someone, she’s all in -- 110 percent. There’s nothing she won’t do for them. And I can see it here... She loves you, Blake. She’s just scared."

"I scare her?"

"Of course you do. She’s ready to hand over her heart, but the question is... will you be there to accept it if she does?" Blake looked away. "See? This is why she won’t say anything. That reaction you had right there... Why are you dragging your feet on this?"

Blake looked over her shoulder again. "I don’t want to hurt Frank."

"What about my mother? What about you?"

"Frank’s already been left by one woman for another. I can’t do that to him. I can’t hurt him."

"At this point, the way I see it, someone is going to get hurt regardless. I’d rather it not be my mom."

"No, if I marry Frank, she’ll go back to her life. I’ll build a future with him and... no one will get hurt."

"Sure," Ashlee said sarcastically. "My mom goes back to pointless one night stands and closes me out of her life. You’re trapped with a man who doesn’t excite you. And Frank eventually finds out he was married out of a sense of obligation; not any type of aspiration. That’s wonderful."

"Ashlee-."

"However," Ashlee continued her point, but not before looking over her shoulder to see they were alone. "If you leave Frank, he’ll be hurt, at first, but he won’t waste months or years with the wrong person. You and my mom would be happy, and honestly... I can think of worse women to be my step-mom."

Blake’s grin mirrored Ashlee’s. The author reached up and stroked the younger woman’s face.

"You really love her," Blake said softly.

"So do you," Ashlee countered firmly. "I’m willing to stand up for her. But what are you ready to do?"

Blake let out a long sigh.

Chapter 78

Ashlee and Daisy arrived later that night to find Doris in her silk robe, drinking a glass of wine. The only light was coming from the TV, which was showing, "It’s a Wonderful Life."

"So who won?" Doris asked.

"Sorry?" Ashlee said.

"The Rock Band competition."

"Oh, Shane and Olivia’s band."

"And Natalia can sing! Did you know that?" Daisy asked.

Ashlee agreed. "She could be an American Idol. But not the bad idol people, but the good ones – the ones that go to Hollywood."

"A singer and a linebacker? Who knew?" Doris teased. "You girls want a snack? I made cookies."

"Mom, you don’t bake," Ashlee said as Doris rose from the sofa, taking her wine with her.

"Not from scratch," she said. "I opened a package and plopped them on the tray for God’s sake."

A few moments later, the girls each had a cookie, eating their treats at the kitchen island. Doris was at the fridge, pouring them milk when Ashlee said, "I talked to Blake tonight."

Doris paused a moment. She didn’t turn around and said, "It’s nice you had a chance to catch up with her and tell her about California."

"Yeah, but we mostly talked about you."

"Ashlee," Doris said nervously. "I’m not sure if right now is a good time-."

"Daisy knows," Ashlee said.

Doris ran her hands through her hair. "Blake is practically her aunt. Why would you tell her any-?"

"Ashlee didn’t tell me," Daisy said quickly. "I guessed and dragged it out of her. And although I love my Uncle Frank, and I love Blake... I think they’ve run their course. I mean they tried years ago to get together and it didn’t work then. Uncle Frank says they’re different people now but... there are some things that just don’t change. Know what I mean?"

Doris considered the question. "I suppose. Go on."

"Well, Blake really likes you and I think Uncle Frank should be with a woman who feels that way about him. Again, Blake is great," Daisy added quickly. "I’m just not sure if she’s right for my Uncle Frank."

"Okay girls, for the record, Blake and I aren’t together. She still plans on marrying Frank and... I want her to find happiness."

"More than your own?" Ashlee asked.

"Yes," Doris answered immediately. "More than my own."

"That’s why you have to make more of a play for her, Mom."

Daisy nodded her head in agreement with Ashlee.

Doris looked to the young Cooper. "You realize you’re plotting against your Uncle, right?"

"Yes. Well, no. I don’t think it’s plotting when you want what’s best for someone even if they think it’s what they want and it’s not. Follow me?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"I think Uncle Frank was missing Natalia and he latched onto the first woman he found – Blake. She’s rebound girl. But he doesn’t see her that way since they knew each other before. Really, if you ask me, and I know you didn’t, I think he’s rushing into this."

"You do?"

"Yeah, he’s spent over a year with Blake, sure. But I’m not sure if he wants to get married. I think he believes he HAS to get married."

"Has to get married?" Doris asked.

"Yeah," Ashlee said. "Daisy and I talked about this in the car."

"Right," Daisy agreed, "Natalia moved on. She has a stable life with Olivia. I think he’s looking for that same stability for Francesca that she has with the Spencer’s so he’s pushing this thing with Blake. Now don’t swear me to that because it’s just my opinion and it’s not based on any facts. It’s just a vibe you could say."

Doris snorted. "So you really don’t mind if I... date Blake at some point?"

"Oh no, and really, I don’t think my granddad wouldn’t care either."

"Right," Ashlee added.

"How so?" Doris asked.

"We heard Buzz talking with Lillian and Marina," Ashlee answered, "and he’s wondering, after the football game, if something else was going on with you two. He mentioned Blake at the Thanksgiving Ball."

"Yes, we danced. So what?"

"No," Daisy added. "He said that Blake looked jealous that night when you kissed her mom."

"Did you kiss Holly?" Ashlee asked.

"Yes, but not like you think."

"Well, Granddad didn’t think it was his place to say anything," Daisy explained. "He said his main concern is he doesn’t want to see Uncle Frank get hurt again. So if Blake is gonna leave, he wants her to leave sooner, rather than later. One runaway bride is plenty according to him, and I have to agree."

"The truth is," Doris told them. "I’m not sure what I’m going to do. At the moment, it’s just breakfast and shopping tomorrow."

"Well, just remember," Daisy told her. "If it is something more, then the sooner she moves on, the better."

Doris considered her words.

Chapter 79

Blake walked into Zorba’s Coney Island. She looked at the far booth where Doris sat and she had to smile. The mayor had her glasses perched on her nose as she read the Springfield Journal.

Blake had to admit there was a majestic beauty to the woman – a manner of confidence that exuded from every pore without her even trying. At this distance, Blake could see it and felt gravitated toward it. On the table, there was a glass of what appeared to be apple juice, but no food.

Blake straightened her oxford shirt and undid another button before she made her way over. Sensing someone approaching, Doris looked up and smiled at the author.

"I hope you weren’t waiting too long," Blake said as she took a seat.

"I just got here actually," Doris said as she began to take off her glasses.

"No, leave them on for a bit longer."

Doris smiled. "So you like a girl in glasses?"

"I like you in glasses."

"But I’d like to see you," Doris said and pulled them from her nose. "There. That’s better. Beautiful as ever. "

Blake smiled and then asked, "Are you sure you weren’t here long? You look pretty settled in this booth."

"Rule 57 – Never lie to a woman about how long you’ve waited for her... Feel," Doris said. She took Blake’s hand and the author felt her heart leap to her throat. Doris then led her hand to the glass. "See? The juice is still cold."

Doris began to move her hand away, but Blake reached out and snared Doris’s fingers. The mayor nervously looked around to a nearby table with a man and woman who might have seen the gesture, but they were paying them no attention.

"Blake," Doris said softly. "You need to be careful."

"We’re just sitting."

"Holding hands."

"So?"

"So?" Doris repeated and let go of Blake, but not before giving a light squeeze. "You’re an engaged woman. Everyone in town knows it."

"Says the woman who gave me this?" Blake asked as she raised her hair slightly to show the blue and purple love bite.

Doris tried to hide her grin. "Yes. What I did yesterday was dumb. I shouldn’t have done that."

"Don’t apologize. It felt..." Blake smiled again.

"Yes?"

"I loved how it felt. I loved... your lips on my neck."

"S-So you weren’t upset?"

"No. I was... surprised by it all. I never expected you would do that and I-I never imagined I’d feel..."

"What?"

Blake opened her mouth to speak, but the waitress came over.

"You ready to order?" she asked shortly.

"Oh, uh, what’s good?" Blake asked.

"People like the grits here, if you like grits," she said in a monotone.

"I’m not a grit fan," Blake replied.

The waitress turned to Doris. "What about you?"

"Since I’ve given up shedding my last five pounds, I’ll have the number one. Over medium, wheat, hash browns and bacon."

"Make it two," Blake said as she handed the waitress her menu.

"What to drink?" the waitress asked her.

"Uh, do you have iced tea?"

"One iced tea coming up."

She walked away and Blake asked, "Is it just me or was she kinda snotty?"

"It’s not you. Why do you think I go to Company all the time?"

"I thought it was to see me."

Doris began to blush. "Okay, two reasons I go to Company... Anyway, you were saying..."

Blake looked confused. "I forgot. Help me out."

"You said you never imagined you’d feel...Then the waitress arrived."

Blake smiled again and nodded. "I was going to say, ‘so aroused’."

"I arouse you, huh?" Doris grinned too. "Still... I shouldn’t have done that."

"Is that why you left yesterday? Could you tell?"

"Tell what?"

"How much you turned me on?"

Doris took a drink of her juice. "No. But I did I hear you moan... I liked it."

"It was genuine," Blake assured her. "The feel of you pressing down on me; controlling me... your lips pulling at my skin... I never felt anything that forbidden and erotic in my life. If you would have moved your leg a little more the right, I might have climaxed on the spot."

"Dear God," Doris sighed and downed her apple juice.

The waitress bought Blake’s tea. Doris handed the empty glass back to the waitress.

"Another apple juice please," she told her. "And a tall glass of water. Lots and lots of ice."

Blake giggled softly as the waitress walked away.

"Damn woman," Doris muttered to Blake while she grinned.

"Getting hot in here for you Madam Mayor?" Blake teased.

Doris began to smirk. "You know what?"

"What?" Blake said as she took her time licking her fingers after putting the lemon in her glass.

"After she brings my drinks, and I know she won’t interrupt us for awhile, I’m going to tell you what I did after I got home... to my big empty house... in my big empty bed."

"Damn woman," Blake muttered to Doris, who was now the one grinning.

Chapter 80

The waitress returned and put the water and apple juice on the table. Doris thanked her, but didn’t get a response except for a curt nod.

"So?" Blake said anxiously after the waitress left.

"Patience," Doris chastised playfully.

"You know, just for the record, you moaned yesterday too," Blake countered.

"How could I not? You taste delicious."

"Really?"

Doris nodded and then leaned closer. "I wondered what it’d be like to taste all of you."

Blake blushed, but didn’t say anything.

"Sorry. Did I offend you?" the mayor added with a confident smirk.

"You know you didn’t," Blake shot back. "Actually, it’s been a long time since anyone’s been this... vocal..."

"Vocal?"

"Yeah, vocal about desiring me."

"Frank doesn’t... stroke your ego?"

Blake released a heavy sigh. "Let’s not discuss Frank right now."

"Well, as much as I’d love to continue to flirt, maybe we should."

"Why?"

Doris avoided the question and said, "Tell me what he’s like in bed."

Blake giggled nervously. "Why do you want to know?"

"Curious; that’s all. Besides, we’re just two friends having breakfast and shopping, right? We’re just gossiping like those hags on ‘Sex in the City’."

Blake had to laugh at that point. "What’s happening between us is much more than Carrie and Samantha and you know it."

Doris considered her words. "Probably. Still, I’d like to know. He must be doing SOMETHING right if you agreed to marry him."

Blake took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "He’s considerate. Attentive. He-."

"Does he go down on you or do you have to ask? Or maybe you don’t ask because that’s not what good girls do?"

Blake turned bright red now and took a long drink of her tea. "Why are you so curious?"

"Why do you think?" Doris retorted.

"I don’t know."

"Yes you do. You’re not as naive as you try to act sometimes. So what’s the answer – does he or doesn’t he-?"

"He does."

"Do you need to ask?"

Blake still blushed, but said, "Yes. Now is this the part where you tell me that, with you, I wouldn’t have to ask."

"You wouldn’t ask," Doris said with a confident smile. "... You’d beg."

Blake giggled again. "Aren’t you smug," she teased.

"Not smug – I’m as good as I say I am."

"Is that a fact?"

Doris nodded slowly and confidently. "Yes, Ma’am."

"Well, I’m still waiting to hear about last night," Blake said.

"You mean after I went home?"

Blake nodded.

"First, I went to the bedroom and lit a few candles... I love the scent of vanilla and lavender. Strangely, I find it calming yet exciting at the same time... What about you?"

"I-I...yeah."

"So once the fragrances filled the room, I turned off all the lights, so the only illumination was the flickering of the candles... Then I turned on my ipod because I just hadddd to hear Tina singing, "Why Must We Wait Until Tonight". Do you know it?"

Blake nodded. "It’s one of her sexier ones."

"Yes it is," she agreed and then started to sing softly. "You wanna take a little tiiiiime. Wanna drink me like a fiiiine wine... Damn, it reminds me of you."

"It does?" Blake asked, her voice sounded strained.

Doris nodded slowly. "That’s why I picked it. I would love to drink you. And that night, I couldn’t get you out of my head. I didn’t WANT to get you out of my head... I wanted to revel in it -- The way you strained against my body in the field. The taste of your skin. The softness of your hair gripped in my hand. The moan that floated to my ear and shot to my center..." Doris shuttered and closed her eyes for a moment. When she looked back at Blake the woman was breathing hard, hanging on every word.

"So," Doris continued, "once I had everything in place, I took off every piece of clothing I had on... Not quickly, mind you... I closed my eyes... I imagined it was your fingers, not mine, brushing against my skin... shedding garment after garment... until I was completely naked."

Blake licked her lips. "T-Then what did you do?"

Doris looked over Blake’s shoulder and then sat back slightly.

"Two number ones," the waitress announced. Blake jumped slightly. The waitress put the plates down in front of them and asked, "You need anything else?"

"I think we’re good," Doris replied. "Blake?"

"Uhhhhh," she said distracted.

"I think that means she’s doing just fine," Doris teased. "We’ll shout if we need anything else."

The waitress walked away and Blake still seemed completely distracted by Doris’ story.

"Eat up," Doris told her as she picked up a piece of bacon. "You don’t want your breakfast to get cold."

Chapter 81

Blake began to put strawberry jam on her toast as she grumbled, "That’s not fair."

"Life isn’t always fair. I know. I work in the justice system, or I used to work there," Doris countered.

"If anything, I figured you’d go on with your story in the name of justice. If I’m the subject of your fantasy, I should at least hear about it, right?"

"Are you trying to ‘lawyer’ me, Marler?"

Blake chuckled. "A little."

Doris leaned closer and pointed the bacon she held in her hand at Blake.

"You really want to hear about my masturbatory fantasies?" She then popped the piece of bacon in her mouth.

Blake smiled and took her time licking the jam from her fingers, swirling her tongue around the extended digit.

"Yes, I do," she finally replied.

Doris grinned and snagged Blake’s hand. She brought the author’s finger into her mouth. She closed her eyes for a moment as she gently sucked on the appendage. She opened her eyes and pulled away slowly. Then she fixated on Blake’s flushed face.

"You missed some jam," Doris explained.

Blake smiled. "I-I..."

"Yes?" Doris teased.

"I suddenly want to get dirty again."

Doris snorted. "I thought you wanted to hear my story?"

"That too," Blake replied. "Can’t I do both?"

Doris nodded and took a drink of her juice. "Okay, where was I?"

"I’d just taken off your clothes and you were completely naked." Blake took a bite of her hash browns.

"Oh, right... Well... I should preface this by saying I like toys."

"Ooh what kind?"

"Lots of things... rings, beads, some times clamps."

"Vibrators?" Blake asked hopefully.

"Why yes? You seem excited at that prospect."

"I lovvvve vibs."

"Oh really?" Doris said doubtful.

"Yep. I even took Olivia shopping for one."

Doris laughed out loud. "Really?"

Blake nodded. "Well, I didn’t take her. I just ran into her at Sammi’s shop over on Main Street and gave her a few recommendations. She ended up buying the silver Je T'aime vibrator."

Doris giggled. "Did she like it?" She raised her fork and took a bite of her eggs.

Blake laughed too. "I never asked."

"Wonder if Natalia likes it?" Doris giggled again.

"Actually, I didn’t even know she was with Natalia when she bought it. This was before they... you know... moved in together, well, back in togeth- sheesh you know what I mean!"

Doris chuckled. "Hmm... I’m going to have to ask her opinion of it."

"She might not have even used it," Blake argued.

"Shame if she didn’t. That’s a good one."

"You have it?!"

Doris just nodded.

"Me too!" Blake exclaimed. "I like the settings because you can-. Okay, time out. I’m getting distracted. Go back to your story."

Doris chuckled again. "I guess I know what store we’re hitting first after breakfast."

Blake laughed. "Fine, but first things first... Your story."

"Okay," Doris said and took a drink of her juice. "My body was still humming, thinking about you under me, as I made my way back into the bed... I imagined what it would be like to..." Doris trailed off and looked away.

"Would be like tooooo... what?" Blake said.

"I’m really... attracted to you and I... really want you. But I don’t know if you feel that way too. I suddenly feel... exposed."

"I’m attracted to you, very much in fact," Blake reassured her. "I’m... at a bit of a crossroads about what to do with my attraction, but... it’s mutual. Still, Doris, if you’re not comfortable telling me... you don’t have to."

Doris nodded. "No, I want you to know... the way you make me feel. I... It’s been a really long time since I’ve... desired... a woman as much as I want you. And it’s even longer since I admitted that kind of desire..."

"Then," Blake said as she reached over and squeezed Doris’s hand for a moment. "Please continue."

Doris grinned and settled back to the edge of her seat. "Anyway, I climbed into bed and all I could think about were your hands, and you lips and your teeth... I imagined that long hair tickling my skin as you kissed your way down my stomach and... across my thighs."

Doris paused remembering the night before and Blake asked, "How wet were you?"

"Soaked... And I got even wetter when I imagined the feel of your tongue when I put the vibrator against me. I pictured you lapping at me, but then I wanted more."

"More?" Blake asked in a throaty whisper.

Doris nodded. "I fantasized about pulling you higher on the bed. Then I moved to my palm and my knees. I visualized tasting you while you tasted me... It was incredible. The feel of you cheeks rubbing against my thighs; my breasts brushing against your hips. The sounds you made. The feel of your tongue... It only took a few minutes, but..."

"But what?"

"I came harder than I have in a really long time..."

Blake let out an aroused sigh.

"The reason why was you," Doris continued, "In that field, when my lips were claiming you... I know you felt it. This connection... it’s very real... and it’s stronger than anything I’ve felt in a long time."

Blake’s aroused state shifted into a sexy grin. "Finish your breakfast. You’re going to need your energy... for sex toy shopping."

Doris smiled.

Chapter 82

The two women walked through Macy’s. Few people were actually shopping, but there were some stragglers.

"You realize we’re four hours late and it’s only 8:30 AM?" Doris asked her.

"Disappointed we didn’t go straight to the sex shop?" Blake said in a hushed tone.

Doris grinned. "A little," she chuckled.

"That’s the next stop, I swear," Blake replied. "Oooh, look!" she said as she dragged Doris over to the jewelry case. "Aren’t these beautiful?" she asked as they looked inside the glass case. "I love jewelry. Shiny things distract me."

Doris smiled too.

"Would you like to see something?" the clerk asked in a tone too perky for such an early hour.

"Oh, no!" Blake said. "I’m just looking."

"What’s the sense in just looking?" Doris asked. "Have fun! Like..." Doris looked around the case and then pointed. "What about that one?"

"Oh," the clerk gushed. "That’s a wonderful piece," she said as she unlocked the case and brought out a diamond tennis bracelet. She placed it on a black velvet display cloth. "It’s 14 karat White Gold and it features 7 carat white diamonds for a magnificent glow."

"I don’t even want to ask how much," Blake said.

"Then don’t," Doris replied. "Just try it on."

Doris motioned her head toward the clerk who then picked it up and held it out for Blake’s wrist. Reluctantly, the author extended her arm.

Once the clasp was in place, Blake said, "Oooooh," with a small chuckle.

"It looks wonderful on you," Doris complimented.

"You think so?" Blake asked. She twisted her wrist back and forth. "Feels nice too," she giggled.

"Fine. I’ll ask," Doris said as she turned to the clerk. "How much?"

"It’s actually 70% off this morning so it’s quite a steal at six."

"Six?" Blake asked. "You can’t mean six dollars?"

"No, six thousand. It’s normally twenty thousand."

Blake’s eyes went wide and she held out her arm to the clerk suddenly. "Get this off me. Quickly. If you have a ‘You break it; you bought it’ policy I’m a dead woman."

Doris and the clerk both chuckled as the clerk took it off. Blake looked behind her to the jewelry outside the case.

"I’m gonna go hang out over here in my price range," she pointed.

Doris chuckled slightly and watched her walk away. The clerk had begun to put the tennis bracelet away, but Doris silently waved her hand to stop her. The mayor looked over her shoulder to see Blake distracted by some earrings on a nearby shelf. She took the opportunity to slip the clerk her charge card and put her fingers over her lips in a hush motion. The clerk simply nodded with a conspiring grin and began to ring up the purchase as Doris walked over to Blake to see what she’d found.

"Ah, see?" Blake said holding up some hoop earrings. "Beautiful and only twenty – that’s twenty dollars; not thousand. Time to see if they’ve got those sweaters Clarissa likes. Want to head over to juniors?"

"Sure, lead the way," Doris said and started to walk with her. "Oh, hold on," she said as she dung into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She looked at it and acted like she hit the button. "Hey Ash, hold on Sweetie." Doris turned to Blake. "Why don’t you head over and I’ll catch up?" Doris said as she waved Blake away. The author nodded and headed over to the juniors department. Doris put her finger in one ear and walked toward the jewelry counter again as if she were actually talking to her daughter.

Still holding the phone to her ear, Doris turned to the jewelry clerk.

"Thank you very much," she said as she opened her purse and rested it on top of the counter. "Fake phone call for distraction," she whispered yet still held the phone to her ear.

The sales clerk nodded and quickly showed Doris it was the same bracelet and then snapped the black velvet box closed before putting it in a bag. She slyly put it in Doris’s purse.

Keeping her voice low in case Blake returned she said, "I added the three year warranty. It covers just about anything – lost diamonds, broken clasps, you name it – but I can take it off if you-."

"No, that’s good thinking. Thanks," Doris said.

"Here you go," the clerk said as she slid the receipt for Doris to sign, which she quickly scribbled.

"This one’s yours," she said giving her the other receipt and her credit card back.

"Thank you very much," Doris conspired.

"My pleasure. She’s a lucky lady. I’m sure she’ll be very surprised and happy to wake up to that on Christmas morning."

The clerk smiled warmly as Doris considered her words. Waking up together on Christmas morning? Doris didn’t know if that would happen. And the truth is she hadn’t decided, if and when, she would give Blake such a lavish gift. She only knew that Blake loved it so that was enough for her.

"Thank you," Doris finally said politely without adding more.

Closing her purse, she raced over to catch up with Blake, who was none the wiser to her extravagant impulse purchase.

TBC

Chapter 83

Blake entered Sammi’s Intimate Apparel and held the door for Doris. There were two younger women inside, maybe their early 20’s. The owner Sammi was there too. The two ladies were giggling as they looked at some Bachelorette Party novelties.

"What about you?" Doris asked as they strolled through the store. "Do you want a bachelorette party? I can get you some penis ice cube trays."

Blake smiled. "I think I’m good. Thanks anyway."

"Hey, Sammi," Doris greeted her.

"How are you two doing today?" she said. Sammi couldn’t help notice that Doris and Blake seemed to arrive together.

"Can we go to the back?" Doris asked.

"Of course," she said. "In fact, we got a couple of new things in last week, if you’re interested."

"Hmm, maybe. Actually, we wanted to see some of your lingerie."

"We did?" Blake smiled.

"Yes we did," Doris replied with a sexy leer and then turned to Sammi. "Is there anything you’d recommend for us?"

Sammi didn’t answer immediately. She paused, trying to sum up their relationship to each other.

"Well, both of you are rather shapely so you could pull off any type of lingerie. You’re not too tall or too short either." She gave them both an appraising eye. "I’d recommend something along the babydoll/teddy fashion - something that’s romantic and ‘flows’. As for color, fiery redheads look fantastic in green, blues and earth tones," she told Blake. "For you Doris, pastels – any color. Blondes look beautiful in pastels. Of course, if you’re daring, we got in a new black spandex faux leather catsuit. You’d look like the vampire from ‘Underworld’."

Blake and Doris both chuckled.

"We’ll stick with the babydolls," Doris said.

"Good choice," she said and then leaned closer. "The catsuit might look sexy on, but it’s hell to get out of. You could hurt something." All three of them chuckled. "But head on to the back and see if you like anything, ladies."

The pair walked into the back and on one side of the wall was lingerie while the other held various toys.

"Oh, look at this," Blake said as she went over and held up a light blue lace, open front, babydoll chemise.

"Sammi did recommend blue for you," Doris replied.

"No, not me; you," Blake said. "You’d look beautiful in this."

"I don’t know," Doris grumbled.

"Please. It matches those stunning blue eyes."

"Stunning?"

"Absolutely stunning," Blake insisted. "Try it on... please."

"Sammi doesn’t keep the bottoms out here... for obvious reasons. So it’s not going to look very good with my boring white bikinis."

"Well, lose the panties altogether."

Doris turned red. "So just strut out here naked from the waist down?"

"Hey, it’s just us girls, right?" Blake smiled.

Doris began to nod confidently. "Okay, Marler. I’ll do it." She then looked around and pulled a similar sheer rose red sheer babydoll teddy from the wall. "But only if you do the same."

"You wanna get me naked?" Blake teased.

"Yes. Yes, very much so," Doris said deadpan and then grinned.

Blake laughed and took the garment Doris held and gave the mayor the teddy she’d picked out for her.

"You’re on," she said with a wicked gleam in her eye as she motioned Doris to the dressing room.

"W-wait...What?"

"I said you're on. I'll do it if you will... I mean... if you've got the guts. Of course maybe all that talk about toys and beads and clamps was just that - talk," Blake quipped. "Maybe you're not as adventurous as you say you are?"

"I'll have you eating those words."

Blake tossed the garment into the dressing room and grabbed Doris by the lapel of her coat. "Something tells me that's not the only thing you hope I'll be eating by the end of the morning."

Doris barked out a laugh and turned even redder than before.

"So what do you say former councilor?" Blake said giving Doris a slight shake. "Ready for some fun?"

Chapter 84

Doris didn’t reply. She walked in and she motioned Blake to follow.

"Oh no," Blake told her.

"No?"

"No. I’m finding my own room."

"You’re kidding, right?"

"Not even a little," Blake said as she walked away and went into the next dressing room.

Doris closed the door. She sighed as she took off her pants and socks in a dressing room alone.

"I can’t believe you sent me to my own dressing room."

"I want to be surprised when you step out," Blake said from the changing room next to hers.

She continued by taking off her shirt.

"I just want you to know, in all the years I’ve been a lesbian, I’ve never let a woman talk me into something like this."

Blake laughed. "Come on. I’m trying to make it worth your while. I mean, I’m putting myself out there too you know? You could see the cellulite and stretch marks and run for the hills."

"Somehow I doubt that," Doris said as she adjusted the final strap.

She examined herself in the mirror and mused her hair up a little to give it some volume. Little did she know Blake was doing the same thing in her dressing room. She gave one last lift to the underwire cups to raise her breasts a bit higher.

"Are you ready?" Doris asked.

"Yeah, come on out."

"No, you first."

Blake laughed. "How about the count of three we step out. Okay?"

"Fine. One..."

"Two..." Blake said.

"Three," they both said and opened the door stepped out.

Blake smiled and Doris stood slack jawed.

"See? Cellulite," Blake replied, growing nervous. Doris didn’t say or do anything except stare. "I, uh, better go get dressed."

"No!" Doris practically yelled, coming out of her daze. "Please don’t. Just... stay, right there. Okay. Don’t move. I need my coat and my purse."

She quickly darted into the dressing room and grabbed both items.

"Damn it, Doris!" Blake said. "If you leave me back here-."

"I won’t," Doris promised. "Just stay right there like that. I’ll be back in 60 seconds."

Blake didn’t know what Doris had in mind, but she had to admit she was intrigued.

Dressed now in her coat, Doris walked out to find the front of the store vacant, except for Sammi, the owner. She went to the cash register where the woman stood and pulled out $200 from her purse and put it on the counter.

"This for your keys for the next hour. No questions asked."

Sammi grinned. "Doris, it’s Black Friday. You know? The biggest day for retailers? I can’t just close my shop."

Doris looked around the empty area. "Nobody’s freakin’ here."

Sammi seemed unmoved.

"Please," Doris tried again. "We’re ‘family’, okay? Help me out here."

"Marler’s not ‘family’. In fact, she’s engaged to Frank Cooper from what I’ve heard."

Doris lowered her head. "Please, don’t remind me."

"You want to give me $200 to have sex with Marler in the back of my store? There are cheaper hotels, Doris. Why not take her there?"

Doris didn’t answer. She put another $100 on the counter. "No questions asked," Doris stressed.

Sammi looked at the money. "A half hour and you got a deal."

"45 minutes," Doris countered.

Sammi thought for two seconds and then handed her keys over.

"Sold."

She put up a sign on the front door that said, "We’ll be back at 10:30 AM" before Doris followed her and locked the door behind her. She made her way to the back, taking her coat off as she went.

Blake still looked bewildered when Doris returned.

"We have the entire store to ourselves," Doris announced happily.

Blake slowly began to smile. "Really? How’d you arrange that?"

Doris knew she didn’t want Blake to know she just handed over $300 dollars.

"The ‘how’ doesn’t matter. The fact we’re alone does."

Blake began to smile again. "What did you have in mind?" she asked.

She began to move toward Doris, but the mayor put up her hand. She tossed her coat over the video surveillance camera. Blake began to move in again, but Doris held her hands out once more, stopping her.

"I’m not going to touch you," Doris told her.

Blake looked confused. Doris walked over to the toy side of the wall and pulled down the Je T'aime vibrator. She looked to the right and found a set of batteries. She tossed them, one at a time, to Blake, who managed to catch each one.

"I want you to touch yourself," Doris explained. "...and I wanna watch."

Chapter 85

Blake and Doris both seemed to struggle to breath as they sat across from each other in one of the large changing room. Blake lay sprawled along one of the corner seats as Doris sat in the opposite corner. Each woman still held a vibrator in their hands.

"That was one of the most erotic things I’ve ever done in my life," Blake sighed. "Be honest. Have you done this kind of thing with many dates?"

"We’re not dating," Doris pointed out. "And no, I haven’t."

"Why me then?"

"Because," Doris continued, "I wanted to know what you looked like and sounded like when you climaxed. Something to inspire me during those lonely nights."

"Well, there are other means you know?" Blake said with a coy smile as she finally moved to her feet. She walked the short distance to where Doris sat and straddle, the mayor’s lap.

"You’re... taken," Doris explained. "So if I keep my hands off you then..."

"Then maybe I’m not being an adulterer? Is that it?"

"Well, you’re not married yet, but yes, something like that." Doris got a serious look. "I don’t want to cause you any regret, ever."

Blake ran her fingers between her own legs and brought them up to Doris’s lips.

She leaned down and nuzzled toward Doris’s ear.

"Taste," she ordered her. "Tell me if this seems like regret."

Doris snaked her tongue out and batted the tip of Blake’s finger with lightening like speed, which made the author whimper. She then snared the digit into her mouth. She sucked the satisfaction from Blake’s finger and gave a moan of approval.

"As good as you hoped?" Blake asked.

"Better."

"Want more?" Blake asked knowingly.

"You want to have your cake and eat me too." Doris grinned.

Blake put her hand over her mouth to stop from laughing too loud.

"You’re bad," she said.

"You like that I’m bad," Doris said knowingly.

"I like... good people," she replied.

"No, you don’t," Doris countered. "I’ve talked to your mother."

"Technically, you did more than talk. You dated my mother," Blake replied.

"No. That was not a real date, okay?"

 

"What was it?"

"A way to make you jealous," Doris replied.

"So you didn’t take her just to get her into the dance?"

"Well, that too. But the larger goal was to make you see what it would be like if I had another woman on my arm."

Blake’s expression hardened. "I didn’t like it."

"I noticed. I also noticed how you didn’t like me flirting with the bartender."

"I want you to myself if I’m around. Is that a crime?"

"Crime? No. Double standard? Yes. After all, I don’t like you being with Frank. I ended up drunk that night. But we can’t always have what we want."

"So what are you saying? Do you want me to leave Frank and live happily ever after with you?"

"No," Doris said after a short consideration. "I want you to decide what you think is best for you. I don’t believe you’re doing that."

"How come?"

"Because you seem to be racing down the aisle like Natalia Rivera did. And if you remember, she ended up racing right out of the church before saying, ‘I do’."

Blake stood up and started to get dressed.

"I’m not Natalia," she argued.

"No, you’re much sexier and wilder. Plus, you’re not with my best friend. You’re with my police chief, which could make things... complicated."

"Exactly," Blake replied. "So why rock the boat?"

"Because it’s your future on the line. You’re willing to marry a man you love yet one who doesn’t captivate you."

"Is that so?" Blake tried to sound offended.

"Again, don’t play dumb. You know exactly what I mean. Would you have put on an exhibition like this for Frank?"

Blake considered. "He wouldn’t ask."

"Are you upset I did?"

"Not at all. I... really liked that."

"Exactly. So why?"

"Why?"

"Yes, why do you want to marry him?"

"I don’t."

"So you’re calling the wedding off?"

"No."

"So you don’t want to marry him, but you’re getting married?"

"You’re confusing me," Blake said.

"I’m only repeating what you’re telling me."

"Fine. Then I don’t know what I’m talking about."

"Okay. If you don’t know what you’re talking about, is now really the best time to make a life changing decision, like getting married?"

"Again, are you saying I should leave Frank and marry you instead?"

"No. I might not be any better for you either," Doris answered honestly. "But you’ll never know for sure if you marry Frank, or if you see him exclusively."

Blake paused. "So let me see if I follow you. I should postpone the wedding to Frank and what? Date you too?... Hold on. Isn’t that what I said five minutes ago?"

"No, you asked, ‘Do you want me to leave Frank and live happily ever after with you?’ and I’m saying I want you to FIND OUT if you can live happily ever after with me."

"What’s the damn difference?" Blake asked.

"Rule # 21 – Never promise a fairy tale. I’m not promising you a fairy tale. I’m not Frank. I’m not looking for a lifetime commitment. I’m looking for the chance to see if we fit into each other’s lives and THEN make a lifetime commitment, if that’s what’s best. As it stands now, that’s not going to happen. The reason is you’ve decided to marry Frank. So again, I’ll ask... Why do you want to marry him?"

Blake took a deep breath and blew it out slowly.

That’s when they heard pounding on the front door. Doris looked at her watch and then back to Blake.

"Time’s up," she told her.

Chapter 86

Both of them were now dressed when the shop owner came over.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes," Blake said politely, "Thank you."

The owner walked away and Doris said, "I’m waiting."

"For what?" Blake asked.

"Why do you want to marry him?"

"Lots of reasons."

"Name three."

"What?"

"Name three, right now, off the top of your head."

"He’s handsome."

"Going right to looks sounds a bit shallow, but I agree -- he’s not homely. Next?"

"He’s a father figure for Clarissa."

"He’s condescending towards her and she resents that," Doris replied. "Next?"

Blake looked offended.

"What?!" Doris asked. "He is! What’s next?"

Blake ignored her. "He’s dedicated."

"To who? Most nights you’re alone."

"I mean he’s faithful... unlike me after today."

"Oh, please. Theoretically, we gave ourselves orgasms," Doris countered. Blake gave her a look of disbelief. "We did! I didn’t lay a hand on you, did I?" Blake smirked slightly and shrugged her shoulders because, technically, Doris was right. "Beside, didn’t he leave you for his ex-wife once before? How faithful can he be?"

"Okay, years ago, maybe, but you don’t know all the circumstances-."

"Please listen to me," Doris interrupted. "Frank is a decent guy. I’ll give you that. But he’s not the right guy for you."

Blake rubbed her forehead. "Can’t you go back to flirting with me and seducing me in the sexy teddies? This is giving me a headache."

"Sorry," Doris said. "I’m not in the mood. I’ve got a headache too now." She took Blake’s hand. "Listen... I know Frank’s not the right one. Your attraction to me says it all."

"My attraction-?"

"The way you feel about me is not new," Doris interrupted. "Yes, acting on it is new, but I’ve felt your admiration for awhile."

"You have?" Blake asked.

"Sure. There were certain ways you’d watch me or... flip your hair..."

"I’m not a hair flipper." Blake crossed her arms with a guilty grin.

"Oh yes you are," Doris chuckled. "Flinging those gorgeous strawberry blonde locks over your shoulder." She reached over and ran her fingers through Blake’s hair, gently placing it over her shoulder. The look on her face conveyed she wanted more... much more. Instead of acting on it though, she awkwardly took her hand away and said, "But you’re spoken for and despite what happened today, I’m not gonna be... your dirty little secret. Since you won’t call off the wedding, the only solution for me at this point is..."

"Distance?" Blake finished.

Doris nodded slowly. "Yeah," she said sadly. "Distance."

"What if you’re the one I want?" Blake asked.

Doris gave a slight grin. "What you want and what you need might be two different things. If it’s me, then that would be wonderful, but..."

"What?"

"You haven’t made that decision," Doris finished. "Even after this morning you haven’t, have you?"

Blake couldn’t look at Doris because she knew the mayor was right.

"You’re not certain you can make the leap and start to date me," Doris continued. "Not morning trysts in a lingerie store, but a bona fide date. In public. With all the eyes of Springfield on you. But on the other hand, you’re not sure if your future is really with Frank... I feel for you since you’re in a rough spot."

"Really?" Blake asked. "You feel for me? The woman who many people might say is ‘leading you on’?"

"Absolutely," Doris replied. She leaned closer again and whispered, "I’m only in love with one person. I think you love two people, although it might be for different reasons... am I wrong? Am I the only one who feels this draw... this connection? Be honest."

Blake shook her head. "No. You’re not. That’s why I feel... torn. Do I do what everyone’s expecting by marrying Frank or do I... take a chance on something that might crash and burn or be the best thing I’ve ever had? That’s my biggest question now. And I’ll tell ya, years ago, when I was... I don’t know, brave and crazy, or both... I’d go out on that limb, but now... I’ve had loss and... I’m not as young. My options of finding love are getting more and more limited and... I’m not as fearless as I used to be."

"Right, and even if you want to explore things...with me... Frank would never allow that. And neither Frank nor I will want to share you. Like I said... a rough spot. So no, Blake, as much as I’d love to be friends with you... After today, I just can’t. I can’t see you outside of group gatherings and I can’t be alone with you, like right now."

Blake licked her lips. "The temptation’s too great, is that it?"

"Exactly," Doris said.

She started to leave, but then she swiftly turned to Blake. She pulled the author into her arms. Before she could second guess herself, she firmly planted her lips on Blake.

Although momentarily stunned by the action, Blake relaxed into the kiss and had just begun to return the gesture when Doris pulled away.

Without any words of departure or pretense, Doris released Blake and, with coat in hand, walked out, not looking back.

Chapter 87

Doris walked into her house, head low. Forgetting that Ashlee was home, she jumped when her daughter rushed toward her.

"Sooooo?!" her daughter said excited.

"So what?" Doris replied.

"Food. Shopping. How’d it go?!"

Doris let out a heavy sigh.

"Oh no," Ashlee muttered. "What did you do?"

Doris smiled. "What makes you think I did something wrong?"

"So you didn’t? Things went well?"

"We got... closer," Doris said discreetly.

"Great!"

"But she’s still picking Frank."

"What? Why?!"

Doris shrugged. "He’s the safe choice, okay? He’s got a good steady job. A relationship with him won’t be filled with gossip and stares. Plus, since she’s getting older she’s not sure how many more good relationships she’ll find."

"That’s bull," Ashlee replied.

Doris gave an awkward shrug before she walked away. Ashlee watched her put her purse on the island chair and take off her coat.

"It is what it is," Doris said quickly, trying to hold back a sob.

"Oh, Mom," Ashlee said sympathetically as she closed the distance between them. When Ashlee pulled her into a hug the gesture was her undoing. The dam broke and Doris wept openly, although it was only a few whimpers before she regained a sense of dignity.

Doris chuckled as she wiped her eyes. "This is ridiculous! You’re supposed to be crying on my shoulder about your angst-filled love life as you navigate the dating scene; not the other way around."

"You’re new to this too, Mom."

"Ashlee, you have no idea how many woman I’ve known over the years."

"Okay, a little more honest than I wanted to hear, but, there’s ‘known’ and then there’s loved," Ashlee replied. "Honestly, how many times have you really, and I mean REALLY, put your heart out there?" Doris gave her a guilty grin. "Exactly! So? You need my shoulder now. That’s fine! Someday I’ll probably need yours!"

Doris reached up and touched Ashlee’s cheek. "I was always so hard on you. I really did think I was helping by, well, criticizing. At the time, I really saw it as commentary – giving you a sense of reality so you didn’t feel disappointment when you didn’t get everything you wanted. I was wrong. You’re a wonderful young woman."

"I won’t lie. It was tough: the comments about my weight, my limited prospects at relationships, or lack there of. And don’t even get me started on Coop." Ashlee then smiled. "But honestly, I took those comments as a challenge. So... whether it was intended or not Mom, you did mold me into who I am and I like who I am."

"I love who you are," Doris told her sincerely. "I never told you enough. I shut you out and..."

"Mom, it’s different now. It is," Ashlee stressed and teared up too. "If someone told me two years ago we’d be here like this, I never would have believed it. Would you?"

"No," Doris said with a smile.

"Right! But look at us! We’re in the kitchen, talking about how you’re in love with Blake! About how she’s making a terrible mistake by marrying Frank and not you."

"Well, that was one of our conversations actually – me marrying her. I don’t want to be the stereotypical lesbian joke."

"I don’t follow you."

Doris grinned. "What do lesbians do for a second date?"

"I don’t know. What?"

"Rent a U-Haul," Doris said dryly. Ashlee giggled. "I don’t want to rush her and Clarissa into the mansion. I-I want to court her. I want to make sure we fit together. I... I want her to be with me because she WANTS me, not because of... obligation... like she feels about Frank right now."

Ashlee paused. "So she really doesn’t want to be with Frank?"

"No, but he’s safe and... since I can’t promise her forever she won’t make a jump from a secure relationship. And who can blame her? He’s offering a home, a support system. All I can offer her right now is... dates and whispers and... nothing more yet... What do you think? Should I lie to her? Do I tell her I want to spend the rest of my life with her to win her over? But what if that’s not really the case?"

"You love her, right?"

"Yeah, but love isn’t enough, Ash. We need to know we fit. We need to know that we want the same things out of life. We need to face conflict together to see how we work."

"I’d say you’re doing that now," she retorted.

"Okay, perhaps you’re right. In that case, I see where she stands... or rather where she runs. It’s not in my direction. It’s right into Frank’s arms so... maybe that’s where she belongs."

"I don’t buy that."

"Neither do I," Doris confessed. "But that’s where she’s at and where she wants to be so I have to accept that."

"So where did you leave things?"

"I told her I can’t see her, except for family functions. No, alone time at all. Besides, there’s nothing coming up until she’s married, so I’m in the clear."

"Is that so?" Ashlee asked.

"Yeah, if I avoid her and keep my distance, like I told her, I’ll be fine."

"I think the universe is sending you a message."

"How so?" Doris asked.

"What is today?" Ashlee asked.

Doris paused. "Black Friday," she answered.

Ashlee sighed. "Yeah, but think back a year ago today. We also have a family function tonight, remember? It’s Francesca’s first birthday party."

Doris paused a beat. "Fuck," she said cynically.

"Mom! Such language," Ashlee chastised, but laughed at the same time.

"Erhhh," Doris moaned. "I can’t go, Ashlee. I can’t. You go without me. Tell them I’m tired from being up early or I’m sick or something."

"Chessies’ new word is AwwwnD," Ashlee remarked.

"Are you trying to make me feel worse? Beside Chessie won’t know if I’m there or not. She’s one."

"Her moms will," Ashlee countered.

"Her moms will understand," Doris said.

Ashlee knew by the tone in her mom’s voice she wasn’t going to be swayed.

 

Chapter 88

"Ashlee!" Emma exclaimed as she opened the door of the farmhouse. She flung her arms around the young woman who returned the hug as best she could while also balancing a few wrapped boxes in her arm.

"Hey, Emma!" she greeted and gave one of the boxes to Emma. "This one’s for you to open later tonight – kind of a big sister present."

"Thanks!"

"The other ones are for Chessie."

"Where’s your mom?" Emma asked as she looked around Ashlee and down the sidewalk.

Olivia and Natalia were now making their way over to greet her as Frank, Clarissa and Blake looked on from deeper in the living room.

"She’s not feeling well tonight," Ashlee remarked dryly and then shot daggers at Blake until the woman looked away. "She said she’d call tomorrow." Ashlee handed Natalia the presents. As she closed the door she asked, "So where’s the birthday girl?"

Olivia waved Ashlee deeper into the house and Blake handed Chessie over to Ashlee.

"Hey Kiddo," Ashlee said softly, as not to frighten the baby. "Aunt D wanted to be here, but she’ll see you soon."

"AwwwDeee?" the toddler said and started to look around.

"No, Sweetie. She’s not here."

"Aunt D went bye-bye," Olivia told her daughter.

"Bye-bye?"

"Yeah," Ashlee said, "But she got you some nice gifts. You like toys?"

"Oh you lovvvve toys," Natalia offered.

Chessie began to nod insistently at the thought of toys.

Olivia motioned to the kitchen and said, "I’m gonna..." she didn’t finish the sentence, but Natalia understood what she meant.

She slipped away and hit the speed dial on her phone once she was alone. She grunted as it went to voicemail.

"Doris, pick up the phone. I know you’re not sick... Fine. I’m calling your cell."

Olivia hung up and dialed again.

Immediately, without saying hello, Doris said, "Leave me alone."

"And a good evening to you too? Where are you?"

"At home... I’m sick."

"Bullshit."

"You kiss your daughter with that mouth, Spencer."

"Doris, I know the only reason you’re not here is Blake. Well, she canceled too so come over."

"Ha! Ashlee already texted me from the car to say Blake was there. Nice try."

"Damn it!"

"I give you points for trying, Liv."

"Why are you avoiding her?"

There was a pause. "It’s not important. Besides, she’ll be married soon and any aspirations I had at ever being more than a friend will be over, okay? I’ll see you soon. Give Chessie a kiss from me."

"Doris?" Olivia started to say when she heard the phone disconnect. "Damn it!" she swore and hit redial. This time it went straight to voicemail. "Okay. Fine. I’ll leave you alone. I just don’t want to have to choose between my friends... Please call me tomorrow... I love you. Bye."

When Olivia came back out, she watched Frank putting on his coat.

"Leaving already?" Olivia asked.

"I left a gift in the car," Ashlee said. "I asked Frank if he’d bring it in. It’s kinda big."

"Oh," Olivia said as she watched Frank go outside with a nod.

Ashlee watched until the door was closed and Frank was out of range. She then turned sharply to Blake.

"Are you insane?!" she hissed.

Blake looked over at Emma, who looked confused, The author then turned to Ashlee. "I don’t think this is the time or the place."

"Fine! Let’s get drinks!" Ashlee took Blake’s hand and pulled the author with her into the kitchen.

Once they were gone, Emma looked to her moms and asked, "What’s wrong with them?"

"You know," Olivia began. "They worked on a book before. I could be wrong, but maybe it’s something about that."

"Ashlee seemed pretty mad," Emma offered.

"Well, let’s not say anything about it to Frank, okay? It’s Chessie’s birthday party and there’s no need to get him worried. Besides, Blake and Ashlee can talk and then clear up what’s bugging them, alright?"

She considered it a moment.

"Okay," Emma replied.

Before she could add more Natalia said, "Em, can you give me a hand upstairs with Chessie?"

"Sure!" she said as she followed after Natalia and her sister.

Olivia went to the door and watched as Frank opened Ashlee’s car door, wondering if Ashlee would finish her rant before he returned.

On the other side of the kitchen door, Ashlee was trying to keep her voice low, but the venom in her words was fierce.

"She loves you! I told you how she feels about you and still you throw her away like she’s nothing!"

"She’s not nothing to me," Blake argued.

"Then what is she? Your plaything? Your diversion until you walk down the aisle? Some last minute fling to fill the time until death do you part?"

"She’s not-."

"She’s not here tonight because of YOU! She’s missing out on her family events because YOU’RE here and really, who are you? You’re nobody!"

"Ashlee!"

"You’re a-a tease! And a-a heartless two-timing wench!"

"That’s enough!" Blake snapped. "I’m not gonna stand here and take that from you!" She started to walk away, but Ashlee grabbed her arm, spinning her around.

"You listen to me!"

"Get your hands off me!" Blake said as she tried to pull away.

Ashlee only tightened her hold and gave her arm a shake for good measure.

"If I find out that you’ve lead her on, made her feel like she doesn’t matter or hurt her in anyway I’m gunnin’ for you. Do you understand me? I don’t care if you are Mrs. Springfield Police Chief. You’re a marked woman and I’ll make your life difficult in ways you can’t even fathom. Nobody, and I mean nobody, makes a fool of Doris Wolfe and gets away with it. She might not hurt you for the pain you’ve caused her, but mark my words, I will."

"Ashlee?" she said shocked.

"I liked you, Blake. I did. But what you’re doing right now is wrong. It’s wrong to her. It’s wrong to Frank. It’s just... wrong!"

Ashlee let her go with a jolt and walked out into the living room to see Olivia and Frank bringing the oversized gift. She moved over swiftly to help while Blake tried to regain her composure.

A couple hours later the birthday cake had been destroyed, the presents were unwrapped and the guests had departed. Emma insisted on wearing the locket necklace Doris had sent over with Ashlee, despite her moms protests that it might break.

Olivia had just begun to climb over the comforter and up her wife’s body to steal the book from Natalia’s hand.

"Yes, Ms. Spencer?" Natalia asked. "Can I help you?"

Olivia tossed the book over her shoulder and without replying her lips descended on Natalia’s neck, making the younger woman giggle. Olivia pulled back to claim Natalia’s lips when her cell phone went off with Doris’s ring tone.

"Now?" Olivia said to no one in particular.

"Go on," Natalia told her. "She’s upset."

Olivia sighed and climbed off her wife, going to her nightstand for the phone.

"Hey, Doris," Olivia began.

"Look out your bedroom window facing the field," Doris said.

Olivia appeared curious as she climbed off the bed and looked in the backyard. She saw Doris in the middle of the field holding a glittering bracelet in one hand, a bottle of Gray Goose in the other and a cigarette hanging from her mouth.

"What the hell?" Olivia said into the phone.

Doris didn’t reply she just motioned Olivia downstairs.

"Go to sleep, Sweetie," Olivia told her wife. "I think I’m in for a long night."

Chapter 89

Doris and Olivia were sitting on the picnic table, their feet on the bench.

"I’m sorry I wasn’t there tonight," Doris said. "I just didn’t want to run into Blake, especially with Frank there too. You know?"

"Actually I almost threw up one morning when I saw him and Natalia kissing each other."

Doris giggled. "Really?"

"Okay, I was hung over too at the time, but still, that almost put me over the edge so I get it."

There was a small silence between them.

"Barry’s decided to run," Doris said before she took a drag on her cigarette.

"Your cousin, Barry? The former Police Chief?"

Doris just nodded.

"For Mayor?" Olivia asked.

Again, Doris nodded.

"He called this afternoon to give me a ‘heads up’.

"Think he’s got a shot?"

Doris shrugged and took another hit on her cigarette. "I need a drink," she said. Then she motioned to Olivia to take another swig of the Goose for her.

"Explain to me why I’M the one drinking," Olivia said.

"Because I promised your wife I wouldn’t drink anymore when I’m sad. I didn’t say you couldn’t drink for me."

"And the cigarettes? You quit over a year ago, Doris?"

"Hey, I didn’t say I wouldn’t smoke. It’s the one vice I’ve got left since I can’t drink."

Doris and Olivia both started to giggle before Doris went back to playing with the bracelet.

"What’s the story?" Olivia asked as she nodded toward the jewelry.

"Rule number 14," Doris began, "Never buy jewelry for a woman you’re not sleeping with, especially anything worth more than 20 grand."

Olivia was taking a hit of Goose and almost choked.

"You dropped twenty grand on a bracelet for a woman you’ve never even slept with!?" Olivia asked.

Doris looked away and said nothing.

"Oh my god! You slept with her? When?!" Olivia asked.

"First, it was on sale for six grand so it’s a bargain, and second, I didn’t sleep with her or lay a hand on her..." Doris then sighed and added, "I just watched her have an orgasm at Sammi’s adult store... that sounds much more tawdry than it seemed at the time."

"Tawdry? Really? You don’t say?"

"Please don’t judge me," Doris replied.

"How did you get her to do that?"

Again, Doris looked away, but this time she mumbled something.

"What?"

"I joined in too."

Olivia giggled. "You little horny minx."

Doris grinned. "Just keep drinking that bottle." She motioned to the Goose in Olivia’s hand.

The hotelier looked over her shoulder for her wife and then motioned her head toward Doris.

"I’ll trade you. A hit of this for a hit of that?"

"Weren’t you just berating me two minutes ago for smoking?"

"Come on!"

"You’re a heart patient!" Doris said.

"You’re not my mother or my wife! Give me a hit!" Olivia shot back in a whisper.

Conspiratorially, Doris handed Olivia the cigarette as she took the bottle. As Olivia inhaled, Doris took a long swig on the bottle. Then they quickly traded back.

Olivia giggled. "I feel like we’re teenagers that got into mom’s liquor cabinet and dad’s cigar box."

Doris laughed, but Olivia got a sickly look on her face and took another swig of vodka.

"Doris, that’s awful. Quit smoking again, please."

"Tomorrow," Doris said as she took another drag. "Right now I’m going to chain-smoke this pack and hide from Ashlee until I can get in the shower."

"What about the bracelet?"

"Do you want it?" Doris said handing it to her. "I’ll sell it to you. Natalia might like it. It’s a steal."

"Five grand," Olivia countered.

"I paid six this morning!" Doris argued.

"Depreciation. You lost one thousand when it ‘rolled’ off the lot."

"Screw that. I’ll take it back," she replied.

Olivia giggled. "I’m teasin’, ya. But no, I don’t want to buy Blake’s bracelet because anytime my wife wears it you’ll be reminded that it was Blake’s so, thanks, but no thanks."

"Your loss."

"How can you afford this anyway? Being Mayor pays that well?"

"Hell, no," Doris replied. "I got a nice ‘settlement’ from Alan after the divorce."

"Damn you must be a good lawyer to get that much out of him, you know, since Ashlee shot him and all."

Doris grinned. Olivia was starting to slur and lose any sense of tact. "Yes, I am a good lawyer. But he let me keep a few ‘things’ I found around the house."

"Like?"

"Like a Ming Vase, for example," Doris said casually, making Olivia chuckle. "He also gave me a diamond bracelet worth twice the one I got Blake... I hawked it for the cash."

"Alan was something else."

"True... I think he genuinely liked me," she said and earned a look of surprise from Olivia. "Not love me. He liked to spar so he did like me...or as much as the wack-a-doodle could. And I’ll admit, Alan did have an appeal."

"Yeah, money."

"No, okay, yes - money. I’ll give you that. But he also had power and ‘presence’ that could be appealing."

"It’s hard to believe he’s gone sometimes," Olivia said. "And actually, with him dead, and Phillip sane, Springfield’s gotten a little…boring. The only drama now is you and Blake," Olivia said with a smile.

"Don’t remind me," Doris groaned.

Olivia motioned for the cigarette as she handed Doris the bottle. "One more," Olivia said.

After Doris took her drink and Olivia inhaled, the hotelier said, "Doris? You, my friend, are a bad influence."

"And you love me for it," Doris countered.

They both giggled and bumped shoulders.

"So what’s your plan with Blake?" Olivia asked.

"Avoidance."

"You think you can do that?"

"At least until the wedding," Doris replied.

"Again, you think you can do that?"

"I have to, don’t I? I mean she wants Frank."

"I think she just wanted someone and Frank fit the bill. I think, deep down, she wants you, but she’s scared."

"And I want a woman who’s not afraid to love me," Doris countered. "So there you have it."

Olivia took a drink and then said, "I’m sorry it didn’t work out. I am."

"Me too," Doris sighed.

Chapter 90

"Doris, thank god I got you!"

Doris closed her eyes when she heard Blake’s voice on her cell phone.

"Blake, I can’t do this," she replied.

"Please, don’t hang up!" Blake begged. "I’m at Cedar’s all alone."

"Cedars?" Doris asked, concerned. "Why?"

"It’s Clarissa. She’s been in a car accident."

"Are you hurt too?"

"No, I wasn’t with her. She was with a friend. They got T-boned by someone running a red light. Look, I know I’m in no position to ask for favors, but I haven’t been able to reach Olivia or Natalia. Frank’s a no-show too. I called, but they said he’s undercover – surveillance or something – and he can’t be reached."

"I’ll try him. How’s Clarissa?"

"She’s in surgery with Rick now but they’re not giving me any info. I’m… I’m scared, Doris. Would you… Would you please come up here to the E.R.? I’m going a little crazy."

"I’m on my way," Doris said and hung up before Blake could reply.

She was going for her coat when her deputy mayor walked in.

"Where’s the fire, Doris?" he asked.

"Blake Marler’s daughter’s in the E.R. Cancel my appointments and find Chief Cooper. I don’t care how; just do it and have him call my cell."

"You should know…"

"Know what?"

"Your cousin, Barry, he’s on TV talking about… you."

"Go figure. Little shit decided to run against me at the last minute. Let me guess… he’s playing the lesbian card?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, a trip to see Ms. Marler might not be in the interest of your campaign right now given some of his comments."

"Comments?" Doris asked.

"He’s insinuating you’re more than friends with the chief’s future wife."

"What?!"

"Yes, he’s showing a video of you two dancing, rather close I might add, at the Thanksgiving Ball as proof."

"Oh for god’s sake," Doris sighed.

"I just think right now might not be a good time to be seen with Ms. Marler," he told her. "Wait until after the election."

"She needs me now; not two weeks from now."

"Doris," he stressed, "it’s going to look bad if you-."

"I don’t give a damn how it looks," she said as she put on her coat. "Now, I’m going to try to reach the chief myself, but if you manage to reach him have him call me immediately. Understood? If not, I’ll hire someone who does," she said as she left the office.

"Yes Ma’am," he replied with a nod and followed her out.

Doris was on her cell phone again. She had it to her ear for a few seconds and said, "Hey Liv, Clarissa’s been hurt. I’m on my way to Cedar’s to sit with Blake so meet me there when you get this message. Thanks."

Doris hung up and dialed again. Once more, she reached voicemail.

"Natalia, it’s Doris. I thought I’d try you at home, but no luck it seems. Blake’s at the E.R. She’s okay, but Clarissa was in an accident with a friend, so can you make your way up to Cedars when you get this? Thanks."

Doris was almost at her car when she dialed again. This time a voice said, "Hello?"

"Where are you, you son of a bitch!?" Doris yelled as she climbed in her car.


	6. PART SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See Part One for Summary

Chapter 91

Doris had her speakerphone on as she drove to the hospital.

"I asked where you are?" Doris said.

"And a good afternoon to you too my dear cousin."

"Drop the bullshit, Barry, and leave Blake Marler alone or I’m coming where you are and kicking your ass. Got it?"

"Geeze, Dori. Since when do you give a damn about Marler. You used to call her a nitwit, remember?"

"Yes, but things change."

"You know, I thought it was just rumor, but maybe you two are together?"

Doris took a calming breath. "I am not WITH Blake, but I am on the way to see her. Her daughter’s been in a serious accident and she’s in surgery."

"Damn," Barry muttered. "That’s rough."

"It is. So, for any other reason if not human decency, will you stop this crap? If you want to fight me on policy, experience, you name it, that’s fine. Hell, call me a dyke if you want. Just leave her alone. If not, I promise you’re gonna regret it."

Doris didn’t wait for a reply and hung up. She dialed again.

"Any news on Cooper yet?" Doris asked the person on the other end.

"No Ma’am," her deputy replied. "But we’re still trying. He’s with Detective Boudreau so we’re trying his cell as well."

"Good, even if Frank’s not there have Remy call me, okay?"

"Will do, Ma’am."

"Thanks," she replied and hung up. She pulled into the parking space and made her way into the hospital to the emergency section. She looked around and found Blake pacing in a small corner.

"Blake," Doris called out as she came over.

Blake was lost in her thoughts and didn’t hear her. She did see someone approaching her and looked over. She raced over and Doris enveloped her in her arms.

Blake began to sob. "What if I lose her, Doris? I’ve lost her father. I can’t lose her too."

Doris tightened her hold as Blake rested her forehead in the crook of Doris’s neck.

"She’s a tough girl," Doris said. "She’s got a lot of fight in her and that goes a long way. Did… Did they tell you anything?"

"No, nothing. Just that they got hit on Main and third. The drunk that ran the light doesn’t even have a scratch. Her friend is upstairs in a room with her parents. She’s got a concussion, but Clarissa…" Blake trailed off and took a deep breath. "She was in the passenger seat and he hit them on that side. The car was mangled up from what I overheard and they had to get the Jaws of Life to cut her out."

Blake began to sob again and Doris pulled her back in and led her to one of the nearby chairs. She took the seat next to her and pulled it around so they sat face-to-face rather than side-to-side. She reached up and took Blake by the face.

"Listen to me," she said. "I’m going to find out what’s going on, okay? You stay here."

"I’m not sure if I want to know how bad it is," Blake confessed. "I’m having a hard time breathing as it is."

"Okay, then I’ll just stay here then. How’s that?"

Blake nodded and gave a short smile. "Thank you. Really. I know you didn’t want to see me."

"It’s not that I don’t want to see you," Doris replied.

"So you do want to see me?"

"You’re the only one I want to see period. And that’s the problem," Doris told her. She looked like she was going to say more but then brushed it off. "Besides, what was I supposed to do? Leave you up here alone? I couldn’t do that."

"Right now, I feel like I’m going nuts," Blake said. "The wondering. The worrying. I can’t focus on anything except that she might be dead." She began to cry again and Doris seemed at a loss of what to do, but then she seemed to get an idea.

"Let’s sing it," Doris told her.

"What?" Blake asked confused.

"Your favorite Tina album. Cover to cover. Let’s do it. You start."

"Doris," Blake started. "I…I’m having a tough time concentrating on anything right now."

"No. You need a distraction right now so I’m providing it. Anyone who knows the words to Steel Claw has to know the first song on her favorite album. Come on Blake. Think. What’s the first song on the album?"

Blake searched her mind and then said uncertain, "Typical Male?"

Doris nodded. "Right. You remember it?"

Blake started to chuckle and wiped her eyes. "Yes, I remember it. You really want me to sing it because I can’t sing well."

"Neither can I. How about we do it together. I’ll start the first line okay?" Blake nodded and Doris cleared her throat. "Tellll mee, lawyer…What to dooo…" She then nodded toward Blake.

The author smiled and reached up to Doris’s face. She caressed her cheek and said, "I think I’m fallllin’ in love with youuuu… Defend me frooom the waaay I apppeaaar."

Doris cleared her throat again. "Yeaaaaah, maybe I should have picked a different album," she giggled nervously.

"Won’t ya give me," Blake continued to sing in a soft voice as she inched closer, "Some adviiiice… On how to handle… my private liiiiife… I’m sure that we caaaaan make a dealllll."

Blake nodded for Doris to continue with the next line.

"I confess I’m a fooool for a man… with a cllllllever miiiiind…" Doris sang softly.

Blake’s hand found it’s way to Doris’s knee as she whispered, "But your intellect ain’t no match… for this heaaaart of miiiine…"

Doris grinned and put her hand over Blake’s. They motioned to each other to sing, and together they sang the chorus.

Alllll I want is a littllle reaaaaction...

Just enouuugh to tip the scallles...

I'm just usin' my femalllle attraaaaction...

On a typical mallle, on a typical male

Blake motioned for Doris to continue so the mayor did.

"This sense of justice…. I’ll embraaaaaaaace… But your defense… won’t help my casssse… I’m deep in trouuuuble with the lawww."

Blake paused for a moment and moved closer before she sang, "Somethin’ about… authorittttty… seems to bring out… the baaaad in meee… Hey lawyer gonna catch me when I fall?"

Doris grinned and gave a slight nod. When Blake reached up and stroked Doris’s face again the mayor closed her eyes. Blake led her palm toward Doris’s lips and the mayor turned slightly and placed a delicate kiss in Blake’s hand as the author continued to sing.

"Oh, they saaay that you match your wits… with the best of themmmm," Blake whispered. "But I know whennn I’m close you’re juuuust like the rest of themmmm."

Blake didn’t wait for an invitation. She leaned in the small distance and her lips claimed Doris with no resistance.

Chapter 92

Doris was matching Blake, tongue stroke for tongue stroke, when she slowly pulled away and began to shake her head softly.

"I’m sorry," she said.

"You don’t want me?" Blake asked.

"I do," Doris admitted, "but you’re upset right now. Sure, I’ve done some pretty crappy things in my time..."

"Join the club," Blake said.

"But I’ve never taken advantage of a woman when she’s in pain, and I’m not going to start now," Doris concluded.

"Oh Doris, please don’t think you’re taking advantage."

Doris’s phone began to ring and with a sigh, she pulled it from her pocket. She examined the caller name and appeared undecided. Then she sighed again and said, "Sorry, I need to take this. Excuse me."

She got up and made her way around the corner, out of earshot, when she pushed 'send' and said, "Hey you."

"Doris," Frank said on the other end. "I’m on the verge of making an arrest on Rizzoli. What’s so important that-?"

Doris’s jaw tightened at the short tone of his voice at being ‘disturbed’ by her call.

"Clarissa’s in surgery. She was in a car accident with a friend."

"What?"

"Yeah," Doris said, sounding short too. "I’m waiting on word at the E.R. with YOUR fiancée, so get to the hospital."

"Now?"

"Yes now!" Doris snapped. Her phone beeped and she looked. It was Olivia trying to call. She didn’t switch over though. She kept Frank on the line.

"I’m asking because-," Frank started to say. It was too late, however. Doris was already seeing red.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she ranted.

"What?"

"I shouldn’t have to strong-arm you into being here for your wife. Sorry, future wife."

"Doris-."

"You’re lucky you have her, and if you can’t pull yourself away from your job to be here for her, then...Forget it. You know what? You’re fired!"

"What?"

"Say ‘what’ one more time, Frank . Go on! I promise you won’t be able to find a job anywhere in this town again. Do you understand me now?"

"Doris, just tell me-."

"Put Remy on the phone!"

"Just calm down and tell me what-."

"I mean it, Frank!" Doris hissed.

She then heard Remy’s voice after a brief pause, and some muffled conversation.

"Hey, Doris. What’s up?" the detective asked.

"Congratulations. You’re my new Chief of Police. Your first duty is to take Frank’s badge and gun and tell him to get his ass up to the hospital NOW. Is that understood?"

"Uhhhh," Remy wasn’t sure what the hell just happened, but he said, "Okay."

"Good, now put Frank back on the phone."

"Doris," Frank began, "The union rep is going to hear about this. You can’t just fire me in the middle of an investigation and expect-."

"You no longer have a job to worry about. So shut up and get your ass to Cedars," Doris said and then hung up without a good-bye.

She started to call Olivia when the elevator doors opened, and the hotelier stepped off.

"I tried to call," Olivia said as she approached. "I just got voicemail."

"Sorry. I couldn't pick up. I finally got Frank on the phone. The ass wanted to weasel out of coming up here so I fired him."

"You fired Frank?!"

Doris motioned for Olivia to keep her voice down. "It was the only way I could get him up here," Doris replied.

"Frank told you he wouldn’t come up here for Clarissa?" Olivia asked in disbelief. "I know they butt heads, but Frank’s always been there for the kids. I can’t imagine him not wanting to come."

"Is Frank your new best friend now?"

"Doris, I’m not picking sides here."

"It sounds that way to me!"

"Okay, one second," Olivia said raising her hands in front of her in surrender. "What the hell did I do besides step off the elevator?"

Doris took a calming breath. "I’m sorry," she said. "I’m a little on edge. Blake… kissed me again. I was just being a friend, okay? Just trying to distract her from maybe hyperventilating."

"Kissing would do that." Olivia gave her a sly smile.

"Stop," Doris said and then began to grin too. "I really was just trying to be a friend, but I… I can’t. The pull is too much so… will you stay, at least until Frank gets here?" she asked as she motioned her head around the corner.

"Sure."

"And have Frank or Blake call you so you can tell me how Clarissa’s doing, okay?"

Doris began to walk away, and Olivia reached out to her. "Are you sure you don’t want to stay? I make a great bumper – you won’t even have to sit next to each other if you want to avoid temptation."

Doris grinned. "Thanks, but… Just tell her I got called away and Frank’s on his way," she said sadly.

She started to leave again, but Olivia called out.

"Hey?"

Doris turned, and Olivia put her arms around her. "I never thought I’d say this, but you’re a good woman, Doris Wolfe."

Doris grinned again and pulled away to see Olivia's teasing smile.

"Yeah, tell Frank he’s reinstated too. Let him know I just fired him to get him up here." She waved and said, "I’ll see you later."

Olivia watched her go and then walked back to Blake, who was looking behind her.

"Did you see Doris?" Blake asked hopefully.

"Yeah, she had to go, so I told her I’d hang out." Blake looked disappointed. "I know I’m not a big wig like the Mayor," Olivia joked.

"No," Blake assured her. "It’s not that... Thank you for staying. Really. I don’t want to be alone right now."

"Any news on Clarissa yet?"

"None," Blake said as Olivia took a seat beside her.

"Doris said Frank is on the way," Olivia said optimistically. Blake seemed unmoved and Olivia nervously cleared her throat. "You don’t seem happy about that."

"What? About Frank coming?"

Olivia just nodded.

"Well," Blake sighed, "I don’t see him that often anymore. It’s kind of…if he’s there or he’s not, what’s the point, ya know?... Have you been in love with someone who’s… absent?"

"Are you in love with Frank?" Olivia asked.

"I love him. I thought if I married him, I’d be set. I wouldn’t be alone, but… I feel more alone than ever. It’s not easy being married to a man whose mind is elsewhere."

Olivia snorted. "Yeah, I know."

"You do, huh? I hope Natalia isn’t-."

"Oh, no. She’s…" Olivia smiled. "She adores me and it’s mutual. I was thinking of Josh Lewis."

"He’s a gorgeous man," Blake said with a slight grin. "What happened with you two? You still seem friendly and all. It just didn’t work out?"

"I spent my wedding night dancing with my brother because Hurricane Reva blew into town that night."

"Reva is insufferable," Blake sighed.

Olivia grinned. "It’s a long story. But to answer your question, yes. I do know what it’s like to be in love with someone who’s absent… It’s like… dating a ghost. Someone who’s there, but… not there," Olivia said. Blake just nodded and Olivia added, "But Natalia, she’s all in - one hundred and ten thousand percent. I’ve never had anyone like her, ever. She… she loves me for me. She’s seen all the sides there are to me, even the ugly ones, and she’s… devoted. And I’m devoted to her, completely."

"That’s sweet," Blake said sincerely.

"You know," Olivia said in a guarded tone, "You could have what I have."

"I don’t want Natalia," Blake teased.

"Good because she's all mine, but... you know what I mean," Olivia countered.

"Doris," Blake muttered with a touch of appreciation.

"Yeah... She’s devoted to you too."

"Then where is she now?" Blake motioned around the room.

"Running," Olivia said.

Blake ran her fingers through her hair. "I shouldn’t have kissed her. I… I upset her."

"It’s not the kisses that bother her as much as what comes next."

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn’t want to be here when Frank comes in. I know what it’s like to stand in a room when the woman you love is in Frank’s arms. It’s one of the hardest feelings in the world to endure. And while Doris is tough, she’s not that tough. She wears her heart on her sleeve. In fact, I’m surprised she managed to stay in the closet as long as she did, but there might be another reason, now that I think about it."

"What’s that?"

"You’re the first woman she’s truly adored. And I’ll be honest, I hate to think her admiration is misplaced."

"It’s not. The truth is I love… Frank."

Olivia looked disappointed, but then she watched Blake stand up, and she followed Blake’s line of sight to see Frank approaching them.

"Hey, Blakey," Frank said as he hugged her. "Any news yet?"

"No," Blake said. "I’m so scared."

"Well, I’m here now," he reassured her. Olivia turned her head so the couple wouldn’t see her rolling her eyes. He then looked to Olivia, "Hey, Liv, thanks for staying with her. I thought Doris would still be here, but I see she ran out, like a coward."

"A coward? What?" Blake asked.

"She fired me! Can you believe that?" Frank told her.

"Why did she fire you?" Blake questioned.

"She was being bossy and-."

"Oh no, she didn’t actually fire you," Olivia jumped in. "Doris wanted me to tell you that you’re reinstated. She just said you were fired you so you’d come up here. That's all."

"You weren’t going to come until you lost your job?" Blake asked, sounding angry.

Olivia opened her mouth to explain, but then snapped it shut instead. After all, she didn’t lie. She gave Frank the message the way Doris asked her to… exactly the way she said it.

"No," Frank insisted. "I was going to come up."

"Oh really?" Blake said skeptically.

"Yes, and when I tried to ask Doris what was going on up here, she got all defensive and pigheaded. Then she fired me."

Olivia grinned deviously for a split second and then turned to them.

"Well, perhaps Doris misunderstood. She was under the assumption you were making excuses not to come up."

"I was doing no such thing," Frank said as Blake turned a cruel eye to him. Seeing the look, he added, "It’s true. Tell her Olivia."

Olivia was at a crossroads. Should she mention the same thing she told Doris that she was surprised Frank wouldn’t be there if one of the kids was in trouble or should she play dumb.

Olivia held up her hands and split the difference.

"I didn’t hear the conversation," she began, "I heard only what Doris said. Anyway, you’re here now. Doris just wanted you to come, and you still have your job, so it’s all well and good, right?" Olivia asked. Blake still looked annoyed, and Frank looked pissed. "Alrighty then," she said not waiting for a response. "Blake? Will you let me know when you hear something? Doris wanted me to call her, and we want to know too, obviously."

"Oh, yeah, sure," Blake replied.

Olivia gave her a hug and patted Frank on his arm as she departed to the elevators. They didn’t see her Chester cat smile at planting the seeds of mistrust.

‘What’s a little dissent?’ Olivia reasoned, ‘It’s for the greater good.’

Chapter 93

It was dark outside. That was the first thing Clarissa noted as she slowly opened her eyes. She tried to focus on the person sleeping in the chair beside her. When her eyes finally did adjust, it wasn’t her mother or Frank. She was surprised to see Doris Wolfe, who appeared to be asleep. Across from the sleeping mayor sat her mother, awake and watching Doris with… a slight grin? Clarissa had so many questions, but right now, the pain in her stomach and knee were the priority. She cleared her dry throat and, simultaneously, both women seemed to perk up and look in her direction.

"Hey," Clarissa called out.

"Hey Sweetie," Blake said as she came to her feet and walked closer. Doris put the recliner upright and made her way over too.

"I feel like I was run over by a truck. Oh, wait, I was." Clarissa grinned.

"At least her wit is still in tact," Doris remarked. "Do you remember anything?"

"Not really," she replied. "I saw him coming a few seconds before impact and then I was out until…what time is it now?"

"Around 2 A.M.," Blake answered.

Clarissa tried to move her leg and winced. "So my wit is fine. What’s the story on my knee? Did it take a beating?" Clarissa asked.

Doris and Blake both nodded.

"According to Rick," Blake went on, "You have a torn meniscus."

"A torn what?" she asked.

"Torn meniscus. He said meniscus is the cartilage in a person's knee that acts like a cushion between your thighbone and shinbone. You’ll have to do physical therapy, but you’ll be okay."

Clarissa nodded and tried to rise up again, but immediately gripped her stomach.

"I gotta feeling there’s more wrong?" Clarissa asked. "Actually, I’m gonna lay here until you list everything so I know what to expect."

"Well, there’s a slight concussion," Doris remarked.

Clarissa nodded slightly. "That explains why the light in the hallway hurts my head, but what about the stomach?"

"Your spleen got a little torn too," Blake explained. "Rick said, the lining was torn from the impact, and the bleeding spilled into the space in the abdominal cavity that contains all the squishy organs like your intestines, liver and such. But they stopped the bleeding. You’ll just be sore for awhile."

Clarissa digested all the info and looked around the room.

"Did you need something, Sweetie?" Blake asked.

"Actually, I’m thirsty," she began. She looked to Doris. "Can you see if they’ll give me some ice chips, Doris? Oooh, and maybe some red jello, if I can eat. If they have grape or orange though, I’ll just take some ice chips."

Doris looked to Blake and then back at Clarissa. "Ice and Red jello only. Got it." She leaned over and kissed Clarissa on the top of the head. "I’ll be back," she said as she started to leave, but not before she squeezed Blake’s forearm that rested on the bed as she held Clarissa’s hand.

Once Doris had left, Clarissa said, "Good; she fell for it."

"What?" her mother asked.

"Hospitals never have red jello. It’s always crappy jello and I need time to talk to you alone."

"What’s wrong?"

"I have the same question. What’s wrong? Frank’s not here but Doris is? What’s up with that?"

Blake’s mind went back to 3 hours earlier. She was sitting alone, watching Clarissa sleep when she heard, rather than saw someone standing in the doorway with a cardboard drink tray with three cups and a small bag.

She was surprised to see Doris but her shock slowly transformed into a smile.

"Olivia called," Doris whispered. "She told me about Clarissa. She’s gonna be okay?"

"Thank God."

"Thank Rick - he did most of the work," Doris countered. "Has she woken up at all?"

"No, not yet. They said it might be awhile. They’re keeping her sedated because of the injuries."

Doris nodded and then asked, "Liv said you sent Frank home?"

"There was nothing he could do by sitting here."

"He could keep you company until she wakes up," Doris countered. Blake just shrugged. "Anyway," Doris continued as she raised the bag and the tray slightly. "I’m not sure if you got a chance to eat tonight so I brought some stuff."

"I’m starving actually," Blake said. "I told Frank he could leave, but I forgot to ask for food."

Doris put the bag on the small bed stand and mumbled, "He should have asked you."

"What?" Blake said not catching it.

"I, uh, I said I should have asked you – asked what you wanted to eat," Doris replied.

"Oh, anything is good at this point," Blake replied.

"Ham or Roast Beef?" Doris asked. "I didn’t get turkey because it makes you sleepy and you might want to be up tonight."

Blake smiled. "You think of everything, don’t you?"

"I’m told it can be one of more annoying attributes." Doris blushed.

Blake reached up and stroked Doris’ cheek. "I’d say otherwise."

Doris smiled and looked inside the bag again. "So which one?"

"Let’s live on the edge. Surprise me."

Doris closed her eyes and reached into the bag. She pulled out the sandwich and handed it to Blake. The author looked at it and pouted.

"It’s ham. I was hoping for roast beef."

Doris sighed and rolled her eyes. She reached in the bag to give her the other sandwich instead.

"I’m teasing," Blake giggled.

"You seem in much better spirits than earlier," Doris remarked.

"I am. And thank you for the… distraction this afternoon. You’re a great kisser."

Doris didn’t want to seem to discuss the distraction in question so she simply asked as she motioned to the sandwich, "So the ham is good then?"

"I like both actually. I just wanted to see if you’d part with the roast beef."

"I’d give you whatever I could," Doris muttered and then looked away.

"Doris?" The mayor looked back at Blake. "Thank you. Really. I know…I know this isn’t easy on you so, honestly, thank you for being here."

Doris blushed again and then motioned to Clarissa as she smiled at the young woman.

"Well, I gotta make sure the future D.A. of Springfield is going to be okay," she remarked.

Blake smiled too.

Back in the present day, Blake tried to answer Clarissa’s question.

"Doris brought me some food and then hung out to make sure you’d be okay."

"And Frank?"

"Frank… he’s had a long day. There was no sense in both of us staying so I sent him home to rest."

Clarissa didn’t say anything for a few seconds. "If I ask a question, will you promise to be honest with me?"

"What’s the question?"

"Are you in love with Doris?" Blake looked away and couldn’t focus on her daughter. "I won’t be mad or… embarrassed if you are Mom. I just want the truth."

"The truth?" Blake asked, as if she was also considering the question. "Yes, I think I am."

"You could use me, you know?"

"Use you?"

"Yeah, I’m offering my injuries as an excuse to postpone the wedding, if you needed more time to figure things out, I mean."

Blake smiled and then she leaned over and kissed Clarissa on the forehead.

"Thank you dear, but… It’s important that I give you… a father figure, that’s something that’s been lacking for a big part of your life. Frank could do that."

"Mom? Really? It’s two o’clock in the morning. Frank’s not here… but Doris is. Doesn’t that tell you something?"

Blake grinned slightly again. "Quit being observant."

"Besides, the way I see it, having an absentee father isn’t as great as having two mom who are there for me… even Emma Spencer can tell you that."

"I know you don’t always see eye to eye with Frank."

"Always? Try never."

"And you do like Doris," Blake countered, ignoring her jab.

"Yeah, my opinion is biased. I’ll grant you that," Clarissa admitted. "But what about your opinion? What do you really want? And please leave me out of it; don’t use me and some notion of a life with Cliff Huxtable as being the answer to everything. What do you want, Mom?"

Blake considered the question. Before she could answer though, Doris returned with some ice chips and some red jello.

"You got it!" Clarissa said happily.

"Of course I did. Sometimes you need to pulled a few strings to make things happen." Doris smiled.

Clarissa looked back at her mother and said, "Yes, you do."

Chapter 94

Doris opened her front door and smiled at the person on her step. Just over a week had pasted since Clarissa’s accident, and although Doris hadn’t seen Blake, she was constantly in her thoughts.

Today was Saturday – the day Blake was going to say ‘I do’. Truth be told, Doris wasn’t feeling any pain. Of course, that might have to do with the glass of wine she had with lunch… or the three glasses, to be more correct.

"Buzz Cooper!" she greeted and motioned him inside. "What brings you out here today? I figured you’d be planning another walk down the aisle for your boy."

"Yeah, well, uh, that’s the thing," he replied as he entered.

"What’s up? Did the bride get cold feet?" Doris tried not to sound hopeful.

"Why have you heard something?" he asked concerned.

"No," Doris replied honestly. "She was still going to be Mrs. Cooper from what I understand. What brings you out?" she asked again.

"I need your help with that actually."

"With?"

"Their pastor is sick and the other is out of town at a conference," he told her.

Doris swallowed. She saw where this was going.

"So what’s that got to do with me?" she asked.

"I need you to marry them."

"Sorry. I’m busy."

"It’s Saturday. What do you have to do?"

"Hey, I have a life."

"Doris, please. You’re one of Blake’s closest friends and I’m sure she’d love it if you did the honors. So what do you say?"

Doris chuckled as she realized she had no way out of this.

"You know the last wedding I presided over for Frank ended with the bride running away," she noted. "You sure you want to take that risk again?"

She really hoped he’d reconsidered. She had no intention of being there today and the last thing she expected was to be the one asked to do the joining.

"This time is different," he said. His eyes narrowed for a brief second, as if he was considering something momentarily. "I mean, it is different, right?"

"You’re confusing me," Doris replied.

"You and Blake seem… cozy… with each other. Not unlike Olivia and Natalia once upon a time. And your cousin Barry is saying things about you two. Maybe you’re not busy and there’s some truth-."

"Are you asking if there’s something going on with me and Blake?"

"I am," he answered.

"Buzz, please. You’re here to marry Blake and Frank; not Blake and ‘Doris’, right? I think it’s pretty obvious she’s with him. But to answer your earlier question, yes. Yes, I’ll marry them. I’ll see you at the church, let’s say… 3:30ish?"

Buzz smiled. "Thank you, Doris," he said sincerely.

As they started to walk out, Doris felt torn by what she agreed to do, and concerned not even showing up, but she was also curious.

"Tell me, why isn’t Frank here, asking me to give his hand away?"

"Frank had Rizzoli arrested this morning, didn’t you hear?"

"No, I didn’t. Really?"

"Yeah, they got enough evidence this time. Frank’s at the arraignment, but he promised he’d make it to the wedding afterward." Buzz grinned. "I told him he better… or else. Blake’s put up with a lot while Frank’s been on this investigation. Not showing up for the wedding could be the deal breaker."

Doris seemed to ignore what came after the word ‘arraignment’ and she had a far off look.

"What is it, Doris?" Buzz asked.

"Rizzoli already has an arraignment?" Doris asked concerned.

"Yeah."

"With who?"

"What do you mean who?"

"Which judge?"

"Oh, I don’t know. Frank didn’t say and I didn’t ask. Why? You seem… worried?"

"Well, Rizzoli can be intimidating to put it mildly. And some witnesses have a habit of disappearing in the past. Well, more like ALL of them disappearing."

"Frank swears this one is open and shut," Buzz assured her.

"Where-Where’s Lillian?" Doris asked.

"At home," Buzz replied, getting a little concerned. "Why?"

"Just… stick close to her, okay?"

"Doris, you’re scaring me a little here."

Doris smiled slightly.

"Sorry. Just trying to be cautious is all," she said trying to sound reassuring. "Just be careful until Rizzoli’s away for good, okay? Don’t accept any packages from strangers. Don’t open the door unless you know who’s on the other side. Just… be aware, okay?"

"Okay," Buzz agreed. "Sounds like I should get back home."

Doris just nodded and closed her door as Buzz walked away.

Doris immediately went to her cell phone and dialed.

"Where’s Natalia and the girls?" she asked without saying hello. "Good. Do you still have your Glock?"

Chapter 95

A few hours later, the family had gathered at the church.

"You know, Christina, I was thinking," Ed Bauer began, using her formal name. He came behind Blake in the chapel morning room and she turned to face him. "Remember that day, the summer before last? I saw you at the cemetery. I heard you tell Ross you miss him, but you were looking forward to whatever came next. You remember that?"

"I do," Blake said with a half-hearted grin.

"If you don’t mind me saying…You look beautiful in this dress, but you don’t seem to be looking forward to today."

"Wedding jitters I guess," she replied.

"Jitters or second thoughts, Chrissy?"

"I… I can’t leave Frank." Blake stammered.

"Do you want to leave Frank?" he asked. When Blake didn’t answer after a few seconds he added, "Sweetheart, I won’t lie. I was honored when you asked me to be here today. I looked forward to walking you down that aisle and into a life of happiness." Ed paused and looked over his shoulder, double-checking they were alone. "But you don’t seem real happy."

Blake didn’t have an answer.

In the changing room next door, Holly was helping Clarissa, who was trying to stay upright with her leg brace. The young woman managed to get the dress over her head, but getting it zipped up was problematic so Holly helped.

"Here, Humpty Dumpty," Holly teased. "We just got you back together again. We don’t need to have Rick sew you back up."

As Holly helped, Clarissa said, "Gram? Can I tell you something?"

"Anything, Sweetie."

"Promise you won’t get mad or tell anyone?"

"Sounds important."

"It is. I don’t think Mom should marry Frank."

"I know you two don’t get along-."

Clarissa turned the best her body would allow as Holly spoke. She cut her off with a whispered, "This isn’t about me. My Mom loves Doris Wolfe. And Doris loves her. But they’re both too strong and stubborn or whatever to discuss it. Mom’s making a big mistake and I don’t know how to stop it. Of course, you probably think my Mom loving Doris is weird, so you won’t help, but-."

"Why would I think that’s weird?"

"Well, you’re old."

Holly grinned. "Gee, thanks."

"You don’t LOOK old," Clarissa stressed. "You’re just, you know, you're from another generation is all."

"Olivia Spencer is one of my best friends, you know?"

"True, but it’s different when it’s your daughter who’s gay, isn’t it?"

Holly considered it. "Sure. It is in some ways, maybe. But in the end, I only want your Mom to be happy."

"Me too and Doris makes her happy. And Doris makes me happy," she whispered. "The problem is I’ve only got a half hour to stop this wedding."

"When the pastor asks if anyone opposes, you could speak up," Holly offered.

"And mortify her? No thanks. Besides, if I did that, Frank would think it was about not liking him and trying to cause trouble."

"And you’re sure that’s not the case here?" Holly asked.

"The truth is I just want my Mom happy. Okay, mostly I want my Mom happy. The other part is I don’t want Frank around to tell me I should be a cop like him and Marina. I can only take so much."

"Sweetie," Holly told her. "Your Mom is going to do what she’s going to do. If I’ve learned anything in all these years, it’s this: When your Mom decides she’s going to do something, it’s hell or high water with her. She’ll see it through or die trying."

"That’s the thing," Clarissa said.

"What?"

"I don’t think my Mom wants to see it through. I think she wants out but doesn’t know how to do it. I offered to use me as an excuse last week. You know, with me being in the hospital and all? I said it might not be a good time, blah, blah, blah, but she didn’t take the out."

"Maybe she does want Frank?"

"Would you?"

Holly grinned. "No fair."

"See? You don’t want him either and I’ve got 30 minutes to convince Mom that Doris is what she needs and call this dumb thing off. So will you help?"

Holly considered her request.

Inside the church, Olivia and Natalia were happy to see Doris walk in.

"Hey," Olivia whispered to her wife. "Maybe Doris came to her senses and we’ll get Blake the hell outta here." Then Olivia noticed the Bible she was carrying. "Or not," she muttered and motioned Natalia to follow her toward Doris.

Natalia slapped Doris’s arm upon arrival.

"Hey!" Doris hissed.

"You!"

"Me what?"

"Don’t get my wife drunk and let her smoke again. She smelled like pear vodka and cigarettes all night, not to mention that she IS a heart patient."

"You said I couldn’t get drunk when I’m sad. You didn’t say anything about her," Doris pointed out. "Besides she’s the one that wanted the cigarette. Blame her."

Natalia looked at her wife, who was refusing to look back.

"What’s that?" Olivia asked Doris instead, as she motioned her head toward the bible the mayor held. "A little light reading?"

Before she could answer, Frank came over and said, "Thank you so much for doing this, Doris!"

"So you’re going to marry Blake?" Olivia asked as she tried to keep the displeasure from her voice.

"Yes," Frank said happily. "Dad asked her when the pastors couldn’t make it." He turned to the mayor. "So I’m glad to see you," he told Doris.

"Really, don’t mention it," Doris replied, the double innuendo lost on Frank. "Buzz said Rizzoli’s arraignment was today?"

"Yeah, Judge Wallace set the bail at half a million for him. Can you believe that?"

"He was granted bail on a murder charge?"

"We didn’t get him on murder actually. The charge is protection racketeering. It’s kind of how Ness got Capone: Get the big time murderer off the streets by convicting him of another crime - tax evasion."

"Frank," Doris began with a concerned tone. "Is he out now?"

"Maybe," Frank replied. "I don’t think the judge should have given him a bail, but there’s not much I can do about it."

"Doris, what’s wrong? Olivia asked sensing her friend’s discomfort.

"Maybe we should postpone the wedding," Doris offered.

"Yes!" Olivia said excitedly. She toned it down and said, "I mean, until things are safer, right?"

Doris nodded.

"No," Frank said. "I’m not going to let a thug dictate my life so the sooner we get it done, the sooner everyone can leave. How’s that?"

"Frank, please," Doris begged. "Everyone you love is in one place. If Rizzoli wanted payback, now would be a great time. That psycho is a sadistic son of a bitch. He won’t hurt you. He’ll hurt everyone around you – Blake, your daughters, your father. He’ll hurt them to make you suffer."

"Doris," Frank sighed. "I think you’re over-reacting. He'd be dumb to do anything in front of all these witnesses."

"How airtight is your case? Any chance he'll walk?"

"Not at all," Frank said proudly.

"So he has nothing to lose by showing up here," Doris said annoyed. "Is that what you're saying?"

"Doris," Frank sighed. "You're getting upset over nothing. Look, let’s just get through the ceremony, okay?"

"Fine," she replied. She looked at her watch. "We start in the next ten minutes so go get ready." She didn't wait for him to leave. She pulled Olivia aside and out of earshot. "Did you bring your nine millimeter like I said?" she asked once they were alone.

"Yes, it’s in my purse," Olivia said and patted it softly. "You know, if Frank finds out he’ll arrest me. I don’t have a CCW."

"Don’t worry. As the Mayor, I’ll let you slide." She spared a glance to Natalia and the kids. "Just stick close to them. I want to wrap this up and get out of here."

"Is this going to get that bad?" Olivia asked.

"I hope Frank's right. I hope I'm just over-reacting. I just... I remember this guy from my time in the D.A.'s office. He always had a few screws loose and he's even killed his own people for pissing him off. If Frank really has him dead to rights..."

"What?"

"I'm afraid he'll want everyone around Frank dead. So don't leave your girls alone for a second, Natalia included, okay?"

"Okay," Olivia nodded. "You know, Blake shouldn’t even be marrying him today," she whispered hotly. "I can’t believe you’re not going to stop this. Hell, I can’t believe you agreed to perform the ceremony! Isn’t this against one of your ‘rules’? Something like never marry the girl you love to someone else? Really, are you masochistic?"

"Why didn’t you stop Natalia?" Doris asked.

"What?"

"I gave you every chance to step up that day, but you didn’t."

"In the end, she didn’t marry him, did she?"

"I know that," Doris said. "What I’m asking is why didn’t you say something or do something?"

Olivia took a deep breath and said, "I get it, alright? It has to be her choice. You need to know that she’s telling him no because it’s what she really wants and not anything you did."

"Exactly. I need to know I’m Blake’s choice rather than just ‘rescuing’ her from a mistake. So until she steps up and calls this off, I’m going through with it."

"That’s your story?" Olivia teased.

Doris gave her a sad smile. "And I’m stickin’ to it."

Chapter 96

Clarissa, who acted as ring bearer and flower girl, walked down the aisle first (or hobbled might be better said). The leg brace offered little mobility. Next, Matt escorted Holly and then Buzz walked with Natalia. Olivia released the breath she’d been holding as she waited for Natalia to come back into sight. With all of Doris’s talk about the Italian mob coming to get Frank’s family, she couldn’t help but be worried.

Natalia gave Doris a sympathetic look as she took her place. When Ed and Blake came into sight the congregation, which included most of the family and friends of Springfield, Doris involuntarily sighed.

"Beautiful," Doris muttered.

"She is, isn’t see?" Frank agreed, not taking his eyes off of Blake, and ever oblivious to the love and adoration in Doris’ voice.

Doris looked away and in doing so met all of Blake’s bridal party, who looked expectantly at the mayor. Doris knew what their looks meant but she believed what she’d told Olivia. She couldn’t stop the wedding. That would be up to Blake.

As Ed and Blake arrived at the altar, he raised her veil and then kissed her on her cheek.

When no one said anything, Buzz coughed and said, "Uh Doris?" and motioned for her to say something.

"Oh, sorry. Uh…" She struggled for what she was supposed to say next when suddenly it came to her. "Who gives this woman to be wed?" she asked.

"Her mother and I do," Ed replied and then gave Blake’s hand to Frank before he took his seat next to Rick, Mindy and Blake’s sons, who were dressed as ushers.

"Dearly beloved," Doris began. "We’re here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony… It’s an honorable state, not one to be entered into lightly, but rather soberly, advisedly, and full of the knowledge it entails such as consequence and responsibility."

"Psst," Frank said softly. "Do you have to do the same speech you did with Natalia?"

"It’s the only one I have," Doris shot back in a whisper. She then turned to the audience. "With that said, is there anyone here who believes Frank and Na-Blake should not be lawfully wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace to this blessed union."

Blake looked to Doris, almost as if she hoped she’d say something, but Doris looked around the audience, not making eye contact with her. Clarissa gave Holly a small nudge and when no one said anything Holly cried out, "Ohh, geeze!"

"What is it?" Blake asked concerned.

"I’m sorry. I-I feel a little lightheaded."

"Here," Clarissa said as she took Holly’s flowers and then her mothers. "Mom? Why don’t you take Gram and get her a glass of water?"

"I’ll take her," Ed offered.

"No," Clarissa and Holly both yelled at him.

"Sorry," Holly apologized for the outburst. "Blake? Do you mind?"

"That’s fine," she replied. "We’ll be right back everyone," she told the crowd and helped her mother to the back room.

"Sorry again," Holly apologized to everyone.

Once they were in the back room, Holly dropped all pretense of illness.

"Do you love Doris?" she asked her daughter.

"I do," Blake admitted.

"Then walk away."

"I can’t leave Frank at the altar. Not again."

"What about Doris? You’re going to make the woman you love – and the woman who loves you – marry you off to someone you don’t love."

"I do love Frank," Blake offered. "Just not the way I love Doris."

"Please Blake, just leave with me. We’ll walk out right now."

"I have to try to see this through, Mom. So just stop, okay? And don’t go ‘fainting’ on me out there."

"I wasn’t going to faint," Holly countered. "Vomit, perhaps."

"Are you okay?" Ed asked as he came around the corner.

"She’s much better," Blake replied before Holly could answer.

Ed looked to Holly for confirmation and she simply said, "Yes. Much," she told her husband. "Let’s get this freak show back on the road," she muttered to Blake.

The three of them returned to their places – Ed to his seat, Holly beside Natalia and Blake next to Frank.

"Everything fine?" Doris asked.

"Yes," Holly answered. "Sorry for the interruption. Please continue."

Clarissa looked hopeful, but that soon faded when she realized her grandmother failed to talk any sense into her mother.

"May we have the rings?" Doris asked Clarissa.

The young woman seemed reluctant to hand them over.

"Clarissa?" Doris asked.

The teen took a deep breath and then handed Frank and her mother the rings.

"The ring," Doris began. "It’s a sign of never ending love… Love… It’s quite amazing… It has the power to raise cities while bringing those same city makers to their knees. It can make enemies of friends and friends of enemies. Love always takes what it wants, does want it wants and… goes where it wants. Love is a savage beast…and a gentle caress… It’s a furious storm…and a relaxing wind. Love… controls you, but it’s also whatever you decide to make it… It comes easily… It leaves easily… But with constant care, it survives anything.

And that’s what a marriage is. It's about binding of two spirits in a circle of never ending love. That's what these rings represent. It’s about finding someone that you can weather those storms with. It’s about two people dedicated to moving in the same direction. It’s about taming that savage beast and enjoying that relaxing wind. It isn’t something to be entered into casually. It takes great thought and deep consideration.

So with that said, do you, Frank Cooper, stand before these witnesses and take Blake Marler as your wedded wife?"

"I do," Frank said happily and slipped the ring onto Blake’s finger.

Doris pursed her lips for a moment and had to clear her throat.

"And do you Blake Marler, stand before these witnesses and take Frank Cooper as your wedded husband?"

"I…" Blake said. "I…" She couldn’t look at Frank or put the ring on his finger.

"Blake?" he asked.

Blake glanced at Frank and then looked up at Doris.

"I love you!" she told the mayor. She dropped his ring and the bouquet before she pulled Doris into a searing kiss. The audience gasped at the outburst.

"Again!?" Frank said in shock to his dad. "Really?"

Before Doris could react, the doors opened at the back of the room violently and everyone turned to see Rizzoli standing there with two other men.

"Take my freedom?!" he yelled. "I’ll take what you love."

All three pulled a gun and raised it toward the altar as Remy yelled, "Get down!" People scrambled to the floor in an instant.

Just as they began to open fire, Doris dove in front of Blake, sending both of them to the ground. Frank ducked and reached under his shoulder instinctively for a gun that wasn’t there.

Olivia pushed her family to the ground and got her Glock as others in the church were ducking and scrambling. Natalia grabbed Emma and Francesca and covered them with her body on the ground. Olivia, used the pew as cover when she pulled the trigger on the nearest man taking aim at them. She squeezed off a round and watched the man rear back slightly to one side. She knew she hit him in the shoulder, but he continued to raise his weapon again.

That’s when she heard another barrage of bullets that weren’t her own or the attackers. This time it was from the pews on the other side. Remy and Cyrus had guns drawn and were returning fire.

Although it seemed like an eternity, it was only a matter of seconds from start to finish. Gun smoke still hung in the air and Rizzoli and his two men were dead on the floor.

"Is everyone okay!?" Buzz asked as he and Frank tried to restore order in the room.

"Did anyone get hurt?" Rick called out over the chorus of scared voices while Remy and Cyrus moved to check the vitals of the attackers.

"Got grazed," Marina replied and showed her slightly bleeding arm.

Frank rushed over, as did Rick.

"Are you okay?" Frank asked concerned.

"Yeah, I’m fine," Marina said as she showed them again.

"Just a nick," Rick teased with a smile. "I’ll get a band-aid."

Although it was slightly more than a scratch, Marina grinned at him with the knowledge that it wasn’t serious in the least.

"Did anyone else get hit?" Ed asked.

People inspected themselves and their loved ones. Olivia checked out all her girls and then looked to the altar. Blake and Doris were both standing again and Doris appeared to sway and shake a bit.

"I’ve got reinforcements and medical on the way," Remy announced.

"Good man," Frank complimented him. "It seems like everyone’s okay," he added to the gathering. "We can all calm down. Everyone’s alright now."

Frank shot a disapproved glance at Blake as he helped Rick tend to Marina’s arm. Blake ignored him and looked at Doris with a smile.

"He ducked, but you… dove. You saved my life. That’s… No one’s ever done that."

Blake smiled even bigger and reached for Doris’s forearms, but the mayor still hadn’t said anything and her face seemed to contradict the joy that Blake was exuding. Blake started to notice it too and looked over her shoulder to Olivia, as if asking for confirmation of the feeling she was getting.

"Doris?" Olivia called over to her. She too could tell her friend had an odd expression on her face. "Are you okay?"

It was then that Doris held up her blood soaked hands. Blake looked down and could now see the ever-increasing red patch on Doris’s stomach.

"I think I need a doctor," Doris mumbled.

Seconds later, she began to drop and she collapsed into Blake’s arms.

"Ed!" Blake shouted. "Help us! Now!"

Chapter 97

"You have to hold on," Blake told Doris as she cradled the bleeding woman in her lap. "Just hold on. The ambulance is going to be here in a few minutes," she added as she fought back tears.

"Tell me something?" Doris asked Blake. The author absently ran her fingers through Doris’s hair.

"Anything," Blake told her.

"Why does every wedding I’m at end up with a bloody dress, a runaway bride… or both." Blake just grinned. "You know a little club soda will get that right out. I speak from experience," she motioned her head slightly toward Blake’s dress that was covered in bloody handprints. Doris then let out a loud groan as Ed put more pressure on her stomach.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Need to keep the bleeding to a minimum." He looked across to Rick who was on the other side. "Put more pressure there," he advised.

"Here," Olivia said as she brought over more towels. She settled herself directly across from Blake.

"How you holding up, Doris?" Rick asked as she replaced the old towels with the new one’s Olivia had bought.

"I’ll admit, I’ve felt better," she quipped. She turned her head to Olivia. "Get out of here," she told her.

"I’m not leaving you."

"Yeah, you are. Get your girls and go home. No, wait. Not home," she said, correcting herself. "The Beacon; not your suite thought. Pick a new room where they can’t find Chessie. Rick’ll call your cell with news on me, right?"

"You bet," Rick told her. "We really should clear everyone out," he said to the group hovered around Doris. Then he looked at Olivia, "It wouldn’t be a bad idea for all the guests closest to Frank to do the same, Liv… Is the Beacon filled up tonight?"

Olivia held up a finger and then dialed.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Olivia said into the phone as she took a few steps away.

"Watching Project Runway," the other voice said. "I’m not on call."

"I know it’s your day off, but you’re in town though, right?"

"Yeah, I’m at home. You sound… frazzled."

"That’s because all hell broke lose at Frank’s weddings – mobsters with guns, Doris got shot-."

"What?! Is she okay?!"

"She’s got both Bauer doctors working on her now actually."

"Natalia and-and the girls?!"

"Yes, Natalia and the girls are fine. I’ll give you a run down soon. For now, just listen to me, okay?"

"Sorry," he said meekly.

"I need a favor, Greg, and you’re the only one I trust to get it done properly – I need to move these people to the Beacon and hide them… Probably about 50 rooms. Can you quietly set the rooms aside, on different floors, in say the next ten minutes?"

"I’m not sure how, but I’ll find a way."

Olivia smiled. "Good man. Just remember, no one can know who they are or that they’ve come in…"

"So anonymous check-ins?"

"Exactly. Use names like Smith, Jones, Brown, give them confidential names. I’ll have them say they’re with the ‘lighthouse society’ so they can get a room key with no billing and no questions asked."

"You got it, Ms. Spencer."

"I’ll need a room too for Natalia and I and the girls – nothing fancy – two doubles is fine. I don’t want to stay in our suite or have anyone else in it for the time being."

"Would you like me to bring your things from the suite?"

"Yes, actually, that’s good. You can bring the essentials but have housekeeping put them in a cart and act like they’re cleaning the room. The mobsters might have people camped out, expecting our arrival and I want everyone safe until we know more, okay?"

"Absolutely," he replied. "Just be careful."

"You be careful too. We’ll see you soon, and Greg, thank you."

"You’re welcome, Ms. Spencer."

Remy came over to the doctors with a small cardboard rectangle box as Olivia walked back to see how Doris was doing.

"They had plastic wrap in the pantry," Remy said as she started to pull it out of the box and into strips of different sizes.

"Wonderful!" Ed told him. "Let’s try to use this as a seal for now."

He looked at his watch and Doris noticed.

"Six minutes, huh?" she asked.

"They’ll be here any second, Doris," he told her.

"I’ve only got 10," she told him. "I’ve seen enough victim reports over the years and I know time’s running out."

"Ed," Blake cried, "You need to do something!"

"Calm down -- both of you. Every wound is different and honestly, Doris, your blood loss looks worse than it is."

"He’s right," Rick agreed. "You’ve still got lots of minutes so everyone calm down."

Buzz was a few feet away thinking the same thing about getting people moved, although he didn’t hear Rick’s suggestion for clearing the area.

"Frank," Buzz said softly to him. "We need to get everyone out of this building in case they come back."

"True," Cyrus agreed as he continued to look at the two doorways. "That might have just been the first wave. Rizzoli could have had orders to send someone else if he didn’t return by a certain time."

"Okay," Frank agreed and turned to everyone. "If I could have everyone’s attention… Medical unit’s are on the way to take care of…" Frank seemed to pause, unsure of how to address the woman who appeared to have stolen is fiancée. He finally finished by calling her, "the mayor." He added, "So everyone, if you would, slowly and orderly, make your way to the exits."

Not having to be told twice, the gatherers began to make their way outside but Olivia shouted out, "One moment everyone! We don’t know the entire situation yet."

"Olivia don’t cause a panic," Frank said.

"I’m not!" she shot back and then addressed everyone, "I wanted to let you all know -- if anyone is uncomfortable about going back to your homes, I’ve set aside rooms at the Beacon, free of charge. Don’t give your name. Just say you’re with the lighthouse society, okay?" She turned to Buzz and asked him, "What do you say to check in?"

"I’m with the lighthouse society?"

"Perfect! So for those who think they might be a target because of your association with the Coopers, you’re welcome to stay at The Beacon until the police know your safety isn’t an issue, okay?"

"Thank you, Olivia," Matt said loudly and several other voices agreed.

"No problem," she said.

Cyrus looked outside to make sure it was safe and then said, "It looks all clear folks. Let’s start out."

Back near Doris, the medical team and a few onlookers still surrounded her.

"Anyone who’s not medical personal should leave," Frank told the circle around Doris.

"See, Liv?" Doris told Olivia again. "Besides, Rick says I’ll be fine, so go."

"Doris…"

The sound of a siren could be heard in the distance.

"You wanna help me now?" she asked. Olivia just nodded to her question. "Then look after your girls. I’ll feel better knowing you and them are all safe and outta here."

Olivia’s brow furrowed for a moment in indecision, but then she moved to the ground. She leaned over and kissed Doris on the forehead. "I’ll see you tonight. Promise me?"

"Rule number 4," she said. "Never make a promise to a beautiful woman you can’t keep…"

"Promise me," Olivia repeated, this time sounding more like an order.

Doris grinned slightly. "I promise."

Olivia kissed her again and then stood up. She started to make her way to Natalia who was at one of the pews, trying to keep Emma and Francesca away from the bloody scene. As she started to walk toward them, Frank reached out and took her arm. Not roughly, but not entirely gentle either.

"I need that gun. We’ve got to talk about that shot you fired."

Olivia did a double take. "Later," she replied.

"Not later; now. I don’t need you leaving town and-" he began.

Olivia pulled her arm back from him roughly.

"Fuck you!" she hissed, keeping her voice down. "I just gave away 50 rooms for the safety of YOUR guests for a wedding that Doris told you to call off, and right now she’s laying on the floor bleeding to death. So I don’t give a damn about what you want. You say you wanna take my property? Then get a goddamn warrant! Right now, I’m taking my family with me. And just so you know, I’ll use that gun again if I have to defend them, including YOUR daughter who’s coming with ME." She gave him a final poke to the chest and said, "Got it, Chief!" before she walked away to escort her family home.

Disgruntled, Frank walked over to where they were working on Doris.

"Blake," he began as he reached his hand down toward her. "You really should leave here. It’s not safe."

"You can go," she told him. "I’m staying."

"But Blake-."

"But nothing!" she spat. "This woman took a bullet for me. I’m not going."

"She dove to avoid-."

"Are you that delusional?! She got shot protecting me while you ducked!" Blake countered. She took a calming breath. "Frank, just go."

Buzz appeared at Frank’s shoulder and then led him away silently.

Chapter 98

Blake was pacing in the emergency room as Clarissa, Holly and Ed looked on. She glanced to her left and saw Frank standing there. He approached, but stopped when he got about four feet away, just beyond arms’ reach. He handed her a piece of paper.

"What’s this?" she asked.

"Marriage license," he told her. "It’s not official until the marriage officiant signs it."

Blake stared at him a long moment in disbelief as Holly and Ed, who overheard the conversation looked on in amazement.

"Tell me you’re not seriously asking Doris to sign this?" she asked growing angry.

"Oh no. No, I wasn’t," he replied immediately. "I wasn’t sure what to do with it, so I’m letting you handle it. Last time this happen…" He shook his head slightly in his own astonishment at the situation, "…with Natalia, I mean… my Pop handled it."

Blake took the paper from him. "I’ll take care of it," she told him.

"That really couldn’t wait, Frank?" Holly chimed in annoyed. Clarissa looked equally aggravated.

Ed put his hand on Holly’s knee. "Ladies, why don’t we get some coffee in the cafeteria?" he suggested.

He led his reluctant wife and step-granddaughter away to give the pair some privacy.

Frank and Blake stood for a short moment, saying nothing.

"Have they said anything?" Frank asked as she motioned toward the ER.

"Not yet," she replied.

Another silence passed between them.

"With Natalia and Olivia," he began. "I was shocked. I won’t lie. But after I considered it, I understood. Olivia was ‘Cyrano-ing’ Natalia via me. But this time… We were living together, building a life together, Blakie. What happened here?"

"In the beginning, that was true, Frank. But once we announced the engagement…"

"What?"

"Everything else became more important. Company, your investigations, you name it. Clarissa and I were last on the list and while I don’t always expect to be tops, I expect to be number one once in a while."

"You are number one."

"No, I’m not," Blake said. "But it’s more than just that."

"What do you mean?"

Blake paused a moment. "I’m not trying to hurt you by saying this, but I love Doris. I really love her and I…" Blake seemed reluctant to go on.

"What?"

She took a deep breath. "I haven’t loved anyone this way since Ross." She paused a moment to let that comment sink in for Frank. "She makes me feel alive. She makes me feel…treasured."

"You make ME feel treasured," Frank said. "We can fix this."

"No, we can’t-."

"We can."

"No, because although you might feel treasured, I don’t."

"Blake, I’m sorry if you’ve felt neglected."

"I’m not your lover anymore. I’m someone who washes your clothes, raises your baby, helps your dad run his diner, and sometimes I’m the person who warms your bed for those rare times you’re there."

"Look, I know I’ve been busy lately, but this whole Rizzoli thing is over now."

"Oh really? No more gun battles?"

"That was unfortunate," he conceded.

"Unfortunate? That could have been prevented," Blake countered. "Natalia said Doris warned you to cancel the wedding."

"I was wrong, okay? I didn’t think he’d do that. But it’s all right now. Remy said the family’s gone into hiding and everything is up in the air now that Rizzoli’s gone. It’ll be a while before they’re reorganized, if ever. So it’s safe."

"It’ll never be safe. It’s only a matter of time until the next crime lord rises up to take his place and then what happens, huh? I’ll tell you, it’ll be more nights alone… and I don’t want that life."

"Blake," Frank said, "I really think we can fix this if you give it a chance."

Blake shook her head and her hands at him.

"You’re not getting it. Even if that’s true, the point is I don’t WANT to fix it. I’ve made my choice, Frank. And it’s Doris. And if it’s not too late - meaning if I haven’t done too much emotional damage with my indecisions and if she survives – I want to spend my life with her, if she’ll have me. But if not, and she decides she can’t forgive me for hurting her, AND getting physically hurt at a wedding I SHOULD have canceled… well, I won’t like it, but I’ll respect her decision. I’m asking you to do the same and respect mine." Blake slipped the rings from her finger and handed them back to him. "I’m sorry for hurting you, Frank. But I’m not sorry for my decision."

Frank took the rings and released a sigh. He nodded to the exit.

"I’m gonna go, but if you need me..."

"Thanks, but I’ll be fine," Blake told him. "Go take care of yourself."

He nodded again. Then he turned around and left. Blake went back to pacing until she saw Rick making his way over.

"Is she okay?" Blake asked nervously.

"She’s fine. She’s in recovery and asking for you," he answered and then grinned. "Wanna see her?"

A few moments later, Blake texted her mother to say she was going back to see Doris. Rick motioned her to the right and she crept into the small recover room with the marriage license still in her hand.

"Please don’t tell me it was a dream," Doris said.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked as she came closer.

"The kiss and the declaration," Doris said. "That was real, right?"

"Completely." Blake smiled. She stroked Doris’ face and then leaned over, giving her gentle kiss on the lips.

"Good," Doris replied. "When I saw that marriage license in your hand, I thought for a minute I imaged everything or maybe you changed your mind."

Blake tore it in two… and then in two again before depositing it into the waste can in the corner.

"No, I’ve made up my mind. Frank just brought it to me, and said he didn’t know what to do with it."

"What Frank doesn’t know could fill Lake Michigan."

Blake started to laugh and even Rick grinned. Doris gave a small giggle, but then stopped when the pain took over.

"Yeah," Rick said seeing her reaction, "you’ll be feeling this for awhile, so keep laughing and sneezing to a minimum."

"Thanks for the warning," Doris replied.

Rick nodded. "Well, I’ve got good news and bad news. Which one do you want first?" he asked Doris.

"Bad," she said immediately.

"You’ll never have children, well, again," he said.

"Is that a lesbian joke?" she asked.

"No. You have no uterus anymore. You were damn lucky, Doris, providing that you had no plans of being a mom again."

"At my age? Are you kidding? I’m planning for grandkids… So you did a hysterectomy?"

Rick nodded. "The bullet tore it up pretty bad, but of all the places it could have gone, this was a better place than others. At the church, I speculated that’s what happened, but I couldn’t be sure until we got you here."

"The good news?"

"We saved your ovaries. So no hormone therapy yet."

"So she’s going to be okay?" Blake asked hopefully.

"If she’s a good girl and does what we tell her, and promises to behave, we’ll have her back home this time tomorrow."

Doris asked, "So I’ll have plenty of time to cast my vote at the polls this Tuesday?"

Grinning, Rick said, "Sure. Just take it easy on the pain meds that day or you might put an ‘x’ next to the wrong ‘Wolfe’."

Blake smiled. She leaned over and kissed Rick on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said heartfelt

"Yes," Doris added. "Thank you, Rick. Not just for your work here but at the church too. I owe you and your dad a lot."

"It’s what we do," he replied. He looked over at Blake and then at Doris again. "Blake gave up a lot for you. I hope you know that."

"I do," Doris said with great certainty.

Rick nodded and said, "Now, if you remember, you made me promise that I’d call Emma’s mom to tell her what’s up." He grinned. "Seriously, I’ll call Olivia to give her the news, if that’s alright with you."

"Thank you, Rick," Doris said.

He nodded politely. "I’ll see you gals later," he said before slipping out.

"Be sure to call Natalia," Doris whispered to her. "Rick has a habit of…being kind of an ass to them. He likes to stir the shit or he might ‘get busy’ and forget to call until tomorrow."

"I will. I just…"

"What?"

"What do I tell her about us? I mean… is there an ‘us’?"

Doris looked confused. "I thought we solved this back at the church? Did I miss something or is it the drugs I’m on right now?"

"No, I love you and I want you. I even told Frank that when he came up here and wanted to ‘try again’."

"He still wants you?"

"Yes, but I don’t want him."

Doris grinned knowingly. "What do you want?"

"You," Blake said firmly.

"Say it again. I like the sound of that."

"I want you Doris Wolfe; just you."

"Good, because I want you too Blake Marler."

Blake smiled, but then began looking serious. "I just wasn’t sure if you’d want me. I mean, after everything I did, you might.... Well, now that I think about it, it’s more like everything I didn’t do. I never should have been at that church. God, Doris, if I hadn’t been there then…"

"It might have been worse," Doris replied.

Blake looked surprised. "How so? You’re shot and in the hospital."

"Rizzoli might have narrowed in on one target and gone after you, or Francesca, or Buzz, who knows. And in doing so, he might have been successful. So, maybe… this was meant to be. A bullet in my gut was the best possible outcome – for everyone."

Blake grinned slightly. "You took a bullet for me. That was… wow."

"And I’d it again," Doris replied. "So yes, there is an ‘us’. And I don’t care about anything else, but being with you."

Blake leaned down again and gave Doris a slow burning kiss.

"I want you too," she whispered. "And when you’re up to it. I plan to show you just how much."

Doris smiled. "I’m going to hold you to that," she said.

"There’s so many things I’d like to hold," she countered.

Doris giggled and then grabbed her stomach. "Stop," she said half-hearted. "I need to heal…quickly. Very quickly."

"Yes, you do," Blake laughed.

Chapter 99

"There’s a Wolfe in the Mayor’s Office!" Doris said triumphantly from Olivia’s office doorway.

"Yes, but it’s not you," Olivia countered. "I can’t help but notice you seem happy about that."

"No, not really," Doris sighed as she entered the room and slowly sat down in the chair across from Olivia’s desk. "But it beats crying about it."

"Your cousin is a real shit, you know that?" Olivia sympathized.

"You mean for the ‘She stole Chief Coopers’ Wife’ campaign or the fact that he won’t give me my old job as D.A. back… even though I gave him a position as Police Chief when I was in the mayor’s seat."

"How about ‘c’? All of the above?"

Doris grinned and shrugged.

"Honestly," Olivia continued. "I can’t believe he used ‘the Cooper affair’ to discredit you and win by a landslide."

"I took a real beating, didn’t I?" Doris smiled.

"I also can’t believe how ‘okay’ you seem with this."

Doris shrugged again and then beamed once more. "I got the girl. That’s all that matters…the rest will work itself out."

"Speaking of?" Olivia prompted.

"She and Clarissa are all moved in, for now," Doris replied. "Of course, in January we’ll have to find a new place to live when they kick me out of the mayor’s quarters."

"Well, you could always stay here until you find a place," Olivia offered.

"That’s sweet but I need a home – somewhere where Clarissa has her own room, and preferably a bathroom too. I refuse to live in a home where three women are fighting over a single mirror every morning. I’ll need something with an extra bedroom too for when Ashlee or the twins come home."

Olivia smiled. "Look at you! Gettin’ all domestic and such!"

Doris laughed. "I know! I’ve never had this! It’s…something I never thought I would have. It’s nice," she said in a soft voice.

"Yes, it is," Olivia agreed. "And in case you didn’t know, there IS a property just down the road from us that went on the market. Not sure how many bedrooms, bathrooms or the asking price, but…"

"You want us to be neighbors?" Doris asked. "I guess there are benefits to that. When Martini night comes along I can just stagger home," she laughed.

"Exactly," Olivia replied. "Think of all the fun we could have," she added conspiratorially.

"Your wife’ll kill us, Liv. I’m already on her shit list for the night I brought the pear Goose over."

"She’s a forgiving woman, thankfully. She has to be to put up with us."

The two friends smiled at each other.

"Anyway," Doris said, "I came by to see if you and the girls wanted to come over this Friday for dinner? Clarissa wants to do another ‘trial’."

"What time?"

"Seven?"

"Okay, I don’t think it’ll be an issue but I’ll double check with Natalia and let you know for sure."

Doris nodded and began to make her way out of the chair as quickly as her wounded stomach would allow.

"Are you even supposed to be driving yet?" Olivia asked.

"No, but if I show Blake I CAN drive then maybe she’ll be willing to try sex."

Olivia just laughed. "How’s that workin’ for ya?"

"Not at all, so far. She swears it’s because she doesn't want to hurt me. Regardless, in three weeks I’ll be all clear for romance. And before you ask, yes, it IS the longest three weeks of my life."

Olivia just laughed again.

A few minutes later, Doris arrived back at the mayor’s mansion.

"Hi honey. I’m home!" she called out with a sappy grin. She walked deeper inside and added, "I always wanted to say that." She moved into the living room and found Blake looking at her iPhone intently.

"Bad news?" Doris asked upon seeing the expression on Blake’s face.

"I’m late," Blake said as she looked up at Doris.

"For…?"

Blake flipped her phone around and showed Doris a calendar. "My period. But I might be worrying for nothing, right?"

"Uh, sure?" Doris replied sounding sure of how to reply.

"I mean, okay, yes, I’ve been like clockwork most of my life except…"

"Except?"

"When I was pregnant. But you know, I’m getting older and maybe this is just you know… ‘the change’ and nothing more, right?"

"Uh, sure?" Doris repeated in the same intonation.

Blake still didn’t seem convinced and sighed, "Oh God, Doris. What if I’m pregnant?"

"Well, is there a chance you might be pregnant? Have you been… un-careful?"

Blake looked guilty. "That night…" she muttered.

"I feel like I’m cross examining someone. What night?" Doris asked getting frustrated with Blake’s lack of disclosure.

"The Thanksgiving Ball! You know?! The one where you got me all worked up and told me I would end up jumping Frank?! Well, I got worked up and jumped Frank!" Blake caught her breath and then gave Doris a small grin. "So really, you know, it’s your fault."

Doris chuckled. "Oh, it’s my fault huh?"

"You got me worked up!" They both chuckled for a moment and then Blake sighed, "Really, Doris…I didn’t intend for this to happen."

Sensing the despondency in her voice, Doris began to grow concerned.

"So are you having seconds thoughts? You know that this might be a sign you really should be with Frank?" she asked in a rush, as if afraid of the answer.

"No!" Blake snorted. "God, do I look like Natalia? Hell no!"

Doris grinned. "Okay, I had to ask."

"Fine, you asked. Don’t ask again. If anything, I’m worried."

"Why?"

"You said it yourself at the hospital, Doris. At your age, you’re focused on being a grandmother, not a mom… You didn’t sign on for this. Midnight feedings, dirty diapers, tantrums." Blake released a heavy sigh.

Doris could tell she was losing the color in her own face. She had to get out of there.

"Look," she said as she stood up. "I-uh… I forgot to stop at the bank so I’ll swing by the store, pick up some milk and maybe a pregnancy test, okay? We’ll see what it says and then take it from there, okay?"

"Are you freaked?" Blake asked.

"No!" Doris said a little too loud.

"You say ‘okay’ a lot when you’re upset. Ashlee told me."

"Ashlee is… Ashlee." In a quieter voice, she said, "Look, I’ll be back, okay?"

She muttered something under her breath for saying the word ‘okay’ yet again. Then she made her way from the room without looking back.

 

Chapter 100

Doris looked white as a sheet as she stood in Olivia’s doorway again.

"You’re back. What’s wrong? Are the Rizzoli’s after us?" Olivia asked concerned.

"Oh no. I talked to Remy, NOT Frank," Doris replied with a roll of her eyes. "It’s all cool now. Word is some people in the family are glad he’s gone because he wasn’t playing by mob rules and he started giving the family a bad name. Believe it or not, organized criminals have codes of conduct they live by."

"If everything’s fine why are you here and looking… ill?"

"She’s pregnant...maybe."

"Who?" Olivia asked.

""Who?!" Who do you think?! Blake!"

"Blake? Since when?"

Doris threw her arms in the air and walked inside. "That damn dance," she answered.

"Does that man ever wear a condom?" Olivia asked rhetorically.

Doris took a seat across from Olivia and asked, "What do you do when the woman you love is pregnant with Frank Cooper’s child? Seriously. I’m asking. You would know."

"Frank is gonna flip," Olivia told her. "Two children to two lesbians within two years? That’s just-."

"I don’t give a fuck about Frank! Help me!"

"Help you? Why?"

"I’m freaking out here!"

"Oh, don’t tell me she going back to him and she thinks this is some sign?!" Olivia asked in disbelief.

"I asked that very question, actually."

"And?"

"To quote her, ‘No, do I look like Natalia? Hell no!’."

Olivia grinned for a moment "Then what’s the problem?" she asked confused.

"What’s the problem?" Doris parroted. "I’m nearly 50 years old, Olivia!"

"You’re making that up?" Olivia said.

"No, she thinks she might be pregnant. I need to go buy a test after I leave-."

"No, not the baby. You’re almost 50? Really?"

"Do the math, Liv."

"Get outta here!" she still said in skepticism.

"Ashlee is over 20 and I was nearly 30 when I had her."

Olivia thought about it. "Shit! I thought you were my age! You look fantastic!"

Doris’s mild panic washed away and she looked overjoyed at the compliment.

"I eat right, avoid the sun, work out now and then-wait a second," Doris said, as the bashful smile ran away from her face again. "Quit distracting me with flattery. My point is… I’m old, okay? Ashlee is an adult. I did my ‘time’, okay? I’m hoping for grandkids in the next few years, not… kindergarten."

"You don’t look old."

"Fine," Doris relented. "How about this? I have no job thanks to my dickhead cousin, who probably only got elected because the dumb-asses in this town just voted for the first Wolfe on the ballot. And since B comes before D, he got elected instead of me."

"Ehhh," Olivia tried to disagree lightly. "I think it was the sex scandal."

"Sex? I haven’t had sex with the woman. I’ve been busy being SHOT!"

"Okay, the wedding scandal then?"

"Fine, I’ll give you that. Moving on – I’m being ‘evicted’ in the next two weeks so I have no home. My newly acquired girlfriend with a teenage daughter is perhaps pregnant with her ex’s child, and, like me, she also has no home and no job. And to top it off, I’m living with Blake and, again, I haven’t even had sex with her yet! Do you know what that’s like?" Immediately, without taking a breath she said, "Of course you do. It happened to you. Why the hell am I asking? That was a dumb question and I withdraw it."

Olivia began to giggle. "You know, when you said she was moving in, I did think of that lesbian joke about what to do on the second date."

"Rent a U-haul." Doris smirked. "Funny," she added without merriment.

"Hey, people in glass houses over here. I pretty much did the same thing too," Olivia laughed.

Doris had to grin in spite of herself. "Well, this isn’t overnight for me. I’ve loved her for a long time and… well… she’s loved me too. Besides I couldn’t see her getting a place of her own now. She’s got no job at the moment. What was she going to do? Keep working at Company? And Frank wanted her to go so…"

"I’m not judging you," Olivia said. "Like I said, I went from zero to ninety too with Natalia and it worked out for us."

"You know if Blake is pregnant, it means our daughters are related… well… if I stay and raise her."

"You really don’t want to do motherhood again?" Olivia asked.

"I’ll admit it. When Rick told me about losing my uterus… For a split second, I mourned the loss, but then it went away fast. I mean do I really want to deal with all that?"

"What do you mean all that?"

"A new baby. You know? Dirty diapers?" Doris sighed.

"First smiles?" Olivia countered.

"Waking up every two or three hour?"

"First steps?"

"People asking if that’s my grandchild?"

"Being able to say that’s my girl, or boy with pride?"

"Be honest," Doris said with a growing grin. "How’d you take the news that Natalia was pregnant?"

"You can’t judge what happened to me. She ditched me and then showed up looking like she swallowed a basketball."

"I remember." Doris grinned.

"And from what you’ve said, it doesn’t sound like Blake is doubting your relationship."

"No, but I am," Doris replied. She took a calming breath and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Doris, you took a bullet for this woman. Are you really that set against having another child you’d walk away? I see you with Chessie and you’re a natural. She even calls you ‘AunD’ for God sakes."

Doris grinned. "She’s a sweetheart."

"I’m sure, if Blake IS pregnant, her child – your child – will be a sweetheart too. Do you really want to miss out on loving them – all of them? Because I gotta tell ya, I wasn’t thrilled when I thought of motherhood all over again and raising Frank’s kid. But now, with Baby AhGoo, I can’t imagine my life without her."

Doris considered her words. She nodded and said, "Well, Chessie is pretty fantastic and down right adorable. And from an aesthetics point of view, Frank and Blake would probably make one damn cute kid."

"After all, looks ARE everything," Olivia teased which made Doris chuckle for a moment before looking morose again.

"Honestly, Liv, I’m so scared. I mean, cute or not, what about that baby?"

"What about it?"

"When I’m 60, it’ll be 10. IF, and that’s IF I make it to 70, it’ll be 20… My point is Blake might be alone, raising this child. She did it once with Ross and I don’t want that for her again."

"So what’s the solution? You leave?"

"Maybe? Then she’ll find someone who’s got… more time."

"Time? We don’t know when we’re going to die, Doris…"

The former mayor just sighed.

"Look," Olivia continued, "I do understand your apprehension. I have the same concern too. Transplant patients have shorter life spans, on average. And I discussed that with Natalia the day I went to her ultrasound. I might not have as much time as someone else. I might not see Francesca grow up, or even grow to be Emma’s age for that matter."

"What did she say?"

"She’d rather have one day with me, if that’s all God would give her, than a thousand lifetimes with someone else."

"See? That’s sweet. There’s a reason I like Natalia." Doris grinned for a moment and then looked distracted. "It’s not just the age factor with Blake though – everything is so ‘up in the air’ right now."

Olivia looked at Doris a moment. "When I was still kicking around the idea of getting back with Natalia I ran into you one day in the park. Do you remember?"

"Not particularly."

"You still hadn’t come out to Ashlee yet and you said something that struck me."

"I did?"

Olivia nodded. "You said you wished you’d taken more risks in your life. It seemed like you regretted things that you didn’t do… You said maybe it was time to reach out for what’s really worth it. I know you were talking about coming out to Ashlee, but I could relate too since I was torn about Natalia. You and Phillip, and even Josh too, you guys are the reason I went back to her and took the risk."

Olivia smiled and so did Doris.

The hotelier, however, began to look serious as she went on and said, "Now, if you don’t mind me saying… You’re doing it again. You’re living in fear and if you walk away from this chance, I think it’s going to be another one of those ‘risks’ you wish you had taken. Besides, you’ve got Blake. Do you really need more than that?"

"I do have Blake, don’t I?" Doris said optimistically. Olivia smiled and nodded. "And you’re right, I don’t need more right now. So, yes, I might be turning 50 soon and, yes, I might not have a job... yet. But I’m smart. I’m a great lawyer and I’m a cat."

"Cat? You always land on your feet?"

"Exactly. This time is no different. Besides, I have to admit, a part of me can’t wait until this little one is calling you ‘AunO’."

"Good," Olivia said. "Now, go home and keep being brave, my friend."

A few minutes later, Doris was at the Mini-Mart with a half-gallon of milk in one hand and a pregnancy test in the other. She placed the items on the counter and that’s when she noticed someone come up behind her.

She turned to see Frank there. Her eyes went wide and he looked down to see what she was purchasing.

"Something tells me that test isn’t for you," he said coldly.

Doris froze under his icy glare and she grinned nervously.

Chapter 101

Doris handed the clerk her money for the milk and the pregnancy test.

"Hello Frank," she began without facing him again. "How very observant. And yes, I’m not pregnant. It’s for someone else."

"For Blake?" he asked.

Doris then turned around as the clerk bagged her items. "Who I’m buying this for is really none of your business since I was given this task in strictest confidence. In other words, I’m not discussing it with you."

"Fair enough," Frank said as Doris began to walk away with her purchases. "I love her, you know?" he added.

Doris stopped and turned to face him. "So do I. And despite what you think, neither Blake nor I set out to hurt you."

"I don’t think you care about anyone but yourself."

"Are we really going to do this at the mini mart of all places?" Doris asked as she took a few steps closer.

"Where else?" he asked. "I could say I’ll see you at City Hall, but you’re not going to be mayor anymore." Frank grinned.

"No, I’m not. My cousin ran a dirty campaign."

"No. Your cousin told the truth. This town doesn’t take kindly to wife stealers, just like your BFF Olivia Spencer."

"Okay, let’s do this," Doris sighed. "Number one: Neither Blake nor Natalia were ever your wife – both of them said no before saying, ‘I do’. And Number two: Do I have to remind you that you’re bad mouthing your daughter’s mother?"

"My daughter’s mother is Natalia Rivera."

"Natalia Rivera-Spencer," Doris corrected as she emphasized Natalia’s married name. "Francesca is every bit Olivia’s daughter as she is yours and you know it."

Frank didn’t have an argument for that and instead asked, "Was it her idea?"

"I don’t follow you, Frank."

"Was it Olivia’s idea of having you go after Blake, manipulate her, like she did with Natalia."

"Okay, first of all, Blake is a bright woman, albeit indecisive at times. But once she makes up her mind, you can’t change it – nobody can. She isn’t someone who’s easily manipulated. And if you took the time to know her, and I mean really know her, then you’d understand how incredibly stupid that comment is." Frank opened his mouth as if he was going to talk, but Doris held up a finger. "Second," she said forcefully, "don’t talk about my best friend, and the mother of MY nieces, that way. It’s no mystery that Natalia tried to let you down easy back in the day, but you kept pushing."

"Natalia was a traditional woman, until Olivia. Sex outside of marriage-."

"Wasn’t the issue between you two, for the ten thousandth time," Doris said cutting him off. "Natalia was in love with Olivia, period. And instead of running to Olivia that night, she ran to you because she was scared and confused. Instead of questioning her decision to suddenly sleep with you, like a gentleman with any intelligence might do, YOU took advantage of HER."

"I did no such thing!" he said raising his voice.

The clerk looked to Doris and seemed to silently ask if she should call for help. Doris waved her off.

"Don’t get me wrong, Frank. I’m glad it happened since we’ve got Chessie now. And she wouldn’t be who she is without you, Natalia, and yes, Olivia. But you have to understand something: Olivia didn’t manipulate Natalia so let it go."

"That’s easy for you to say."

"Honestly, if you really did love Blake then what happened with Natalia still wouldn’t be on your mind. It wouldn’t matter. You’d have moved on. So don’t stand there and profess some great love for Blake, because the truth is, she was your second choice – behind Natalia, behind your job, behind everything. For me though, she’s MY FIRST CHOICE. She knows that. She’s not a runner-up to any other woman, or any other thing, in this world. I could have denied Barry’s attacks and won the election, but I didn’t because she matters most. But more than that, you need to realize, whether you like it or not, I’m her first choice too."

"Six months, a year tops, and she’ll be gone," Frank taunted. "Mark my words."

"No, she won’t," Doris said confidently. "Because unlike you, I won’t ever take her for granted."

Doris didn’t wait for him to reply. She left the mini mart as fast as she was able to physically move, given her wound. She was almost to her car when she heard her name being called.

"Doris Wolfe, esquire," a woman said cheerfully. Doris groaned inwardly and turned to see Mel Beauddroux walking toward her.

"When it rains it pours," Doris sighed quietly to herself. "Ms. Beauddroux," she said formally addressing her.

"You’re a hard woman to find these past few days."

"Yes, I’ve been at home… healing."

"A gunshot wound to the stomach, I heard. I’m betting you don’t have orders to drive that car yet."

"Are you the medical police now? Here to arrest me?"

"Not at all." Mel smiled.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Doris asked shortly.

"Cutting right to the chase I see," she replied.

"I’m sorry. It’s been a long day."

"That’s fine," Mel said sincerely. "I’ll be brief. I’m assuming you know Beth Spaulding," she said tongue in cheek.

"Spaulding? Spaulding? That name rings a bell," Doris teased. "Seriously what do you want?"

"We’re opening a new law practice together. My expertise is medicine. Beth’s is family law. We’re missing someone for the criminal side and we’d prefer someone who knows quite a bit about all three."

"Okay, you do know why I’m not mayor anymore, right? You’ve read the tabloid articles?"

"Yes, I…noticed Chief Cooper left the store right after you and he didn’t look too pleased."

"That’s an understatement," Doris replied. "And you do know that Beth Spaulding hates me because of Alan?"

"Water under the bridge."

"Says you?" Doris asked.

"Says Beth," Mel replied. "When she and I heard the election results, I have to admit, we were both happy."

"Happy? Of course, who wants an alleged home wrecker in the mayor’s office?"

"No," Mel snorted. "We were happy because we thought you might be free now. We need a great trial lawyer on staff so regardless of what’s going on personally in your life, we’d still like you to be part of Beauddroux and Spaulding, if you want a job, that is."

Doris pursed her lips and considered it. "You still want to hire me after everything."

Mel considered the question a moment. "Some people might see you as, what did you say, a home wrecker?" Doris just nodded. "I see a woman who dove in front of a bullet. Well, I didn’t see it. Rick and Remy told me about it. If you ask me, that takes guts and character. That’s a woman I’d want to work with."

Doris considered her words. "Tell you what, Mel… Make it Beauddroux, Spaulding and Wolfe, and you gotta deal."

"A full partnership?" Mel asked. Doris just nodded. "That’s not unexpected. But I really figured you’d want Wolfe, Beauddroux, and Spaulding if that’s the case," Mel countered with a grin.

"No, it’s your idea, so your names should go first. That’s only fair. Besides, it’s the last name that people remember most anyway," Doris replied with a smirk as she opened her car door and placed her items inside. "Think we can make a deal?"

Mel handed her a business card. "I’ll talk with Beth, but I don’t see it being an issue. Perhaps we can all talk this week, if you’re feeling up to it?" she offered.

"I’ll call you soon," Doris promised.

Mel looked pleased as she made her way into the store. Doris looked at the business card and then at Mel’s retreating form. With a shrug, she placed it in her pocket. When she arrived home, she brought the items inside and was met by Blake immediately.

"You were gone awhile," Blake said. "I started to think you might not come back." She smiled nervously.

Doris grinned. "I, uh, I stopped by to see Liv first."

"I thought you saw her this morning? I mean you can see who you want when you want, I just-."

"I got a little freaked," Doris said honestly. "But she helped me see all sides of the situation."

"And?"

"And I’m here, aren’t I?" Doris asked in an affectionate tone.

"So…did you get it?" Blake asked as she nodded to the bag.

Doris held it up. "Yep and guess who I saw at the mini-mart?"

"God, I hope it wasn’t Frank."

"It was Frank."

"Did he see what you bought?"

"Yes."

Blake ran a hand over her face. "What did you say?" she asked, worried.

"I said it was none of his damn business and it’s not his business… yet." Doris sighed, but then more optimistically she said, "But that’s not the only person I saw. Mel Beauddroux was there too. Seems she and Beth Spaulding want me to join a new law firm they’re starting."

"Really?" Blake said hopefully.

Doris nodded. "Yes, so I will be gainfully employed soon. Well, we need clients obviously. BUT, I have money saved up until then so we’ll be fine." Doris then started to look concerned and began to ramble, "I say ‘we’ but I know everything is so new right now a-and I know this living situation might not be permanent for you since you just needed a place for now, but if-if you need me to take care of you then I’ll take care of you. No pressure though, okay?"

Blake smiled and pulled Doris toward her, kissing her delicately on the lips. She whispered, "You’re gorgeous all the time, but especially when you’re flustered."

"Is that so?" Doris grinned.

Blake nodded. "It doesn’t happen often though… Still, I like it."

"How much do you like it?" Doris asked as she began to stroke Blake’s cheek.

"Is it three weeks yet?"

"No," Doris giggled.

"Son of a bitch," Blake sighed and pulled away.

"You know, I feel fine," Doris replied as she continued to stroke Blake’s face.

"I don’t want to hurt you," Blake said honestly.

"Well, I’ll tie you to the headboard. How’s that? I can have my way with you and you don’t have to lay a finger on me." Doris grinned.

Blake laughed and then tapered off as the thought ran through her head.

"Hmmm," she said in consideration.

"See? A great idea huh?"

Blake cocked her head. "I like it, but only when we’re both ready."

"I’m ready. Believe me, I am beyond ready."

"I mean physically," Blake countered with a chuckle. "Really, Doris I want… no concerns the first time I’m with you… Do you know what I mean? I want to relax and enjoy every second and not worry I might hurt you in someway. Besides, you promised Rick you’d be good."

"I can be fantastic," Doris leered.

Blake chuckled, "You know what I mean." She stroked Doris’s face again and brought her in for another short round of soft kisses. "Three weeks, okay?"

"The kisses aren’t making this easier," Doris remarked.

"I can stop," Blake said as she pulled back.

Doris immediately reached for her. "Don’t you dare," she ordered and then pulled Blake back to her.

Blake was smiling when she looked over and saw the bag. She took out the pregnancy test and began to read the back of it. She then looked up at Doris with a nervous expression.

"No matter what," Doris said, as if reading her mood, "I love you, Blake." Her palm cupped her cheek and she added, "More than I’ve loved someone in a really REALLY long time… if ever."

Blake turned her head and kissed Doris’s palm. "I know exactly what you mean." She stood up and released a heavy sigh again before making her way into the bathroom.

Doris could only wait apprehensively.

Chapter 102

"I’m 36-years-old," Blake said as sat on the rim of the bathtub. Doris sat on the commode lid as they both waited for the test result to show.

"I’m 48," Doris answered. "I got twelve years on you, Dear."

Blake bit her lip for a moment and replied, "I remember what you said at the hospital about not being sorry you’d never have more children."

"I did," Doris replied. "I’m looking forward to grandbabies at this time in my life… I have to admit though…"

"What?"

She began to smile. "A part of me, a big part of me, wants Olivia’s life – the whole deal, you know? Wife, kids, white picket fence. She told me once that I could have what she’s got and I didn’t believe her. Of course, back then, Ashlee didn’t even know I was a lesbian. And sure, Olivia could be a grandmother any day – hell, she WAS a grandmother until little Max died – but there’s something special about your own child." Doris grinned bashfully. "I’m sorry. It’s not my potential child. It’s yours."

"If this turns out blue with a big ‘x’ in the middle," Blake said, "It’s our child… I want to build a life with you, Doris."

"I want that too," she replied. She then took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "What about you?" she asked.

"What about me?" Blake replied.

"Do you want another child? Clarissa is almost off to college too in a few years. Are you ready to ‘start over’?"

"I’m conflicted. On one hand, like you said, there’s something special about raising a baby with the person you love. On the other…Would you think I’m a horrible person if I said I might not be ready for another baby?"

"No. I mean Frank doesn’t know it was your test. He doesn’t have to know if, well, you decide to, you know… terminate."

Blake rubbed her forehead a moment. "Do you want to end this pregnancy if it’s positive?"

"I’ve considered what it would be like to be a mom again, but I’d be lying if I said that thought hasn’t crossed my mind too. What about you? Be honest."

Blake took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "I’ve considered it too," was all she said.

The timer went off and they both looked at it and then back at each other.

"Before we see the test," Blake said, "Can we decide right now – yes or no?"

"It’s your body, Blake," Doris told her. "Your call."

"No," Blake said, "It’s our lives. This decision impacts both of us because, like I said, I want a life with you, Doris. But you didn’t sign on for this. I don’t want to saddle you with an child you might resent someday."

"I could never resent or hate anything that’s a part of you."

"Regardless of Frank?"

"Yes, if Olivia Spencer can manage it, I know I sure as hell can. Is a child with Frank my greatest scenario? No. But I do think being a mom again, even at my age, would be…horrible. In fact it might prove…delightful in some ways. So if you’re asking me what to do…?" Doris let the sentence hang and Blake nodded for her to continue, "If it’s positive, I say we go for it."

Blake grinned. "You do?"

"Yeah, Ashlee will be thrilled to finally be a big sister and I think Clarissa might not mind either. The twins pretty much have their own lives, you know?"

"Right. But what about you?" Blake asked.

"Question: Are you sure you want me to be the mother of your child?" Doris asked.

Blake grinned. "Answer: I do."

"Then that works for me," Doris replied with a smile. "I will say though… If something is medically wrong with this child or if your life is endangered… we end it. I know it’s your choice, Blake, but-."

"No, I agree," Blake said. "We’re not young parents and I don’t want to burden any of our kids with child rearing or outrageous medical expenses of a sibling once we’re gone…So we’re on the same page it seems?"

Doris nodded and took Blake’s hand.

"You ready?" Doris asked.

Blake nodded and together they looked at the result.

Simultaneously, they both released the breath they’d been holding.

"Negative," Blake said. "Just a false alarm, I guess."

"Let’s do a blood test," Doris said.

Blake chuckled. "If I didn’t know any better I’d say it sounds like you’re disappointed it’s not positive."

"Maybe a little," Doris answered.

"Really?"

Doris shrugged. "Like I said, Liv loves Baby A-Goo so maybe a Baby A-Goo of my own wouldn’t be so horrible, you know?"

Blake nodded. "Yeah, I can see that."

"But even if you don’t want to do a blood test, if things haven’t… begun a week from today, it’s a trip to the doctor to see why you might be late. Agreed?"

Blake smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For caring." Blake leaned over and kissed Doris softly on the lips.

"I’ve waited my entire life for a woman like you," Doris said honestly. "So I need to value that and take care of it. I promise, right here and now, I will _never_ take you for granted."

Blake smiled and asked, "Is it three weeks yet?"

Doris just chuckled.

~~ June 30th, 2012~~~

Two and a half years had passed since Blake’s pregnancy test. The Beacon Grand Ballroom was decorated from the floor to the rafters with whites, deep purples and light blues. Doris originally wanted a dress with puffy arms that mimicked Lady Di’s wedding dress. Olivia, however, managed to convince her to dress her a bit more modern, or as she put it, something that showed of Doris’s assets - great legs and biceps. In the end, Doris relented and went with a thin strapped/ leg-baring wedding gown. Blake opted for a chiffon empire dress in ivory that was shapely and allowed greater movement on the dance floor than other styles.

"Ladies and Gentleman," the D.J. announced. "On behalf of the brides, I’d like to have your attention and introduce our bridesmaids. Put your hands together for Mel Beauddroux and Natalia Rivera-Spencer!"

As the gathering clapped, Mel escorted Natalia toward the main banquet table. Olivia and Holly stepped up toward the doorway.

"Nervous?" Olivia asked looking over her shoulder to Doris.

"No," Doris replied and spared a glance to Blake. "It’s been a great day. All our kids are here, she didn’t run away and I didn’t get shot."

Blake giggled and then kissed Doris on the cheek.

"Maids-of-honor Olivia Spencer and Holly Bauer," the D.J. announced. The pair waved goodbye and took off into the hall.

"Are YOU nervous?" Doris asked Blake.

"No, I have you," Blake replied. "So I have nothing to fear. Likewise, you didn’t run away either." She bumped shoulders with the attorney.

"I’m right where I wanna be," Doris said as she leaned over and kissed Blake softly on the temple.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the D.J. announced, "please rise as we welcome our new brides, for the first time ever…Blake and Doris Wolfe!"

The couple entered the hall and waved to the gathering. Rather than going to the banquet table, they made their way to the dance floor where the D.J. was standing. He handed Blake the microphone and went behind to his make-shift booth of equipment.

"Hello everyone," Blake told the gathering as she held her wife’s hand. "Please sit down…" She waited as everyone took their seats again. "Dori and I are both glad you’re all here so thank you for making today so special. I’d like to take some time to also personally thank our friends for their help in getting this all together. So please, let’s hear it again for Mel, Natalia, Olivia and my mom. We love you all."

Doris released Blake’s hand and joined in with the others who were applauding. Near the main table, Ashlee held a 15-month old girl on her lap. The toddler had long blonde curls and deep blue eyes. Ashlee took the young one’s hand and they clapped together.

"Sis?" The toddler looked up at Ashlee.

"What, Bella?"

"Mamas pretty," she replied.

Ashlee smiled and said, "Yes, they are pretty."

Clarissa chuckled and before she knew it, Isabella was pointing a finger at her.

"Sissy! Mamas pretty!" she said in an angry tone.

"I know they are," Clarissa continued to giggle.

"You laugh?" Isabella pouted.

Clarissa picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "That’s because you’re funny, Baby Boo-Doo."

The toddler looked like she was going to argue again, but Clarissa planted a razzberry against her cheek. The sound and vibration made Isabella laugh instead.

"Let’s watch our Mamas’ dance, okay?" Clarissa asked.

Isabella nodded enthusiastically as Clarissa settled her on her lap.

"She’s pretty amazing," Buzz said to Ashlee as he held 3-year-old Francesca on his own lap while her moms sat at the nearby main table.

"Chessie? Oh yeah, she’s great!"

"No, well, yeah she is great, but I was talking about Bella." Buzz smiled. "She’s a-a medical miracle."

"Well, from a science point of view, it’s a typical surrogacy pregnancy – the tough part was locating a suitable egg from my mom to fertilize and implant into Blake. My mom’s far from a young woman, and, let’s face it, Blake’s no spring chicken either. But you didn’t hear that from me. So I guess, yes, you could say Bella’s a medical miracle."

"But she’s your full sister, right?" Phillip asked. "You two have the same natural parents?"

Ashlee nodded. "And one extra parent, if you count Blake, which I do since she did a lot of the work and got the stretch marks."

Buzz chuckled. "Yes, but having the same donor over 20 years later has to be a record? I didn’t think sperm could live that long."

"Oh, yeah! In fact, the time frame isn’t really relevant – at least when it comes to… how should I put this… sperm shelf life? What’s REALLY amazing is the bank kept my mom’s records and the donor samples all this time. She picked the right clinic all those years ago."

"And the right donor," Buzz complimented. "I’m sure that little one will be as exceptional as you."

"You mean even if my mom stole your son’s wife awhile back?" Ashlee asked gingerly.

"Sweetie, you can’t steal what’s not yours," he replied. "Blake adores your mother and vice versa."

"Shhhh," Francesca said as she covered her Grandpop’s mouth. "Auntie D talky now," she said in broken English as she pointed to Doris.

Up on the dance floor, Blake finished her well-wishing and introductions and handed the microphone to Doris.

"While we get the finishing touches done on dinner, Blake and I thought we’d do the opening dance now. We both love to dance and she’s a great partner. She follows my lead and doesn’t step on my toes at all." Doris smiled and the gathering chuckled. "Seriously, we picked this as our first song because we both love Tina Turner and because I… well… I have a list of ‘rules’ I try to live by. I created it years ago as a way to protect myself and… well… with Blake, I seemed to violate every one of them." The gathering chuckled again. When they quieted down, Doris said, "When I let her in, I can honestly say – besides having Ashlee, and then her sister Isabella…" Doris paused and then she and Blake waved at the pair. Ashlee and Bella waved back, "…breaking those rules was the best thing I ever did because she’s every dream I’ll ever dream; she’s every beautiful thing I’ve ever seen." A small ‘aww’ floated through the crowd.

Blake leaned over and said into the microphone, "I’m always singing your praise; counting the days away." Blake quickly asked, "Is it three weeks yet?"

Both women chuckled.

"Inside joke," Doris told the partygoers.

The gatherers soon began to clink their glasses with their silverware, insinuating a kiss. Doris smiled and turned off the microphone. She tossed it over to the D.J. and grabbed Blake by the hip, sending their bodies crashing together slightly.

Blake giggled, but then Doris captured Blake’s face with one hand while her other stayed possessively on her hip.

Blake licked her lips and wrapped her arms around Doris’s waist. "I would be your slave; I’d even be your fool," she sang softly.

Doris’s thumb stroked Blake’s cheek and she sang back, "I’m so in love with you. I’m in love with you baby, I, ah, I’m gonna break every rule."

As their lips came together, the crowd hooted and hollered in support. When they did finally pull apart, Doris nodded to the D.J. who [began the music](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h44qKrlAagk). Immediately, [Doris and Blake began to rumba](http://www.ehow.co.uk/video_4396830_rumba-dance-demonstration-music.html). Like years before, the world around them seemed to slip away and all they could focus on was each other. And again, like years before all eyes were on them as they moved around the floor in perfect time.

Epilogue

The wedding and reception turned out to be a wonderful affair. At the moment, Blake reclined against the headboard of one of the Beacon’s Suites. Her fingers caressed and admired the diamond tennis bracelet on her wrist. She remembered the evening she got it.

It was Christmas Eve 2010 and she recalled the reluctance on Doris’s face as she handed over the box. Doris sat back on the bed in the mayor’s mansion and nodded to the alarm clock that said it was half past midnight.

"Technically," Doris began, "…it IS Christmas so I guess I could give this to you."

"What is it?" Blake said with a grin as she took the rectangle box.

"Something that’ll make you smile or… scare you," Doris said with a nervous grin.

"Scare me?" Blake asked and then leaned closer.

"Well, you might see it as… too much too soon."

"Is it a bizarre sex toy?" Blake whispered.

Doris giggled slightly. "No. Just open it and you’ll see."

With a touch of apprehension, Blake lifted the top to reveal the diamond tennis bracelet she admired at Macy. Immediately, her jaw dropped in shock.

"Doris," she whispered. "I can’t believe-Oh, I can’t keep this. It’s over twenty thousand dollars. I can’t. I-."

"It was a steal," Doris told her. "I bought it that day we went shopping, remember?" She took it out of the box and placed it on Blake’s wrist. "It looks beautiful, like you."

"It’s gorgeous," Blake agreed as she admired it. "But when did you buy this? The sale was only that morning."

"When you went to get Clarissa’s sweaters, I faked the phone call from Ashlee and bought it."

"You sneak," Blake chuckled. She then paused in thought. "Wait a second. We weren’t even together then and you…"

"Spent six grand on a diamond bracelet?" Doris finished. Blake just nodded. "Yeah," Doris continued self-consciously. "You saw it. You loved it and I loved you, so…I bought it. I didn’t think at the time I’d ever give it to you, so I don’t know exactly _why_ I bought it. Maybe somewhere inside I had hope that one day we’d be together. It just seemed like the right thing to do and, the clerk even mentioned how happy you’d be on Christmas to get it. I didn’t correct her. I just thanked her and, well, here you are… with me… at Christmas. And all my dreams and wishes came true."

"Oh, Doris," Blake sighed again. She leaned over and kissed Doris firmly on the lip. As she pulled away, she stroked Doris’s cheek. "I love it! I do, but I can’t keep this. It’s too expensive."

"Please, it’s an investment," Doris tried to convince her although she looked skeptically. "No, really. You know what it’s worth. You know what I actually paid… Sorry lady, but it’s yours." Doris smiled for a moment and then added, "Besides, I look at it this way: If I’d had the courage to really be myself – to be out many, many years ago – I would have spent far more on some other woman who probably wouldn’t have deserved it nearly as much as you. In those terms, this bracelet is just a drop in the well."

"I don’t know what to say," Blake replied.

"Say you’ll keep it, because, when it comes down to it, this bracelet is more than just a way to say Merry Christmas. It means you’re more important than any woman I’ve known or ever will know and I want to spend my life showing you how wonderful you are."

Blake shifted and straddled Doris’s lap as she faced her. She ran her fingers through the mayor’s hair, letting her palms caress the sides of Doris’s face.

"I’ll keep it as long as I can have you too," Blake whispered.

"Is it three weeks yet?" Doris grinned.

"One more to go," Blake replied with a smile of her own.

"Fuck that," Doris muttered.

She pulled Blake’s lips to hers, her tongue puncturing through Blake’s closed lips. Soon enough though, the author’s lips opened and accepted the foreign presence. She began matching Doris stroke for stroke. Blake then felt her silk pajama top slipping from her shoulders. She pulled back to see that, at some point, although she couldn’t say when, Doris had unbuttoned her top.

She looked surprised to find herself in a state of undress.

"When did this happen?" she said with a smile as she looked down at her half nakedness.

"I’m good." Doris smirked before her lips captured Blake’s exposed cleavage that was secured by a red satin and lace bra.

As her tongue traced the line of the lace, she placed her hands on either side of the woman’s breasts and pushed them even closer together, allowing her better access to nip at the tender flesh. When her thumbs began to caress the erect nipples methodically, bringing them into even greater points, Blake buried her fingers in Doris’s hair and couldn’t contain her whimper. Upon feeling the points pushing against the satin, Doris continued to allow her right thumb to teased the budding flesh while her moist lips descending on the left breast. She licked and sucked on the material clad nipple, getting it so wet that the satin had become see-through and feel-through.

The bra wasn’t the only satin to grow wet though. Blake’s matching panties were becoming soaked from Doris’ suckling. The ache between her legs was becoming unbearable and she whimpered slightly. She needed relief. Before she could voice her desire, or even guide Doris’s hand to her center, she felt Doris’s right thumb leave her breast and snake down her body, over her stomach, and head straight for her sex.

She watched as Doris began to stroke her center with her right hand. At the same time, Doris used her left hand to free Blake’s right breast from the bra. She cupped the supple mound for a moment and then began to rub the erect nipple between her thumb and index finger. She watched as Blake’s head fell back and her back arched.

"God, you’re sexy as hell," Doris complimented in a heated whisper.

Blake let out a garbled whimper and began to grind and swing her hips, rubbing her clit against Doris’s hand. She reached down and pulled Doris’s pajama top from her body, momentarily stopping their movements. Blake immediately led Doris’s hands back to their original task and Doris gave a slight chuckle.

"You like my hands, Baby?" she teased.

Blake, by contrast, didn’t grin in the least. She was on a mission now. She took Doris’s hand and held it steady as she mounted it, burying Doris’s two fingers into her sex. She then reached down and began to massage Doris’s breasts as she began to ride the mayor’s hand.

"Fuck me…" Blake leaned down and breathed into Doris’s neck. "Like you wanted to that day at Sami’s."

Doris literally growled and pushed Blake away.

At first, Blake wasn’t sure what was happening. She thought her heart stopped for a moment when she imagined she’d done something wrong. She was pleasantly surprised though when Doris pushed her back to the mattress and ripped the pajama bottoms and panties away in one single tug. Doris stood to her full height and pulled her own pants down until she was completely naked. Blake sat up to undo her own satin bra, but Doris stopped her.

"No," Doris implored her. "Leave it on. You look beautiful in it."

Blake stopped and reclined on her elbows as she waited for Doris’s next move.

"Did you mean it?" Doris asked. "Can I do what I wanted to do that day?"

Blake could feel her sex twitch in anticipation. She could only nod.

Doris smiled and grabbed Blake by the ankles. The author yelped and then giggled slightly as Doris slid her down until her bottom was at the edge of the bed.

"That day… When I watched you," Doris said as she moved to her knees, "I could smell you and the urge to taste you…" She kissed along Blake’s thighs. "… It was stronger than any urge I’d ever had in my life."

Blake whimpered. "Y-you wanna taste me?"

"More than anything," Doris replied.

Seconds later, Doris had Blake’s thighs over her shoulders and her face buried into the author’s slick sex.

They both moaned at the first contact as Doris’s tongue began to dance along and inside Blake’s desire drenched center. The author reached down and took hold of Doris’s head, caressing her hair in praise. Her hips began to grind again and she called out, "Doris, would you please-?"

She didn’t finish the question because Doris had already begun to fulfill the unspoken request by sliding two fingers inside her, gliding them in and out in a rhythmic motion.

Blake gave an elongated grunt of satisfaction and Doris raised her head.

"Is that what you needed?" the mayor asked knowingly as her finger’s continued to fuck the woman senseless.

"Yes," Blake hissed.

"You want more of me?" Doris asked.

"More," Blake muttered, the want dripping from her voice.

Doris smirked. Given how wet her fingers were and how soaked Blake’s center was she pushed in a third finger easily. With each thrust her fingers made, her thumb gently slapped the author’s clit. Soon with every thrust that Doris made, a lustful grunt was Blake’s response.

The sounds, the sights, the smells created a gush within Doris as well. She was wet – perhaps wetter than she’d ever been in her life – as Blake began to climax.

"Oh God, Door-ahhhh," Blake tried to call out. She tried to say Doris’s name. She did. But the orgasm that gripped through every nerve ending in her body had robed her of the ability to speak.

It was only when Blake stopped moving her hips several seconds later that Doris slowed her movements. Doris kissed her way up her lover’s body until she returned to Blake’s side.

"So," Doris said as she reclined next to Blake, "What do you think about this whole ‘lesbian thing’ so far?"

Blake chuckled and rolled over to face Doris, who had a cocky grin on her face. The mayor lay on her side, resting on her elbow as her head rested on her palm. However, she wasn’t that way for long. Blake rolled again and put Doris on her back with an ‘oomph’ noise.

Immediately, Blake thought of Doris’s stomach.

"I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?" Blake asked nervously.

"No, you surprised me," Doris answered. "You can move quicker than I assumed."

Blake looked guilty for a moment as her fingers traced the outline of the scar with feather softness.

"Sometimes I don’t move quick enough." A small silence passed between them and Blake added, "I’m sorry for not being braver sooner. I’m sorry I didn’t move faster in the church. I’m sorry-."

Doris put her finger over Blake’s lips. "It’s done. It’s over. We can’t change it. You’re here now and you’ll be here tomorrow. That’s all that matters."

Blake smiled. "And I’m grateful… How about if I show you how grateful I am?" she asked seductively.

She began to run her hand between Doris’s breasts when Doris captured her.

"What wrong?" Blake asked.

"You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to."

Blake looked confused. "Is that an excuse to wait? Are you worried I’ll hurt you?"

"What? No!"

"Okay." Blake smiled. "Then I’m doing exactly what I want to do," she added as she removed her bra so she too was completely naked.

She then moved to the other end of the bed to massage Doris’s feet while Doris rubbed Blake’s legs that rested near her head. The author began to kiss Doris’s shin as her finger’s kneaded the muscles in the mayor’s leg. She worked her way higher toward Doris’s thigh and the mayor cleared her throat.

"You know," Doris called out, "I did have another fantasy that day."

"Do tell!" Blake said as she continued to lick and kiss Doris’s upper leg. She started to sit up to face her, but Doris motioned her to stay put. The mayor opened her legs a little wider as an invitation while she continued to caressed Blake’s legs.

"Straddle me? Please?" Doris begged. "I want to feel you while you feel me."

Blake smiled as she spread her body over Doris’. For her part, Doris reached up and grabbed Blake’s ass. She pulled the strawberry blonde down until Blake’s center hovered over her lips.

Seconds later, Blake felt Doris begin to lap at her and it took all her resolve not to get too lost in the sensation. She rested her weight on her elbows as she herself settled over Doris’s sex. Her first lick was a tentative one, but the moan that Doris omitted gave her a boost of confidence. After a few moments, she tried to concentrate on what Doris was doing to her and she began to mimic the movements.

Much like their time on the dance floor together, they both fell into a perfect rhythm with one another. Blake felt her climax taking hold of her and she involuntarily arched her back as she groaned out in pleasure.

When her quakes of her orgasm subsided, Blake pulled away from Doris without a word and positioned the mayor’s legs over her shoulder.

"I want you," Blake sighed as she fixated on Doris’ glistening center. Without waiting for a reply, she slid on her stomach toward her lover before she began to devour her.

"Oh, God," Doris sighed.

She balled the comforter into her fists while her toes curled. She was already close to the edge anyway so when Blake slid in two fingers, and began to pump into her, it only took a few strokes to send her over the edge.

It took all her strength not to shout out, but Doris succeeded. As she came down from her high, she stroked Blake’s hair and led her back to her shoulder. The author settled at Doris’s side and gently placed a hand on the mayor’s stomach, just above the wound.

"I’m assuming I did okay?" Blake teased.

"You did… fantastic," Doris chuckled.

"Seriously," Blake said as she rose slightly.

"Oh, yes."

"I didn’t hurt you, did I?"

"Not at all," Doris replied.

Blake began to yawn. "Good," she sighed.

"Sleepy?" Doris asked.

"Yes, but take that as a compliment," Blake giggled.

"Wore you out, eh?"

"But in a good way," Blake said as she leaned over and placed a delicate, lingering kiss on Doris’s lips.

"So… you’re… okay with this then?"

"Sex?" Blake asked as Doris just nodded. "Oh hell yes!" Both women laughed until Blake looked serious again. "I love you, Doris," she said as she held up her bracelet, "And not just because of this. You saved my life. You’re good to my daughter and you’re good FOR my daughter. I just… I love you."

Doris snorted. "Back at cha," she remarked casually.

Blake smiled and picked up the nearby pillow and smacked her with it. Doris laughed and put it under her head.

"Nah, come ‘er," she motioned as she climbed under the covers. Blake soon followed and she had the author tucked under her arm. "There are some many things I want to experience with you that I never have before."

"Are we talking about kinky stuff? ‘Cause, lucky for you, I’m not as vanilla as I look," Blake teased.

Doris chortled. "This from the woman who let me watch her masturbate in a lingerie store? You don’t say?" she added sarcastically.

"I’m just saying, anything is on the table to discuss," Blake countered with a playful grin.

"Okay," Doris said, "How about holding hands at the beach? Kissing me at Towers? Maybe… having another baby? You know, all the things I denied myself for years?"

"You want a baby?" Blake asked.

"Well…" Doris considered the question, "Maybe. I see the life Olivia has, and yes, I want that too. But only if it were something you’d want. I know when you thought you were going to have Frank’s kid you weren’t pleased and-."

"That was Frank’s baby; not your baby. There’s a difference," Blake corrected her.

Doris smiled. "You’d have my baby?"

"If you ask real nice, I might." Blake smiled too. "But let’s face facts - neither one of us is getting any younger. If we’re going to do something like this…"

"We’d have to start… five, maybe ten, years ago," Doris teased.

Blake chuckled softly. "Perhaps, but, for you, I’d be willing to take the chance. Rick said you have your ovaries, but, still…"

"I know. It could be a long shot."

"After you get a clean bill of health, let’s look into it. Whad’ya say?"

"Are you serious?"

"Were you joking?" Blake asked.

"No," Doris replied.

"Neither am I. When you’re healed let’s explore all our options."

Doris smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," Blake said. "Now let’s get some rest," she said as she turned out the light and snuggled into Doris’s shoulder.

Doris caressed Blake’s bare shoulder.

"Merry Christmas," she whispered to her.

Blake nuzzled in closer and replied, "Merry Christmas."

Back in the present, Blake played with the bracelet and remembered that evening with a smile. When Doris left the bathroom of the honeymoon suite, she stopped in her tracks. Blake was entirely nude, wearing only the bracelet and a smile. Blake looked up and motioned to Doris’s silk pajama’s.

"Doris L. Wolfe, esquire..." she said with a tisk of her finger. "You are waaaaay overdressed."

"And you are waaay too smiley, Mrs. Wolfe. What gives?"

Blake smiled even bigger. "I like the sound of that – Mrs. Wolfe."

Doris chuckled as she pulled down her pajama bottoms. "I never thought I could have that."

"What?"

"A ‘Mrs. Wolfe’ in my life," Doris said as she slinked across the bed, clad only in her PJ top. "I think the best thing I ever did was try to discredit and scandalize Olivia Spencer."

Blake laughed. "Is that so?"

"Yep," Doris said as she began to nibble on Blake’s earlobe. "She stormed into my office and soon enough her courage was contagious… Still, you never answered me. Why are you so smiley?"

"I was just thinking about the night you gave this to me," Blake said as she played with the bracelet.

"So I won you over that night, huh?"

"I was already pretty smitten, but _that_ night though…"

"Yesssss?" Doris drawled as she returned to nip at Blake’s neck.

"The way you touched me. The way you reacted to my touch… I knew we were made for each other."

"So no regrets?" Doris asked as she kissed Blake’s wrist that held the bracelet.

"I wish I’d met you sooner."

"I don’t," Doris said bluntly. Blake took her wrist away and Doris chuckled. "Think about it," the attorney went on. "If I met you when I was still buried deep in the closet, we might not be where we are today and I love where we are. Ashlee has the family she always wanted. Clarissa finally gets to be the big sister and we’ve got Isabella – one of the greatest gifts you could ever give me. So, yes, I’m glad we didn’t meet sooner. "

Blake smiled and gave her wrist back to Doris. "Okay. You may continue," she said with a sense of snobbishness in her voice.

"Oh, I can, can I?" Doris shot back disobediently.

Blake nodded and pointed to one particular part of her wrist. "You can start here."

Doris just smirked. She pulled back and then lifted off her top until she was completely naked too. She then crooked her finger.

"C’mere," she ordered playfully.

Blake looked at Doris’ naked body a moment longer and then hissed, "You win, damn it," before she tackled a laughing Doris to the bed.

The two women tumbled to the mattress, wrapped up in each other’s arms and it wasn’t long before lips began to explore, hips began to roll and their bodies began to grind against each other.

"Oh!" Blake said as she rose up abruptly.

"What?!" Doris asked concerned. She shot a look at the door, thinking someone might have entered.

"That table over there," Blake pointed.

Doris released the breath she’d been holding.

"What about it?" she asked.

Blake began to smile. "Can we play? We don’t have a table in the bedroom at the farmhouse."

"What did you have in mind?" Doris asked sounding intrigued.

Blake didn’t reply. She kissed Doris and continued to kiss her as she led her off the bed and toward the table. Once there, she turned her back to Doris. She reached back and hooked her palm around the back of the attorney’s head.

"I want you to take me," she whispered.

Doris leaned over. She smiled against Blake’s neck as her hands ran down the author’s shoulder, over her arms and to her hands. She placed Blake’s palms flat on the table and the younger woman moaned. Doris extended the author’s arms outward until each hand wrapped around the edge of the small table. She then retraced her movements again, going up Blake’s arms and back to her shoulders. Once there, she gave Blake a firm push so she was bent over the desk with her posterior extended out.

"Keep your head down and your eyes closed," Doris commanded in a soft voice near Blake’s ear. She could see the goosebumps rise on the woman’s arms as she did her bidding. "Stay that way until I say."

Blake simply nodded and held her position. She heard Doris zip one of their suitcases they’d backed for their honeymoon. She raised her head slightly, but just as quickly, she put it back down. After she listened to some rustling noises that lasted a few minutes, she felt Doris return. The older woman began to massage her buttocks for a few seconds before she gave one of the cheeks a firm slap. Blake whimpered.

"I told you to keep your head down and your eyes closed," Doris replied and then issued another firm slap. Again, Blake whimpered. This time though, Doris massaged the stinging area for a few moments.

"You know," Doris continued. "I had a surprise for Hawaii that I was going to show you early, but since you can’t listen, maybe I won’t."

"A surprise?" Blake muttered and began to raise her head again. Doris grabbed her by the back of the head by her hair and forced it back down again. "Oh, God," Blake moaned.

"You like it rough sometimes, huh, Sweetheart?" she said, giving the long locks of hair another squeeze.

"Yes," Blake moaned.

Without any build up or pretense, Doris reached down with her free hand and ran it along Blake’s sex to find the woman already soaked. She took those wet fingers and began to suck on them. Once clean, she ran her fingers there again and then offered them to Blake.

The author pulled the attorney’s digits into her mouth and began to perform fellatio on Doris’s fingers. The lawyer began to groan herself. She pulled her fingers away quickly and Blake whimpered at the loss of contact.

Doris reached down and spread Blake’s legs a little further apart.

"You want fucked, Baby?" Doris asked in a throaty whisper.

"Yeah," Blake moaned.

Doris took a deep breath and blew it out slowly as she moved closer behind her lover. That’s when Blake felt a phallus against her right cheek. Her eyes shot open and she looked over her shoulder to see the strap-on. She grinned wildly and tried to turn, but Doris held her in place.

"I’d never do anything you didn’t want to do, so remember our safe word?" Doris asked her as she rubbed her back. Blake nodded in understanding. "I really, really wanna fuck you on this table if you’d let me."

Doris’s words were like quicksilver to her center and Blake got even wetter. With a wicked smile, she faced forward again and spread her legs a little wider. She arched her back and lifted her ass higher in enticement. She then tightened her hold on the edge of the table.

"Mount me," Blake moaned.

That was the only invitation Doris needed. Blake immediately heard the unmistakable sound of jelly escaping a tube and knew that Doris had to be lubing the dildo.

"You’re not gonna need that," Blake added. "I’m soaked."

Doris tossed the tube on the table in front of Blake. "Perhaps," she said as she coated the dildo and used the remnants on her hand to glaze across Blake’s sex. "But I still want to make sure I slide right in."

With that, Doris reached down between them and glided forward, entering Blake with ease. Both of them sighed simultaneously at the contact. In a few seconds, Doris began to roll her hips in a fluid back and forth motion. Once she knew she was firmly in place, one hand reached out to possessive grab of Blake’s hip, pulling her closer. The other hand ran up Blake’s spine until she came to the back of her scalp. She buried her fingers in the author’s hair. After a few light caresses, she gave Blake’s hair a firm pull.

The author’s head fell back and she cried out in desire. She felt Doris tugging her closer with each thrust. All Blake could manage were one-syllable words between each thrust as she gripped the table for dear life as Doris rode her hard.

"Oh-Fuck-Oh-Yes-Oh-Damn-So-Good-Fuck-Me-Fuck-Me…"

Doris, for her part, couldn’t even form words. All she could handle were primal grunts as she plunged into her lover over and over and over again. Each stroke rubbed against her own clitoris. Finally, she needed more and she released Blake’s hair and grabbed the strawberry blonde by both hips. She began to jack rabbit against Blake with a fevered ferocity.

"Ooooooooh Yeaaaaaaaaaah!" Blake’s voice warbled because of the vibration Doris created from her fast paced gyrating hips. Blake’s naked breasts were jiggling at such quick rate and momentum that her erect nipples rubbed against the table, creating an all-new wetness between her legs.

"Gonnnnnnnna Cuuuuuuuummm," Blake managed to cry out.

Sweat poured off of Doris and trickled down to Blake’s back and ass. The lawyer took a brief pause to catch her breath. She reached around to Blake’s clit and used two fingers to stroke her at the same lightening fast speed her hips were moving. Blake called out as her orgasm ripped through her and she began to buck.

The action, along with the gyrations was already doing, pushed Doris closer to the edge, but not entirely over. Sensing her partner had yet to climax, Blake pulled away and pushed Doris back a foot or two. The lawyer watched as Blake cleared the desk of the usual hotel desk paraphernalia in one swoop of her arm.

Smiling, Doris then watched Blake turn and unfastened the harness at a quicker rate than imagined. It fell to the floor with a thud as Blake pulled a surprised, but eager, Doris to the end of the table. She led her to sit on the very edge.

Blake’s center still twitched from her recent high as she sat Doris on the table’s edge. She then quickly grabbed the two small chairs on either side of the desk. Doris wasn’t sure what Blake had in mind, but she wasn’t about to argue or complain. Her woman looked to be on a serious mission.

Blake put the chairs side-by-side in front of Doris. Only then did she sit down before the lawyer. Doris now understood and let Blake lead her feet to each chair back so she was completely spread eagle. Blake had a perfect view of Doris’ center.

"Talk to me, Baby," was all Blake said and she wasted no time as her tongue found Doris’ engorged clit.

"Fuck," Doris sighed as she buried her fingers in Blake’s hair.

Blake began to lap at her lover as both her hands reached up to fondle Doris’s breasts.

"Yeah, that’s it…" Doris panted, "Go on. Lick my pussy. See how wet you make me, Baby? See how hot you get me?"

Blake moaned and nodded in exaggeration. She let her tongue run all around Doris’s sex in the process while the lawyer began to grind her hips against Blake’s face.

"Yeah, you like my juice all over your face, don’t you? Gets you good and wet, huh? I bet you already want me to fuck you again, huh?"

Doris’s voice sounded strained and the author knew her lover was getting closer. Blake then rose up slightly, bringing Doris’s legs with her so they rested on her shoulders instead of the chairs. Blake plunged three fingers into Doris easily and began to pump into her with the same speed she’d done just minutes ago.

"No," Blake finally spoke. "I don’t want you to fuck me. I wanna make you howl, Wolfe," she laughed. She didn’t slow her fingers in the least, even in her laughter. In fact, she sped up even more as her thumb knuckled slapped against Doris’s clit.

When Doris began to make a series of ‘Ooh’ noises, Blake knew…

"That’s it," Blake coaxed. "Come for me, Dori. You look so fuckin’ hot when you come, Baby."

That did it. Doris tumbled over the edge and her muscles gave out. Blake continued to pound into her. She tried to drain every drop of pleasure out of her wife that she could. When Doris’ orgasm did subside, she began to chuckle and Blake pulled her up into a sitting position as she gathered her in her arms.

"I’ve made a decision," Doris said sounding winded, wrapped in Blake’s arms.

"Yes?" Blake asked, sounding just as exhausted.

"When we get home from the honeymoon…"

"Yes?"

"We’re buying a table for the bedroom."

**The End**


End file.
